Le Chant du Cygne
by Bonne Ame
Summary: Dans la forêt enchantée, la princesse Emma a été enlevée par l'Evil Queen, plus noire et avide de vengeance que jamais... Va-t-elle pouvoir s'échapper de ces sombres lieux de torture ? - SwanQueen-
1. Prise au piège

**Bonsoir les amies !**

 **Après quelques semaines de repos d'écriture, me revoici avec ma nouvelle fanfic SwanQueen. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que _Je vous retrouverai toujours_ ! Je suis très angoissée, car vous avez mis la barre très haut avec JVRT. J'ai la pression pour ne pas vous décevoir...**

 **Contrairement à ma précédente fic, celle-ci se situe dans la Forêt Enchantée. Regina n'a jamais lancé sa malédiction, et Emma est née et a été élevée là-bas. L'histoire commence quand elle a 28 ans...**

 **Je tiens à prévenir toutefois les coeurs sensibles. Cette fanfic sera très différente de ma précédente : elle sera très sombre et par moments assez dure. Je la classe en M en raison des scènes de sexe et de violence. J'espère que vous n'en serez pas trop choquées quand même...**

 **De toute façon, comme on dit, il y a toujours une lumière au bout du tunnel, donc je vous promets des éclaircies dans cette obscurité.**

 **Dernière petite chose : il se peut que les publications ne soient pas régulières car je n'ai que quelques chapitres d'avance. Je ferai tout pour poster une fois par semaine (le week-end, je pense), mais il se peut (fortement) que ce délai s'allonge. Je tiens à m'en excuser par avance...**

 **Voilà... J'arrête de papoter et je vous laisse lire !**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Prise au piège

L'obscurité. Le froid. La douleur.

C'est tout ce qu'elle ressentait quand elle se réveilla. Où était-elle ? Sa tête la faisait horriblement souffrir quand elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle porta aussitôt les mains sur son crâne et sentit avec horreur une substance poisseuse et encore tiède sous ses doigts. Du sang… Mais comment avait-elle pu se blesser de la sorte ? Elle essaya de se relever, mais tout son corps semblait meurtri, et elle gémit de douleur. Après un court instant, elle se redressa et laissa ses yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité. Finalement, elle réussit à distinguer l'environnement dans lequel elle se trouvait. Manifestement, elle était loin de sa chambre douillette au château.

Tout était sombre. Seule une mince meurtrière laissait passer la faible luminosité qui lui permettait de distinguer les murs de son minuscule cachot. Paniquée, la princesse se releva rapidement. Mais une violente douleur au pied droit la fit lourdement retomber sur le sol sale et humide.

Comment s'était-elle retrouvée dans cette geôle putride ? Elle essayait de se rappeler les derniers événements, mais en vain… Sa tête lui tournait encore trop pour réussir à avoir la moindre pensée réfléchie. Elle se pencha vers son pied et remarqua enfin l'épais anneau de métal qui enserrait sa cheville. Elle était bel et bien prisonnière.

oOo

Emma Charming avait beau être la princesse du royaume, elle n'en était pas moins courageuse et aventurière. Depuis sa naissance, vingt-huit ans plus tôt, ses parents lui avaient offert l'éducation d'une princesse, sans pour autant réfréner la nature passionnée qu'elle avait toujours affirmée. Elle avait appris différentes langues, à coudre et à broder, tout en étudiant avec passion la politique du Royaume, l'équitation et l'art de la guerre, consciente qu'un jour ce serait elle qui règnerait sur le grand royaume qu'avaient bâti ses parents.

Ce jour-là, comme à son habitude, elle avait décidé de partir tôt à la chasse. Rien de tel qu'une chevauchée au petit matin pour la mettre de bonne humeur. Loin du faste et des convenances étriquées du château, il n'y avait que dans ces moments qu'elle goûtait à la liberté.

Les souvenirs de la matinée lui revenaient peu à peu, et ses douleurs à la tête commençaient à se calmer. Emma put enfin faire le point sur la situation.

Que s'était-il passé pour qu'elle atterrisse dans ce cachot humide et froid ? Elle se revoyait chevaucher au galop dans la forêt, ses amis August et Ruby à ses côtés, l'un chevauchant, l'autre les suivant en courant sous sa forme animale. Bien qu'étant enfant unique, Emma n'avait jamais manqué de compagnie d'enfants de son âge. Très sociable et dotée d'un caractère facétieux et aimable, elle s'était liée d'amitié dès son plus jeune âge avec tous les enfants de la cour. La différence de rang ne dérangeait personne, et Emma pouvait s'amuser avec ses amis, tant que ceux-ci respectaient son rang princier. Avec ses deux amis les plus proches, August, le fils du menuisier et Ruby, la petite-fille lycanthrope de la cuisinière du château, ils rivalisaient d'inventivité pour faire tourner chèvre les adultes chargés de leur éducation.

Devenus adultes, leur amitié à tous trois n'avait jamais cessé. Et ils continuaient à se voir et de passer de bons moments ensemble. La chasse était l'un de leurs loisirs préférés…

A ces souvenirs heureux, la princesse sourit mais un léger couinement provenant d'un coin de sa cellule la ramena à elle.

\- Formidable, maintenant, il y a des rats…, grommela-t-elle.

Elle continua à se concentrer, sa douleur à la tête ayant maintenant quasiment disparu. La forêt, l'odeur de la rosée dans les arbres au matin, le vent dans ses cheveux et ce hurlement… Emma se rappela soudain : elle avait entendu un hurlement de loup. Puis une voix. Une voix humaine qui criait. Et cette chute ! Des armes qui s'entrechoquent… des bruits de lame… Ruby ! August ! Où étaient-ils maintenant ?

Tout lui revenait maintenant : ils étaient tombés dans un guet-apens ! Juste avant sa chute de cheval, Ruby avait dû sentir les odeurs des ennemis et avait voulu prévenir ses amis. Mais c'était trop tard, August n'avait eu que le temps de crier à Emma de s'enfuir avant qu'il ne chute lui-même de cheval. Paniquée, Emma avait rapidement jeté un coup d'œil derrière elle et quand elle s'était retournée, elle s'était retrouvée face à un écu noir arrivant droit sur elle. Sans avoir eu le temps de réagir, elle avait reçu la plaque de métal dans le visage et une horrible douleur l'avait foudroyée.

Elle s'était évanouie avant de toucher le sol.

oOo

Calmement, Emma analysa la situation. Ses amis et elle avaient été pris au piège. Cependant, étant seule dans cette cellule, rien ne prouvait que ses amis aient également été enlevés. Elle espérait qu'ils aient pu s'enfuir. Le seul espoir qu'elle avait résidait dans le fait qu'elle était la princesse, tandis qu'ils n'étaient que des roturiers. Sans doute n'avaient-ils que peu d'importance pour ses ravisseurs, et elle se prit à espérer que ces derniers n'en avaient qu'après elle. On lui avait toujours appris que son statut princier la mettait constamment en danger. Elle ne prenait pas ce risque à la légère mais elle avait réussi à vivre presque normalement avec cette menace constante planant au-dessus d'elle.

Cependant aujourd'hui, quelqu'un avait réussi. Quelqu'un avait réussi à enlever la princesse héritière du royaume.

Emma passa dans sa tête tous les ennemis de ses parents : les ogres, les magiciens, les rois rivaux et envieux… Aucun de ces ennemis n'aurait eu la bêtise de briser les traités d'alliance en enlevant la princesse. Le coupable ne pouvait donc être que… Emma s'arrêta. Elle avait compris. C'était évident. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu penser immédiatement à elle ? Celle qui combattait sa famille depuis toujours, l'ennemie jurée de sa mère …

Elle était dans les cachots de l'Evil Queen…

oOo

Emma avait toujours eu un caractère battant. Se savoir dans le château de l'Evil Queen ne faciliterait pas sa libération, mais au moins ses parents ne perdraient pas un temps précieux à chercher la coupable. Elle avait confiance. Sa libération ne serait qu'une question d'heures.

Mais quand le froid et la faim vinrent tenailler son corps, son optimisme se dilua. Un regard à la meurtrière lui indiqua que le soleil s'était couché.

Après de longues minutes, elle entendit des pas venant du fond du couloir. L'épaisse obscurité ne lui permettait pas de distinguer la moindre silhouette alors elle se concentra sur le bruit. Les pas étaient lourds et lents. Quelques instants plus tard, une faible lueur tremblotante se mit à grandir et Emma put enfin voir arriver vers elle, une torche à la main, un garde tout de noir vêtu, recouvert d'une cotte de maille et d'un heaume lui couvrant entièrement le visage.

\- La princesse est réveillée, on dirait…, dit-il, plus pour lui-même que pour engager la moindre discussion.

Emma bondit et, malgré l'anneau qui enserrait sa cheville douloureuse, elle se mit debout et s'approcha le plus possible de la grille.

\- Sortez-moi de là, IMMEDIATEMENT ! rugit-elle, déterminée à ne pas montrer la peur qui la rongeait.

Le garde sembla à peine remarquer la voix de la jeune femme et rit sous cape.

\- C'est ça, c'est ça…

\- Vous allez le regretter. Mes parents vont venir me chercher ! Vous feriez mieux de me libérer avant de goûter à leur vengeance !

Ses paroles n'eurent toujours aucun effet. Pour seule réponse, le garde fit passer par une petite ouverture de la grille une écuelle en bois remplie d'un liquide peu appétissant.

\- Mangez. Elle vous veut en forme, dit-il avec un rire contenu.

Bien que la faim lui torde l'estomac, Emma n'aurait obéi à son geôlier pour rien au monde et repoussa l'écuelle d'un coup de pied, la faisant se renverser sur le sol.

\- Libre à vous. Quand vous aurez trop faim, vous pourrez toujours lécher le sol.

Et sans un regard, il quitta le cachot, laissant peu à peu Emma seule avec l'obscurité. Dans un sursaut de rage, Emma hurla et se démena en tirant sur la chaîne. Elle ne réussit à rien d'autre qu'à se faire encore plus mal à la cheville. Alors, perdant espoir pour la première fois, elle s'écroula et laissa couler des larmes silencieuses.

oOo

Emma n'aurait pu dire combien de temps elle était restée là, abattue, allongée sur la pierre froide. Son corps entier criait au supplice. Ses chausses et son surcot de chasse, détrempés, engourdissaient son corps, le froid et l'humidité avaient raidi ses membres, et c'est à peine si elle sentait encore ses doigts. Sa cheville lui semblait gonflée et elle avait énormément de mal à la tourner sans siffler de douleur. Tout le reste de son corps était pétri de courbatures et d'hématomes.

Mais ce qui la faisait le plus souffrir était la faim. Elle avait beau jouer les dures, savoir combattre et monter à cheval, Emma n'avait jamais connu la faim, celle qui torturait le corps et l'esprit. Dans son château luxueux, elle avait toujours tout eu à portée de main. Il lui suffisait de claquer des doigts pour obtenir ce qu'elle souhaitait, du simple encas au plat le plus raffiné. Là, dans ce cachot, elle ressentait la faim pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle espérait presque le retour du garde rapidement. Elle serait prête à avaler sa mixture sans broncher, si cela pouvait calmer les douleurs de son estomac.

Incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à la nourriture, Emma remarqua à peine les bruits de pas annonçant l'arrivée d'un visiteur. Ce ne fut que quand la lueur de la torche commença à éclairer faiblement sa cellule à travers les barreaux qu'elle leva les yeux.

Ce n'était pas le garde.

oOo

\- Hé bien, hé bien…, susurra une voix doucereuse. Me voici comblée… La Princesse en personne me rend visite. Je suis flattée, Princesse.

Pétrifiée de peur, Emma se recula au fond de sa cellule, n'ayant aucun doute sur l'issue de ce tête-à-tête. Si l'Evil Queen en personne venait la voir dans ce cachot, c'est qu'elle comptait sans aucun doute tuer par elle-même la fille de sa pire ennemie.

Vêtue d'une robe noire somptueuse, richement brodée et parsemée de pierres précieuses, la reine du Royaume Noir la fixait d'un regard mauvais, un petit rictus de contentement vissé sur ses lèvres. Dans cette tenue, elle affichait un tel charisme et une telle prestance qu'Emma comprit immédiatement la rumeur faisant d'elle la plus belle du Royaume….

La plus belle, mais aussi la plus cruelle. La souveraine du Royaume Noir était réputée à travers le pays pour ses crimes, ses mauvais sorts et ses tortures, toutes plus immondes les unes que les autres. Emma sut à cet instant sa dernière heure arrivée. Mais, dans un sursaut de courage, et ne voulant pas offrir à cette reine maléfique le plaisir de la tuer sans combattre, elle se releva et la défia du regard à travers les barreaux.

\- Relâchez-moi. Mes parents vont envoyer leur armée et vous –

\- Ahahahaha, la coupa la reine avec un rire dément. Parce que tu crois vraiment que j'ai peur de ces deux idiots et de leur armée de poupées de chiffon ?

A ces mots, la reine s'approcha au plus près de la grille du cachot et dit dans un murmure inquiétant :

\- Mais qu'ils viennent… Je me ferai un _plaisir_ de les recevoir…

Des frissons de terreur sillonnèrent la colonne vertébrale d'Emma. Qu'arriverait-il quand ses parents comprendraient que l'Evil Queen détenait leur fille unique ? Que se passerait-il quand ils décideront de venir la délivrer ? Et s'ils tombaient dans un piège, eux aussi ? Emma souhaitait presque à cet instant qu'ils ne viennent jamais la libérer.

Toujours postée derrière la grille, la reine avança un bras à travers les barreaux. Aculée au fond de son cachot, Emma ne craignait rien. La reine ne pourrait pas l'atteindre. Mais Emma se rappela qu'en plus d'être une souveraine, elle était également une formidable magicienne. Et elle ne fut donc qu'à peine surprise quand elle sentit son corps être décollé du mur et attiré par une force invisible vers la méchante reine. Elle avait beau résister, elle ne pouvait lutter contre cette force démoniaque. La reine affichait un sourire mauvais et ses yeux étaient noirs. Elle semblait jouir de son pouvoir, manipulant la pauvre princesse comme si elle n'avait plus aucune volonté.

La chaîne à sa cheville l'empêcha d'avancer plus en avant mais la reine n'en avait cure. D'un rapide mouvement de son autre poignet, elle la fit disparaître et put ainsi attirer Emma jusqu'à la grille contre laquelle elle se retrouva collée. La bouche de la sorcière n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son oreille, et elle pouvait sentir son souffle répugnant contre sa peau. Tout son corps luttait pour se défaire de cette attraction magique, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle voulait se défaire de cette trop grande proximité avec la méchante reine à tout prix mais restait pitoyablement figée. Mais surtout, elle voulait masser sa cheville douloureuse. Maintenant libérée de sa chaîne, la souffrance qu'elle avait fini par oublier se ressentait à nouveau.

La reine sentit les efforts que fournissait la princesse pour se défaire du sort qu'elle subissait, et cela la fit rire.

\- Ne te débats pas, jolie princesse… lui dit-elle à l'oreille. Tous tes efforts te seront inutiles face à ma puissance.

Puis, d'un mouvement rapide, elle rapprocha son visage des cheveux de la captive et inspira profondément. Emma était paniquée. Ses membres étaient figés mais son cœur effrayé battait à toute vitesse. Qu'allait-elle donc faire d'elle ? Le regard de la reine était fou. Une lueur d'excitation et de puissance faisait briller ses yeux.

\- Tu es à ma merci, et je ferai de toi ce que je veux, lui chuchota-t-elle au creux de l'oreille.

Puis, sans crier gare, elle cessa le sort et Emma s'effondra au sol, écrasant de son corps sa cheville meurtrie. Ne voulant à aucun prix laisser paraître sa souffrance, elle ravala le cri qui voulait sortir de sa gorge. Avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait, elle se releva et dit à la reine, droit dans les yeux :

\- Vous n'aurez rien de moi. Je préfère mourir.

\- A ta guise…, lui répondit-elle sur un ton léger. Sache quand même que j'obtiens tout ce que je veux.

Puis elle ajouta dans un souffle qui fit trembler Emma de tout son être :

\- Et c'est _toi_ que je veux… Alors prépare-toi, car je t'aurai.

* * *

 **Alors, que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ? Vous aussi, elle ne vous laisse pas de marbre, la Regina Evil Queen ? ;-)**

 **J'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis :-)**

 **Je vous dis maintenant à dimanche (j'espère...) Bisous ^^**


	2. Salie

**Bien le bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Merci pour l'accueil que vous avez fait à cette nouvelle histoire, que ce soit en fav, follow ou reviews... Je vois que l'evil queen méchante vous plaît !**

 **Lily (guest) a posé une très bonne question : elle a demandé, puisqu'il n'y avait pas de malédiction, si Regina était plus vieille. Alors non, la différence d'âge entre les deux n'est pas grande : Regina a la trentaine, comme si elle avait passé 28 ans sans vieillir. Vous saurez pourquoi par la suite... ;-)**

 **Merci également aux autres guests à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre... mais comme je le dis à chaque fois, le coeur y est. Enfin, en tous cas, sachez que si vous me demandez quelque chose, j'essaierai d'y répondre au début du chapitre suivant !**

 **Allez, place maintenant au 2e chapitre. Première scène osée... Pardon si ça vous choque, mais c'est nécessaire pour comprendre le personnage de Regina.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Salie

« Je ferai de toi ce que je veux… » Les paroles immondes de la sorcière résonnaient encore aux oreilles d'Emma, bien que la reine ait quitté les cachots depuis de longues minutes. Des pensées toutes plus effrayantes les unes que les autres l'assaillaient : allait-elle être torturée, assassinée, dévorée, ensorcelée… ? Emma avait évidemment entendu les rumeurs courant sur l'Evil Queen. Nombre de ses sujets avaient été enlevés, et rares étaient ceux encore vivants qui pouvaient témoigner de la cruauté de la reine. La perspective de son avenir dans ses cachots n'était vraiment pas optimiste.

Découragée et épouvantée par ce qui allait lui arriver, Emma se laissa tomber au sol. En la quittant, la reine avait rattaché la chaîne à sa cheville, provoquant une douleur encore plus grande. Elle ne pouvait plus maintenant s'appuyer sur son pied droit. Emma savait, grâce aux quelques rudiments de médecine qu'elle avait acquis par son précepteur, que si elle n'était pas soignée immédiatement, les conséquences pour son pied seraient irréversibles. Mais sa cheville était le cadet de ses soucis. Elle craignait maintenant pour sa vie.

oOo

Emma n'aurait su dire combien de temps s'était passé depuis la visite de la reine : quelques heures, des jours... ? Dans ce cachot sombre, elle avait perdu toute notion du temps. Il lui semblait qu'elle avait un peu dormi, comme semblait le prouver la présence d'une écuelle remplie devant elle. Au Diable la fierté, il ne sera pas dit qu'Emma Charming mourrait de faim sans combattre ! De plus, s'il nécessitait un peu de temps à ses parents pour venir la délivrer, elle devait être en vie.

Alors, elle se rua comme un animal affamé sur l'écuelle et la vida de son contenu peu ragoûtant. La soupe était claire et n'avait que peu de goût mais l'estomac vide de la princesse hurlait le besoin de se rassasier. Elle oublia pour un instant toute bienséance et avala bruyamment le contenu du bol. Elle n'avait plus aucune volonté, seul commandait son instinct de survie.

Attiré par le bruit que faisait la princesse, un garde approcha de la grille. Etait-ce le même que la dernière fois ? Emma aurait été bien incapable de le dire, et à vrai dire, cela ne lui importait pas. Comme le précédent, il était couvert d'une cotte de maille et un heaume cachait l'intégralité de son visage. Ayant retrouvé un peu de force, Emma se leva et affronta le soldat du regard. Quitte à mourir, elle ne mourra pas sans combattre.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait de mes amis ? Où sont Ruby et August ?

Faisant les cent pas devant la grille, le garde ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. C'est à peine s'il lui adressa un regard. Emma reprit, d'une voix plus affirmée :

\- Mais que me voulez-vous, à la fin ? Vous voulez faire de moi une monnaie d'échange ? Vous voulez une rançon ? REPONDEZ-MOI !

Encore une fois, aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Emma ne supporta pas ce mépris alors elle se mit à hurler. Elle cria sa rage, elle cria sa douleur, elle cria sa peur… Ce ne fut que quand elle s'accrocha à sa chaîne et qu'elle la tira bruyamment avec le peu de forces qu'elle avait retrouvées, que le soldat daigna se tourner vers elle.

\- SILENCE !, hurla-t-il.

\- Je crierai si je veux ! Vous allez me faire quoi ? Me tuer ? Eh bien allez-y !

Et Emma recommença à hurler son désespoir. Etrangement, la puissance de ce cri sortant de son corps frêle lui redonnait courage. Et plus elle criait, plus l'espoir revenait, comme si son propre cri lui redonnait vie.

A bout de patience, le garde tira son épée de son fourreau et la pointa à travers la grille sur la gorge de la princesse.

\- Tu vas te taire ? brailla-il, en enfonçant de quelques millimètres la pointe de la lame dans la peau tendre du cou d'Emma.

Sentant le sérieux du garde et craignant maintenant qu'il n'enfonce son arme plus profondément, cette dernière cessa immédiatement son cri. La sensation d'une goutte de sang glissant le long de son cou la figea sur place. Elle n'osait plus faire un geste, pétrifiée par la peur. Le garde et la princesse restèrent ainsi quelques longues secondes quand un nuage de fumée violette laissa soudain apparaître la reine qui semblait dans une colère noire.

\- Qui t'a permis de menacer ma prisonnière, misérable ? rugit-elle en s'avançant vers lui, menaçante.

Aussitôt le garde rangea sa lame et baissa la tête.

\- Pardon, ma reine, répondit-il, honteux et effrayé. Elle hurlait et je ne voulais pas qu'elle vous dérange lors de votre repos…

\- _Personne_ ne décide du sort de mes prisonniers. _Personne_ ne décide de ce qui est bon pour moi…

\- Mais, ma reine…, reprit-il, sans avoir levé les yeux une seule fois depuis l'apparition royale.

\- Et surtout, PERSONNE NE ME CONTREDIT !

Le visage de la reine était à présent déformé par la rage. Ses yeux d'un noir ténébreux semblaient lancer des éclairs. Bien qu'il l'ait menacée quelques minutes plus tôt, Emma eut de l'empathie pour le garde. Elle savait au fond d'elle que sa vie ne tenait maintenant qu'à un fil ténu. Et en effet, d'un simple geste de la main et sans un regard pour le malheureux, la sorcière envoya le garde à l'autre bout du couloir, où il s'empala sur une grille aux extrémités pointues, dans un horrible bruit d'éventrement. Son râle d'agonie raisonna aux oreilles d'Emma qui ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux, horrifiée.

Quand elle les rouvrit, la reine se tenait juste devant elle, un sourire mauvais sur son visage. Un long frisson glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Que me voulez-vous ? demanda-t-elle sans montrer la frayeur qu'elle lui inspirait.

\- Mais je te l'ai dit… Toi, bien sûr, répondit-elle simplement, en se rapprochant de la grille de son cachot.

A la grande surprise d'Emma, quand la sorcière arriva devant les barreaux, elle continua d'avancer et son corps traversa littéralement la grille, la faisant passer dans le cachot. Emma avait déjà vu des tours de magie, la sorcellerie ne lui était pas inconnue. Mais la puissance de cette sorcière la surprenait. Jamais personne ne lui avait montré de magie aussi puissante et aussi noire.

Emma recula et se tapit dans un coin de sa cellule, en ne quittant pas un instant la reine du regard. Cette dernière ne cessait d'avancer vers la prisonnière. Quand elle fut complètement acculée, la reine dit d'une voix mielleuse :

\- Cela ne sert à rien de fuir, jolie princesse… Tu es à moi et aujourd'hui, je compte bien en profiter…

Ces paroles glacèrent en un instant le sang d'Emma. Et si la reine ne voulait pas la tuer ? Et si elle voulait profiter d'elle d'une autre manière ? Elle essaya de ne pas penser à ce qu'elle lui réservait mais son cœur, affolé, battait à un rythme déraisonné.

Soudain, sans crier gare, la sorcière se jeta sur Emma et la maintint contre le mur froid. Cependant, la princesse était décidée à se défendre, alors, malgré le peu de forces, elle se débattit. Mais la magie et la force de la sorcière combinées eurent raison de toutes les volontés de la princesse et elle se retrouva rapidement immobilisée contre le mur.

\- J'aime que tu te défendes, murmura la reine. C'est encore mieux…

Emma sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux. Impuissante, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de se laisser torturer par cette sorcière. Non, cela ne pouvait pas se passer ainsi ! Dans un dernier sursaut, elle banda tous ses muscles et donna un fort coup de genou dans l'abdomen de son ennemie, qui, surprise, recula sous le choc.

\- Comment oses-tu ? siffla-t-elle, le visage déformé par la colère.

Puis elle ajouta, avec un petit rire mais les yeux toujours aussi noirs :

\- Je vais donc devoir te punir…

A ces mots, Emma sentit ses poignets être enserrés et plaqués contre le mur au-dessus de sa tête. Quant à ses jambes, elles étaient maintenues de force par la reine qui était à genoux sur ses cuisses. Elle était maintenant incapable du moindre mouvement. Le visage de la souveraine ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de la princesse, et elle ne put empêcher son parfum capiteux d'arriver jusqu'à ses narines. Cette intimité imposée l'écœura.

\- Que me voulez-vous ? répéta Emma dans un sanglot. Je vous en supplie, ne me faites pas de mal…

Emma ne pouvait maintenir l'illusion plus longtemps. Sa fierté disparut et elle laissa sa peur éclater en sanglots et en supplications. La princesse avait compris maintenant. Elle n'allait pas être tuée… mais sans doute aurait-elle préféré. Les rumeurs qui couraient dans la forêt enchantée étaient donc vraies : la méchante reine aimait s'amuser avec des jeunes filles. Emma retint difficilement la nausée qui l'envahit quand elle imagina les mains de la sorcière sur son corps. Alors, elle laissa couler les larmes sans même essayer de les retenir.

Toute puissante, la reine jouissait de sa domination. Malgré les suppliques et les larmes d'Emma, elle ne lui accordait pas un regard. Son sourire carnassier trahissait son excitation, et ses yeux vagabondaient allègrement sur le corps à sa merci. Puis, n'en tenant plus, elle apposa ses mains sur les flancs de sa prisonnière. Son regard devint fou d'excitation, et ses gestes se firent rapides. Ses mains se perdirent sur les seins et le ventre d'Emma. Quand elle glissa enfin ses longs doigts le long du cou de la princesse, son souffle se fit plus court.

Emma, impuissante, tourna la tête de dégoût. Elle se refusait à regarder cette sorcière souiller son corps. Des larmes silencieuses glissèrent sur ses joues. Elle se força à penser à autre chose. Surtout, que son esprit ne reste pas dans cet endroit immonde… Son château, la campagne au printemps, le chant du rossignol au matin quand elle partait à la chasse avec ses amis… Ses amis… Ruby, August… Qu'étaient-ils devenus … ?

Cette pensée la ramena à sa triste réalité. Etaient-ils eux aussi prisonniers de cette infâme sorcière ? Subissaient-ils eux aussi le même sort ? Emma ne put retenir un sanglot.

\- Pleure, petite princesse… Cela ne me fera pas arrêter…

\- Où sont mes amis ? demanda-t-elle, en essayant de faire abstraction des mains qui glissaient maintenant le long de ses hauts de chausse, jusqu'en haut de ses cuisses.

\- Chuuut… , souffla-t-elle dans un abject souffle chaud. Je vais te rendre à tes amis, ne t'en fais pas… Ainsi qu'aux deux idiots qui te servent de parents… Mais d'abord, je vais m'occuper de toi. Je vais devoir te salir, Emma…

A ces mots, la reine arracha d'un geste brusque le surcot masculin d'Emma, dévoilant deux petits seins blancs.

\- Magnifique, dit la sorcière, qui ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la poitrine découverte.

Avec horreur, Emma vit la reine fondre sur sa poitrine et la lécher d'une langue avide. C'en fut trop pour Emma. Quand elle sentit la main de la reine se poser sur son entrejambe, elle se tourna vers la reine et lui cracha au visage.

L'Evil Queen ne s'était pas attendue à ça. Elle s'essuya le visage d'un geste rageur et dit avec fureur :

\- Comment _oses_ -tu me défier ?

Puis tout se passa très vite. Emma n'eut qu'à peine le temps de voir la folie furieuse dans les yeux de son assaillante que le bras de cette dernière avait déjà plongé dans sa poitrine. Emma en eut immédiatement le souffle coupé. La vision du bras de la sorcière dans sa propre poitrine faillit la faire s'évanouir. Mais plus forte encore que la surprise, était la répugnance de sentir une main étrangère enserrer son propre cœur. Rapidement, la sorcière tira la main de la cage thoracique et en sortit avec l'organe palpitant entre ses doigts. Le visage déformé par la hargne, elle plongea ses yeux noirs dans ceux de sa prisonnière.

\- Ici, c'est moi qui commande. Je fais, tu subis. C'est aussi simple que ça. Est-ce bien compris ?

Tout en prononçant ces paroles, elle avait resserré ses doigts autour du cœur. Emma n'avait jamais ressenti une telle douleur. Il lui semblait que tout son être allait exploser et être brisé en mille morceaux. Les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues sans même qu'elle les remarque. Elle n'avait pas besoin de mots, pas besoin d'explications. Elle savait parfaitement ce qui arriverait si la sorcière se décidait d'appuyer un peu plus fort sur ce cœur. A peine capable de respirer, elle ne pouvait plus prononcer le moindre mot, alors elle hocha simplement la tête, prête à tout accepter pour que la reine interrompe sa torture au plus vite.

Après un court instant, la reine enfonça à nouveau sa main dans la poitrine de la princesse. Comme la sensation agréable de reprendre une grande inspiration après un long plongeon, Emma se sentit à nouveau vivre dès que son organe eut retrouvé sa place initiale. Elle était focalisée sur son cœur qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de sentir battre en elle. La reine profita alors de la fébrilité d'Emma pour fondre sur elle à nouveau. Cette fois, rien ni personne ne perturberait ses noires envies.

Ce ne fut que quand elle sentit une main dans son sous-vêtement qu'Emma reprit ses esprits. D'une main, la reine noire maintenait toujours les bras d'Emma au-dessus de sa tête, et de l'autre, elle s'employait à caresser le sexe de la princesse. Résignée, elle décida de ne pas se débattre, afin que son bourreau achève son supplice rapidement. Réduite à l'immobilité par le poids du corps de la reine, seuls les sanglots soulevaient sa poitrine. Elle ne pouvait que subir… et attendre.

Et elle attendit longtemps… De longues, très longues minutes… L'opulente chevelure brune de la reine se trouvait maintenant sur sa poitrine et Emma pouvait sentir avec horreur la langue dévorer sa poitrine, tandis que les doigts détestés avaient maintenant trouvé son entrée la plus intime. Emma gémit de douleur quand ils s'échinèrent à la pénétrer sans aucune douceur. Seul le souffle rauque de la reine se faisait entendre. Aucune des deux ne prononçait la moindre parole. Quelle importance, de toute façon ? La reine avait ce qu'elle voulait, elle possédait maintenant la princesse et elle savourait sa vengeance, enfin… Emma ne souhaitait qu'en finir. Parler n'aurait fait que retarder sa délivrance.

Enfin, après un temps qui lui parut interminable, la reine se redressa et fixa Emma droit dans les yeux. La lueur noire avait disparu. En un instant, Emma crut voir son amie Ruby juste après ses transformations, au matin : l'œil noir et prédateur laissait place peu à peu à un œil humain. Cette image disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue quand la reine se redressa de toute sa hauteur, surplombant le corps à moitié dénudé. Elle rajusta les pans de sa robe d'un noir de jais et replaça les cheveux égarés dans le chignon. Puis elle dit, méprisante :

\- Pour une princesse, je m'attendais à mieux. J'espère que tu sauras m'offrir autre chose la prochaine fois.

Emma n'eut même pas la force de soutenir son regard. En se redressant contre le mur, elle s'appuya légèrement sur sa cheville meurtrie et ne put retenir un petit cri de douleur. La reine jeta un œil dédaigneux à sa blessure et sourit.

Puis, elle disparut sans un mot dans un nuage violet. Salie, dégoûtée, meurtrie, Emma eut à peine le temps de se pencher sur le côté avant de vomir toutes ses entrailles.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier face-à-face ?**

 **A suivre... un allié pour Emma. En attendant, petite review ?**

 **Des bisous à vous ^^**


	3. Un allié

**Bonjour les amies !**

 **Tout d'abord, je vous remercie d'avoir lu et commenté, malgré la violence du dernier chapitre. Je suis consciente que cela ait pu vous gêner mais croyez-moi, ce n'est pas gratuit. Tout a un sens dans mon histoire et ce passage difficile sera nécessaire à l'évolution de nos héroïnes...**

 **Bon sinon, vous avez apprécié la fin de la saison 5 de ouat ? J'ai trouvé qu'en seulement deux épisodes, ils ont réussi à nous faire oublier toute la médiocrité de la saison entière lol**

 **Bref, sans plus tarder, voici maintenant le chapitre 3 (plus long que les 2 premiers)... En espérant qu'il vous plaise !**

 **Dans ce chapitre : un allié pour Emma, une reine indécise, et l'explication du titre de la fic...**

 **On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Un allié

\- Mais aurais-tu donc perdu la tête, ma fille ? demanda le petit homme âgé, rouge de colère, qui se tenait debout devant la Reine assise devant sa coiffeuse.

\- Silence, je ne vous permets pas de me parler sur ce ton ! le coupa la souveraine brusquement, en interrompant son brossage de cheveux méticuleux. Rappelez-vous à qui vous vous adressez ! Je sais ce que je fais et rien ne m'arrêtera.

L'homme baissa la tête, confus, semblant chercher ses mots. Après un court instant de réflexion, il renonça à parler, alors, simplement, il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit les mains. La Reine baissa le regard jusqu'à leurs mains jointes et les fixa sans réaction. Au contact de ces mains dans les siennes, elle se détendit mais son regard resta noir de colère.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux entendre, Regina, mais personne ici n'est capable de te le dire. Alors, s'il-te-plaît, écoute au moins ton vieux père…

A ces mots, la Reine se radoucit et plongea son regard dans celui de son père, qui poursuivit :

\- Tu en veux à Snow, je peux le comprendre. Mais, par pitié, ne laisse pas la haine envahir ton cœur et obscurcir ton jugement… Tu ne sais pas où cela pourrait te mener. Qui sait où peut mener l'escalade de la vengeance ? Cette pauvre princesse ne t'a rien fait, tu ne peux pas lui faire payer les crimes de sa mère.

\- Elle est la fille de _Snow_ , cracha la souveraine avec rage et mépris, et cela suffit pour faire d'elle mon ennemie. Cette traînée m'a tout pris et elle aurait le droit de vivre heureuse avec son imbécile de mari et sa gentille petite fille ? Non, elle paiera pour ce qu'elle m'a fait, que ce soit par elle ou par sa fille. Les Charming paieront d'une manière ou d'une autre…

\- Mais as-tu au moins pensé un instant aux conséquences de tes actes ? Comment vas-tu…

\- N'osez pas venir me dire ce qui est bon pour moi…, répondit-elle, menaçante. Vous avez eu autrefois l'occasion de me protéger, mais vous ne l'avez pas saisie. Maintenant, c'est trop tard pour vouloir faire de moi quelqu'un de bien !

\- Regina…, souffla-t-il, résigné.

\- Et ne m'appelez plus comme ça ! rugit-elle. Ne m'appelez plus JAMAIS comme ça ! Je ne suis plus Regina, je suis l'Evil Queen et vous devrez vous y habituer. Et maintenant, hors de ma chambre !

Il savait que quand sa fille entrait dans ses colères noires, rien ni personne ne pouvait s'y opposer. Il décida donc de remettre à plus tard cette conversation. Il recula alors à regret et s'inclina devant sa fille :

\- Bien, votre Majesté…

Elle ne lui jeta qu'un faible regard quand il quitta la chambre et s'engouffra dans le dédale de couloirs du château.

oOo

Henry Mills était soucieux. Il avait toujours aimé sa fille. Quand elle avait perdu son amour de jeunesse, il avait été présent pour l'épauler. Quand elle avait été mariée de force, il avait été son oreille amie et l'épaule sur laquelle elle pouvait pleurer. Même maintenant que les ténèbres envahissaient peu à peu le château et l'esprit de sa fille adorée, il n'avait pas abandonnée celle qui lui était plus chère que sa propre vie.

Mais aujourd'hui, il s'inquiétait. Habituellement, il réussissait à raisonner sa fille. Après un crime ou une horrible séance de torture, il arrivait à lui faire entendre raison et lui faire promettre qu'elle ne recommencerait plus. Mais maintenant, l'état de sa fille le préoccupait. Jamais il ne l'avait vue ainsi, si déterminée à faire le mal. Quand il avait été mis au courant de l'enlèvement de la princesse, il avait immédiatement su que la reine avait franchi un nouveau palier dans la noirceur de son cœur.

Tout en errant sans but dans les couloirs obscurs, il se fit une promesse : il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour raisonner la reine et faire revenir sa fille à la raison.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne revint à lui-même que quand l'obscurité se fit plus intense et le froid plus mordant. Curieux de découvrir où ses pas l'avaient mené, il cligna des yeux pour se repérer dans l'obscurité dans cette partie inconnue du château. Il était arrivé au bout d'un couloir et, droit devant lui, se tenait une imposante grille d'où s'échappaient des cris. Il tendit l'oreille et comprit enfin. Les hurlements de désespoir et les bruits de chaîne ne pouvaient le tromper : il était arrivé devant l'entrée des cachots.

oOo

Recroquevillée sur elle-même au fond de sa cellule, Emma ne se battait plus. A quoi cela lui aurait-il servi, puisque de toute évidence elle se savait maintenant à la merci de la méchante reine et de sa folie. Alors, résignée à mourir, elle attendait. Les affreux souvenirs de la visite de la reine la harcelaient et les horribles sensations ne quittaient plus son esprit. Elle ressentait encore les doigts étrangers sur elle, touchant la moindre parcelle de son corps, la pénétrant avec violence. Mais la douleur physique n'était rien. Emma avait appris à être forte. Elle avait survécu à bien pire : des blessures de guerre recousues à vif, des fractures, des chutes de cheval…

Non, en ce moment, seule, souffrante et désespérée, Emma ne ressentait plus de douleur physique. Seule une immense souffrance morale l'envahissait toute entière. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi désespérée, aussi perdue et sachant sa fin proche. Elle avait été humiliée et violée. Elle savait qu'elle ne ressortirait jamais de ces cachots… Alors, attendant la fin qu'elle souhaitait rapide, elle resserra ses jambes contre son torse et se blottit contre elle-même.

Suivant sa curiosité, Henry Mills poursuivit son chemin dans le couloir de la prison du château. Sans torche pour l'éclairer, il marcha aveuglément pendant quelques minutes. Puis ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité et il put enfin discerner ce qui l'entourait. Et ce qu'il vit lui fit froid dans le dos : le long d'un grand couloir s'alignaient des cellules, emprisonnant ici un soldat ennemi, là une paysanne... Tous ces prisonniers semblaient blessés et faibles, comme en témoignaient les blessures sanguinolentes que beaucoup arboraient. Pour la plupart à moitié inconscients, ils ne réagirent qu'à peine devant la présence de l'homme qui passait devant eux… Seuls de faibles gémissements, entrecoupés parfois de rares cris de souffrance, brisaient le silence. Se tenant le plus éloigné possible des grilles, il avançait avec répugnance. Il n'aurait su dire ce qu'il cherchait dans cet endroit, mais il voulait aller jusqu'au bout, il voulait observer par lui-même tous ces visages, ressentir la peine de ces gens…

Henry n'avait encore jamais mis les pieds dans ce terrible endroit. Il en avait bien évidemment entendu parler, ainsi que les nombreuses rumeurs sur ce que pouvait y faire la reine, mais il avait toujours refusé d'y pénétrer. Le voir de ses propres yeux lui aurait apporté la preuve des horribles méfaits de sa fille. Et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il n'avait jamais été prêt à y faire face.

« Oh, ma fille… qu'es-tu devenue ? Qu'as-tu fait à ces pauvres gens… ? », se lamentait Henry en son for intérieur, désespéré par les actes de sa fille qui lui sautaient au visage, et de plus en plus horrifié à mesure de sa progression dans le corridor noirâtre.

oOo

De longues minutes passèrent. Emma ne ressentait plus rien : ni froid, ni faim, même son désespoir semblait avoir disparu. Il lui semblait presque que son âme allait enfin s'envoler loin de cet endroit de malheur. C'est à peine si elle remarqua le pas légèrement claudiquant qui s'approchait doucement d'elle.

Enfin arrivé au bout du couloir, Henry se stoppa. Une cellule légèrement plus grande que les autres se tenait devant lui. Il s'en approcha doucement et remarqua une fine silhouette recroquevillée sur elle-même. Immobile, le visage tourné vers le mur, il aurait été incapable de dire si l'homme était mort ou vivant. Il était vêtu de vêtements masculins qui, autrefois, avaient dû être beiges. Mais la poussière et la saleté des lieux les avaient maintenant teintés d'une épaisse couche de crasse noire. Il ne savait pourquoi mais il se sentait irrésistiblement attiré par ce prisonnier. Alors, essayant d'attirer son attention, il se racla la gorge timidement. Le prisonnier ne bougea pas. Décidé, Henry éleva alors la voix et l'interpella :

\- Jeune homme, tout va bien ?

Il se gifla mentalement devant la bêtise de sa question. Bien évidemment que non, il n'allait pas bien. N'étant dans ces cachots que depuis quelques minutes, il commençait déjà à sentir le froid mordre ses chairs. Alors qu'en serait-il pour un prisonnier enfermé ici depuis des jours et des jours ?

\- Oh, jeune homme, réveillez-vous ! reprit Henry, décidé, en accompagnant son appel de coups frappés sur les barreaux de métal.

De lointaines voix qui semblaient l'appeler sortirent Emma de sa torpeur. Alors, dans un effort surhumain, elle ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers la mystérieuse voix.

Devant le visage qui lui faisait maintenant face, Henry comprit immédiatement son erreur. Ce prisonnier n'était pas n'importe quel prisonnier. Il s'agissait de la princesse Charming en personne ! Mais ce visage blafard aux traits tirés n'était qu'une pâle copie de celui de la fière Emma Charming. Qu'il était loin, ce jour d'anniversaire, où la belle princesse avait célébré ses dix-huit ans devant les représentants de tous les royaumes… Les souvenirs de cette belle journée lui revinrent en mémoire. Envoyé pour le représenter au royaume blanc par sa fille qui refusait d'y mettre les pieds, Henry Mills avait été très bien accueilli. Bien qu'il soit venu en tant que représentant du royaume de leur pire ennemie, les Charming avaient été courtois. Mais surtout, Henry avait été charmé par la fraîcheur et la beauté de la jeune princesse. D'une allure fière, déterminée, et d'un caractère ferme et droit, elle ferait une formidable reine, un jour…

Cependant, aujourd'hui, Henry découvrait une autre Emma. Elle était sale, décoiffée, les vêtements déchirés et les traits méconnaissables. Tout son être respirait la douleur, et la peur se lisait dans ses yeux. Le cœur d'Henry se déchira.

\- Emma… C'est vous, princesse ? demanda-t-il doucement.

A l'entente de son prénom, l'intéressée recula vivement, et se terra dans un angle de la cellule. Qu'allait donc lui faire cet homme, maintenant qu'il savait la valeur qu'elle avait ? N'avait-elle pas suffisamment subi… ?

\- Non, décida-t-elle de nier d'une voix rauque. Je ne suis personne.

Son mensonge ne trompa pas Henry, qui continua :

\- Regardez-moi, princesse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vous êtes retrouvée ici, mais je vous promets de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous sortir de là…. Vous comprenez ce que je dis ? s'inquiéta-t-il devant l'absence de réaction de la princesse.

Emma était toujours tapie au fond de sa cellule, les jambes repliées contre elle-même tel un pitoyable bouclier. Devait-elle croire ces paroles ? Et si ce n'était qu'un piège lancé par la reine maléfique ? Emma avait de nombreux doutes. Mais elle devait essayer. Alors, elle dit :

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je m'appelle Henry Mills. Je suis le pè… l'ambassadeur de la reine. Vous m'avez vu à votre cérémonie d'intronisation, lors de vos dix-huit ans et –

\- Je ne me souviens pas de vous…, lui répondit-elle sans lui laisser le temps de terminer.

\- Princesse, écoutez-moi. La reine ne sait pas que je suis là. Je vous promets de vous aider. Je ne sais pas quelles sont ses intentions avec vous, mais sachez que je ne permettrai pas qu'elle risque une guerre entre nos deux royaumes à cause de votre enlèvement.

Il semblait vraiment sincère. Emma ne savait plus que faire. Avoir un allié dans ce château maudit lui paraissait impossible, mais une petite part d'elle-même avait envie, et besoin, d'y croire.

\- Prouvez-le-moi. Prouvez-moi que vous êtes de mon côté, ordonna-t-elle.

\- Très bien… Tenez !

Et il sortit de sa poche une pomme rouge qu'il gardait en prévision de ses petits creux nocturnes et la lui tendit à travers les barreaux.

\- Je pense que ce dont vous avez le plus besoin en ce moment, c'est de nourriture, alors prenez-la.

\- Très drôle ! Je vous signale que votre pomme a un petit goût de déjà-vu, là… railla Emma, découragée d'avoir cru quelques instants en ce vieillard.

\- Emma… implora presque ce dernier. Je vous en conjure, reprenez des forces. A ce rythme-là, vous ne tiendrez pas trois jours… Regardez, elle n'est pas empoisonnée. Je vous le jure.

Et il croqua à pleines dents dans le fruit. Le vieil homme ne sembla pas souffrir le moins du monde après cette bouchée avalée. Après tout, pensa Emma, quitte à mourir, autant mourir empoisonnée, ce serait rapide. Alors, à bout de force et incapable de se mettre debout à cause de la douleur qui commençait maintenant à remonter jusqu'à son mollet, elle ne put que se traîner jusqu'à la grille. Henry s'abaissa à sa hauteur et lui glissa le fruit dans les mains.

\- Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? demanda-t-elle, reconnaissante malgré la suspicion latente.

\- Je vous l'ai dit : je ne veux pas courir le risque d'une guerre entre nos deux royaumes.

\- Vous savez très bien et moi aussi que votre armée est bien plus puissante que la nôtre. Vous gagneriez sans combattre. Quelle est la _vraie_ raison ?

Après tout, il pouvait bien lui dire. Elle devait avoir confiance en lui, et le meilleur moyen était de lui dire la vérité.

\- J'ai peur pour ma fille…

A ces mots, Emma ouvrit de grands yeux incrédules.

\- Oui, je suis le père de la reine, reprit-il. Et je crains qu'elle ne prenne une voie incontrôlable. Si je limite ses mauvais agissements, j'espère pouvoir enrayer sa chute vers les ténèbres. J'espère juste qu'il n'est pas déjà trop tard…

Les yeux légèrement humides, Henry se releva et continua :

\- Gardez notre secret, et surtout… ne perdez pas espoir. Soyez forte, Emma.

Emma hocha la tête, le cœur reconnaissant. Dès qu'il lui tourna le dos, et qu'il disparut dans les couloirs, elle croqua voracement dans la pomme.

oOo

La nuit venait à peine de tomber. Les dernières lueurs du jour rougissaient encore le lointain. Regina avait toujours aimé ce moment, quand la lumière déclinait si doucement qu'elle ne s'en rendait pas compte avant de devoir allumer une bougie. Depuis quelques années, elle se plaisait dans la nuit. Son obscurité autorisait les folies et conservait les secrets. Et c'est tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

Accoudée au balcon de sa chambre royale, elle observait. Que ses hommes lui semblaient petits, vus d'ici. Mais c'était pourtant grâce à eux -et à son incroyable sens stratège- que son royaume s'étendait maintenant à perte de vue. Elle était puissante. Elle était victorieuse. Et depuis quelques jours, elle savourait enfin sa vengeance. Tout était parfait.

Une bourrasque d'air frais s'engouffra dans sa chambre, alors elle rentra à contrecœur. Elle serait bien restée là toute la nuit, à ne penser à rien, juste à savourer son bonheur.

En se préparant pour la nuit, elle repensa à Emma. Comme elle avait apprécié ce moment… Comme sa peau était douce et son corps délicieux. Aucune autre jeune fille du royaume ne lui arrivait à la cheville. Plus elle repensait à son étreinte, plus son souffle se faisait court. Enfin, sa vengeance était consumée. Enfin, Snow avait payé. Sa fille chérie était salie, et plus jamais elle ne serait la même. Un sourire de contentement naquit sur les lèvres de Regina.

Pourtant, plus elle y réfléchissait, plus la vengeance se faisait lointaine. Il s'agissait uniquement d'une vengeance, voulait se convaincre Regina. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre que, plus que la vengeance, elle avait tout simplement désiré la princesse. Elle l'avait voulue, et elle l'avait eue. Et c'est cela qui l'avait contentée à ce point.

Le cerveau de Regina s'emballa, et elle repensa à l'enlèvement. Elle l'avait prémédité des jours auparavant. Pour un homme tel que son chasseur, accompagné d'une dizaine de chevaliers noirs, enlever la princesse n'avait été qu'un jeu d'enfant. Elle avait longtemps réfléchi. Quelle vengeance réserver à celle qu'elle détestait depuis plus de trente ans ? La mort de sa fille serait trop facile… Non, elle devrait lui rendre différente, souillée… L'idée du viol était rapidement née dans son esprit, et elle s'en était réjouie d'avance. Une fois salie, la princesse aurait été relâchée dans la forêt, honteuse et violée.

Mais plus elle y pensait, plus elle comprenait que l'idée de la libérer était inenvisageable. Quand elle avait vu Emma pour la première fois, ses magnifiques cheveux d'or, son corps athlétique et son visage angélique lui avaient plu. Follement et violemment. Elle avait désiré cette femme comme jamais.

Alors jamais elle ne la relâcherait. Et tant pis elle est devait risquer une guerre pour la garder.

oOo

Du fond de sa cellule, Emma s'interrogeait. Cet homme était-il vraiment sincère ? Etait-il même réellement le père de la reine ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi prenait-il son parti contre sa propre fille ? Devait-elle lui faire confiance ? Emma se torturait l'esprit, à essayer de peser le pour et le contre…

Après tout, sa pomme avait été parfaitement comestible, et il avait apporté par là-même la preuve de sa bonne foi. Mais surtout, Emma avait besoin de croire en lui. Savoir qu'elle avait un allié entre ces murs non seulement lui réchauffait le cœur, mais lui était vital. Il ne le savait sûrement pas, mais Henry Mills ne venait pas seulement de lui donner de la nourriture. Il venait de lui redonner de l'espoir.

Peu à peu, le cœur d'Emma se remit à battre et son envie de vivre reprit le dessus. De mémoire d'homme, peu de bébés avaient jamais crié aussi fort à leur naissance. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, ses proches admiraient sa joie de vivre. Et aujourd'hui adulte, ses amis admiraient sa fureur de vivre autant qu'elle impressionnait ses ennemis. Emma Charming était forte, et elle allait se battre pour survivre, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Non, elle ne mourrait pas aujourd'hui, pas avant d'avoir revu ses amis, son père et sa mère…

Elle esquissa un faible sourire en repensant à sa chère mère. Se faisait-elle du souci ? Pensait-elle à elle en ce moment ? Emma se réfugia avec bonheur dans ses souvenirs d'enfance, se rappelant les jeux, les câlins, les comptines et les chansons qu'elles avaient partagées…

Les chansons… _Leur_ chanson… Emma ne l'oublierait jamais. Cette simple, toute simple chanson que sa mère lui fredonnait en la berçant pour l'endormir, ou pour la calmer quand elle faisait des cauchemars. Cette chanson avait le don de l'apaiser immédiatement. Rien qu'en y pensant, ici, loin de la chaleur douillette du château du Royaume Blanc, une douce sérénité envahit la princesse.

Alors, ce fut comme si le chant fût doté de sa volonté propre. Emma ouvrit à peine la bouche et le laissa s'échapper.

L'espoir était revenu.

oOo

Ses longs cheveux d'ébène relâchés dans son dos, Regina s'approcha du grand miroir qui ornait son mur. Elle devait la voir une dernière fois avant de s'endormir. Sa propriété. Son jouet. Son fantasme. Un jour, Emma la regardera dans les yeux quand elle lui fera l'amour, un jour Emma la touchera comme elle l'avait touchée. Elle s'en fit la promesse. Après tout, n'était-elle pas la plus belle des deux royaumes ? Qui pouvait lui résister ?

\- Miroir, miroir magique au mur… Qui a beauté parfaite et pure ?

A ces mots, un visage se forma dans le miroir et il prit la parole :

\- Célèbre est votre beauté, ma reine. Personne ne peut s'y refuser.

\- Bien, bien… savoura-t-elle. Montre-moi la princesse.

\- A vos ordres, ma reine.

Le visage se volatilisa alors et à sa place apparut Emma, assise dans sa cellule. Elle semblait avoir repris des forces, malgré sa cheville enflée qui la faisait régulièrement grimacer.

Regina l'observa, un sourire de contentement vissé sur le visage. Elle détailla sa silhouette, fine et désirable, scruta ses cheveux, admira son visage… De longues minutes, la reine se plut à examiner sans la moindre gêne sa jeune prisonnière.

« Ce qu'elle est belle… Et elle est à moi, et à moi seule…», se plut-elle à penser avec un sourire possessif.

Ce n'est qu'après un long moment que Regina sembla voir les lèvres d'Emma bouger avec régularité. Cela l'intrigua. Emma aurait-elle déjà perdu la raison pour qu'elle se parle à elle-même ? Elle laissa échapper un petit soupir de déception, l'ayant crue plus forte que cela…

Mais, en attardant son regard sur les lèvres de sa prisonnière, Regina comprit qu'elle ne parlait pas. Elle semblait plutôt réciter quelque chose… Des prières, un poème… ? La curiosité de la reine était piquée au vif. Elle voulait savoir ce que psalmodiait sa prisonnière. Alors, d'un rapide revers de la main, elle changea sa tenue de nuit en une superbe robe de soie noire et un deuxième mouvement la fit disparaître dans un nuage violet.

* * *

 **Alors... ça fait du bien de voir la lumière (un peu !) au bout du tunnel, non ? ;-)**

 **Que pensez-vous d'Henry ? ça se voit que je l'adore ? lol**

 **Pour le chapitre 4, je fais faire tout mon possible pour le poster dimanche prochain, mais il n'est pas beaucoup avancé, donc je ne vous promets rien... Donc si vous ne me voyez pas dimanche prochain, c'est qu'il n'est pas encore publiable... Et comme je suis assez perfectionniste et que je n'aime pas bâcler mes chapitres, je préfère vous le livrer parfaitement prêt.**

 **Mais rassurez-vous, je déteste les histoires inachevées donc même si je suis dans l'obligation de vous faire attendre entre chaque chapitre, cette fic sera terminée.**

 **En attendant, passez une bonne semaine... Et à dimanche j'espère ! Bisous !**


	4. Reprendre espoir

**Bonsoir à toutes !**

 **Pfiou, j'ai bien cru ne jamais le finir ce soir, ce chapitre ;) Mais c'est bon, il est bel et bien là...**

 **Merci encore pour les reviews, les follows et les fav ! Coucou aux guests à qui je ne peux répondre...**

 **Dans ce chapitre, un nouveau face-à-face entre nos héroïnes, une frustration assouvie, un Henry qui bosse pour la Croix-Rouge, et l'espoir qui revient... Oui, tout ça !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Reprendre espoir

Le nuage magique disparut et la Reine se matérialisa dans un recoin des cachots, à l'abri des regards. D'ici, elle pouvait voir sans être vue et c'était exactement ce qu'elle cherchait à faire ce soir. La première chose qui la frappa fut le calme qui émanait des lieux. Ces prisons, qui, habituellement, résonnaient de cris de souffrance ou de plaintes désespérées, apparaissaient ce soir-là étrangement calmes. Aucun cri, aucun gémissement ne brisait la sérénité ambiante… Un instant, la souveraine crut que tous ses prisonniers avaient réussi à s'évader. Mais un seul regard suffit à lui prouver le contraire. Tous ses condamnés étaient bien là, enchaînés comme elle les avait laissés. Que se passait-il pour qu'ils soient à ce point tranquilles ? Quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas échappait à son contrôle et elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle n'aimait pas ça du tout… Son corps commença à tressaillir d'énervement.

La Reine tendit alors l'oreille, curieuse et intriguée. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle comprit. Provenant de la cellule de la princesse, une agréable mélodie se faisait entendre. La voix douce accompagnait la mélodie légère, et un instant, elle crut que le temps s'arrêtait. Comme par magie, son énervement se volatilisa aussitôt. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir avec délectation par le son mélodieux. Jamais elle n'avait entendu un si bel air. Jamais une voix n'avait été aussi claire. Par le seul pouvoir de sa voix, Emma avait réussi à apaiser les souffrances de dizaines de prisonniers.

Regina ne savait que faire. Elle aurait tellement voulu se terrer dans ce recoin et écouter la voix pendant des heures… Etrangement, elle ne souhaitait rien de plus que de se laisser bercer par la pureté de la musique fredonnée par la princesse.

Soudain, le cri d'un loup dans le lointain perça le silence de la nuit. Emma arrêta immédiatement son chant. Les effets apaisants de la ballade se dispersèrent immédiatement. Frustrée par cette interruption, Regina ressentit l'énervement la gagner à nouveau.

Sortant de sa cachette, elle s'approcha de la cellule de la princesse et lança sèchement :

\- Continue !

Emma sursauta de surprise en voyant la reine apparaître devant elle. Depuis combien de temps était-elle ici ? Avait-elle entendu son chant ? La surprise passée, elle se redressa sans quitter la reine du regard.

\- Continue ! répéta cette dernière, plus menaçante.

\- Continuer quoi ? demanda Emma, sincèrement intriguée par la demande étrange.

\- Chante !

La Reine exigeait qu'elle chante ? Il ne s'agissait donc que de cela ? Emma restait intriguée de cette demande. Mais après tout, elle s'était préparée à tout, consciente que la folie de la reine pourrait lui exiger n'importe quoi.

Mais la princesse était prête. La visite d'Henry l'avait décidée. Jamais plus elle n'obéirait à la Reine. Jamais plus elle n'aurait peur d'elle. Alors, sa réponse sortit presque sans l'avoir réfléchie, et elle s'entendit dire avec audace :

\- Non.

Le sang de la reine ne fit qu'un tour. Ses yeux devinrent noirs de colère et son souffle s'accéléra.

\- Sais-tu que tu te trouves dans _mes_ cachots, et à _ma_ merci ?

\- Absolument.

\- Es-tu bien consciente que ta vie ne tient qu'à un fil ? Sais-tu que je peux décider de ton sort en un claquement de doigts ?

\- J'en suis parfaitement consciente. Mais je n'ai pas peur de vous. Si vous vouliez me tuer, vous l'auriez déjà fait.

\- Oh, mais, ma douce princesse, sache que je peux te faire bien pire que de te tuer, souffla-t-elle en la fixant d'un regard noir et brillant. Tu ne sais pas ce dont je suis capable…

\- Je suis prête. Faites de moi ce que vous désirez. Mon corps est peut-être votre prisonnier, mais vous n'aurez jamais mon esprit. Je ne me soumettrai jamais à vous. Vous pourrez me torturer, me violer, m'humilier… vous ne me faites pas peur.

Accompagnant ses paroles, Emma se mit debout, s'équilibrant du mieux qu'elle put pour soulager sa cheville endolorie. Elle s'approcha de la grille et s'arrêta quand la chaîne l'empêcha d'avancer plus en avant. Là, elle se redressa, droite, fière, et fixa son ennemie dans les yeux. Elles n'étaient séparées que de quelques dizaines de centimètres mais une telle tension émanait de chacune d'elles qu'elles pouvaient sentir l'air vibrer.

Après un court instant, la jeune femme rompit le contact visuel et se retourna vers le fond de sa cellule, ignorant l'état de rage dans lequel elle venait de mettre la souveraine. Cette dernière bouillonnait. Elle exulta :

\- NE TOURNE PAS LE DOS A TA REINE !

\- Vous n'êtes pas ma reine, lui répondit-elle sans même un regard.

Puis, avec une provocante lenteur, la princesse se retourna enfin. Sans la lâcher des yeux, comme un défi lancé à son ennemie, elle lui dit calmement :

\- Vous ne me ferez plus jamais peur.

C'en fut trop pour la Reine. Comment osait-elle la défier ? Comment pouvait-elle même ne pas être effrayée ? Des dizaines d'émotions contradictoires se bousculaient dans la tête de Regina. L'exaspération se mêlait à la rage de voir quelqu'un lui résister. Elle aurait pu faire taire cette jeune insolente d'un claquement de doigt. Elle aurait pu la réduire en poussière, lui arracher le cœur, lui briser tous les os d'un seul geste. Mais en vérité, elle adorait ça. Elle se délectait de voir sa victime lui tenir tête. Tout ce dont elle rêvait à cet instant était de faire taire cette jeune sotte en collant violemment ses lèvres aux siennes.

Alors, sans crier gare, elle traversa la grille et en moins de deux pas, elle prit Emma par la gorge et la plaqua contre le mur. La surprise coupa le souffle de la princesse, qui se raidit immédiatement.

\- Personne ne me défie. Personne ne me tourne le dos. Personne ne me répond. Est-ce bien clair ?

La voix chuchotée au creux de l'oreille de la princesse était encore plus menaçante que tous les cris qu'elle aurait pu pousser. Au prix d'un gros effort, Emma se força à ne pas trembler. Quand la reine reprit la parole, ses yeux noirs de colère se plantèrent dans les siens. Ils brillaient d'une colère contenue… Mais en plus de la colère, Emma y décela une étrange lueur… Elle n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir son examen car d'un mouvement rapide, la reine colla ses lèvres à celles de la princesse.

« Non ! Cela ne se reproduira pas ! » hurla intérieurement Emma.

Alors, malgré la main qui serrait toujours son cou, elle mobilisa toutes ses forces et repoussa violemment son assaillante. Regina atterrit brutalement sur la grille de la cellule. Elle n'aurait su dire si elle avait déjà ressenti dans sa vie une si forte irritation.

\- Comment… ? Je… je vais…, bredouilla-t-elle, incapable de la moindre parole sensée.

Une sourde colère emplit tout son être. Son cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement. La frustration, la colère, la haine, le désir… La Reine n'avait jamais ressenti un tel déferlement d'émotions. Ces sensations l'envahissaient, et peu à peu prenaient possession de tout son être. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : faire taire cette imbécile, la posséder et la faire souffrir, pour avoir osé lui manquer de respect ainsi. Personne ne l'en empêcherait. Elle pourrait la tuer, la torturer, la réduire au silence. Elle se sentirait bien mieux, après. Elle pourrait jouer avec elle jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, elle pourrait contempler son corps sans vie… Tant d'années de torture lui avaient tellement appris… Elle y aurait pris tellement de plaisir…

Mais, sans comprendre pourquoi, la Reine était tétanisée. Elle voulait se jeter sur le corps de la pauvre princesse, mais elle ne pouvait pas. C'est à peine si elle pouvait même réfléchir. Alors, d'un geste rageur, elle se volatilisa et disparut.

oOo

\- CHASSEUR ! CHASSEEEUR !

Graham accourut immédiatement dès que le hurlement de sa souveraine lui parvint.

\- Oui, ma reine…, dit-il respectueusement, en entrant dans la chambre de Regina.

Elle faisait les cent pas, marchant en rond autour de son lit depuis dix bonnes minutes. Graham n'avait jamais vu son visage à ce point déformé par la colère. Ses yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs, et son teint était d'un rouge profond. Dès qu'elle l'aperçut passer le pas de la porte, elle se précipita vers lui :

\- Chasseur, j'en ai besoin maintenant. Apportez-m'en une…

\- Ma Reine, il se fait tard et-

\- MAINTENANT, Graham ! hurla-t-elle, en le fixant de son regard féroce. Et ne me décevez pas. Vous savez comment je la veux, aujourd'hui…

\- Bien, ma reine…

Le chasseur se retourna poliment avant de disparaître dans la noirceur des couloirs du château. Tantôt assise à se coiffeuse, tantôt debout à tourner en rond, la reine trépignait d'impatience. L'attente lui parut une éternité avant qu'elle n'entende un faible son frappé à sa porte.

\- Entrez !

Aux côtés du chasseur se tenait une jeune femme apeurée. La vingtaine, blonde et aux yeux d'une vert d'eau délavé, elle faisait immédiatement penser à la jeune princesse prisonnière. La reine lui tourna autour sans un regard pour son homme de main. Son regard prédateur la dévisageait, et la déshabillait du regard. Un fin sourire se dessina lentement sur son visage.

\- Oui… très bien… Elle me convient. Vous pouvez disposer, Graham.

\- Merci, ma reine…, répondit-il avant de quitter la pièce.

oOo

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda Regina à la jeune femme.

Toute trace d'énervement avait disparu. Son visage à présent impassible ne laissait voir qu'un léger rictus de contentement. La reine se délectait de sa prise. Telle un animal jouant avec sa proie, elle appréciait particulièrement le moment où les jeunes filles, trop effrayées pour lui résister, baissaient les yeux et qu'elle pouvait sentir le tremblement de leurs membres.

\- Isor, votre altesse…

\- Tu aimes jouer, Isor ?

\- Oui, votre altesse…

\- Je vais t'apprendre un jeu. Tu vas voir à quel point c'est amusant…

A ces mots, la reine fondit sur elle en un baiser dénué de tendresse. Elle accompagna son baiser de caresses impudiques sur la poitrine de la jeune fille.

\- Emma…, souffla-t-elle quand elle sentit les seins de la jeune femme se durcir sous ses doigts.

Isor ne répondit pas. Elle savait ce qu'il en coûtait de s'opposer à la reine noire. Alors, elle ferma les yeux et subit les assauts sans broncher. Après tout, la vie au village n'était pas tendre, et quitte à subir de tels sévices, elle préférait tout autant qu'ils proviennent de la puissante reine que des villageois violents. Et puis, peut-être que cela lui ferait obtenir une place au château. Femme de chambre, cuisinière… tout lui plairait, tant qu'elle quittait la pauvreté de son village…

\- Embrasse-moi, Emma… entendit-elle la reine lui chuchoter, quand elles furent allongées côte à côte sur le lit.

Isor s'approcha du visage de la reine, mais cette dernière l'arrêta :

\- Non, pas là… Plus bas…

Et elle la poussa jusqu'à son entrejambe, qu'elle dénuda d'un rapide mouvement de magie.

Regina ferma les yeux sous les assauts de la langue de la jeune femme. Quand elle les ouvrit, ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle : une tignasse blonde était affairée entre ses jambes et lui donnait un plaisir renversant. Le visage de la princesse Charming s'imposa dans son esprit. Elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir :

\- Oh oui, comme ça Emmaaa… continue…

Isor ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi la reine s'obstinait à l'appeler par un prénom qui n'était pas le sien, mais elle continua ses mouvements de langue contre l'intimité de la reine.

Il ne lui suffit que de quelques minutes pour arriver à l'extase, renversant la tête en arrière dans un dernier râle de plaisir. Fière d'elle, Isor se redressa et s'approcha du visage de la reine, impatiente d'embrasser le visage de la souveraine. Mais quand elle aperçut son visage, Regina grimaça.

\- Que veux-tu ?

Isor fut surprise du revirement de la reine. Elle venait de la contenter mais sembler avoir déjà tout oublié.

\- Vous embrasser, ma reine…

\- Sors de cette chambre, soupira-t-elle, lasse, avant de lui tourner le dos.

Intriguée mais ne demandant pas son reste, Isor sortit de la pièce, en refermant doucement la porte derrière elle.

oOo

Etait-ce la fraîcheur de la nuit, ou bien le face-à-face avec la reine qu'elle se repassait sans cesse, qui l'avait maintenue éveillée toute la nuit ? Emma l'ignorait. Mais ce matin, elle était fatiguée et sa cheville la faisait souffrir plus que tout.

Aussi, quand elle entendit les pas du garde lui apportant son repas quotidien, elle fut presque contente d'avoir de la compagnie.

\- Bonjour, princesse.

Emma, surprise, fut touchée par la visite. Henry se tenait devant elle, et, à la place de sa soupe quotidienne, il tenait dans ses mains une alléchante assiette garnie de victuailles, ainsi qu'un quignon de pain et un gobelet en terre rempli d'eau. Mise en appétit par la délicieuse odeur, elle se rapprocha d'Henry et le salua.

\- Comment allez-vous, ce matin ?

\- Ça pourrait aller mieux…, répondit-elle sans s'étendre.

Henry fut touché par la pudeur de la princesse et lui dit :

\- Vous pouvez vous plaindre, princesse. Personne ne vous jugera… Vous êtes forte, vous savez… Certains auraient craqué bien avant vous.

Face à cet homme bienveillant et ses paroles réconfortantes, Emma baissa ses gardes pour la première fois… Les larmes commencèrent à perler au coin de ses yeux mais elle les écrasa d'un revers la main.

\- J'ai vu la reine hier… Elle est venue, m'a menacée mais je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas peur d'elle. Je crois qu'elle ne l'a pas supporté.

\- Vous avez fait ça ? demanda Henry, admiratif. Je ne peux que vous féliciter de votre force de caractère, princesse. Mais je vous en prie, faites attention, ne la provoquez pas…

\- Elle m'a semblée… je ne sais pas… étrange… ou du moins, perdue. Je m'attendais à subir des violences mais elle est partie sans dire un mot.

\- Cela ne lui ressemble pas. J'espère qu'elle ne compte pas vous faire payer cet affront. Promettez-moi d'être prudente, Emma…

\- Je ne m'écraserai pas devant elle, je –

\- Promettez-le-moi…, la coupa-t-il.

\- Je vous le promets…, soupira Emma, résignée.

Henry la dévisagea quelques minutes puis il se frappa le front.

\- Ah mais où avais-je la tête ? Dire que j'ai failli oublier…

Il sortit de sa besace en cuir un pot en terre contenant une étrange mixture à l'odeur très particulière, et un linge de lin blanc. Emma observait le vieil homme avec curiosité.

\- Approchez votre cheville de la grille. Je vais vous soigner comme je peux…

Sans un mot, Emma tendit sa jambe et releva le bas de sa chausse. La cheville douloureuse était enflée et bleuie. Henry passa les mains à travers la grille et avec délicatesse, il appliqua le baume puis entoura l'articulation blessée avec le linge propre. La douleur de la cheville n'était rien en comparaison avec la chaleur qui naissait dans le cœur d'Emma.

\- Merci…

Ce simple « merci » contenait en lui-même toute la gratitude du monde.

\- Cachez votre blessure. La reine ne doit pas voir que je vous soigne. Je reviendrai demain…

oOo

Rapidement, Emma commença à sentir la douleur de sa cheville s'apaiser. Le ventre plein, elle ferma les yeux, et s'endormit paisiblement… Il lui semblait avoir fermé les yeux à peine quelques instants quand elle entendit un cri animal traverser les meurtrières de sa cellule. Elle sursauta et ouvrit grand les yeux.

Le cri retentit à nouveau. Emma le connaissait, elle en était persuadée. Contrairement au loup de la veille, celui-ci n'était pas un loup commun. Elle ne voulait se donner de faux espoirs mais elle aurait reconnu entre mille le cri de son amie.

Le hurlement de loup se rapprocha de plus en plus, et se fit de plus en plus doux. Emma se rapprocha le plus possible d'une meurtrière. Là, elle se positionna du mieux qu'elle put et chuchota vers l'extérieur :

\- Ruby ? Rub', c'est toi ?

De petits pas feutrés semblèrent se rapprocher rapidement.

\- Ruby, je suis là ! C'est moi, Emma ! dit-elle, en levant un peu la voix.

\- Em' ? T'es là ?

\- Oui ! Oui, je suis là, Ruby ! Ecoute-moi… va prévenir mes parents. Mais dis-leur de ne pas faire de bêtises. L'armée de la reine est puissante et ils ne pourraient sans doute pas gagner une guerre contre elle.

\- Je leur dirai. Mais comment vas-tu ?

\- Ça peut aller… Et toi ? Et August ?

\- On va bien, ils n'en avaient pas contre nous, alors on a pu facilement s'échapper… Ta mère est dans tous ses états depuis des jours…

\- J'imagine…

\- Attends, chut ! l'interrompit la jeune lycanthrope.

Les deux jeunes femmes tendirent l'oreille. Des pas se dirigeaient vers Ruby.

\- Emma, je dois filer. Quelqu'un arrive. Ne perds pas espoir, on est là… On viendra te chercher !

\- Merci Ruby !

Mais la louve avait déjà filé en direction du royaume blanc.

oOo

Depuis son arrivée dans ces cachots, jamais l'avenir n'avait semblé si rose à Emma. Elle avait un allié qui la soignait et la nourrissait, son amie l'avait retrouvée et elle avait osé s'opposer à la reine. Sa libération ne serait maintenant qu'une question de temps…

Alors, doucement, elle se rassit contre le mur et se mit à chanter, apaisée…

* * *

 **Alors ? Vous avez aimé ?**

 **A suivre... le secret de jeunesse de Regina, une guerre qui s'annonce ...**

 **Je vais faire tout mon possible pour le poster dimanche mais encore une fois, c'est pas sûr du tout !**

 **En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et une bonne semaine :-) Bisous !**


	5. Jeunesse éternelle

**Youpi j'ai réussi ! J'ai écrit ce chapitre dans les temps ! Je vais arrêter de vous dire que je ne serai jamais dans les temps, si ça continue ! Bref...**

 **Comment allez-vous ? Pas de noyées ? ;-)**

 **Vous avez appris ce qu'a dit Lana à la New Jersey Convention ? Elle lit des fanfics SwanQueen et trouve ça sexy ! Je ne sais pas pour vous mais ça m'a fait ma journée lol**

 **Bref, revenons à l'histoire ! Merci encore pour les reviews, les follows et les fav (Raphi5930, merci pour les follow et fav ! Ainsi qu'à tous les autres guests pour vos gentilles reviews)... Une guest me dit que Regina est cinglée (si c'est bien ce que tu veux dire) et malade dans sa tête... On peut dire ça, mais sachez que les scènes de violence ne sont pas gratuites. Je veux que l'on comprenne bien la noirceur du personnage pour qu'ainsi sa "renaissance" n'en soit que plus belle. Mais si ces scènes vous gênent, je comprendrais que vous choisissiez de passer votre chemin...**

 **De plus, pour moi, la Regina du show tv EST cruelle et violente. Alors effectivement, on ne voit rien car c'est ABC et c'est un show familial, mais j'ai toujours vu Regina ainsi.**

 **Donc ce chapitre n'échappera pas à la règle : attention les yeux, ça risque de piquer pour les coeurs sensibles ! Promis, ce sera une des dernières. Après, mes chapitres seront plus doux et les sentiments des personnages vont commencer à grandir.**

 **Vous connaissez la comtesse de Bathory ? Dans ce chapitre, vous allez comprendre mon admiration pour ce personnage. Pour celles qui ne la connaissent pas, je vous explique en bas !**

 **Dernier point et après je vous laisse lire : il y a peu d'interaction entre Emma et Regina dans ce chapitre et je m'en excuse. Les scènes que je décris m'ont pris plus de mots que prévu. Et elles étaient nécessaires pour la construction de l'histoire. Alors je me rattraperai dès le prochain chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Jeunesse éternelle

Les premiers rayons du soleil matinal se posèrent sur la joue de la souveraine. Elle sourit sous la caresse tiède et ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement. Envahie par des rêves obsédants, sa nuit n'avait pas été très reposante. A peine levée, elle ne put empêcher son esprit de penser à celle qui avait hanté sa nuit. Comme elle la désirait, comme elle la voulait…

Elle repensa à leur face-à-face de la veille : jamais personne n'avait eu autant de courage pour lui résister comme elle l'avait fait, jamais personne ne lui avait fait face avec autant d'aplomb.

Le courage de la princesse la subjuguait, et l'obsédait. Elle avait un tel charisme et une telle force d'esprit que Regina en était complètement déboussolée. A vrai dire, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle était décontenancée face à une adversaire à sa taille. Et cela lui plaisait. Alors oui, elle devait bien se l'avouer, la princesse Charming lui plaisait grâce à sa plastique plus qu'avantageuse. Mais elle était surtout attirée par sa force de caractère combattante.

Dès qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, la reine n'avait eu qu'un seul désir : réaliser tous les rêves de sa nuit, et rattraper ce fade corps à corps sexuel de la veille avec… comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Regina avait déjà oublié…

Mais une petite voix la titillait. Quelque chose de très léger et très énervant lui intimait l'ordre de ne pas forcer la princesse. Rien ne l'empêchait de descendre aux cachots. Elle aurait pu aller satisfaire ses besoins comme elle l'entendait. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas.

En réalité, elle ne le _souhaitait_ pas. Pour la première fois de sa longue existence, elle ne voulait pas se donner du plaisir à sens unique. Elle désirait terriblement qu'Emma en ait envie aussi, et cette envie inassouvie la rendait folle…

L'esprit perdu dans ses pensées, à ressasser ses envies insolvables, elle s'assit distraitement devant son miroir magique.

\- Miroir, miroir magique au mur… Qui a beauté parfaite et pure ?

Comme à son habitude, le visage apparut et répondit :

\- Célèbre est votre beauté, ma reine. Personne ne peut s'y refuser… Cependant…

\- Cependant ? interrogea la reine avec une colère contenue.

\- Cependant, votre Altesse, dans vos cachots demeure la jeune princesse…

\- Eh bien ? Continue !

\- Seul un tel caractère peut s'opposer à une reine fière…

\- Que veux-tu dire, miroir ? Explique-toi au lieu de déblatérer des énigmes à longueur de journée…, répliqua Regina, vexée que son miroir ait compris sa frustration envers sa prisonnière.

\- Ce que je veux signifier, c'est que le jour est peut-être arrivé où votre pouvoir va cesser. Votre grande beauté ne peut rivaliser avec une telle personnalité.

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, tu me fatigues, répondit-elle, lasse. Montre-la-moi, plutôt…

\- A vos ordre, votre Altesse. Mais sachez bien que tout a un jour une fin…

Et sur ces mots, le visage se dissipa, laissant apparaître l'image de la jeune princesse assise dans sa cellule, les yeux mi-clos et la bouche entrouverte.

Elle chantait.

Immédiatement, l'agacement envahit Regina. Ainsi donc, elle ne cesserait jamais d'être forte ? Fallait-il qu'elle l'affame, qu'elle la torture ou qu'elle la viole à nouveau pour qu'elle la supplie enfin ? Elle souhaitait tellement qu'Emma l'implore de la libérer, qu'elle la supplie et que l'habituelle lueur de terreur qu'elle aimait tant voir dans les yeux de ses ennemis brille dans les siens. Elle se délecterait de lui accorder sa pitié, telle une faveur qu'elle accorderait.

Mais non, la princesse Charming n'était pas une de ces vulgaires paysannes qui oubliaient toute fierté et qui hurlaient de frayeur ou de douleur. Tout ceci était tellement banal… Emma, elle, sortait du commun. Elle ne suppliait pas, ne criait pas, n'implorait pas. Habituellement, Regina adorait sentir la souffrance et entendre la douleur. Avec Emma, une partie de son plaisir disparaissait. Regina ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais elle admirait sa force de caractère extraordinaire. Avec elle, elle ne pouvait jouir de son pouvoir. Elle ne pouvait apprécier sa supériorité et lire la terreur dans ses yeux. Tout face-à-face perdait son intérêt.

Cependant, quelque chose d'autre commençait à lui plaire. Loin des cris de souffrance et de peur qu'elle provoquait habituellement, avec Emma, elle voulait autre chose. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais pour la première fois de sa vie, elle voulait lire autre chose que de la peur dans ses yeux, sentir autre chose que du dégoût dans son regard… Et elle ne le comprenait pas.

oOo

Entourée de trois femmes de chambre qui s'affairaient à la préparer pour son bain matinal, Regina ne pouvait arrêter de penser à Emma.

\- …la bleue ou la rouge, ma reine ?, demanda une des servantes.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je vous demande pardon, ma reine. Je vous demandais quelle robe vous alliez porter aujourd'hui, pour votre conseil des ministres.

\- Peu importe, Rowena. Préparez-moi la rouge.

\- Bien, ma reine…

Regina observa son reflet dans le petit miroir posé sur sa coiffeuse. Ses femmes de chambre lui avaient détaché les cheveux et son visage n'était pas encore maquillé. Même au naturel, la reine était d'une beauté envoûtante. Ses grands yeux noirs et sa bouche rouge avaient conservé l'éclat de leur jeunesse. De mémoire d'homme, la beauté de la reine n'avait jamais changé. Alors que le commun des mortels grandissait, vieillissait et mourait, la reine, au contraire, devenait plus belle de jour en jour. Et cela durait depuis des années. Le royaume tout entier connaissait les pouvoirs extraordinaires de leur souveraine et sa jeunesse éternelle était la plus belle preuve de leur puissance. Personne ne se demandait comme elle réalisait ce prodige, seules quelques femmes de chambre connaissaient le secret.

\- J'en veux une ce matin, Rowena, dit soudain Regina, le regard perdu sur son reflet à observer avec dégoût les quelques ridules apparues au coin de ses yeux.

Aujourd'hui et plus que jamais, elle voulait être la plus belle… pour Emma.

\- Bien ma reine… Je vous la fais venir tout de suite.

Discrètement, elle fit signe à ses suivantes de préparer une baignoire, tandis qu'elle s'éclipsait de la chambre.

\- Vous avez déjà assisté à ça, jeunes filles ?, demanda Regina en s'adressant aux deux jeunes servantes affairées à préparer le bain.

\- Non, ma reine.

\- Je vous conseille de sortir, dans ce cas…

\- Bien, ma reine…, répondirent-elles avant de partir, tête baissée, sans oser la regarder.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la servante réapparut dans la chambre, accompagnée de la jeune Isor. Regina la reconnut aussitôt.

\- Tiens, mais qui avons-nous là… ?, dit-elle avec un sourire cruel.

\- J'ai pensé que celle-ci vous conviendrait, votre Majesté, répondit Rowena.

\- Elle fera l'affaire, en effet. Commence le rituel.

A ces mots, la servante commença à déshabiller la jeune femme apeurée. Regina, toujours assise à sa coiffeuse, se délectait du spectacle. Une fois la jeune femme dévêtue, Rowena se dirigea vers une porte dérobée dans le mur de la chambre. La porte ouverte laissa apparaître une étrange petite pièce sans fenêtre, au centre de laquelle se tenait une table couverte de nombreux ustensiles tous plus étranges les uns que les autres, qu'elle s'affaira à préparer. A côté de cette table se trouvait une curieuse cage. Contrairement aux cages que la reine utilisait pour enfermer ses prisonniers ou ses animaux, l'étroitesse de celle-ci, toute en hauteur, ne permettait pas à la personne de s'y assoir. Enfin, situé sous les barreaux de cette cage, un grand bac était relié à une baignoire par un long tuyau de métal noirâtre.

Seule la table, la cage et la baignoire meublaient cette pièce, qui provoqua aussitôt des frissons de terreur à Isor. Tous ces attirails l'inquiétaient. Elle ne savait pas l'expliquer, mais une terreur sourde commença à prendre possession d'elle.

Complètement nue, ses longs cheveux blonds dévalant en cascade le long de ses épaules, Isor tenta de cacher sa nudité comme elle le put. Dans un élan de courage, elle osa demander :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez … ?

\- Oh, je veux simplement que tu m'aides, rétorqua Regina d'un ton doucereux, en approchant vers elle. Tu vas m'aider, n'est-ce pas ?

Regina souleva délicatement son menton et la força à la regarder dans les yeux, tandis que sa main libre caressait délicatement la mâchoire de la jeune femme.

\- Oui, votre majesté, je ferai ce que vous voulez…

\- Voilà la réponse que je voulais entendre.

Alors, sans la quitter du regard, Regina laissa tomber à ses pieds le seul vêtement qui couvrait son corps. Entièrement nue elle aussi, sans aucune gêne, elle prit la jeune femme par la main et la mena dans la pièce dérobée. Une fois les trois femmes entrées, la porte se referma derrière elles.

oOo

\- Emma ? Em', tu es là ?

La voix de son amie réveilla la princesse avec un sourire. Elle se précipita vers la fine ouverture.

\- Tu reviens déjà ? Que se passe-t-il ?, chuchota-t-elle.

\- Tes parents vont venir te chercher, Emma. Ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heures ! répondit la louve, réjouie.

\- Non ! Ne faites pas ça, vous allez vous faire massacrer…

\- Non, crois-moi, je pense qu'on a nos chances : ma famille s'est alliée au royaume blanc ! Dire que depuis le temps qu'on se combat, il a suffi de ton enlèvement pour allier nos deux clans…

\- Rub… je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…

\- Emma, fais-nous confiance. Si je suis revenue ici au péril de ma vie, c'est que je sais que nous avons nos chances. Fais-nous confiance…

\- Je vous fais confiance, mais elle est forte, vous savez… Je ne sais pas si vous pourrez…

\- Emma, j'y crois, tes parents y croient. Il te suffit d'y croire aussi… Tiens, au fait, j'ai un message pour toi.

\- Un message ? Mais comment … ?

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu terminer sa phrase, un pierre vola à travers la meurtrière et atterrit aux pieds d'Emma. Autour du projectile était enroulé un parchemin fermement accroché.

\- Whouhou, j'ai réussi du premier coup, entendit-elle son amie jubiler à l'extérieur.

La joie de Ruby mit du baume au cœur d'Emma, qui, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, sourit de bonheur.

\- Merci Rub, maintenant, file ! Et redis à mes parents que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, je t'en prie…

\- Le message sera transmis mais je ne te garantis rien…, répondit-elle avant de se métamorphoser et de s'enfuir discrètement.

oOo

Dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur les divers instruments que contenait la pièce, Isor se mit à trembler d'effroi. La table regorgeait d'instruments de torture et la cage qui trônait au centre de la pièce n'annonçait rien de bon. Même le calme de la reine ne parvenait à la rassurer. Sa vie ne semblait maintenant tenir qu'à un fil.

Quand Isor fut placée devant la grande table, Regina se saisit d'une minuscule aiguille et s'approcha d'elle :

\- Que le sort commence ! déclama-t-elle.

Elle avança alors la main et piqua la jeune fille au doigt. Une goutte de sang se mit à perler, qu'elle observa avec une admiration inquiétante. Isor ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi la reine la regardait ainsi ? Que pouvait donc signifier tout ceci ? Pourquoi se tenaient-elles nues ?

Tous les questionnements qui l'assaillaient se turent quand elle sentit avec horreur la reine lécher le sang qui s'échappait de son doigt. Prise de panique, elle tenta de retirer sa main, mais la reine la serrait si fort qu'elle ne réussit à échapper à son emprise. Soudain, elle sentit deux bras l'encercler dans son dos et l'entraîner vers la cage.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de hurler, provoquant un sourire satisfait chez Regina, qui essuyait le sang resté au coin de ses lèvres.

\- Aaah, je me demandais quand tu allais comprendre…

\- Que faites-vous ? Que faites-vous ? demanda Isor, se débattant en vain dans les bras de Rowena.

\- Je te l'ai dit, tu vas m'aider… Mais pour cela j'ai besoin de ton bien le plus précieux.

\- Je vous en prie, sanglota-t-elle. Je vous donnerai n'importe quoi, mais ne me tuez pas !

\- Ah, je suis confuse mon enfant, mais ce n'est pas compatible… Je vais devoir te tuer, en effet…

Regina recula alors et d'un geste de magie, elle souleva le corps d'Isor dans les airs. Cette dernière était terrifiée mais ne pouvait pas faire le moindre mouvement. Tout son corps était contrôlé par la puissance de la magicienne. En un instant, elle atterrit dans la cage dont la porte se referma aussitôt.

\- Votre Majesté, si vous voulez bien commencer… lui dit la servante en lui tendant une lame.

La terreur avait maintenant complètement envahi la jeune fille. Elle hurlait, se débattait dans sa cage, mais rien n'y faisait, la reine s'avançait vers elle, impassible, son couteau à la main et une lueur prédatrice brillant dans ses yeux.

Sans un mot, sans même une hésitation, la reine planta son arme dans la jambe d'Isor. Les cris de terreur se changèrent en cris de douleur. Mais ni la souveraine ni la servante ne semblèrent troublées. Rowena préparait les armes et les apportaient à Regina qui les plantaient sans émotion dans le corps de la prisonnière. Il semblait à la prisonnière que les gestes étaient machinaux, comme si cette torture avait déjà été infligée de nombreuses fois. Quand les jambes furent entièrement tailladées, Regina s'attaqua au torse et aux bras. Avec lenteur et précision, chaque coupure sectionnait parfaitement une artère d'où le sang jaillissait en torrents.

Quand le corps entier fut entaillé, Regina reposa ses armes et s'approcha de la cage. Elle plongea alors les mains dans le bac. Avec horreur, Isor la vit les en ressortir entièrement teintées du rouge de son sang, et les appliquer sur son visage. La magicienne parut soudain en état second. Le corps tremblant, une aura de magie se diffusa depuis son visage ensanglanté et finit par entourer la totalité de son corps nu. Toujours entourée de ce halo, elle entra dans la baignoire remplie d'eau.

Ses jambes étaient maintenant incapables de la maintenir debout. Isor s'écroula le long de la cage, sentant ses forces la quitter peu à peu. Juste avant de s'évanouir, elle comprit enfin, mais trop tard, à quoi servaient le bac et l'étrange tuyau le reliant à la baignoire.

La reine baignant dans une eau rougie par son sang fut la dernière vision qu'elle eut avant de tomber dans l'inconscience.

oOo

Avec hâte, Emma détacha le parchemin et commença sa lecture :

 _« Ma chère enfant, nous avons appris avec horreur ton enlèvement dans les cachots de la reine noire. Sache que nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour t'en libérer. A l'heure où tu liras ces quelques mots, un accord avec la tribu des lycanthropes aura sans doute été conclu. Avec eux, nous avons toutes les chances de te sauver._

 _Ne te décourage pas, chère Emma. Tu as toujours été forte et combattive. On sait que tu peux résister aux pouvoirs de cette sorcière. Sois courageuse comme tu l'as toujours été. Tu seras bientôt parmi nous à nouveau._

 _Ton père et ta mère qui t'aiment. »_

Le cœur d'Emma se réchauffa à la lecture de ces mots tant attendus. Emma se savait protégée et aimée. Et si elle en avait douté ces derniers jours, elle tenait maintenant entre ses mains la preuve que sa famille agissait dans l'ombre pour la délivrer.

Cependant, la joie fit rapidement place à l'abattement. Emma connaissait bien les lycanthropes. Ruby lui avait souvent parlé de sa tribu, et elle n'ignorait pas l'indépendance revendiquée de ce clan. Qu'avait donc bien pu leur promettre sa famille pour qu'ils acceptent ainsi de prendre part à un combat qui ne les concernait pas ? Pouvaient-ils placer tous leurs espoirs de victoire en cette tribu ?

Emma savait que ses parents feraient tout pour la sauver, quitte à bafouer une ou deux règles élémentaires de sécurité, comme ne jamais donner entièrement sa confiance aveugles à de vieux ennemis…

Emma ne voulait pas que sa famille risque sa vie pour elle. Alors elle décida de tout faire pour s'évader avant leur arrivée au Royaume Noir.

oOo

En sortant de la baignoire, Regina n'avait jamais été aussi belle. La pureté magique du sang de la jeune femme avait fait effet. Plus aucune ridule, les cheveux plus noirs et épais que jamais, et la peau ferme à faire pâlir de jalousie une adolescente… Regina soupira de contentement…

« Emma m'aimera, maintenant… Je suis et je resterai la plus belle des deux royaumes. » pensa-t-elle avec satisfaction.

Tout en effaçant les dernières traces de sang, Regina s'habilla rapidement. Rowena la coiffa et la maquilla. Le reflet renvoyé par le petit miroir de sa coiffeuse n'avait jamais été aussi flatteur.

\- Vous êtes magnifique, ma reine, lui lança Rowena. Mais puis-je me permettre une question ?

\- Vas-y…, répondit-elle, curieuse.

Elle savait que la servante ne se risquerait jamais à outrepasser les limites. Elle était au service de la reine depuis plus de dix ans et n'avait jamais failli à sa confiance. Regina savait aussi qu'elle pouvait tout lui confier, et que ses secrets seraient bien gardés. A vrai dire, Rowena était sa seule amie…

\- Pourquoi aujourd'hui, ma reine ?

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Vous n'aviez pas besoin de ce sort aujourd'hui. La dernière fois ne remonte pas à si longtemps…

\- J'avais quelques ridules au coin des yeux, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

\- Vous êtes toujours la plus belle. Ces ridules ne se remarquaient pas vraiment… Cela aurait pu attendre…

\- Pose ta question, Rowena. Vas-y.

Rowena ouvrit de grands yeux de surprise. Comment avait-elle deviné qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête ? Après tout, elle ne devrait plus s'en étonner, la reine la connaissait et lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Alors elle continua :

\- Pour qui faites-vous ça, Majesté ?

\- Pour…

« Emma… », pensa-t-elle aussitôt… avant de répondre :

\- … personne. Je sais que je suis la plus belle du royaume et ça me suffit.

\- Mais…

\- Arrête avec tes questions. Et maintenant ferme ma robe !

Rowena acquiesça et obéit. Une fois complètement parée, Regina sortit de la pièce, laissant la servante faire disparaître les traces du carnage laissé derrière elles.

oOo

Le bruit des pas résonnant dans le couloir surprit Emma, qui s'empressa de cacher le parchemin dans une poche de son pourpoint. Le son ne ressemblait pas à celui des soldats, ni celui d'Henry. Elle sut alors qui venait lui rendre visite et se tint sur ses gardes.

Quand la reine apparut devant elle, vêtue d'une longue robe rouge moulant ses formes parfaites, Emma ne put qu'admirer la vision. Un large corset soulignait sa taille et de riches broderies ornaient son décolleté transparent. Ses cheveux d'un noir encore plus profond que d'habitude étaient remontés en chignon ou pendaient élégamment sur son dos. Emma remarqua avec stupeur que la beauté de la reine rivalisait facilement avec sa cruauté.

Mais ce qui frappa le plus la princesse fut la beauté de la reine. Son teint semblait avoir la fraîcheur de ses vingt ans et ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat juvénile. Lors de ses autres visites dans sa cellule, Emma ne se souvint pas avoir remarqué cette beauté. Subjuguée, elle tenta de reprendre ses esprits et dit, sur la défensive :

\- Que me voulez-vous ?

\- Ne craignez rien, princesse…, lui répondit-elle dans un sourire. Aujourd'hui, je suis plutôt de bonne humeur. Venez avec moi, je veux vous montrer quelque chose.

* * *

 **La robe de Regina à la fin est celle qu'elle porte sur les photos promo de la saison 2 (vous savez, quand elle est sur le bureau).**

 **Comme promis, petit point explicatif : la comtesse de Bathory est surnommée la comtesse vampire. C'est une noble de la Renaissance (qui a vraiment existé) et qui torturait de jeunes vierges afin de se baigner dans leur sang, pour conserver sa jeunesse. Je voyais bien Regina avoir un petit côté comtesse de Bathory. Vous en pensez quoi ? ça lui va bien, non ?**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu... A dimanche prochain (j'espère lol) !**

 **Bisous !**


	6. Une faveur

**Si, si on est encore dimanche... ;-) Voici donc le tout nouveau, tout beau , chapitre 6 !**

 **Au programme : un rapprochement entre nos héroïnes. Je pense que vous allez aimer ! Allez-vous trouver de quel film je me suis un peu inspirée ?**

 **Merci pour les reviews du chapitre 5 ! Regina en comtesse de Bathory ne vous a pas laissée de marbre, et j'en suis contente... Je vous avais maintenant promis un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes, alors voilà... ça n'ira maintenant que de mieux en mieux !**

 **Passons à la mauvaise nouvelle : je ne posterai pas la semaine prochaine car... je serai tout le week-end à la Fairy Tale 4 et je n'aurai donc pas le temps de poster et encore moins d'écrire ! (mode fangirl on : "Hiiii, je vais voir Lana !" mode fangirl off ;-) )**

 **D'ailleurs, si certaines d'entre vous y vont, je serais ravie de vous rencontrer en vrai !**

 **Donc, ce sera au mieux dans dix jours, sinon, ce sera dans quinze !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Une faveur

La première sensation qui frappa Emma fut une forte douleur. Après des jours dans la semi-obscurité, être en contact direct avec la lumière du jour la faisait souffrir et elle mit quelques minutes à habituer ses yeux à la forte luminosité.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, la reine l'avait rejointe dans sa cellule. Et, sans comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé, elles se trouvaient maintenant dans une immense chambre. Seul un léger nuage de fumée violette qui s'était presque complètement dispersé témoignait de la magie qui les avait conduites toutes les deux en cet endroit. Peu habituée à utiliser ce moyen de transport inhabituel, la princesse tituba en retenant un haut-le-cœur.

\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous amenée ici ? Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ? rugit-elle, le corps braqué et sur ses grades, prête à défendre chèrement sa peau.

\- N'ayez pas peur, princesse. Je vous l'ai dit, je suis d'humeur plaisante, aujourd'hui…, lui répondit la souveraine dans un sourire sincère.

Emma n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Se pourrait-il qu'elle soit dans la chambre à coucher de la reine noire ? Ce lit immense, cette coiffeuse… même ce grand miroir, tout était conforme aux rumeurs qui couraient sur ce lieu maudit. Elle se mit rapidement à réfléchir. Il fallait qu'elle saisisse cette occasion qui ne se reproduirait sans doute plus jamais. Elle devait fuir. Mais irait-elle loin, avec sa cheville endolorie ? Et était-elle prête à subir une éventuelle vengeance de la ravisseuse ? Le cerveau d'Emma tournait à cent à l'heure…

\- Approchez, princesse, je veux vous offrir quelque chose, reprit Regina qui se tenait maintenant à côté du miroir richement mouluré.

\- Et pourquoi feriez-vous cela ?

\- Parce que j'en ai envie, répondit-elle, en se gardant bien d'ajouter « et pour vous plaire… ».

Méfiante, Emma s'avança toutefois vers le miroir. Sa démarche douloureuse ne passa pas inaperçue auprès de la reine qui l'observa d'un œil curieux. Toutefois, aucune des deux ne fit la moindre remarque. Emma ne gémit même pas, tandis que la douleur se faisait presque insupportable.

Elle posa les yeux devant le miroir et Regina se posta à ses côtés. Toutes les deux côte à côte, la princesse pouvait sentir la présence de la reine contre elle. Etrangement, elle n'était pas effrayée. Elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais elle savait qu'en cet instant, la magicienne était sincère et ne lui souhaitait aucun mal.

\- Miroir, miroir magique au mur… entonna Regina.

A ce moment, sous le regard incrédule d'Emma, le reflet des deux femmes sur la glace disparut pour laisser apparaître un visage humain.

Regina reprit la parole en s'adressant à Emma :

\- Ce miroir est un miroir magique. Il connaît la vérité et peut répondre à toutes les questions… Il peut également me montrer ce qui se passe en ce moment-même à l'autre bout du royaume. Il pourra vous montrer ce que vous souhaitez…

Emma ne savait qu'en penser. Pourquoi la reine lui offrait-elle une telle faveur ? Quel sort cela cachait-il ? Pourtant, même en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de la souveraine, elle n'y décelait aucune malice. Pouvait-elle lui accorder si facilement sa confiance ?

\- J'ai pensé que vous auriez peut-être envie de voir votre famille… ajouta-t-elle tout bas, sans lâcher du regard les si beaux yeux émeraude d'Emma.

Emma était prise de court. Elle ne comprenait plus. Celle qui la veille aurait pu lui faire subir les pires sévices, se trouvait maintenant devant elle, et lui accordait la faveur incroyable d'utiliser son miroir magique…

\- Je vous remercie, furent les seuls mots qu'elle réussit à prononcer.

\- Miroir, miroir magique au mur… Fais apparaître la famille Charming du Royaume Blanc.

\- A vos ordres, votre majesté.

Aussitôt, le visage se dissipa en faisant apparaître un lieu bien connu de la princesse. La salle du trône n'avait pourtant jamais semblé aussi sombre à la jeune femme : peu de bougies éclairaient l'espace, et de grandes tentures sombres obscurcissaient les lieux. Quand son regard se porta sur les deux trônes, Emma sentit son cœur se serrer. Assis sur leurs sièges comme ils en avaient l'habitude pour écouter les plaintes du peuple, le roi et la reine du Royaume Blanc semblaient avoir vieilli de dix ans. Aucun sourire n'illuminait leurs visages et leurs yeux étaient entourés de grands cernes sombres. Le teint pâle de leurs visages trahissait leur inquiétude et leur manque de sommeil. Ils faisaient pourtant bonne figure devant le peuple qui demandait audience. Emma avait beau savoir qu'elle n'était pas responsable de son propre enlèvement, elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de les mettre dans cet état.

Devant ce spectacle, elle sentit les larmes monter. Mais elle se refusait de donner le plaisir à la reine de la voir pleurer, alors elle les essuya d'un revers de la main.

\- Je veux leur parler, ordonna-t-elle, en tentant le tout pour le tout.

\- C'est impossible. Le miroir montre, c'est tout. Estimez-vous déjà heureuse avec ce que je vous autorise…

Puis, d'un geste du bras, elle fit disparaître l'image, laissant Emma plantée devant le miroir redevenu réfléchissant. Elle ne se remettait toujours pas de ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle sortit pourtant rapidement de ses pensées en voyant que la reine s'était éloignée d'elle de quelques pas. C'était le moment ou jamais. Elle devait essayer.

Regina n'avait tourné le dos que quelques instants. Mais quand elle se retourna, elle ne vit que la porte de sa chambre claquer derrière la jeune princesse. Elle hurla sa rage et ouvrit la porte en trombe, la faisant claquer contre le mur dans un bruit assourdissant.

\- MISS CHARMING ! rugit-t-elle de colère.

Emma se trouvait maintenant au bout du couloir. Malgré sa course claudicante, elle avait pris beaucoup d'avance, oubliant comme elle le pouvait sa souffrance insupportable. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se ruer dans les escaliers, Regina tendit les bras et immobilisa à distance la pauvre princesse. Puis, toujours en la maintenant immobile, elle s'approcha d'elle dans une démarche féline.

\- Où crois-tu aller ainsi ? Tu n'espérais quand même pas t'échapper ? Comme tu es naïve…

Incapable de bouger, mais également incapable de parler, Emma ne pouvait que subir le sort de la sorcière et observer.

\- Je suis déçue, princesse, vraiment déçue… Je m'attendais à mieux de ta part, surtout après t'avoir accordé cette faveur ce matin… Tant pis pour toi, tu en subiras les conséquences.

La douceur qu'Emma avait cru voir dans les yeux de Regina i peine quelques minutes avait à présent complètement disparu. Elle ne pouvait s'en vouloir d'avoir essayé de s'échapper, mais quelque chose en elle lui soufflait qu'elle avait mal fait.

Quand la reine arriva à sa hauteur et qu'elle put presque la toucher, elle sentit l'étrange sensation de tout à l'heure l'envelopper. Le nuage violet se dissipa et elles se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans sa cellule humide et froide.

\- J'ose espérer que tu seras bien sage, maintenant. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te faire payer ce que tu as fait, lança-t-elle avec dédain, après s'être assuré qu'Emma était à nouveau enchaînée à la lourde chaîne.

Cette dernière n'osait rien dire, de peur que la reine ne décide effectivement de se venger. Cependant, plus que la déception de ne pas avoir réussi son évasion, Emma ressentait une légère honte. Elle avait honte d'avoir brisé la confiance qui commençait juste à naître entre elles.

\- J'espère que tu as bien profité de la vision de tes parents, reprit-elle. Car cela sera la dernière fois que tu les verras avant longtemps.

Et, sur ces mots, elle tourna le dos à Emma et disparut dans un nuage violet.

oOo

Assise à la table du conseil, Regina avait l'esprit ailleurs. Elle n'arrivait pas à rester concentrée sur l'ordre du jour. Comme toutes les semaines, le chambellan, le capitaine des gardes et son chasseur personnel s'étaient réunis, afin de lui exposer un compte-rendu des batailles et autres conquêtes se déroulant en son nom sur son territoire ou hors des frontières. Mais la politique extérieure n'arrivait pas à la passionner. Elle qui d'ordinaire participait activement aux plans d'attaque et à la direction de son armée, aujourd'hui elle semblait ailleurs.

Les trois hommes avaient bien évidemment ressenti l'absence de la reine mais n'exprimèrent aucune plainte. Aucun n'aurait osé la rappeler à l'ordre et lui demander son attention. Tous savaient ce qu'il en coûtait de déranger la reine. Alors ils continuaient leur exposé, comme si de rien n'était, jetant toutefois de petits regards en coin réguliers en direction de leur souveraine.

\- … et ils menacent de nous attaquer.

\- Franchement, ce serait du suicide. Je pense qu'ils n'oseront pas.

\- Pourtant, les éclaireurs m'ont rapporté qu'ils levaient une armée. Ils seraient prêts à tout pour sauver leur princesse…

A ces mots, Regina sembla reprendre ses esprits. Elle fixa l'homme qui venait de parler.

\- Qu'avez-vous dit, chasseur ? Répétez !

\- Nos éclaireurs et moi-même nous sommes mis en position autour du château du Royaume Blanc, et nous avons tous fait le même constat : les Charming lèvent une armée.

\- Et la seule raison valable, continua le capitaine des gardes, un grand gaillard blond à la voix grave, c'est qu'ils se préparent à nous attaquer pour récupérer leur princesse.

\- Pff… grand bien leur fasse, répondit la souveraine, méprisante. Cela fera faire un peu d'exercices à leurs chevaliers. On les écrasera comme des mouches. Et puis rien ne prouve qu'il s'arment contre nous. Attendons…

La menace n'en était pas une. Même une guerre contre sa pire ennemie l'ennuyait, aujourd'hui… Tout ce que Regina souhaitait, en ce moment, c'était de renvoyer ces gêneurs et de rejoindre Emma en prison.

\- Majesté, dit le chambellan. Malgré tout votre respect, je crois que cette menace n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Le Royaume blanc sera prêt à tout pour sauver leur princesse héritière.

\- Et moi, je suis tout simplement la plus puissante, répondit-elle, lasse. Qu'ils viennent si cela leur fait plaisir…

Ce qu'elle pouvait s'ennuyer… A quoi donc servait cette réunion ?

\- Votre Altesse, reprit le capitaine, je me dois de vous signaler toutefois la présence de lycanthropes dans leur armée. Cela ne s'était pas vu depuis des années mais il semblerait que les Charming aient réussi à s'allier à eux… Vous savez ce dont cette espèce est capable…

\- Et eux, le coupa-t-elle, maintenant vraiment agacée, ils ignorent ce dont _je_ suis capable. Maintenant, laissez-moi.

\- Mais, votre…

\- LAISSEZ-MOI ! Ce problème n'en est pas un. Si une centaine de chevaliers maladroits et quelques chiens galeux vous effraient, allez vous entraîner. Cela ne pourra que vous faire du bien. Et maintenant, sortez. J'ai besoin d'être seule.

Tête baissée, les trois hommes se levèrent de leur fauteuil richement sculpté et reculèrent en direction de la porte. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à en sortir, la reine appela :

\- Pas vous, Graham. Restez.

Le chasseur s'avança à nouveau et s'agenouilla devant sa reine.

\- Oui, votre Majesté ?

\- Quand la princesse a été enlevée, contrairement à ce que vous m'avez rapporté, elle n'était pas seule, dit-elle sur un ton doux, en tournant tout autour de sa proie, tel un requin encerclant sa future victime.

\- Ma reine, je…

\- OÙ SONT-ILS ? Vous les avez laissés s'échapper ?

\- Votre Altesse, répondit-il, sans oser la regarder, en effet, la princesse était entourée de ses amis d'enfance : la lycanthrope Ruby et le dénommé August…

Graham sentait pointer la colère de la reine. Lui mentir ce jour-là n'avait pas été la meilleure idée qu'il ait eue…

\- ET VOUS VOUS ETONNEZ MAINTENANT QU'UNE ARMEE DE LYCANTHROPES SE SOIENT RALLIEE AUX IDIOTS DU ROYAUME BLANC ? Comment allez-vous réparer cette erreur, espèce d'imbécile ?

Regina était maintenant furieuse. Elle ne redoutait aucunement l'armée des loups, seul le mensonge de son chasseur la mettait hors d'elle. Les yeux exorbités, elle le saisit par le col et le rapprocha d'elle.

\- Ma reine… je ne voulais pas, pardon…

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Sans le regarder, elle plongea son bras dans sa poitrine et en retira son cœur d'un geste rapide. Elle aurait pu le serrer et punir ce misérable de sa traîtrise, mais elle eut une meilleure idée. Elle recula jusqu'à un bureau d'où elle sortit un petit coffret orné dans lequel elle glissa l'organe palpitant. La respiration encore haletante, elle se rapprocha une dernière fois de l'homme et lui souffla :

\- Dorénavant, tu m'obéiras. Quoique tu fasses, je le saurai. Et si, par malheur, tu décides un jour de me trahir à nouveau, tu n'auras qu'à peine le temps de regretter, que tu seras déjà mort. Maintenant, hors de ma vue.

Sans demander son reste, l'homme fila en direction de la porte qu'il claqua sans ménagement.

oOo

Emma s'en voulait. Que lui était-il passé par la tête pour tenter cette misérable évasion vouée à l'échec depuis le début ? Elle avait laissé passer toutes ses chances. La reine ne lui accorderait maintenant plus jamais la moindre faveur. Elle avait tout gâché…

Sans doute que la reine lui aurait permis de sortir plus souvent, de prendre l'air, de voir la lumière du jour… En tous cas, elle ne le ferait plus, maintenant qu'Emma et son impulsivité avaient tout gâché.

Mais si elle était honnête, Emma devait bien avouer qu'elle s'en voulait pour une toute autre raison. Le jour-même où Regina la faisait sortir de son cachot et lui accordait une faveur rare, elle brisait cette confiance naissante avec un geste irréfléchi. Elle repensa à Regina. Elle repensa à son sourire quand elle l'avait amenée près du miroir, elle repensa à ses yeux joyeux quand elle l'avait regardée… Il revit ces mêmes yeux, noirs de colère et contenant une once de déception, et elle s'en voulut encore plus…

Et pour couronner le tout, l'effort demandé à sa cheville lors de sa course la faisait souffrir plus que jamais, l'empêchant maintenant de se tenir debout.

Résignée et se maudissant intérieurement, Emma s'allongea sur le sol froid et n'en bougea plus.

oOo

Assis chacun à un bout de la grande table de réception, Regina et son père déjeunait. Les mets raffinés défilaient, tous plus succulents les uns que les autres. Les yeux dans leur assiette, aucun n'osait prendre la parole, tous les deux conscients que le premier sujet qui en sortirait serait encore Emma. Toutefois, Henry se décida à rompre ce silence pesant.

\- Comment s'est passé ce conseil de guerre, ce matin ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

\- Bien… Les idiots se sont alliés aux lycanthropes, ricana Regina. S'ils croient m'arrêter avec une bande de métamorphes poilus…

\- Tu ne devrais pas prendre cette menace à la légère, Regina… Les lycanthropes sont une armée puissante et …

\- Je sais, je sais, dit-elle, lasse. Tu vas me dire, comme tout le monde, qu'ils n'avaient pas été alliés au Royaume Blanc depuis des années etc…

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi, Regina. Ce que je fais, c'est juste pour toi…, répondit-il honnêtement en croisant le regard de sa fille.

Devant le regard sincère de son père, Regina sentit l'émotion la gagner. Henry Mills avait été et était encore aujourd'hui le seul être sur Terre à se soucier d'elle. Elle ne lui dirait sans doute jamais, mais il était la seule personne qu'elle aimait. Le voir se soucier d'elle ainsi lui réchauffa alors le cœur.

\- Je sais, père. C'est juste qu'ils ne me font pas peur. Mon armée est grande et surentraînée, et ma magie est puissante. Je sais que je pourrais les combattre.

\- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais… dit-il en plongeant une cuillère dans son dessert. Et à propos de…

\- De ?

\- Non, rien, oublie, ce n'est pas important.

\- Père, insista-t-elle. A propos de … ?

\- Emma, lâcha-t-il soudainement, et tant pis si cela provoquerait une colère chez sa fille.

A l'entente de ce prénom, Regina leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Eh bien quoi, Emma ? lança-t-elle, plus énervée que ce qu'elle aurait voulu laisser paraître.

\- Que vas-tu faire d'elle ?

\- Je la garde, quelle question ! Je ne l'ai pas enlevée pour la libérer quelques jours plus tard…

\- Même si c'est pour nous éviter une guerre ?

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de cette pseudo-guerre. Je me battrai, s'il le faut, mais je garde la princesse. En plus, avec ce qu'elle m'a fait ce matin… Je lui accorde le droit d'user de mon miroir, mon miroir personnel, et tu sais ce qu'elle me fait ? Elle essaye lamentablement de s'enfuir. Mais que croyait-elle ? Avait-elle oublié qu'elle se trouvait dans le château de la plus grande magicienne des deux royaumes ?

Regina avait débité ce discours d'une traite, presque plus pour elle-même que pour en informer son père. Elle lâchait enfin sa colère contenue depuis ce matin… Henry ne répondit pas aussitôt. Il leva les yeux de son dessert et scruta le visage de sa fille.

\- Eh bien quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Cela va bien au-delà d'un simple enlèvement, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il d'un ton entendu.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Regina… tu es ma fille, je te connais.

\- Mais que veux-tu donc dire ?

\- As-tu des sentiments pour la princesse ?, finit-il par lâcher, guettant sa réaction avec impatience.

Regina resta interdite un moment, puis explosa d'un rire sonore. Elle ne put s'arrêter de rire pendant de longues minutes.

\- Décidément, tu es impayable… Des sentiments pour la princesse ? Crois-tu donc que je suis aussi faible que cela ? M'enticher de cette… blonde ? répondit-elle, un peu calmée.

Puis, comme se parlant à elle-même, elle reprit, d'un ton plus douloureux :

\- Depuis quand ai-je même des sentiments pour quelqu'un autre que moi-même ?

oOo

Ce chant… encore ce chant… Dès qu'elle descendait aux cachots, ce même chant obsédant l'accueillait, tel une invitation à s'assoir et à l'écouter. Après s'être assurée que personne ne pourrait la voir, Regina ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la voix de la princesse. La même agréable sensation de sérénité l'envahit alors, comme elle l'avait fait la première fois. Malgré ses immenses connaissances en magie, elle s'interrogeait encore sur l'étrange pouvoir que ce chant exerçait sur son corps. Bien qu'Emma ne soit pas magicienne, elle possédait une arme comme Regina n'en avait jamais vue : de la seule puissance de sa voix, elle réussissait à calmer et apaiser son corps tout entier. Elle aurait même juré sentir son cœur battre un peu plus vite, un peu plus fort…

Quand Emma interrompit son air, Regina s'approcha doucement de sa cellule et se râcla la gorge pour signaler sa présence. La prisonnière se retourna vers elle et la regarda sans la moindre peur dans ses yeux. Pourquoi alors Regina se sentit gênée ? Pourquoi se sentit-elle honteuse d'être du bon côté des barreaux alors que la princesse était sale, souffrante et fatiguée, enfermée dans cette cellule ?

Regina chassa ces pensées étranges et dit :

\- Il restait un peu de faisan du repas de ce midi.

Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle trouve une excuse valable alors elle continua, peu convaincue :

\- Normalement, je donne mes restes aux chiens, mais j'ai besoin de vous en forme, alors mangez.

Emma ne devait pas montrer sa faim ni sa bouche qui commençait à saliver. Elle répondit alors dédaigneusement :

\- Posez ça là.

Comment osait-elle lui parler ainsi ? La reine n'aurait jamais permis qu'on lui parle de cette manière. Mais sans comprendre pourquoi, elle s'abaissa et posa l'assiette au sol, la faisant glisser derrière les barreaux. Emma était si forte, si déterminée. Elle ne se laisserait pas mourir, ni combattre. Regina admirait tellement son courage...

Après un dernier regard, elle lui tourna le dos et commença à partir. Mais après quelques pas, elle se retourna et se dirigea droit vers Emma, traversant les barreaux et s'abaissant au niveau du corps allongé de sa prisonnière. Leurs visages n'étaient séparés que de quelques petits centimètres.

Emma ne put cacher sa surprise.

\- Que… ? Que voulez-vous ? bégaya-t-elle.

\- Chut… laissez-moi faire, répondit simplement Regina.

Elle approcha alors ses mains de la cheville douloureuse et enflée. Une douce chaleur orangée se diffusa de ses paumes et enveloppa l'articulation. Immédiatement, le gonflement disparut et Emma ne ressentit plus aucune douleur. Elle ouvrit des grands yeux surpris. Elle n'était pas intriguée par les pouvoirs de la reine qu'elle savait très puissants. Non, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi…

\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous guérie ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit simplement Regina, qui s'était maintenant relevée et dominait Emma de toute sa hauteur.

Puis sans ajouter un mot, elle partit aussi vite qu'elle était revenue. Emma se releva et s'approcha le plus possible de la grille en criant :

\- Attendez !

Regina arrêta sa course et se retourna. Malgré l'obscurité, Emma aurait pu jurer avoir vu des larmes naissantes dans ses yeux.

\- Merci, dit simplement Emma, qui se surprit à la remercier pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Regina lui sourit timidement, avant que la princesse ne reprenne doucement :

\- Comment tout cela va-t-il finir ?

\- Je ne sais pas non plus…

* * *

 **Avez-vous aimé ? Avez-vous trouvé de quel film je me suis inspirée ? Faites exploser les reviews (j'aime bien ces petites choses lol)**

 **A dans 15 jours ! Bisous à toutes ^^  
**


	7. La délégation

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Mer revoici ! Merci pour votre impatience, notamment la guest qui m'a fait rire (et m'a mis la pression quand même un peu lol) ! Bref... J'ai eu un peu de mal à revenir dans le monde réel après cette magnifique convention... J'ai pu dire à Lana tout ce que je voulais et même lui demander un câlin. Je peux donc mourir tranquille ;-)**

 **Si vous voulez plus de détails, je vous raconterai en MP, mais rapidement, j'ai particulièrement apprécié le fait qu'elle ait remarqué des drapeaux gays dans la salle. Elle a aussi dit qu'elle ferait part aux auteurs de notre souhait de voir le SQ dans la série... C'était vraiment bien...**

 **Donc, voilà, j'avoue que me remettre à l'écriture, c'était difficile donc je suis désolée mais ça aura donc été 15 jours et non pas 10 comme j'espérais...**

 **Rapidement, je réponds à la guest Raphi5930 : merci pour ton accueil !**

 **Pour répondre au petit jeu du précédent chapitre : le fait que Regina lui permette de voir ses parents dans son miroir était inspiré de la _Belle et la Bête_. Mais bon, c'était un détail !**

 **Enfin, dernier point : je pense que je m'étais mal exprimée sur le précédent chapitre : Emma ne pardonne pas à Regina de l'avoir violée. Elle s'en veut juste d'avoir ruiné toute nouvelle tentative d'évasion. Elle ne ressent encore rien pour Regina. Je ne veux pas qu'elle ressente le syndrôme de Stockholm tout de suite...**

 **Ce chapitre est un tout petit peu plus court que les précédents, mais il y a plus d'action alors vous ne m'en voudrez pas ;-) J'espère que ça vous plaira...**

 **Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

La délégation

Des jours durant, l'image oppressante de ses parents tarauda l'esprit d'Emma. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les revoir, assis sur ce trône, impuissants et affaiblis, et cette vision la torturait. Elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de les avoir placés dans cet état. Régulièrement, les larmes lui venaient, et elle les laissait couler. Sentir la chaleur de ces gouttes sur ces joues lui rappelait qu'elle est encore un peu vivante.

Quand elle ne pensait pas à ses parents, son esprit était envahi par la Reine. Elle ne la comprenait pas et cela la perturbait. Si seulement elle savait ce que la souveraine comptait faire d'elle, elle aurait pu anticiper les coups et se battre. Mais son étrange comportement intriguait la princesse. Pourquoi l'avait-elle torturée, si elle la soignait quelques temps après ? Pourquoi la maintenait-elle enfermée, si elle lui permettait d'utiliser son miroir personnel ? Et surtout… que signifiaient ces étranges regards dès que la reine posait les yeux sur elle ?

Régulièrement, elle repensait aussi à sa tentative d'évasion manquée. Elle maudissait cette impulsivité qui l'avait toujours caractérisée. Son caractère fonceur lui était souvent bien utile, mais pas ici, dans ce château. Elle aurait dû profiter de la confiance naissante de la reine à son égard pour étudier l'enchevêtrement des portes et escaliers au lieu de foncer tête baisser sans stratégie.

Ses réflexions n'étaient qu'occasionnellement interrompues par un cri de prisonnier, le passage d'un garde, ou, plus rarement, une visite d'Henry lui apportant nourriture, eau, ou même une simple conversation. Ces visites étaient indispensables à l'équilibre mental d'Emma, qui ne manquait pas à chaque occasion de le remercier et de lui conseiller la prudence, ce qui avait fait rire le vieil homme, un soir :

\- Tu me conseilles d'être prudent ? dit-il en riant.

\- En effet, qui sait ce dont la reine serait capable si elle apprenait que vous m'aidez ainsi ?

Henry se fit plus sérieux avant de répondre :

\- Je sais ce que je fais, Emma. Si je ris, c'est que je suis frappé par votre bonté. Vous risquez bien plus que moi, et je le regrette, croyez-moi. Vous ne pensez pas à ce que _vous_ , vous risquez et vous me conseillez d'être prudent alors que c'est _vous_ qui êtes enfermée dans ces cachots. Je suis touché, princesse…

La bonté de la princesse avait traversé les royaumes. La rumeur de son extrême gentillesse mêlée d'un sens aigu de la justice avait fait son chemin jusqu'au Royaume Noir, mais Henry semblait la redécouvrir chaque jour. Et chaque jour, il en était de plus en plus convaincu : cette princesse serait celle qui sauvera sa fille.

Il en avait eu la conviction un matin, quand il avait voulu soigner sa cheville blessée :

\- Ce n'est plus la peine, avait dit Emma en enlevant sa chausse pour lui montrer.

\- Mais, comment cela est-il possible ? Ce n'est quand même pas mon onguent qui…

\- Non, avait-elle rit. Je ne sais l'expliquer mais il se trouve que votre fille, à défaut d'être une bonne souveraine, est une bonne guérisseuse.

Henry avait mis un moment à comprendre, mais quand il avait relevé le regard, il n'avait plus eu le moindre doute : Regina n'aurait _jamais_ fait cela pour aucun de ses prisonniers. Aux yeux de sa fille, Emma était spéciale, unique… Et c'est cela qui la sauvera.

\- A-t-elle dit quelque chose : un mot, une explication…? avait-t-il demandé, l'espoir ayant envahi son cœur.

\- Elle n'a rien dit du tout… Elle a même dit qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait cela.

Ce jour-là, Henry était reparti le cœur plus léger.

Quand Henry ne lui changeait pas les idées, Emma dormait, mangeait, pensait. Tous les jours et toutes les nuits se ressemblaient.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'Emma n'avait pas vu la reine.

 **oOo**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Regina refusait de rendre visite à la princesse.

Elle mourait d'envie de retourner auprès d'elle, depuis ce remerciement sincère quand elle l'avait soignée. Mais elle savait que la douleur en la voyant serait trop forte. Elle ne pourrait pas se tenir à ses côtés et la traiter comme une prisonnière.

Après tout, elle était la reine, elle aurait pu la contraindre à nouveau, elle aurait pu l'attacher et la posséder encore et encore. Mais elle s'y refusait. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elle voulait la toucher et l'embrasser. Elle voulait qu'Emma la touche et l'embrasse, d'elle-même et sans être forcée.

« As-tu des sentiments pour la princesse ? ». La question pourtant toute simple de son père tournait en boucle dans sa mémoire, comme une petite voix discrète mais omniprésente. La naïveté de son père la faisait sourire. Des sentiments ? Impossible… L'amour était un mot banni de son vocabulaire depuis des années, et elle s'en glorifiait. Jamais elle ne s'abaisserait à ressentir quelque chose d'aussi vulgaire que _l'amour_. C'était bon pour les paysans, pas pour une reine. Une reine prenait ce qu'elle voulait, sans s'encombrer des telles sensations épuisantes.

Pour autant, Regina n'arrivait pas à se convaincre elle-même. La petite voix lui soufflait à l'oreille qu'elle appréciait sa force, et qu'elle admirait son courage. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas tuée quand elle a essayé de fuir ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle soignée ? Pourquoi son regard émeraude venait jusque dans son lit envahir ses rêves ?

 **oOo**

Un matin, Emma fut réveillée par des petits coups frappés sur les barreaux de sa cellule. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle eut l'agréable surprise de découvrir un Henry Mills enjoué.

\- Princesse, réveillez-vous ! Je suis venu dès que j'ai su : vos parents arrivent ! Ma fille vient de l'apprendre par un de leurs messagers…

Les yeux pourtant encore embués de sommeil, Emma reprit rapidement ses esprits à l'entente de ces mots.

\- Quoi ? Mais… comment ?

\- Ils laissent une dernière chance au Royaume Noir. Avant de déclarer la guerre, ils envoient une délégation cet après-midi afin de discuter des termes d'un éventuel traité de paix ! Tout va bien se finir, Emma, j'en suis sûr !

\- Je l'espère, dit-elle, moins convaincue.

Toute la journée, Emma tourna dans sa cellule, le cœur battant et le cerveau en ébullition. Que pouvait-elle faire pour faciliter la réussite de cette mission diplomatique ? Si seulement Ruby parvenait à lui donner des informations et une action à réaliser... Elle se sentait tellement inutile, au fond de ce cachot…

La délégation annonça son arrivée quelques heures plus tard par trois coups d'olifant soufflés devant le château. Aussitôt, le pont-levis s'abaissa et quatre cavaliers suivis d'un magnifique loup gris s'engouffrèrent au cœur de la forteresse.

Le roi et la reine du Royaume blanc, en armure argentée étincelante frappée aux armes de leur monarchie, descendirent de leur monture, imités par les deux chevaliers qui se postèrent derrière eux dans une attitude protectrice. Les quatre militaires étaient éblouissants de beauté et de jeunesse. Vêtus de leur casque, personne ne pouvait deviner leurs traits tirés par la fatigue et l'inquiétude. Seule se dégageait une impression de puissance, rendue encore plus forte par la lumière du soleil qui se reflétait dans leurs cuirasses.

Arrivés devant la salle du trône de la reine, un des gardes fixa le loup et dit :

\- Ces animaux ne sont pas tolérés dans la salle du trône. Laissez-le ici.

\- Ce loup fait partie de la délégation. Il a fait le voyage jusqu'ici, il entrera avec nous, rétorqua Snow en s'avançant d'un pas en direction des portes d'entrée.

Mais à peine avait-elle fait un mouvement que les deux gardes encadrant la lourde porte croisèrent leurs lances, l'empêchant de faire un pas de plus.

\- Ce… loup… n'entrera… _pas_.

Snow s'apprêtait à répondre quand le prince prit la parole :

\- Très bien. Puisqu'il en est ainsi…

Et à ces mots, il se tourna vers le loup et secoua rapidement la tête. L'animal comprit immédiatement et s'assit, immobile, tandis que les quatre humains franchissaient les lourdes portes qui venaient enfin de s'ouvrir dans un bruit sourd.

 **oOo**

Si la délégation du Royaume Blanc étincelait de lumière, la reine du Royaume Noir en était alors l'exact opposé. Eblouissante de beauté sombre, elle se tenait debout devant son trône, le corps moulé dans une robe du même noir que ses cheveux et que ses yeux. Snow et Charming retinrent leur souffle devant l'apparition. Ils n'avaient pas vu la souveraine depuis des années et il leur semblait qu'elle n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Aussi charismatique et aussi belle que dans ses souvenirs, Snow sentit ses terreurs d'enfant prendre possession de son corps. Elle se mit à trembler imperceptiblement. Charming, sentant la fébrilité de sa femme, lui prit la main et ils continuèrent à avancer vers le trône, du haut duquel Regina les fixait, les yeux perçants et un imperceptible sourire aux lèvres. Sa position en hauteur lui apportait un charisme supplémentaire, et bien que confiants en passant les portes de la salle, plus ils s'avançaient vers le trône, plus leur assurance s'envolait.

\- Snow, Charming… Quelle agréable surprise… lança-t-elle, ironique, d'une voix puissante. Que me vaut donc l'honneur de cette visite ? J'imagine que ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie.

\- Regina…, commença Charming d'un ton qu'il voulut assuré. Nous venons en paix, afin de te proposer un traité de paix.

\- Un traité de paix ? interrogea ironiquement la reine. Mais la guerre n'est même pas encore commencée…

\- Si nous pouvons l'éviter, nous le ferons. Une guerre ne serait bonne pour aucun de nos peuples. Mais à une condition…

\- « A une condition » ? Parce que vous pensez avoir les moyens de fixer les termes ? lança Regina, refusant de se faire voler la conduite de cette discussion. Parlons un peu de chiffres voulez-vous… Combien avez-vous de soldats ? Un millier… deux … ? J'en ai le double. Vous n'avez pas la moitié de ma puissance militaire…

\- Les lycanthropes se sont ralliés au Royaume Blanc, coupa Snow. Avec eux à nos côtés, vous ne pourrez…

\- Ahahaha !, éclata-t-elle de rire. Parce que vous croyez vraiment qu'une bande de chiens gâleux peut rivaliser avec ma magie ? Tu as dû oublier à quel point elle était puissante, petite Snow… dit-elle en descendant de l'estrade et en s'approchant à pas lents de la délégation.

Le cœur de la reine blanche s'emballa, et elle se pétrifia de peur. Elle se força à se ressaisir et à se rappeler le but de leur visite au cœur du royaume noir.

\- Notre condition, donc, est de récupérer notre fille saine et sauve. C'est à cette condition, et uniquement à cette condition que nous ne vous déclarerons pas la guerre…

\- Mais c'est qu'elle a bien grandi… Où est donc la petite fille apeurée que j'ai connue ? minauda Regina qui se trouvait maintenant à un pas de son adversaire.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, les quatre personnages s'étaient mis à reculer imperceptiblement.

\- Des années sans se voir et te voilà toute transformée… Je suis déçue, j'ai raté toutes ces belles années auprès de toi. Tu aurais pu tant m'apprendre, on aurait pu tant partager… J'aurais tant pu te détruire, comme tu m'as détruite !

Regina hurlait maintenant, devant les yeux effrayés de son ancienne ennemie, bien incapable du moindre mouvement. Elle continua :

\- Mais maintenant, plus rien n'a d'importance car je tiens enfin ma vengeance ! Je détruirai le bonheur de ta fille comme tu as détruit le mien !

\- Regina, nous n'étions que des enfants, ne mêle pas ma fille à cela, supplia Snow qui ne pouvait empêcher ses larmes de couler.

\- Nous étions des enfants mais tu as détruit ma vie ! Et pour cela, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais !

Snow s'agenouilla devant la reine et dans un torrent de larmes, l'implora :

\- Alors, dans ce cas prends-moi. Libère ma fille, et prends-moi à sa place.

Le proposition était alléchante, se surprit à penser Regina.

\- Hum… fit-elle semblant de réfléchir. C'est intéressant. Mais je vais devoir décliner cette offre. Ta fille m'offre bien plus de jouissances que tu ne pourrais le faire. Tu n'es pas aussi jeune et jolie qu'elle…

Si elle devait être honnête, Regina devait avouer que la perspective de relâcher sa douce Emma ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit un instant. Et sa vengeance n'était qu'encore meilleure quand elle voyait dans quel état de souffrance elle mettait son ennemie de toujours.

\- Je t'en supplie, Regina, libère mon enfant…

\- Ton enfant, ton enfant… Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, avec ce que je lui ai fait, elle n'est plus vraiment une _enfant_ …

Regina savait comment faire mal et s'y prenait particulièrement bien. Comprenant ce que sa petite fille avait subi, Snow s'effondra aux pieds de Regina. C'en fut trop pour le prince qui bondit et approcha sa dague à quelques centimètres de la gorge de la reine qui ne cilla même pas.

\- Dois-je te rappeler que tu es dans mon château, entouré de mes gardes, et que j'ai la pleine jouissance de ma magie ? dit-elle calmement. Es-tu inconscient ou tout simplement suicidaire ?

\- Qu'as-tu fait à notre fille ? souffla-t-il. Rends-la-nous ou…

Et sans finir sa phrase, il appuya sa lame contre le cou délicat de la souveraine, où perla une goutte rouge. Sans se précipiter, elle amena sa main à sa gorge et observant le rouge sur son doigt, elle dit :

\- Tt –tt – tt, ça, tu n'aurais pas dû, Prince…

Puis, tout s'enchaîna. Dans un mouvement d'une rapidité qui les surprit tous, elle leva les bras, envoyant le prince s'écraser contre le mur du fond de la salle du trône. Au même instant, la porte s'ouvrit et un des deux gardes cria :

\- Le loup s'est échappé, Majesté !

\- Le loup ? Quel …

Puis, comprenant enfin, elle hurla, comme prise d'un accès de démence :

\- VOUS AVEZ LAISSÉ ENTRER UN LYCANTHROPE DANS LE CHÂTEAU, ESPÈCE D'IMBÉCILE ?

\- Ma Reine, je ne savais pas, pardon…

Mais toutes les excuses du monde n'auraient pu racheter les actes irréfléchis du soldat qui n'entendit qu'un cri rageur avant de s'écrouler. Il était mort avant de toucher le sol.

La reine avait les joues rosies par la colère et ses yeux étaient encore plus noirs qu'à leur arrivée dans la salle. Doucement, elle leva sa main, et laissa échapper les cendres du cœur du malheureux, en fixant droit dans les yeux le couple royal.

Elle reprit d'un ton doux mais qui ne trompa personne, la colère déformant ses traits.

\- Imaginons, je dis bien _imaginons_ , que ce loup se soit enfui sans votre consentement ni votre ordre. Devrais-je alors prendre cela comme une trahison ? Ou bien considérez-vous alors _ceci_ comme une déclaration de guerre ?

Et à ces mots, une boule de feu apparut dans sa main droite. Snow et Charming eurent à peine le temps de se pencher en avant qu'elle avait déjà été envoyée vers un de leurs deux fidèles chevaliers. Le corps du pauvre homme implosa en des milliers de fragments carbonisés.

\- Puisque c'est ainsi, la guerre vous sera déclarée demain à la première heure, dit Charming, souhaitant rester officiel malgré la peur qui lui broyait les entrailles.

\- Mais avec grand plaisir…

* * *

 **Vous avez aimé ? Dites-moi tout :-)**

 **Des bisous et à la semaine prochaine !**

 **A suivre : Emma retrouve une amie mais en perd un autre...**


	8. Intrusion

**Hey coucou les amies !**

 **Vous avez franchi le cap des 100 reviews, c'est fou ! Donc je vous envoie 99 mercis pour les 99 gentilles reviews, et 1 gros pas-merci pour la review désagréable (anonyme, bien évidemment). Donc, chère guest, tout ce que j'ai à te dire, c'est que je trouve que tu as du temps à perdre à aller commenter une fic qui n'est pas de ton ship. Je ne te répondrai même pas parce que ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Et de toute façon, je ne compte pas rentrer dans la guerre des ships.**

 **Donc merci aux autres, vous comprendrez pourquoi j'avais besoin de vos gentilles reviews. Elles m'ont fait du bien et m'ont redonné le sourire... Continuez ainsi à me motiver :-)**

 **Pour les autres, qui aiment le SwanQueen et cette histoire, voici le nouveau chapitre. Je pense qu'il va vous plaire, car il se passe plein de trucs ! Emma commence à comprendre et à s'attacher, on se rend compte que les "deux idiots" sont gentils, mais quand même un peu idiots, et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour la fin...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Intrusion

Inconsciente du drame qui était en train de se jouer à l'autre bout du château, Emma chantonnait assise dans sa cellule. Sa douleur disparue grâce à la reine, sa faim apaisée grâce à Henry, et l'espoir retrouvé grâce à l'annonce de l'arrivée de la délégation, la princesse avait le cœur léger. Elle se convainquait que tout se passerait bien et que les deux Royaumes arriveraient très vite à un traité de paix. Cependant, elle était traversée de temps en temps par un soupçon d'inquiétude. Emma savaient que ses parents seraient prêts à tout pour la sauver. Et elle n'ignorait pas qu'ils pourraient tenter des choses insensées…

Elle se redressa et commença à faire les cent pas dans sa cellule, essayant de chasser tant bien que mal ses inquiétudes. Tous les scénarii possibles lui virent en tête, du plus probable au plus incroyable. Si seulement elle savait ce qui se passait, là-bas, dans la salle du trône… Si seulement elle pouvait faire quelque chose…

Soudain un étrange bruit se fit entendre. Ce n'était pas un bruit de pas, ni même un couinement de rat. Le bruit était plus feutré, et s'avançait régulièrement vers elle. Emma arrêta immédiatement tout mouvement et tendit l'oreille. Le bruit doux se rapprocha, plus près, encore plus près… Mais elle ne voyait rien. Serait-ce la reine ? Non, ce bruit n'était pas un bruit humain… On aurait plutôt dit… un animal ?

\- Ruby ? chuchota Emma, le cœur battant.

Personne ne lui répondit. Emma haussa les épaules, maudissant son imagination qui lui aura sans doute joué un tour. Soudain, alors qu'elle se remettait à marcher, un magnifique loup gris sortit de l'obscurité et apparut devant la grille de sa cellule.

\- Rubyyyy ! cria-elle de joie.

Elle se rappela soudain de l'endroit où elle se trouvait alors elle reprit, en chuchotant :

\- Mais t'es folle ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend de venir te jeter dans la gueule du loup comme ça ?

Etait-ce le double sens de sa phrase, ou la joie de revoir son amie ? Quelle qu'en soit la raison, Emma se mit soudainement à rire à gorge déployée, se libérant ainsi de l'horreur de tous ces jours de captivité. Alors, devant les yeux remplis d'espoir de la princesse, le museau du loup se mit à raccourcir, les longs poils gris foncèrent, et l'animal se redressa enfin sur deux longues jambes fines. A la place du loup se tenait maintenant une magnifique jeune femme aux longs cheveux noir corbeau. Dans son regard subsistait une étincelle jaune, seul souvenir de l'animal qu'elle était il y a encore quelques minutes.

\- Salut Emma, dit-elle dans un sourire.

\- Comme je suis contente de te revoir, Rub' ! Mais franchement, qu'avez-vous fait ? Crois-tu que tu vas pouvoir me libérer comme ça ? Tu vas juste réussir à te faire attraper toi aussi… Et qui sait ce qu'il adviendra de toi… Tu es impossible, tu sais ?

\- Chut Emma ! Arrête ! Je sais ce que je fais. Tu te souviens du serment qu'on s'est fait quand on avait onze ans : « On est amies à la vie, à la mort… » ?

\- Bien sûr, Rub'… dit-elle, se souvenant avec émotion de leur amitié d'enfance. Mais on avait onze ans, on était des gamines.

\- Ah, tu ne savais pas que quand un loup donne sa parole dans un serment, c'est pour la vie ?

\- Mais Rub', on ne joue pas, là, répondit-elle durement. Tu risques ta vie !

\- Bon, d'accord, puisque tu le prends comme ça, je m'en vais !

Et Ruby tourna le dos à Emma et repartit en direction de l'entrée des cachots. Au bout de quelques pas, elle se retourna et regarda son amie en explosant de rire.

\- Ahahah, la tête que tu fais ! Je vais pas te laisser, quand même ! Tu y as cru ? Sérieusement ?

Et Ruby se remit à rire de plus belle. Emma n'en revenait pas. Comment Ruby pouvait-elle être si insouciante, alors qu'elles se trouvaient toutes les deux dans les cachots de la plus puissante sorcière des deux Royaumes, et qu'elles risquaient toutes les deux leur vie ? Mais la légèreté de son amie lui mit du baume au cœur. Elle lui avait tellement manqué…

\- Tu es impossible, râla-t-elle pour la forme. Bon, bah maintenant que tu es là, essaye de faire quelque chose, et détache-moi !

 **oOo**

Cela faisait bien longtemps que Regina n'avait pas ressenti une telle rage. Depuis l'arrivée d'Emma entre ses murs, elle n'avait plus éprouvé cette envie de faire souffrir qui la caractérisait autrefois. Mais devant l'incompétence de ses gardes, la bêtise du couple Charming et surtout l'intrusion de l'amie lycanthrope de sa prisonnière, la reine noire était envahie par la violence. Sa magie bouillonnant dans ses veines, elle se retenait pour ne pas faire exploser tous les objets à sa portée.

Regina sentait la panique l'envahir. Non, elle n'était pas prête… Emma ne pouvait pas lui glisser entre les doigts si vite. L'idée de savoir la princesse loin d'elle lui tordit le ventre. Ce n'était pas possible… Elle voulait la garder près d'elle, pour elle. Elle était prête à tout pour la garder encore un peu.

Quelques minutes après le départ de ce qui restait de la délégation du Royaume Blanc, et après avoir ordonné de relever le pont-levis et de clore toutes les issues du château, elle sortit précipitamment de la salle du trône en claquant violemment la porte.

\- GRAHAM ! hurla-t-elle, sa voix résonnant le long des immenses couloirs vides et froids. GRAHAM ! CHASSEUR !

Depuis sa petite chambre à l'autre bout du château, l'homme sans cœur ressentit au plus profond de lui-même l'appel de sa reine. Alors, c'est le souffle trop court d'avoir couru qu'un chevalier tout de noir vêtu accourut.

\- Majesté ? Vous désirez… ?

\- Les deux idiots sont entrés dans mon château avec un lycanthrope. Sûrement la dénommée Ruby. Fouille le château et retrouve-la. Ce soir, on mange du loup au dîner… ajouta-t-elle, les yeux rendus brillants par la soif de vengeance.

Graham s'apprêtait à partir, son arc déjà dans ses mains, quand Regina le rappela :

\- Graham, attends ! Ne touche pas à Emma, c'est bien compris ? Tu as mon autorisation pour tuer l'animal mais s'il arrivait malheur à la princesse, tu le paierais de ta vie. Est-ce bien clair ?

\- Parfaitement, Majesté.

\- Va maintenant !

Une fois Graham parti, elle murmura pour elle-même :

\- Quant à moi, j'ai ma petite idée sur l'endroit où elle droit se trouver.

Et à ces mots, elle disparut dans un épais nuage de fumée violette.

 **oOo**

Pendant ce temps, Ruby s'acharnait sans succès depuis de longues minutes sur le gros cadenas rouillé de la cellule de la princesse. En prévision de son plan d'évasion, elle avait emporté un attirail assez conséquent de diverses clés, clous et autres ustensiles métalliques pouvant servir à forcer une serrure.

\- Mais comment tu as fait ? demanda Emma, curieuse de la prouesse de son amie.

\- C'était facile, ils n'y ont vu que du feu. Je suis entrée avec tes parents dans le château sous ma forme animale et je n'avais plus qu'à…

\- Attends, tu veux dire que mes parents sont là ? Ils sont entrés ? Mais alors, cette histoire de délégation… ?

\- C'était eux, la délégation, avec Lancelot et Yvain. Ils sont venus en personne plaider ta cause et te sauver.

\- Mais, ils sont inconscients … ? regretta Emma en secouant la tête.

\- Ils savaient très bien que leur demande n'avait que peu de chances d'aboutir alors ils m'ont demandé de te faire évader ! répondit-elle, toute fière, le nez toujours sur le cadenas qui s'acharnaient à lui résister.

\- Vous êtes fous, souffla Emma qui semblait complètement dépassée. Mais vous saviez le pourcentage de réussite avant de mettre ce plan au point ou vous étiez juste complètement ignorants du danger ? Comprends-moi bien, Rub', je suis vraiment heureuse de voir à quel point vous vous démenez pour moi, mais je refuse de vous mettre en danger de la sorte. Vous vous êtes tous mis en danger ! S'il vous était arrivé quelque chose, je n'aurais pu me le pardonner…

\- Oh, c'est bon, on est saufs, tout va bien, et tu sais quoi ? Tu es presque dehors !

A ces mots, son visage s'illumina d'un immense sourire quand le cadenas s'ouvrit dans un petit clic libérateur. La jeune femme ouvrit la porte en grand et se précipita dans les bras de son amie.

\- Comme ça fait du bien de te toucher, princesse… dit Ruby collé contre le corps de son amie, et le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux blonds.

La pudeur d'Emma l'empêchait de dire à son amie toute la gratitude qu'elle éprouvait pour elle en ce moment. Son amie lui avait tellement manqué, à elle aussi… Alors, pour détendre l'atmosphère, et surtout pour s'empêcher de pleurer, elle choisit de plaisanter :

\- Heu, Ruby, c'est fini entre nous, tu le sais, hein ?

Les deux amies rirent au souvenir de cette petite histoire qu'elles avaient vécu quelques années plus tôt. Il ne restait entre elles aujourd'hui rien de plus qu'une forte amitié, mais dénuée des sentiments amoureux qu'elles avaient développés quelques temps l'une pour l'autre.

\- Allez, maintenant, la cheville et on est bon !

Et Ruby s'affaira aussitôt sur le cadenas de la chaîne enserrant le pied d'Emma.

Elle venait juste de commencer qu'une voix masculine se fit entendre. Ruby eut à peine le temps de se cacher dans un coin sombre de la cellule qu'elle vit arriver un petit homme âgé, marchant aussi vite que lui permettait sa jambe claudicante.

\- Princesse ! Princesse ! Quelque chose vient d'arriver !

Le sang d'Emma ne fit qu'un tour : ses parents ! Il était arrivé quelque chose à ses parents !

\- Henry ? Que se passe-t-il ? Dites-le moi !

\- Vos parents sont entrés avec un loup dans le château, sûrement un lycanthrope. Ma fille n'en est pas sûre mais elle pense qu'il s'agit de votre amie !

\- Je sais, Henry… Mais, et mes parents ? Comment vont-ils ?

\- Ils sont rentrés à leur campement. Mais… vous ne réagissez pas à l'arrivée de votre amie ?

\- A vrai dire, Henry, je suis déjà au courant !

Puis, tournant la tête vers son amie toujours cachée, elle poursuivit :

\- Tu peux sortir, Ruby, je lui fais confiance. Henry est un ami.

D'un pas hésitant, Ruby sortit alors de sa cachette et salua l'homme d'un discret geste de la tête. Henry raconta alors à Emma en détail ce qui venait de se passer dans la salle du trône. Caché derrière une porte, il avait tout vu et tout entendu. Son regard se voila de larmes quand il en vint au moment où sa fille avait laissé sa colère l'emporter et que sa magie avait fait de nouvelles victimes.

En entendant ce récit, Emma fut touchée par les émotions de ce père dévasté. Elle ressentait sa peine et, étrangement, elle comprenait la reine. Elle ne pardonnait pas son geste mais elle saisissait parfaitement ce qui l'avait amener à user une nouvelle fois de sa magie dévastatrice. Elle s'était sentie trahie. Regina n'aurait jamais usé de violence si la délégation avait été honnête et n'avait pas demandé à Ruby de s'introduire auprès d'elle.

Discrètement, tout au fond d'elle, Emma commençait à comprendre comment réagissait la reine. Ses réactions pouvaient se faire violentes, mais seulement si elle se sentait trahie. Regina ne supportait pas la trahison. Et c'était justement ce que sa mère venait encore de lui faire.

\- Mademoiselle Ruby, vous devez partir vite, en tous cas. Je pense qu'elle ne va pas tarder à comprendre que vous êtes ici. Fuyez…

\- Non, refusa la jeune femme. Je ne partirai pas sans Emma. J'ai promis à ses parents de la ramener, alors je la ramènerai.

\- Ne sois pas si obstinée, Ruby, dit Emma, sortie de ses pensées.

Emma savait que la vengeance de la reine allait être dévastatrice. Elle ne voulait pas mettre Ruby dans cette situation. Elle tenait trop à elle pour la laisser subir ce qu'elle-même avait subi.

De plus, étrangement, un sentiment qu'elle ne comprenait pas s'insinuait peu à peu en elle : elle ne tenait plus vraiment à être libérée tout de suite. Elle sentait le besoin de parler une dernière fois avec la reine. Elle voulait la comprendre.

Et puis, elle ne l'avouerait pas à Ruby, mais le récit d'Henry la mit devant un fait qu'elle avait refusé de voir : elle et ses parents avaient rompu la confiance de la reine. Et étrangement, elle leur en voulait un peu pour cela.

\- Ruby, reprit-elle avec sincérité, je tiens trop à toi pour te faire une nouvelle fois risquer ta vie pour moi. Il est évident qu'elle va arriver d'un moment à l'autre alors je ne _veux_ pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

\- Mais, je veux la voir, moi… répondit-elle, avec un ton amusé. J'aimerais bien savoir si elle est aussi belle que ce qu'on en dit…

A ces mots, Emma se sentit immédiatement rougir. Et puis, que signifiait cette petite pointe dans son cœur ? Etait-ce de la jalousie ? Emma se reprit et dit, d'un ton ferme :

\- Ruby, arrête, ce n'est pas le moment de jouer. Dépêche-toi de partir d'ici, tant qu'il en est encore temps !

\- Vous auriez mieux fait d'écouter votre amie, très chère…

Les trois amis, pris sur le vif, tournèrent la tête en direction de l'apparition et ils s'immobilisèrent de terreur.

 **oOo**

\- Re…Regina, balbutia Henry.

Emma ne savait que faire, son regard voyageant entre Henry, Ruby et la reine qu'elle n'avait jamais vue aussi en colère. Ruby, quant à elle, savait sa dernière heure arrivée. Elle était pétrifiée, les yeux écarquillés, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Tout le sarcasme et la fierté dont elle avait fait preuve quelques instants plus tôt avaient disparu.

Regina avait les traits déformés par la colère et sa tenue noire imposante renforçait sa prestance. Elle s'approcha des trois amis et les dévisagea, les sourcils froncés. Emma était figée de peur. Mais était-ce vraiment seulement cela ? Regina était tellement charismatique et tellement belle…

\- Père ? Que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-elle doucement, comme si elle connaissait déjà la réponse, et qu'elle ne cherchait qu'à effrayer son pauvre père.

Son ton calme et posé était encore plus effrayant que si elle avait hurlé, songea Emma.

\- Je…

\- Non, ne me dis rien, avant de me mentir une nouvelle fois. J'avais des doutes sur toi depuis le début. Je savais que quelqu'un aidait la princesse. Maintenant j'ai la preuve que toi, mon propre père, tu m'as menti, tu m'as trahie ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu le bandage à son pied ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu la nourriture qui disparaissait de mes propres cuisines ?

Le calme de la reine disparaissait peu à peu, laissant apparaître la violence de sa colère. Elle se mit à hurler, des larmes dans les yeux :

\- JE TE FAISAIS _CONFIANCE_ !

Les sanglots déformèrent ce dernier mot, lui donnant encore plus de poids. Henry baissa les yeux, honteux… Emma et Ruby ne pouvaient qu'assister à ce combat verbal, impuissantes. La princesse sentit son cœur se serrer…

\- Je t'aimais… reprit la reine doucement.

\- Je t'aime aussi, ma fille…

\- C'EST FAUX ! TOUTE MA VIE, TU AS ÉCHOUÉ À M'AIDER… et à m'aimer… Tu n'as jamais réussi à me défendre contre Mère, tu as laissé la petite peste détruire ma vie… Comment peux-tu me faire croire que tu m'as aimée ?

\- C'est pourtant la vérité ! reprit-il, désespéré. Je t'ai aimé depuis ta naissance. Je n'ai peut-être pas été le père idéal, mais je t'ai aimée à ma façon. Je t'ai même soutenue et je suis encore là, à tes côtés, maintenant que tu es devenue…

\- QUE JE SUIS DEVENUE QUOI ? hurla-t-elle, encore incapable d'entendre la vérité.

\- Maintenant que tu es devenue… ce monstre, osa-t-il dire en baissant les yeux.

\- Je…

Regina n'ignorait pas la monstruosité de ses actes. Mais l'entendre de la bouche de son propre père lui brisait le cœur. Elle était un _monstre_ …

\- Mais je sais que ce monstre, ce n'est pas toi. Tu peux encore changer, ma fille, tu peux redevenir l'enfant douce et aimante que tu étais. Tout n'est pas perdu, je le sais, je le vois au fond de toi.

\- Non, c'est faux, dit-elle soudain, en relevant les yeux. Je ne suis plus cette petite fille naïve.

Elle était un monstre. Rien ne pourrait la changer. Rien ni personne… Elle devait maintenant faire table rase de son passé, et ne plus jamais laisser son amour pour quelqu'un la rendre faible. Elle devait en finir. Alors elle reprit, déterminée et la tête haute :

\- … Plus jamais tu ne me trahiras !

Sans laisser le temps à Henry de faire le moindre geste de protection, Regina plongea la main dans la poitrine de son père. Ce dernier abaissa le regard et un sourire triste se dessina sur son visage.

\- Si tu as besoin de faire cela pour comprendre, vas-y, ma fille… N'oublie seulement jamais que je t'aimerai toujours. A une autre que moi de te protéger maintenant…

Et en disant ces mots, il tourna la tête vers Emma, qui, horrifiée, n'avait pu dire un mot depuis le début de leur tête-à-tête. Ces yeux remplis de larmes mais dans lesquels elle ne décela aucune trace de rancœur, la sortirent de transe, et elle dit :

\- Majesté, ne faites pas cela, je vous en supplie.

Sans un mot ni un regard, Regina extirpa le cœur brillant de son père et l'observa avec attention. Puis, un sanglot secoua sa poitrine et quelques larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

\- Majesté, regardez-moi, REGARDEZ-MOI ! cria Emma, pressentant avec horreur le geste de la reine.

Regina leva les yeux et croisa le regard implorant de la princesse. Emma fut bouleversée par ce qu'elle y vit. Elle n'y vit ni haine, ni colère. Juste une immense détresse qui lui fendit le cœur.

\- Il m'a trahie, Emma, il m'a trahie, comme tous les autres…Je dois le faire…

Elle accompagna ses mots d'une légère pression sur l'organe brillant. Aussitôt le vieil homme poussa un cri de douleur, mêlé aux cris d'horreur de Ruby et Emma.

\- Emma… réussit à chuchoter Henry. Emma sera celle qui te sauvera.

Henry s'écroula au sol, alors que la main de sa fille s'ouvrait, laissant échapper une fine poussière noire. Regina s'agenouilla et explosa en sanglots, serrant contre elle le corps sans vie du dernier être qui comptait pour elle.

 **oOo**

Emma et Ruby assistaient, impuissantes, au spectacle de la reine en sanglots. Qu'avait voulu dire Henry ? se demandait Emma. Pourquoi serait-elle celle qui la sauverait ?

Elle s'interrogeait et ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi maintenant le spectacle de sa tortionnaire en pleurs lui fendait le cœur ?

Regina releva le visage un instant et dévisagea Ruby qui se tenait toujours debout, au même endroit depuis l'arrivée de la reine dans le cachot.

\- Partez, dit-elle finalement.

\- Je… Je ne comprends pas…, hésita-t-elle.

\- Partez, ou vous servirez de dîner à mon repas de ce soir, répondit-elle durement en se relevant.

Ruby sembla un instant envisager la faveur de la reine, mais elle retrouva son courage un bref instant pour dire :

\- Je ne partirai pas sans Emma.

Regina s'approcha alors tout doucement d'elle, et arrivée à quelques centimètres de son visage, elle lui souffla :

\- Je viens de tuer mon père. Vous comprendrez facilement que cela ne me dérangera aucunement de continuer avec une sale lycanthrope qui s'est introduite dans mon château sans ma permission.

\- Ruby, va-t-en…, renchérit Emma sans oser la regarder.

\- Mais… et toi ?

\- Ne t'occupe pas de moi. Va !

Ruby jeta un dernier regard à son amie et prit ses jambes à son cou. Une fois certaine que son amie soit sauvée, Emma regarda Regina, sans dire un mot. Cette dernière soutint son regard pendant de longues minutes. Elles semblaient se découvrir pour la première fois. Alors, sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Emma tendit la main, invitant la reine à la serrer dans la sienne.

Etait-ce un soutien ? Etait-ce autre chose ? Emma aurait bien été incapable de le dire. Elle savait juste qu'en ce moment, ce petit geste tout simple les aidait toutes les deux.

* * *

 **Alors, dites-moi tout ... Avez-vous aimé ?**

 **A suivre... des confessions à coeur ouvert.**

 **A très bientôt (on arrive bientôt à la fin) ! Bisous !**


	9. Une clarté dans les ténèbres

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Pardon pour le retard, j'ai été très prise ces deux dernières semaines et je n'ai absolument pas eu le temps d'écrire. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop... Pour me faire pardonner, voici un chapitre beaucoup plus long que les autres !**

 **Je vous avais dit que j'arrivais bientôt à la fin de cette fic. En effet, j'avais l'idée depuis le début de finir cette histoire (qui devait même être un OS Bellamione, à la base, mais passons...) ainsi. Je voulais m'arrêter comme ça, avec une fin ouverte, laissant la possibilité d'autre chose.**

 **Mais votre enthousiasme et votre gentillesse m'ont convaincue de poursuivre l'histoire. Donc je vous promets qu'il y aura une 2e partie à cette fic. Dans cette 2e partie, on sortira du huis-clos et des seuls points de vue d'Emma et Regina. Ce sera une continuité, tout en étant un peu différent. Bref... vous verrez. Mais, du coup, ce ne sera pas avant août, au mieux. Là, je vais profiter des vacances pour avancer l'écriture un max et avoir des chapitres d'avance. Donc promis, je reviendrai vers vous dans quelques semaines !**

 **Encore une fois, merci pour les reviews, follow, fav... Merci Nicole, Raphi5930 et SQ10 pour vos gentilles reviews en guests...**

 **Trève de bavardage, voici donc le dernier chapitre de la première partie. J'espère que vous aimerez !**

* * *

Une clarté dans les ténèbres

Les cachots n'avaient jamais été aussi silencieux, depuis que la mort s'était abattue en ces lieux. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté, les deux femmes n'osaient se regarder, et gardaient leurs yeux rivés sur le corps sans vie du pauvre homme gisant à leurs pieds.

Henry Mills semblait dormir. Les yeux clos, la bouche dessinant un léger sourire, on eût dit qu'il allait se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre. Seul le trou béant dans sa poitrine témoignait de l'horreur qui venait de se dérouler.

Combien de temps étaient-elles demeurées ainsi ? Nulle n'aurait pu le dire. Peut-être que si elles restaient ainsi, la mort finirait par les cueillir, elles aussi, et les éloigneraient enfin de la dureté de ce monde.

Après un instant, Regina leva les yeux vers sa captive et, comme elles l'avaient fait quelques instants plus tôt, les deux femmes, toujours main dans la main, soutinrent le regard de l'autre. Ce qui troubla Emma ne fut pas les larmes qui perlaient encore au coin des yeux sombres. Non, ce qui la troubla était bien plus étrange… Emma n'y lisait aucune trace de noirceur. Mais où était passée la terrible souveraine qui l'avait tant fait trembler ? Dans les yeux de Regina, Emma ne vit qu'une immense douleur, et cela lui tordit les entrailles.

\- Il était le seul à m'avoir aimée. Je n'ai plus personne, maintenant…

La voix de Regina sortit Emma de sa transe. Elle lâcha aussitôt la main de la reine et recula d'un pas. Que lui avait-il pris ? Cette femme l'avait violée, elle était l'ennemie de son peuple… Pourquoi Emma avait-elle tendu sa main, réclamant ainsi son doux contact ? Après tout, qu'elle tue son père n'avait rien de surprenant, une telle sorcière ne pouvait que faire régner le mal et la terreur… Elle devait lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas dupe de son petit manège. Elle était douée pour détecter quand les gens n'étaient pas sincères, et elle savait que la reine cachait bien son jeu. Que croyait-elle ? Elle pensait donc qu'en masquant sa noirceur sous une prétendue tristesse, elle réussirait à apitoyer Emma ? Jamais elle ne s'y laisserait prendre… Alors, elle répondit, décidée à lui montrer qu'elle ne laisserait pas avoir par ces beaux sentiments :

\- Parce que vous croyez qu'il vous soutenait ? Il avait _peur_ de vous…

L'attaque verbale d'Emma surprit Regina, qui écarquilla les yeux.

\- Non…, répliqua-t-elle, les larmes recommençant à couler le long de ses joues.

\- Bien sûr que si. Il avait peur de vous, comme votre peuple entier a peur de vous également. Croyez-vous que vous laisserez le souvenir d'une bonne souveraine ? Croyez-vous que votre peuple se souviendra de vous autrement que comme un despote tyrannique et sanguinaire ? Vous ne savez que faire régner la terreur et couler le sang. Qui pourrait vous aimer ? Il était le seul être sensé et gentil dans ce château et vous l'avez fait disparaître ! VOUS NE LE MERITIEZ PAS !

\- JE NE VOUS PERMETS PAS DE PARLER DE LUI ! cria la souveraine, qui retrouva immédiatement sa combativité. Vous ne le connaissiez pas, vous ne saviez rien de lui. Et vous ne savez rien de moi. Alors gardez vos jugements pour vous !

Regina fixait toujours Emma, mais ses yeux avaient changé de couleur. Un noir de colère apparut progressivement dans ses pupilles. Mais son visage reflétait un tout autre sentiment. Emma y vit quelque chose comme de la tristesse. Elle sentait qu'en ce moment, la reine était touchée par son discours. Mais, bien décidée à la pousser dans ses retranchements, elle poursuivit.

\- En vérité, vous savez quoi, ma reine ?... reprit-elle d'un ton ironiquement doux. Vous êtes seule comme vous l'avez toujours été. Vous tuez pour vous donner une illusion de pouvoir mais vous n'êtes rien. Vous êtes vide. Vous êtes seule… Et le pire, c'est que _vous_ avez créé tout ça et que vous le MERITEZ !

\- Taisez-vous… Je ne veux plus rien entendre…

Sans plus aucune volonté, le corps de Regina s'affaissa au sol. Elle savait qu'Emma ne disait que la vérité, mais l'entendre de sa bouche était trop dur, trop violent. Alors dans un geste d'autoprotection, elle se recroquevilla et se boucha les oreilles.

\- Non, je ne me tairai pas. Vous refusez de m'écouter car vous savez que c'est la vérité. Henry ne voulait que votre bonheur, et vous venez de le TUER ! Vous venez justement de prouver qu'il avait tort de croire en vous et que vous méritez d'être seule…

\- Arrêtez, je vous en prie…

Regina tremblait de tous ses membres mais Emma, impassible, continuait ses attaques. Elle en avait besoin. Elle devait expulser toute la rage accumulée depuis des jours. Elle devait hurler sa souffrance. Mais elle n'avait pas prévu qu'elle le ferait devant une reine à terre et pleurant à chaudes larmes. Mais elle devait continuer, alors elle reprit, plus doucement :

\- Vous pensez qu'en faisant régner la terreur comme vous le faites, les gens ne verront plus que vous êtes cette pathétique abomination dont personne ne veut. Mais vous ne savez rien de la vie… Vous ne savez rien de l'amour… Vous –

\- STOP ! hurla Regina, incapable d'en entendre plus… Stop, arrêtez…

Ce n'était plus la reine puissante et charismatique qui se tenait devant Emma, mais une femme blessée et torturée. A cette vision, le cœur d'Emma bondit dans sa poitrine. Elle se sentait tellement mieux, maintenant qu'elle lui avait dit le fond de sa pensée… Toutes ses semaines de captivité étaient ressorties en mots et Emma se sentait soulagée.

Pourtant, une douleur s'insinua en elle. Elle savait qu'elle était allée trop loin. Voir Regina si faible lui brisa le cœur. La mépriser ainsi venait de lui faire comprendre que c'était la dernière chose dont Regina avait besoin, et surtout que c'était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait lui faire subir. En vérité, Emma la plaignait plus qu'elle ne la méprisait. Même si elle ne savait rien de son passé, elle sentait que cette femme était brisée.

Elle avait dit à la reine tout ce qu'elle pensait d'elle… Mais pour autant, Emma sentait au fond d'elle qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit _tout_ ce qu'elle pensait d'elle. Un petit sentiment étrange avait commencé à apparaître, et ce petit sentiment se faisait de moins en moins discret, maintenant que la reine était affaiblie à ses pieds.

Elle savait maintenant qu'elle voulait _protéger_ la reine…

Alors, dans un geste de pardon, Emma s'accroupit et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Regina.

\- Je vous demande pardon… Je suis allée trop loin.

\- Non, vous avez raison, dit Regina en se relevant et en lissant sa robe à présent tâchée de larges traces de saleté grisâtre. Je suis un monstre… Mon père avait raison. Et j'ai perdu le seul être qui essayait de me sauver de ma noirceur. Maintenant, tout est perdu.

A ces mots, les dernières paroles d'Henry revinrent en mémoire d'Emma. « Emma sera celle qui te sauvera… » Que voulait-il dire par là ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus longtemps car Regina venait de se jeter sur elle, la plaquant contre le mur froid de la cellule.

\- Que faites-vous ? cria Emma en se débattant.

\- Je suis un monstre ! lui répondit Regina dans un accès de démence, en essayant de déshabiller la princesse. Je fais ce que je veux, et ça, je l'ai attendu trop longtemps !

Regina n'avait plus rien à perdre. Ayant perdu son dernier soutien, elle ne serait plus jamais jugée. Et puis si elle était destinée à être un monstre, alors plus rien ne l'arrêterait. Et tant pis pour Emma…

En vérité, jamais Regina n'avait connu autre chose que la violence. Depuis son enfance et son adolescence, la trahison et la mort guidaient ses pas. Daniel, son premier amour, lui avait été arraché au commencement de leur idylle. Et depuis, elle avait toujours refusé de donner son cœur à quelqu'un. Ses rapports amoureux se construisaient toujours dans la violence. Elle aimait cela, cela lui permettait d'être détachée et de prendre du plaisir uniquement physique sans s'encombrer des sentiments. Mais en réalité, elle ne savait faire autrement. Aimer et être aimer lui était un concept inconnu. Alors elle prenait et repoussait. Et cela lui suffisait.

Le visage d'Emma à quelques centimètres du sien, elle aurait pu combler la distance entre elles deux et apposer violemment ses lèvres contre celles si désirables de sa prisonnière. Mais elle se perdit dans le regard vert qui sondait son âme. Elle abaissa les yeux et recula d'un pas :

\- Pardon, je ne veux plus faire ça… Pas ainsi…

De toute sa vie, Regina n'avait jamais été honteuse. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti ce sentiment de gêne mêlé de regret. Mais ce qu'elle avait failli faire subir à Emma à nouveau la plongeait dans les abymes de la honte. Aujourd'hui, elle ne voulait plus l'obliger à faire quoique ce soit contre son gré.

\- Regina, dit doucement la princesse, vous n'êtes pas comme ça… je le sais, je le vois en vous.

Regina se recula d'un pas, et la regarda, tentant de démêler le mensonge de la sincérité. Emma était-elle honnête ? Avait-elle réellement confiance en elle ? Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, la princesse se rapprocha d'elle et lui dit :

\- Je n'ai pas été tout à fait sincère avec vous. Henry avait peur de vous, c'est vrai, mais il avait aussi confiance en vous. Une immense confiance. Il savait que vous n'étiez pas perdue, et que vous méritiez de redevenir aussi bonne et tendre que vous l'étiez. Ce chemin que vous avez emprunté n'est pas un chemin à sens unique. Vous pouvez en revenir…

« Emma sera celle qui te sauvera », si ces paroles signifiaient quelque chose, Emma devait y croire, maintenant.

\- Je crois en lui et je suis convaincue qu'il avait raison. Quand je vous ai vue pour la première fois, je n'ai vu que la reine sanguinaire que vous vouliez montrer… Mais vous m'avez aussi montré que vous êtes autre chose que cela. Peut-être seulement que vous ne savez pas comment faire… Laissez-moi vous aider…

\- Pourquoi faites-vous cela, après tout ce que je vous ai fait subir ? demanda Regina, les yeux toujours baissés.

\- Parce que je crois qu'il y a de la bonté partout dans ce monde, même au plus profond des êtres les plus perdus…

\- Je ne le mérite pas. Je suis un monstre… C'est mon père qui l'a dit…

Emma avait l'impression que la grandiose reine s'était métamorphosée en une petite fille peureuse en un instant. Elle devait la protéger, même si cela signifiait la protéger _d'elle-même_. Elle s'approcha doucement et lui prit la main, qu'elle serra dans la sienne. La sensation était étrangement agréable, et Emma se surprit une nouvelle fois à s'y plaire…

\- Chante pour moi, Emma…

\- Je… Je vous demande pardon ?

\- S'il-te-plaît, Emma, chante pour moi…

Emma ne comprenait pas pourquoi la reine lui demandait une chose si singulière, en ce moment précis, mais elle décida de se laisser aller par la douceur du moment. Elle laissa sa voix sortir de ses lèvres et sa douce berceuse emplit la cellule.

Regina sentait son être s'apaiser tout entier. Le pouvoir de la chanson d'Emma était infaillible. Les notes vibraient dans tous ses organes et ses muscles se détendirent. Son esprit put pour un instant s'évader loin de la misère de ce monde.

\- Je suis seule, maintenant, chuchota Regina, les yeux fermés.

Elle n'attendait pas de réponse. C'était juste un constat. La solitude et la tristesse de son règne sautèrent aux yeux d'Emma. Henry n'était peut-être pas un père très présent ou un très bon conseiller, mais il était présent quand la reine avait besoin d'une épaule, d'un ami, ou d'une personne qui ne la jugerait pas. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, sa solitude se ferait difficile.

Emma avait beaucoup de sujets qui la respectaient, des servants et autres femmes de chambre qui la protégeaient… mais surtout elle avait une famille aimante et des amis sincères. Que serait-elle devenue si elle ne les avait pas eus ? Serait-elle devenue la jeune femme forte et bienveillante qu'elle était aujourd'hui ? Et surtout, qui Regina serait-elle devenue si elle aussi avait connu tout cela ? Encore une fois, le cœur d'Emma se serra.

\- Vous êtes forte, Regina. Vous vous relèverez comme vous le faites toujours.

Imperceptiblement, les deux femmes se rapprochaient l'une de l'autre.

\- Peut-être… Sûrement… Mais à quoi bon ? Assoir encore plus mon pouvoir sur des victimes innocentes ? Je pourrais. Après tout, je n'ai plus rien à perdre…

\- Regina, regardez-moi, ordonna Emma d'une voix douce mais ferme.

Les deux regards se trouvèrent aussitôt et ne se lâchèrent plus. Emma continua :

\- Vous pourriez mais vous ne le ferez pas. Parce que vous êtes forte et que vous ne vous laisserez pas vos ténèbres prendre le dessus sur la personne que je vois ici, en ce moment…

\- Et quelle est cette personne que vous voyez ?

\- Une femme forte, battante, qui se bat contre ses démons et qui les vaincra car elle est puissante. Vous êtes puissante, Regina, cela ne fait aucun doute. Utilisez cette puissance pour vous sortir des ténèbres, et montrez au monde que vous êtes cette femme-là !

\- Pour qu'ils me rient au nez et ne me craignent plus ? Et comment assurerais-je mon pouvoir, alors ?

\- Détrompez-vous, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils vous craignent qu'ils vous respectent, Regina. Je suis sûre que votre règne ne sera pas mis en danger, même si vous devenez cette femme magnifique que je vois là, devant moi…

Les deux femmes n'avaient pas lâché leurs regards. Sans même s'en rendre compte, leurs corps n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ce n'est que quand elles sentirent le corps de l'autre qu'elles stoppèrent leurs mouvements, de peur de briser la magie irréelle de l'instant. Perdue dans les yeux verts, Regina avança très doucement la bouche vers celle d'Emma.

\- Vous voyez quoi, là, devant vous ? murmura-t-elle à quelques millimètres de la bouche de la princesse.

Emma rougit de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Avait-elle vraiment dit que Regina était une femme magnifique ? Et pourquoi ne pouvait-elle reculer ? Elle baissa les yeux vers la bouche de la reine. Ses lèvres étaient si attirantes… Si elle les goûtait juste une fois, serait-ce condamnable ? Après tout, qui le saurait ? Elle ne pouvait relever les yeux, comme hypnotisée.

\- Je vois… une femme forte… répondit-elle dans un murmure également.

Regina s'approcha encore plus près.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que vous avez dit… Vous avez dit que vous voyiez…

\- Une femme magnifique, compléta Emma dans un souffle qui vint caresser la bouche de la reine.

Regina ne pouvait plus résister. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine à tout moment. La princesse était trop belle et trop proche pour pouvoir lui résister. Elle avança doucement la tête et ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur celles d'Emma. Comme ce contact était doux… Comme ce baiser était attendu… Regina n'osait plus bouger, de peur que la princesse ne se réveille de son sommeil et ne la repousse à tout jamais.

Mais au bout d'une éternité, Regina comprit qu'elle n'était pas repoussée. Les mains qui auraient dû la pousser et se débattre enserraient timidement sa taille. La bouche qui aurait dû lui cracher dessus esquissait un léger sourire.

Emma ne se posait plus de questions. Elle ne comprenait absolument pas comment elle en était arrivée là. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle se sentait bien.

 **oOo**

La nuit fut courte et agitée pour les deux femmes tourmentées. Leurs rêves n'avaient cessé et aucune des deux n'avait pu pour un instant oublier la sensation des lèvres de l'autre ou de leur discussion qui avait précédé cet étrange baiser.

Les yeux rougis, les cheveux emmêlés, Regina se leva et se positionna devant son miroir magique. Sans même avoir besoin d'entendre la demande de la reine, il sut ce qu'elle voulait voir. Ce n'était pas un voyeurisme malsain, ni une curiosité dérangeante. Non, ce matin, pour se sentir mieux, Regina avait _besoin_ de voir Emma. C'était aussi simple que cela.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, mais Regina n'en avait cure. Elle ne faisait attention qu'à ce qu'elle voyait : une jeune femme forte, qui, malgré son état d'abattement et d'épuisement, avait réussi à trouver les mots pour l'apaiser, et qui avait lu en elle comme personne ne l'avait fait depuis longtemps. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser enfermée ainsi. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? L'exécuter afin de se venger une bonne fois pour toutes de sa mère ? Tout simplement hors de question... La libérer et qu'elle aille divulguer en territoire ennemi toutes les faiblesses de la reine noire ? Impensable… La forcer à rester à ses côtés sans avoir à l'enfermer ? Cela serait impossible…

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas Rowena pousser la porte de la chambre comme elle le faisait tous les matins. La servante s'approcha de sa reine sans un bruit et l'observa dans son dos. Comme elle avait changé, ces derniers temps… Elle était moins froide, moins autoritaire. Mais, bien que plus souriante, Regina lui paraissait beaucoup plus soucieuse. Ce matin, Rowena eut une révélation. Devant son miroir, Regina n'était plus l'Evil Queen, elle n'était qu'une femme triste qui cherchait du réconfort en observant l'image glacée d'une de ses prisonnières enfermées.

\- Ma Reine, me voici… commença-t-elle, afin de signaler sa présence et cesser cet instant gênant.

Regina fit aussitôt disparaître d'un mouvement de la main l'image d'Emma et se tourna vers sa servante. Elle s'installa à sa coiffeuse, sans lui adresser un mot.

\- Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, votre Majesté. Il fait très beau ce matin…

La reine ne répondant toujours pas, elle poursuivit :

\- Quelle coiffure désirez-vous aujourd'hui ?

\- Peu importe, Rowena… Quelque chose de simple.

\- Bien, votre Majesté…

Pas un bruit, pas un mot ne vint troubler le silence religieux qui régnait dans la chambre. Ce n'est qu'au bout de longues minutes que Regina ouvrit la bouche.

\- Rowena… est-ce que je suis un monstre ?

Les yeux levés vers ceux de sa servante dans son miroir, Regina attendit la réponse qui ne tarda pas.

\- Oh non, ma reine…, répondit la servante qui commençait à trembler.

\- Je veux une réponse sincère, Rowena. Dis-moi : est-ce que tu as peur de moi ?

\- Non, ma reine… Je n'ai… pas peur, non… Je n'aurais jamais peur de vous… Vous êtes bonne, ma reine…

Le ton hésitant de la servante transpirait l'angoisse. Qui sait ce qu'elle ferait d'elle si elle lui avouait qu'elle était terrifiée dès qu'elle lui adressait un mot ? Mais Regina était si calme et si sereine que Rowena osa poursuivre, les yeux baissés vers la chevelure brune qu'elle coiffait toujours :

\- Cependant, votre Majesté… si je peux me permettre d'ajouter…

\- Vas-y, Rowena, je t'écoute, répondit-elle d'un ton encourageant.

\- Ma Reine, je suis à votre service depuis des années, je vous ai connue haute comme ça... Et jamais vous ne m'avez mal traitée. Je n'ai jamais manqué de rien. Mais…

\- Mais… ?

\- Si vous voulez une réponse sincère à votre question, autrefois vous _n'étiez_ pas un monstre, dit Rowena d'une traite, de peur de n'avoir plus le courage de le dire si elle attendait trop longtemps.

\- Que veux-tu dire… ? demanda-t-elle sans aucune animosité.

\- Je… je ne comprends pas celle que vous êtes devenue, ma reine.

\- Explique-toi, j'ai besoin de comprendre…

\- Vous n'êtes plus que l'ombre de celle que vous étiez. Votre désir de vengeance a noirci votre cœur, et vous êtes devenue une femme cruelle…

Rowena prit aussitôt conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire, et se reprit immédiatement :

\- Pardon, ma reine, je ne voulais pas dire cela…

Mais Regina ne lui en voulait pas. Elle se retourna et prit les mains de sa servante dans les siennes, avant de lui dire tristement :

\- Merci d'avoir eu le courage de me le dire, Rowena… Maintenant, s'il-te-plaît, termine cette coiffure…

 **oOo**

Les mots de Rowena ne cessaient de tourner en boucle dans son esprit, quand ce n'était pas ceux de son père, ou encore ceux d'Emma. Avait-elle vraiment été une femme différente, autrefois ? Etait-elle à ce point devenue si mauvaise que tout le monde avait peur d'elle, y compris son propre père ?

Elle repensa à sa vie, à son règne et à tous les crimes qui lui avaient permis d'en arriver là. A quel prix elle avait bâti son royaume… L'horreur de sa vie lui sauta au visage. Pourquoi ne s'en était-elle pas rendu compte plus tôt ?

Son père avait subi sa folie criminelle. Son propre _père_ , lui qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde. Oui, elle était bien devenue un monstre, une abomination… Elle avait tué de ses propres mains le seul être qui l'aimait parce qu'il avait osé aider une de ses prisonnières. Son acte était abject, sa vie était abjecte.

Elle devait en finir.

Regina ouvrit la fenêtre et s'avança sur son balcon. Rowena avait raison, il faisait vraiment beau, ce matin. Le soleil commençait doucement à réchauffer l'atmosphère encore fraîche. Les brouillards matinaux se dispersaient doucement, laissant apparaître les magnifiques contrées vertes du Royaume Noir. La journée allait être agréable.

Tout doucement, sans précipitation, elle s'approcha du bord de la rambarde et passa tranquillement de l'autre côté. Seules ses mains qui tenaient fermement la balustrade l'empêchaient de s'écraser plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus bas.

Ce serait facile. Il lui suffisait d'ouvrir les doigts et tout serait fini. La chute serait longue, sans doute, mais quelques secondes plus tard, toutes ses souffrances seraient terminées. Elle retrouverait son père et tout irait mieux.

Quant à Emma… _Emma_ … L'image de la belle princesse lui revint en mémoire, la douceur de ses mains, le goût de ses lèvres… Non, elle ne pouvait pas faire cela. Ses mains se resserrèrent autour de la barrière avec l'énergie du désespoir. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner comme ça sans un dernier mot, un dernier regard de la princesse. Elle sembla soudainement prendre conscience de ce qu'elle allait faire et se mit à trembler de tous ses membres. Finalement, dans un sursaut de survie, elle repassa du bon côté de la barrière. Et elle s'écroula au sol, le corps chancelant de terreur.

Emma l'avait sauvée. Pas directement, mais elle le savait, Emma l'avait sauvée et elle la sauverait encore… Elle devait avoir confiance. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas compris plus tôt ? Pourquoi Henry avait dû en passer par là pour qu'elle comprenne cette idée si simple ? Emma la sauverait. Henry avait raison, il avait toujours eu raison…

La mort d'Henry lui avait au moins apporté une chose magnifique : grâce à lui, elle avait compris qu'elle voulait changer. Elle ne voulait plus faire souffrir ceux qu'elle aime. Et si elle avait failli avec son père, elle ne faillirait pas avec Emma.

 **oOo**

La déclaration de guerre arriva comme promis tôt dans la matinée. Les premiers drapeaux noirs furent brandis peu après le lever du soleil, et le camp du Royaume Blanc tout entier s'agita, anticipant avec angoisse les combats à venir.

Regina ne ressentait ni peur, ni angoisse. Elle avait pris sa décision.

Le conseil de guerre s'était réuni, plus par habitude que par réel besoin. Tous les hommes présents, commandants et lieutenants, savaient que le combat serait rapide et meurtrier. Le Royaume Noir était non seulement supérieur en nombre, mais également mieux entraîné, et la reine possédait une magie puissante et destructrice. Les stratégies furent rapidement mises en place, et les discussions prient vite un tournant plus léger, les hommes plaisantant sur les captures de guerres qu'ils allaient faire…

Les soldats riaient bruyamment quand la porte de la salle du conseil s'ouvrit sur une Regina impressionnante de beauté. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait la reine, les yeux gonflés, à peine maquillée, mais d'une beauté stupéfiante. Elle aurait été vêtue d'une simple robe de paysanne qu'elle aurait quand même ébloui par sa beauté naturelle. Mais là, dans sa robe bleu nuit moulante, elle semblait simplement être une apparition divine.

Tous les hommes, une fois remis de leur surprise, se levèrent devant l'apparition en baissant les yeux. La beauté de leur souveraine ne leur était pas inconnue, certains mercenaires avouant même ouvertement être entrés dans l'armée du Royaume Noir en raison de la beauté de la reine. Mais ce matin, ils n'auraient su dire pourquoi, leur souveraine leur semblait changée. Elle était pourtant toujours aussi charismatique et royale, mais une aura différente semblait se dégager de son corps. Une aura de sérénité.

\- Arrêtez tout, ordonna-t-elle, sans même prendre le temps de s'assoir à la table du conseil.

\- Je vous demande pardon, votre Majesté… demanda Graham, dont l'incompréhension reflétait celle de tous les militaires présents.

\- Arrêtez tout : les stratégies, les entraînements, les combats… Il y a déjà eu trop de morts inutiles, dans cette guerre…

\- Mais, Majesté, si je peux me permettre, reprit-il, que voulez-vous faire ? La guerre a été déclarée par l'ennemi. Nous devons y répondre. C'est une question d'honneur…

\- Je sais comment arrêter cette guerre, avant même qu'elle ne commence.

\- Votre Majesté, continua la voix forte et assurée du commandant de l'armée noire, nous gagnerons ce combat, je vous l'assure. Nous écraserons le Royaume Blanc en un rien de temps et –

\- C'est justement ce qu'il n'arrivera pas. Personne ne mourra. Tout est bientôt fini.

\- Mais comment comptez-vous faire … ? Je ne vois pas comment vous…

\- Ceci est mon problème, Commandant, le coupa-t-elle d'un ton glacial. N'oubliez pas de rester à votre place.

\- Je vous demande pardon.

\- Pardon accordé. Maintenant, vous avez quartier libre. Profitez-en, car cela ne se reproduira pas.

Sans ajouter un mot, les hommes sortirent de la salle, abasourdis et ne comprenant toujours pas le comportement de leur reine. Elle ne refusait pourtant jamais un combat, surtout s'il était gagné d'avance…

Regina se retrouva seule dans la salle du Conseil. En jetant un regard par la fenêtre, elle observa ses propres hommes ranger leurs armes. Puis son regard la conduisit vers le camp au loin. Elle avait pris la bonne décision. Plus personne ne mourrait inutilement… Et elle ne ferait souffrir Emma une minute de plus.

Un rapide mouvement des bras l'enveloppa d'un nuage violet et elle disparut.

 **oOo**

\- Emma…

La princesse tourna la tête vers la reine qui venait d'apparaître devant elle, et un sourire involontaire illumina son visage.

\- Vos parents ont déclaré la guerre ce matin. Ils sont prêts à risquer leur vie pour sauver la vôtre…

\- Ils sont idiots, ils vont se faire massacrer…soupira Emma, sincèrement inquiète. Je les avais pourtant prévenus, quelles têtes de mule…

\- Non, répondit Regina doucement.

\- Non, quoi ? Bien sûr que si, votre armée est plus puissante que la leur. Ils en sont conscients mais…

\- Non, cela n'arrivera pas.

Regina sourit doucement. Sans un mot, elle leva une main et une boule de feu brillante apparut au creux de sa paume. Emma commença à paniquer. Ainsi, Regina allait en finir avec elle, avant d'en finir avec ses parents ? Elle aurait dû se douter que cela ne pouvait se terminer qu'ainsi.

\- Que faites-vous ? demanda-t-elle en se reculant inconsciemment contre le mur.

Sans lui répondre, Regina lança violemment la boule contre le cadenas de la grille, qui s'ouvrit aussitôt. Puis, toujours muette, elle entra dans la cellule et lança une nouvelle boule de feu contre le cadenas de sa cheville.

Emma leva les yeux, muette d'incompréhension. Elle avait beau plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Regina, elle n'y lisait rien, elle ne comprenait plus rien. Etait-ce un piège ? Allait-elle la laisser s'échapper pour avoir le plaisir de la capturer à nouveau ?

\- Je ne referai plus la même erreur. Henry m'a fait comprendre bien des choses, princesse…

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Je pensais sincèrement être heureuse. Je pensais avoir tout ce que je désirais. Mais je me trompais. Lourdement. La vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue si elle est vide. Vous aviez raison, Emma… Je ne veux plus passer à côté de ma vie, et je ne veux plus empêcher les autres de vivre la leur. Je ne veux plus vivre comme ça. Alors allez-y, Emma…

\- Regina, je…

\- J'aurais pu massacrer le Royaume Blanc, j'aurais pu massacrer vos parents, et vos amis lycanthropes. Mais aujourd'hui, et pour la première fois de ma vie, je décide de faire le contraire de ce que l'Evil Queen aurait fait. Et ça fait un bien fou…

Avec un sourire, Regina posa une main sur l'épaule d'Emma. Le contact les fit frémir toutes les deux, mais aucune ne sembla gênée, perdues dans les yeux de l'autre.

\- J'ai perdu hier quelqu'un à qui je tenais. Je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise aujourd'hui…

\- Que… ?, demanda Emma, qui ne comprenait toujours pas où la reine voulait en venir.

\- Si j'avais pris la décision d'attaquer vos parents, je me serais perdue pour toujours.

Regina baissa les yeux avant de continua, plus bas :

\- Et surtout, je _vous_ aurais perdue….

Le cœur d'Emma rata un battement. Elle-même ne comprit pas pourquoi. Mais la reine souriante et confiante devant elle la rendait simplement heureuse. Alors, sans comprendre, elle tendit les bras et serra la reine contre son corps. Qu'elles étaient loin de ces ébats bestiaux qui l'avaient tant dégoûtée… La femme dans ses bras était une autre personne que celle qui avait abusé d'elle. L'Evil Queen avait disparu, s'était volatilisée en même temps que son père. Maintenant, Emma serrait dans ses bras Regina, une femme, simplement une femme qui commençait tout juste à réapprendre à aimer.

Emma se recula de quelques centimètres, juste assez pour se retrouver devant les lèvres terriblement attirantes de la brune. Elle commençait à s'en approcher quand cette dernière recula, et dit avec un sourire triste :

\- Vous devriez y aller. Vos parents doivent s'inquiéter…

Emma n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour d'un nuage de fumée.

Devant elle, la porte de sa cellule était restée grande ouverte. Et au bout du couloir, une lumière aveuglante brillait.

Après un dernier regard en arrière vers sa cellule, Emma avança.

Vers la liberté.

* * *

 **A suivre...**

 **Pour tout vous dire, dans mon idée originale, Emma ne devait pas s'attacher du tout à Regina. Mais je suis tellement fan de SwanQueen que je ne pouvais pas ne pas leur donner de fin heureuse. Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **Alors, ça mérite une suite ? Dites-moi tout... Faites exploser le compteur à reviews !**

 **Je vous souhaite un bel été, de bonnes vacances si vous avez la chance d'en avoir... Et à très vite ! ^^**


	10. La bataille des deux armées

**Hey, salut les amies ! Me revoici !**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances, si vous avez la chance d'en avoir ! Les miennes étaient parfaites, mais malheureusement, elles ne m'ont pas laissé de temps pour écrire. Donc maintenant que la rentrée est revenue, je peux me remettre à l'écriture !**

 **Merci pour les reviews, les follows, comme à chaque fois... Je suis contente de voir que vous attendez une suite à mon histoire. Votre enthousiasme pour avoir une 2e partie m'a fait vachement plaisir ! *_***

 **Temprance : merci infiniment pour ta review. Je ne sais pas si ça pourrait finir en livre, mais je suis flattée par tes compliments.**

 **Raphi 5930 : merci beaucoup aussi ! Eh oui, voilà la suite ! Merci pour ta fidélité.**

 **Ali et les guest anonymes : merci, merci ! Voilà la suite :-)**

 **Voici donc la 2e partie de l'histoire. Emma a été libérée par Regina. L'armée du Royaume Blanc s'apprête à attaquer pour libérer leur fille. On en est là.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La bataille des deux armées

La lumière du soleil matinal… La douce chaleur qui en émanait et réchauffait le corps… Tel un nouveau-né venant au monde, Emma redécouvrait la vie à mesure qu'elle progressait dans les couloirs de moins en moins sombres du château. C'est à peine si elle remarquait la présence des hommes armés disséminés partout. Seul comptait le souffle chaud de la liberté.

Sans même savoir ce qu'elle faisait, ses pas la guidèrent vers la basse-cour et quand ses yeux reprirent contact avec la réalité, elle comprit qu'elle était arrivée devant le pont-levis. Une dizaine d'hommes en armes l'observaient avec curiosité, et les messes basses se mêlaient aux regards interrogateurs. Elle-même semblait ne pas comprendre vraiment ce qu'elle faisait là. Tout semblait se dérouler au ralenti, depuis sa sortie des cachots jusqu'à son arrivée devant la herse abaissée. Elle ne remarqua pas l'étrange regard haineux du chevalier haut-gradé qui la dévisagea avec mépris. Même l'ordre hurlant d'abaisser le pont-levis et de relever la herse lui paraissait lointain. Quand le passage fut enfin dégagé, elle s'engagea d'un pas mal assuré sur le pont en bois.

Du haut du donjon, la Reine noire fixait la jeune princesse. Seule une larme solitaire dévalant sa joue trahissait son tourment intérieur. Regina avait oublié à quel point un cœur blessé pouvait être douloureux. Ses sujets la nommaient très souvent « la reine sans cœur ». Quelle idiotie… Elle avait forcément un cœur, puisqu'il venait de se briser…

 **oOo**

Emma n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de sentir la douceur de l'herbe sous ses chausses de toute sa vie. Pourtant, un étrange sentiment raisonnait en elle. Quelque chose la retenait dans ce château… Une drôle de sensation d'inachevé… Alors elle ne put résister au besoin de se tourner une dernière fois vers l'imposante forteresse. Son regard la conduisit instinctivement vers la plus haute fenêtre du donjon. Une silhouette semblait l'observer, immobile. Elle était bien consciente de n'être pas visible, à cette distance. Pourtant ses lèvres esquissèrent de leur propre chef un petit sourire.

Ce n'était pas un adieu, juste la promesse d'un au revoir…

Emma s'en voulait tellement… Elle s'en voulait de partir si vite, elle s'en voulait de n'avoir pas pu dire à la reine tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu dire, elle s'en voulait de s'en vouloir... Mais surtout elle s'en voulait de ne pas apprécier pas sa liberté comme elle le devait.

Elle se força alors à penser à ses parents qui s'inquiétaient pour elle. Plus que quelques minutes et elle les retrouverait. Les tentes éclatantes du camp du Royaume Blanc brillaient au loin sous les rayons du soleil matinal.

Emma pressa le pas. Personne n'avait remarqué cette étrange jeune femme blonde échevelée courant vers le camp. A quelques mètres des premières tentes, elle pouvait maintenant clairement entendre les bruits des chevaux que l'on harnache et des armes que l'on affûte. Pourvu qu'elle arrive à temps… Le Royaume Blanc ne pouvait pas partir en guerre maintenant qu'elle venait d'être libérée… Emma se mit à courir.

Toute à sa joie de retrouver sa famille, Emma n'entendit pas le galop décidé d'un cheval arrivant droit sur elle. Elle n'entendit pas non plus le son du gourdin sifflant l'air. Tout ce qu'elle sentit fut une douleur sourde à la tête avant de tomber au sol.

 **oOo**

Les minutes précédant les combats ont ceci d'angoissant que chaque homme sait qu'il pourrait ne jamais en revenir vivant. Un étrange souffle de vie semble alors prendre possession des hommes, comme s'ils prenaient enfin conscience de la valeur de leur propre existence. Dans le camp, les chevaux piaffaient, les hommes échauffaient leur corps. Les écuyers couraient partout, ici affûtant une lame une dernière fois, là resserrant une armure. Les lycanthropes se métamorphosaient. Des loups et des hommes surgissaient de partout. Une tension angoissée émanait de ce brouhaha agité.

La centaine d'hommes stoppa tout mouvement quand la voix de leur prince s'éleva :

\- Chevaliers ! Compagnons loups ! Aujourd'hui est un grand jour ! La bataille que nous allons mener n'est pas une bataille comme les autres. Nous ne voulons pas plus de territoire, nous ne voulons pas asservir un peuple, non… Aujourd'hui, nous allons combattre pour notre princesse héritière !

Le prince avait fière allure, sur son cheval blanc et vêtu de son armure en argent. Il connaissait personnellement chacun de ses chevaliers et leur adressait à tous un regard encourageant en prononçant son discours. A ses côtés sur son destrier immaculé se tenait la reine blanche, le regard fixe et les mâchoires serrées. Elle prit la parole à son tour, d'un ton fort et encourageant :

\- Mes amis ! Je ne vous mentirai pas, la bataille sera rude. Oui, aujourd'hui, nous nous battrons contre les soldats de l'armée de l'Evil Queen. Oui, l'armée noire est puissante. Mais nous gagnerons ! Nous gagnerons car nous le devons. Il ne sera pas dit que le Royaume Blanc se laissera humilier sans combattre !

Des cris enthousiastes et des hurlements de loups se levèrent, et des poings armés fendirent l'air. Snow reprit, d'une voix plus forte, essayant de couvrir les huées :

\- En selle, mes amis ! Que ce jour reste dans les mémoires comme celui où nous allons délivrer ma fille… Votre princesse : Emma Charming !

Et, comme un seul homme, la centaine de soldats se mit en selle. Ils seraient allés en enfer pour la famille royale. Même si, ils le savaient, de nombreuses vies allaient être perdues, ils sauveraient leur princesse.

 **oOo**

\- Ahh, voilà notre belle au bois dormant qui se réveille enfin…

Une voix suave et grave. Une voix inconnue… Avec un effort surhumain, Emma ouvrit les yeux. La lumière agressa ses paupières et son mal de tête se fit encore plus violent. Quand elle voulut toucher sa blessure, ses mains ne purent lui obéir. Un dernier effort lui fit comprendre qu'elle était attachée à un arbre, les mains dans le dos, réduite à l'immobilité.

\- Putain, ça va pas recommencer, maugréa-t-elle d'une voix caverneuse.

Un regard circulaire autour d'elle lui permit de comprendre qu'elle n'était pas dans les cachots, et que l'Evil Queen n'était pas responsable de cet enlèvement, cette fois. Elle se trouvait dans une forêt, peu éloignée du château noir. Depuis son arbre, elle pouvait aisément distinguer le château au loin, et une plaine vide : le champ de bataille…. Elle remarqua enfin l'homme à ses côtés. Tout de noir vêtu, son armure brillait telle une agate au soleil. Sans aucun doute, il faisait partie des hauts-gradés, à en croire l'éclat de sa cuirasse et la présence de pierres précieuses sur la garde de son épée.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Vous n'êtes pas au courant que votre souveraine m'a libérée ? Espèce d'imbécile…

L'insulte ne plut pas à l'homme qui leva une main puissante sur Emma. La princesse ne baissa pas le regard quand la gifle arriva, et, en le fixant avec détermination, elle lui cracha au visage. Le chevalier noir apprécia encore moins et leva son épée vers la princesse avant de s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de son cou.

\- T'as de la chance que je tienne à la vie, princesse… dit-il, méprisant, en insistant sur le mot « princesse » comme s'il était une insulte. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, il y a longtemps que ta tête aurait été décollée de ton corps…

Emma retrouvait peu à peu ses esprits, et sa douleur commençait à s'apaiser. Elle se mit alors à réfléchir. Que lui voulait cet homme ? Il s'agissait d'un chevalier noir, il devait donc forcément savoir que Regina l'avait libérée. Il devait par conséquent agir de son propre chef. Pourquoi avait-il alors délibérément désobéi à sa reine ? Tout en réfléchissant, elle testait la résistance de ses liens. Mais elle avait beau tirer, rien n'y faisait. Elle devait reconnaître que s'il n'avait pas été soldat, Emma n'aurait eu aucun mal à le croire marin.

\- Vous voulez quoi ? Une rançon ? Une rançon, j'en suis sûre… Un minable tel que vous ne peut que courir après l'or. Votre reine ne vous paie pas assez ?

\- Ne sois pas vulgaire… Pourquoi parler d'argent alors que je peux avoir tellement plus… ?

Une lueur de folie brillait dans ses yeux. Emma se tut, piquée par la curiosité.

\- Non, ce que je veux, ma chère… c'est tout simplement la guerre.

A ces mots, il planta son regard dans celui de sa prisonnière et lança d'un ton mauvais :

\- Je veux que votre famille soit massacrée. Ma reine n'a pas eu le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout. Elle a refusé mon commandement lors de cette bataille. Cela ne lui ressemble pas. Mais moi, je sais ce qu'elle veut ! Je sais qu'elle veut voir votre royaume entièrement décimé, alors il le sera !

Et le commandant accompagna ses paroles d'un rire sardonique qui fit froid dans le dos d'Emma. Bien sûr… C'était si simple… Il lui suffisait d'enlever la princesse pour que le Royaume Blanc attaque l'armée noire et coure à sa perte. Emma se mit à paniquer. Que faire face à un homme touché par la démence ? Aucun argument sensé ne le convaincrait… Elle décida de lui faire peur :

\- Arrêtez tout de suite ! Relâchez-moi ! J'intercéderai auprès de la reine pour implorer sa pitié. Ne soyez pas bête, ne risquez pas la mort…

\- La mort ne me fait pas peur… J'ai tellement hâte que ma reine me voie enfin. Quand elle comprendra ce que j'ai fait pour elle, elle me remerciera dans sa couche royale ! Aaah ma reine, vous serez enfin à moi…

Emma ne put empêcher la vision d'horreur s'insinuer dans son esprit : Regina avec ce… vermisseau lubrique. Un haut-le-cœur l'envahit. Elle n'avait plus le moindre doute maintenant, cet homme était fou.

\- Mais la guerre est justement ce qu'elle ne veut pas ! reprit-elle avec plus de force. Elle m'a relâchée afin que je mette fin à ce combat ! Elle ne vous aimera jamais si vous provoquez cette guerre !

\- JE SAIS CE QU'ELLE VEUT ! la coupa le commandant. Je la connais comme personne ! Et elle veut la guerre, elle l'a toujours voulu. Et je sais aussi que c'est à cause de toi, sale traînée, qu'elle a changé.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Emma, qui commençait à s'interroger.

Se pourrait-il que Regina ait à ce point changé ? Ce qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux n'était donc pas feint ? Le cœur d'Emma se gonfla à cette pensée.

\- Elle n'aurait jamais laissé passer sous son nez une victoire si facile, avant… Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez fait mais elle n'est plus comme avant, elle n'est notre reine sanguinaire qui me faisait tant rêver…

\- Stop ! Je ne veux pas savoir … cria Emma. Mais que voulez-vous alors ?

\- Ce que je veux ? Ce que je veux ? rit-il dans un accès de folie. Je veux qu'elle redevienne ma Regina, la reine que je sers et que j'aime. C'est toi qui l'as changé, alors tu vas regarder ta famille mourir, et tu mourras ensuite ! Et comme ça… Regina sera entièrement à moi !

Emma ne savait ce qui la révoltait le plus à ce moment : le minable enlèvement qu'il venait de perpétrer, ou l'idée que cet homme pathétique pose les mains sur la Reine. A cette pensée, la nausée la saisit. Malgré sa volonté, l'image du corps parfait de la souveraine s'imposa à son esprit… Ses jambes interminables, ses seins ronds, sa peau douce, l'ébène de ses cheveux… Et sur ce corps idyllique, des mains curieuses caressaient la chair, accompagnées par les soupirs d'aise de la reine. Le cœur d'Emma se mit à s'emballer… Quand elle posa les yeux sur l'homme, elle ne put réprimer un grognement. Qu'il était fou d'oser espérer le moindre contact avec Regina ! Elle vivante, elle ne permettrait jamais cela…

Quelle étrange pensée… Regina ne lui appartenait pas, elle ne l'avait jamais été… Pourquoi alors une haine si forte la dévorait dès qu'elle posait les yeux sur ce misérable chevalier ?

Emma fut sortie de ses pensées par des bruits inquiétants. Au loin, dans la plaine, un hurlement retentit, rapidement suivi du bruit du galop des chevaux qui chargeaient et des armures qui s'entrechoquaient. Voilà, la bataille venait de commencer.

 **oOo**

Accoudée à la fenêtre de la salle du Conseil, Regina observait l'armée blanche progresser rapidement vers le château. Voyant que le camp blanc ne semblait pas ranger les armes, elle avait par précaution réuni son Conseil et les chefs militaires afin de leur faire part de sa nouvelle stratégie. Il s'agissait maintenant pour le Royaume noir de se défendre sans attaquer. Bien qu'ils ne comprennent toujours pas les motivations de leur souveraine, les militaires étaient prêts à lui obéir aveuglément.

\- Et où est donc cet imbécile de commandant, quand on a besoin de lui ? rageait Regina en faisant les cent pas autour de la table ronde. Est-ce que quelqu'un l'a vu ?

\- Non, ma reine… répondirent confusément les hommes attablés.

\- Mais ce n'est pas croyable, il n'a quand même pas pu disparaître ainsi…

\- MAJESTÉ, la coupa Graham ! Le Royaume Blanc est à notre porte ! Devons-nous réagir maintenant ?

Regina se déplaça rapidement à la fenêtre. En effet, l'armée ennemie n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de son château.

\- Attendez… laissons-les approcher encore un peu, répondit-elle, les yeux fixés sur les ennemis.

Après un bref instant, en un mouvement fluide, Regina leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête avant de les abaisser violemment. Un sort invisible sortit alors de ses poings, qui se diffusa en une onde brillante. L'onde se répandit rapidement et frappa les loups et les chevaliers qui tombèrent tous à terre. Cela ne les découragea pas pour autant. Sur l'ordre de leur Reine, tous remontèrent en selle et galopèrent à nouveau vers le château. A nouveau, Regina abattit le sort et l'onde désarçonna les chevaliers blancs. Trois fois, quatre fois… Rien ne semblait atteindre la volonté de l'armée blanche.

Regina ne comprenait pas leur revirement. La libération de leur princesse ne leur avait-elle pas suffi ? Etaient-ils idiots à ce point pour attaquer une armée bien plus puissante ? Il aurait été facile pour Regina d'anéantir l'armée blanche. Un seul de ses puissants sorts aurait pu les détruire en quelques minutes. Mais Regina s'y refusait. Pour Emma… Pour Henry… Pour elle-même… Alors elle s'amusait avec les chevaliers qui, tels des soldats de plomb d'enfant, voltigeaient selon le bon vouloir de la reine. Parfois elle les repoussait en arrière, parfois elle les faisait s'envoler, parfois encore elle s'amusait à les forcer à se battre contre les leurs. Ce dernier sort lui plaisait particulièrement, surtout quand un chevalier incapable de contrôler ses mouvements blessait un de ses plus grands amis.

\- Ma reine !

\- Qui ose m'interrompre quand je défends notre château ? dit-elle, hargneuse et frustrée d'avoir été dérangée en plein jeu.

Elle se tourna vers ses hommes, restés silencieux depuis plusieurs minutes.

\- C'est moi, ma Reine, Sydney. Je sais où se trouve votre commandant !

A ces mots, les yeux de la reine se plissèrent et elle se sentir bouillir de l'intérieur. Elle se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers le grand miroir qui ornait la salle du Conseil, oubliant complètement ses jouets devant le château.

\- Où est-il ? Montre-le moi ! rugit-elle.

Devant ses yeux ébahis, Sydney fit alors apparaître le commandant dans la forêt attenante au château, et à ses côtés, une jeune blonde enchaînée à un arbre. Incrédule, elle s'approcha du miroir, voulant être certaine de l'identité de la jeune femme. Quand celle-ci ne fit plus aucun doute, elle releva la tête et poussa un hurlement de rage. Son teint avait pris une coloration écarlate, et une boule de feu était apparue dans sa main droite. Elle avait toujours le regard fixé sur le miroir, quand elle s'adressa à ses hommes :

\- GRAHAM, VOUS SEREZ COMMANDANT POUR CETTE BATAILLE. ASSUREZ-VOUS DE REPOUSSER L'ARMÉE BLANCHE MAIS SANS LES BLESSER. MAINTENANT SORTEZ ! SORTEZ TOUS, IMMÉDIATEMENT !

Les chevaliers ne se firent pas prier et prirent la poudre d'escampette, trop heureux d'échapper à la colère noire de leur souveraine.

Regina leva les mains et un épais nuage violet l'enveloppa toute entière.

 **oOo**

\- COMMENT OSES-TU, MISERABLE INSECTE ?

Regina venait à peine de se matérialiser qu'elle hurlait déjà sa colère. Le commandant, surpris par l'apparition, n'eut pas le temps d'essayer de bredouiller quelque explication. Les boules de feu lancées par sa souveraine le firent détaler de peur. Emma, contrairement au commandant, avait aperçu le nuage violet et quand la reine avait commencé à apparaître devant eux, son cœur partit dans un battement désordonné. Elle allait être sauvée.

Une extraordinaire prestance émanait de la reine. Regina était belle mais la beauté de l'Evil Queen la surpassait. Vêtue d'un pantalon en cuir luisant d'un noir profond, surmonté d'un pourpoint en velours bordeaux, elle n'avait jamais été aussi remarquable. Emma se perdit dans la contemplation du corps magnifique. Quand ses yeux remontèrent le long du corps, sa bouche s'entrouvrit devant la vision du décolleté plongeant, mis en valeur par un collier imposant. Sa course se termina sur le visage royal. Bien sûr, Emma reconnaissait Regina, la Regina qu'elle voulait protéger, celle qui l'avait émue par ses faiblesses. Mais les traits déformés par la haine et les yeux noircis par la colère n'étaient pas ceux de cette Regina. Et cela rappela douloureusement Emma à ces sombres heures dans les cachots.

L'Evil Queen ne jeta pas un regard à Emma, trop occupée à poursuivre sa proie. L'homme courait de gauche à droite, essayant d'éviter les boules de feu. A moins qu'elle ne fasse exprès de l'éviter, cherchant uniquement à lui faire peur… Après quelques minutes de course, un sort immobilisa le chevalier sur place en un instant.

\- Crois-tu que tu vas pouvoir m'échapper ainsi ? dit froidement la reine qui avançait vers l'homme d'une démarche féline. Le crois-tu vraiment ? Si je n'étais pas si en colère, je pourrais rire de ta bêtise.

\- Ma, ma, ma reine… Je…

\- Tais-toi, imbécile ! le coupa-t-elle en levant la main et le forçant au silence. Je ne veux entendre aucune de tes ridicules explications. Tout ce que je vois, c'est que tu as trahi la volonté de ta souveraine. Et ça, ça mérite la mort.

Effrayé, l'homme secoua violemment la tête. D'un habile tour du poignet, Regina le leva dans les airs. Sa gorge le serrait. C'est comme si une corde invisible le tenait pendu à un arbre. L'homme avait assisté à de nombreuses pendaisons mais en vivre une était très différent… Il étouffait… Il allait mourir…

\- Mais avant, je vais m'amuser un peu…

A ces mots, Regina fit un petit geste de la main droite. Un tout petit geste, mais qui suffit à entraîner la jambe gauche de l'homme face à elle. Elle forma un angle étrange et un craquement sinistre retentit. L'homme ouvrit la bouche, une douleur extrême se dessinant sur son visage.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai… Laissons la voix te revenir, c'est mieux avec le son… !

Aussitôt le hurlement de l'homme raisonna dans la forêt. Regina leva ensuite la main gauche, et à son tour la jambe droite de l'homme craqua à l'envers. Son cri redoubla d'intensité. Emma assistait, impuissante, à cette torture. Regina ne l'avait qu'à peine remarquée, ne lui avait pas jeté un regard, toute à sa haine et à sa vengeance. Elle ne la reconnaissait pas et cette Regina-là l'effrayait au plus haut point. Que lui ferait-elle, quand elle en aurait terminé avec le chevalier ? Les hurlements de douleur vibraient dans les oreilles d'Emma, qui dut fermer les yeux, horrifiée par la vision de l'homme désarticulé suspendu dans les airs.

Après les jambes, Regina s'attaqua aux bras. En deux mouvements rapides, les deux bras se retrouvèrent à l'envers avec un craquement horrible. Tel un pantin désarticulé, l'homme, toujours suspendu dans le vide, ne hurlait plus. La douleur insupportable l'avait fait s'évanouir. Mais Regina ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

\- Oh non, mon petit bonhomme… ça, c'est trop facile… Réveille-toi !

Elle accompagna ses mots d'un mouvement vif dans sa poitrine. L'homme se réveilla aussitôt, les yeux écarquillés, les larmes ruisselant, pour voir la reine à quelques centimètres de lui, la fureur se lisant toujours sur son visage… mais surtout, avec son cœur dans la main !

\- Vois-tu, ça, c'est un avant-goût de ce que je fais subir aux traîtres, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. Tu as de la chance car aujourd'hui, je suis un peu prise par le temps. Ta souffrance va donc s'arrêter là…

\- Attendez ! cria-t-il dans un dernier sursaut. Ma reine, ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour vous ! Pour vous donner la grande victoire que vous méritez contre le Royaume blanc !

\- Mais qui es-tu pour décider de _mes_ actions militaires ? Dois-je te rappeler que tu n'es là que pour exécuter _mes_ ordres ?

\- Je pensais que c'est ce que vous auriez voulu… avoua-t-il tristement en baissant les yeux.

Regina ne prit pas la peine de répondre, un petit éclat de rire méprisant répondant à sa place. Un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage, elle tourna le dos à sa victime.

\- Et surtout, surtout… personne-ne-touche-à-Emma ! chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même.

Sans un regard pour sa victime, elle écrasa négligemment l'organe brillant. Le corps s'écrasa au sol lourdement avant que la poussière ne se soit totalement envolée.

\- Emma ?

L'intéressée ouvrit les yeux à l'entente de la voix douce qui l'appelait. Encore tremblante, elle n'osait regarder la sorcière en face, de peur de subir le même sort que le chevalier.

\- Emma, regarde-moi…

Tout doucement, elle leva vers elle des yeux apeurés. La même Regina que celle qu'elle avait quittée quelques heures plus tôt se tenait devant elle. L'Evil Queen avait disparu en même temps que son commandant.

Regina détacha les mains d'Emma en un sort rapide, et la princesse, qui n'était plus soutenue par son arbre, chancela et tomba au sol. Regina s'agenouilla près d'elle et apposa sa main sur son épaule. Que cette main était douce et chaude… Comme ce contact était agréable… Etait-ce vraiment la main qui venait de briser tous les os et d'écraser le cœur d'un être humain ? Emma ne pouvait effacer la vision de cet homme se faisant torturer, et elle recula. La peur se lisait dans ses yeux.

\- N'aie pas peur, dit calmement Regina.

Mais ni le ton rassurant, ni le doux sourire sur son visage ne calma Emma. Incapable de contrôler sa peur, elle se releva et courut en direction du champ de bataille. Elle devait arrêter cette guerre. Combien de vies allaient encore être perdues à cause de cette sorcière ?

 **oOo**

Les chevaliers blancs se battaient depuis de longues minutes. Cependant, cette bataille était la plus étrange de toute leur carrière militaire. Jamais ils n'avaient eu d'adversaires aussi étranges, ne répondant pas aux attaques, mais se contentant de parer leurs actions. Pourquoi la reine noire ne se battait-elle pas ? Avait-elle décidé de jouer avec eux avant de les achever pour de bon quand ils seraient épuisés ?

Les loups avaient beau sortir les crocs, et les chevaliers attaquer les armes au poing, rien n'y faisait. Mais les Charming ne se décourageaient pas si facilement. Ils étaient venus délivrer leur fille et ils réussiraient, quitte à en mourir d'épuisement. David était occupé à frapper un chevalier noir quand un rayon du soleil lui fit détourner le regard. Un bref instant, il tourna la tête vers la forêt. C'est à ce moment qu'il l'aperçut. Tout en continuant de frapper son ennemi, il cria à sa femme :

\- Snow, regarde !

La reine blanche suivit des yeux la direction que lui montrait son prince. Au loin, sortant de la forêt, une jeune femme blonde courait dans leur direction.

\- Mais… c'est … EMMA !

N'écoutant que son amour maternel, elle lança son cheval en direction de sa fille. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle sauta de sa selle et sans même prendre le temps de l'observer, elle la serra dans une étreinte passionnée.

Emma s'écroula au sol, serrant sa mère contre elle. Enfin. Enfin, elle la retrouvait. Son cauchemar était terminé. La princesse oublia pour un instant qu'elle était une adulte, et sanglota doucement dans les bras de sa mère.

\- C'est fini, ma chérie, c'est fini… la berça Snow, en pleurant elle-même.

David Charming n'avait pas quitté la scène des yeux. Quand il fut enfin certain que sa fille leur était revenue, il cessa le combat.

Quelques instants plus tard, il faisait sonner la retraite.

* * *

 **Alors, dites-moi tout... ça valait le coup de continuer ?**

 **Je ne sais pas si je serai présente la semaine prochaine... mais ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que le prochain chapitre a de fortes chances de vous plaire (il faut bien que je justifie mon rating M hihi)**

 **Plein de bisous à vous ! Pensez à la petite review ! (oh ça rime !)**


	11. Questionnements

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

 **Me voici dans les temps, je n'y croyais franchement pas, surtout avec la taille du chapitre que je vous ai pondu lol ! J'ai craqué, il fait quasiment 12 pages word ! J'ai failli le couper en deux mais je vous avais promis un lemon alors je ne pouvais franchement pas vous le garder pour la semaine prochaine, cela aurait été sadique lol**

 **Bref, un immense merci à vous pour les reviews ! ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que le retour de mon histoire vous a plu. J'espère que ça va continuer avec ce chapitre. Au sommaire : beaucoup de questionnements (Emma se prend la tête, mais ça la fait avancer donc ne lui en voulez pas lol), et des retrouvailles... explosives hihi (d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si vous connaissez le hashtag #NSFW que j'ai découvert cette semaine. ça veut dire "Not safe for work", et je pense que ça convient parfaitement à la scène de fin...)**

 **Réponses aux guests :**

 **\- guest : oui, il est mort et c'est pas dommage lol**

 **-SQX10 : merci pour ta patience. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**

 **\- Swalte : Bienvenue à bord ! Je suis super touchée par ce que tu me dis, alors merci !**

 **\- Raphi 5930 : merci de ta fidélité, encore et encore !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous :)**

* * *

Questionnements

Le long voyage de retour des chevaliers vers le Royaume Blanc sembla passer à une vitesse folle. Heureux d'avoir, pour la première fois de leur vie de soldat, combattu sans avoir à déplorer la moindre perte humaine, ils chantaient à tue-tête et riaient bruyamment. Le couple royal n'hésitait pas à se mêler à eux et entonnaient avec joie les chants assez grivois de leurs hommes. Seule Emma n'avait pas le cœur à la fête. Elle se réjouissait d'avoir retrouvé sa famille, saine et sauve. Elle avait hâte de revoir ses amis et de les serrer dans une étreinte réconfortante.

Mais son esprit était ailleurs… Plus la troupe s'éloignait du château noir, plus le cœur d'Emma se serrait. Alors, sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle se forçait à arborer un sourire de façade et une mine réjouie. Elle repensait avec émotion à Regina qu'elle avait fuie dans la forêt, elle qui venait de la tirer des griffes de ce monstre fou. Mais son regard était si brûlant… Ses gestes diaboliques si précis qu'ils ne pouvaient nier des années de torture… Qu'aurait-elle pu lui faire, à son tour ? Et si l'envie lui avait pris d'abuser d'elle à nouveau ? Elle l'avait déjà fait, pourquoi s'en serait-elle privée ? Non, elle avait bien fait de partir ainsi… se rassurait la princesse.

 **oOo**

Regina avait bien remarqué la frayeur qu'elle avait inspirée chez Emma. Elle connaissait par cœur les regards baissés et les corps tremblants qu'elle suscitait. Elle aurait pu s'en délecter. Elle aurait _dû_ s'en délecter, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois. Voir la terreur qu'elle provoquait chez les autres lui offrait d'ordinaire une douce extase. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Pas avec Emma. Oh non… La frayeur qu'elle avait lue dans les yeux de la princesse était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait voir. Elle avait voulu la protéger, et la rassurer. Mais sa fuite ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps. Si seulement elle avait pu lui montrer qu'elle pouvait être autre chose que ce démon…

Mais à quoi bon, à présent ? Emma avait disparu et elle ne reviendrait jamais. Henry était mort. Elle avait perdu la face devant son armée entière en lui demandant de ne pas combattre. Elle devait se ressaisir. L'Evil Queen n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

 **oOo**

Durant des semaines, l'état des deux femmes se dégrada. Regina aurait pu se réconforter en observant Emma à distance par miroir interposé, mais cela n'aurait réussi qu'à la blesser un peu plus. Elle ne comprenait pas. Ce qu'elle avait éprouvé en présence de la princesse ne lui ressemblait pas. Combien de fois lui avait-on répété que l'amour était une faiblesse ? Depuis son plus jeune âge, son cœur avait appris à ne pas s'attacher. Elle en avait déjà fait les frais, jamais plus on ne la reprendrait à donner son cœur.

Pourtant, cette tristesse qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle lui était étrangement familière. Daniel avait beau avoir disparu des années auparavant, le froid dans sa poitrine ne lui était pas inconnu. Comme un compagnon fidèle, il revenait hanter ses nuits solitaires.

Comment aimer les autres quand on se hait soi-même ? Regina se détestait, détestait ses sentiments, détestait le monde entier… Alors, au grand désespoir de sa servante Rowena, aussi impuissante que dépassée par la situation, elle se renferma et sombra dans la violence, la seule compagne qui ne l'ait jamais déçue.

Elle se laissa envahir par son chagrin et reprit ses habitudes de reine noire. Elle recommença à semer la terreur dans le royaume, enlevant de nombreuses jeunes filles qu'on ne revoyait jamais plus, ou en terrorisant des familles entières de paysans parce qu'il manquait quelques sous à leur impôt, ou qu'ils ne fournissaient pas assez de provisions au château. Toutes les excuses étaient bonnes pour la reine noire. Tout ce qui pourrait lui faire oublier Emma.

 **oOo**

Dans sa chambre royale, Emma tournait en rond. Elle se sentait vide, elle se sentait inutile. Elle qui auparavant aimait s'occuper de la politique intérieure ou de la gestion du royaume n'avait plus goût à rien. Elle passait son temps à se morfondre et ne comprenait même pas pourquoi. Ses parents avaient fait appel aux meilleurs guérisseurs du royaume, qui avaient réussi sans mal à faire disparaître toute trace physique de son enlèvement.

Mais ce n'était pas son corps qui devait être soigné. Emma était forte, et il en avait vu d'autres. Non, ce dont elle avait besoin était de retrouver sa sérénité mentale. Quand elle pensait à sa tortionnaire, elle se sentait salie, détruite… Et bizarrement étrangement vivante en même temps. Le couple royal voyait bien que leur fille n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, et le déplorait. De nombreuses fois, ils avaient tenté de lui parler, ou avaient demandé à ses amis Ruby et August de lui tenir compagnie. Mais rien ne redonnait le sourire à la jeune femme.

Souvent, son esprit revenait à Regina. A vrai dire, dès qu'elle se retrouvait seule, elle repensait à elle. Parfois, un petit sourire s'esquissait sur son visage quand elle repensait à leurs mains qui se frôlaient, ou leurs yeux qui se cherchaient. Mais le plus souvent, la colère l'envahissait, et elle s'en voulait de repenser à ces moments avec émotion. Non, elle ne pouvait pas ressentir cela ! Son cœur n'avait pas le droit de battre un peu plus fort. Cette sorcière était l'Evil Queen, elle avait tué sans pitié un homme devant ses yeux… ! Comment avait-elle réussi à la tromper de cette manière ? Comment lui avait-elle fait croire à sa bonté ? Elle avait bien vu sa vraie nature revenir au galop. Elle ne pourrait jamais changer. Comment avait-elle pu être si bête pour y croire un seul instant … ?

 **oOo**

Pourtant, à chaque jour qui passait, Emma se remémorait ses derniers instants de captivité. Et à chaque fois, ce qui lui revenait en premier était le regard bienveillant que Regina avait posé sur elle quand elle l'avait libérée. Ce si doux regard, si sincère… Le cœur d'Emma se serrait à ce souvenir. Puis le fil de ses souvenirs la conduisait invariablement à ce commandant et à ses rêves lubriques, et à chaque fois, un fort dégoût l'envahissait. Elle voyait les mains sales et poilues de cet homme sur le corps fin et délicat de la reine, elle imaginait les peaux se caresser. Ces visions lui faisaient du mal et la troublaient. Pourquoi ces visions la hantaient-elles à ce point ? Pourquoi, dès que le visage de l'homme se rapprochait de celui de la Reine, s'imaginait-elle à sa place ? Et pourquoi se réjouissait-elle de sa mort ? « Cela ne peut pas être de la jalousie », tentait-elle de se convaincre, « cela ne _doit_ pas être de la jalousie… »

Emma refusait de parler de ces tourments à sa famille et encore moins à Ruby. Ils ne comprendraient pas. Alors elle gardait tout pour elle, et les visions de Regina la regardant, Regina lui prenant la main, Regina dans ses bras… hantaient ses jours et possédaient ses nuits.

 **oOo**

Une dernière chose la tourmentait. Elle repensait souvent à l'armée blanche venue au complet, accompagnée de la meute entière de Ruby, pour la sauver. Et à chaque fois la culpabilité revenait la harceler.

A chaque fois qu'elle était trop forte, elle se réconfortait en se rappelant que tous avaient été sauvés. Mais malgré les différents récits qu'elle avait entendus de ses parents, elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment l'armée avait réussi à ne pas être entièrement décimée, ce jour-là. Une drôle d'idée avait germé dans son esprit depuis quelques jours. Elle n'en avait parlé à personne et cette hypothèse avait peu à peu pris une place tellement importante qu'elle ne pouvait penser à autre chose.

Décidée à en avoir le cœur net, elle sortit du château et se dirigea vers le camp d'entraînement des chevaliers. Une petite dizaine de soldats étaient justement en train de jouer à la quintaine. Emma s'approcha doucement du terrain et observa ses hommes s'entraîner. Les lances frappaient l'écu du mannequin rotatif en paille avec habileté, et des cris de joie jaillissaient dès qu'un homme réussissait à éviter le boulet lancé à pleine vitesse.

Emma les observait depuis quelques minutes, accoudée à la barrière, quand elle sentit une présence derrière son dos. Elle se retourna et sourit à son amie :

\- Salut Rub' ! Comment ça va ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulut enjoué.

\- Bien… Mais c'est plutôt moi qui devrais te poser cette question, Emma…

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ? Tout est fini, je vais bien…, rétorqua-t-elle, comme pour s'en convaincre elle-même.

Ruby la fixait droit dans les yeux, essayant de lire en elle comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire depuis leur plus jeune âge.

\- Arrête ça, Rub'. Je te dis que ça va, lui répondit-elle sèchement.

\- Ok, ok… J'espère que tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi, hein… ? Bon, alors tu fais quoi ici ? Tu mates les beaux chevaliers à l'entraînement ? Je ne te reconnais pas, Emma…

\- Très drôle, répondit-elle sans joie.

\- Ok, bon tu sais quoi ? reprit Ruby, agacée. Tant d'amabilité et de sympathie en même temps, ça fait un peu trop pour moi. Je pense que je vais te laisser…

\- Attends, Ruby… répondit Emma en se retournant vers son amie. Excuse-moi, j'ai été un peu sèche, je l'admets…

\- Seulement un peu ? Bon, alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas.

\- Heu, à propos de quoi ?

\- Ma libération.

\- Dis toujours…

\- Comment se fait-il que nos chevaliers soient tous sains et saufs alors qu'ils attaquaient l'armée la plus puissante des deux Royaumes ? A quoi est dû ce miracle ? C'est pour ça que je suis venue au camp d'entraînement. Je voulais parler à quelqu'un qui avait participé à la bataille…

Emma avait une petite idée de la raison, mais elle voulait en être sûre. Elle devait l'entendre de la bouche d'une autre personne qu'elle-même pour qu'elle ne la considère plus comme une idée complètement folle.

\- Je ne sais pas, Emma. On ne comprenait rien. Les chevaliers noirs ne répondaient pas à nos attaques. Ils ne faisaient que parer les coups.

\- Mais tu es sûre qu'ils ne faisaient que se défendre ? C'est étrange… Pourquoi n'attaquaient-ils pas ? Ils se savaient supérieurs, ils avaient toutes les chances de gagner et de nous…

\- … écraser, oui, compléta Ruby. Oui, c'est vraiment étrange… Tu vois ce mannequin de paille, sur la quintaine, là-bas ? Eh bien, ils étaient aussi réactifs que lui.

\- Et tu crois que… commença Emma, hésitante.

Elle _devait_ savoir si Regina était derrière tout ça. Alors elle se lança, décidée :

-… tu crois que ça se pourrait que l'ordre ait été donné de ne pas attaquer ? Je veux dire… un ordre haut-placé ?

\- … un ordre de la Reine ? Ecoute, je sais pas. Pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ? Depuis le temps qu'elle rêve d'attaquer le Royaume Blanc, il était là, offert sur un plateau avec le roi et la reine en bonus…

\- Eh bien… peut-être pour la même raison qui a fait qu'elle m'a libérée, Ruby… rétorqua Emma, sur le ton de l'évidence.

Ruby leva les yeux au ciel. Et voilà, Emma se remettait à délirer. Depuis son retour, elle avait raconté cette histoire de nombreuses fois, sous les yeux éberluées de ses parents et de ses amis. Au début, ils avaient pensé qu'elle délirait et que cela lui passerait, une fois qu'elle irait mieux. Mais elle n'en démordait pas et cela commençait à agacer Ruby.

\- Emma, tu ne vas pas recommencer avec cette histoire… Les guérisseurs te l'ont dit : ce n'est que le fruit de ton imagination. La reine ne t'a pas libérée. Tu vois bien que c'est impossible puisque dès que tu as passé son pont-levis, elle t'a rattrapée à nouveau.

\- Ce n'était pas elle, Ruby ! Je me tue à vous l'expliquer depuis mon retour…

Ruby ne comprenait pas ce qui aurait poussé l'Evil Queen à délivrer sa captive, et elle en voulait un peu à Emma, même si c'était en raison de son état de choc, de trouver des circonstances atténuantes à la méchante reine. Elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec son amie, alors elle la laissa parler sans l'interrompre, malgré tout.

\- Je te le redis, pour la énième fois, elle m'a laissée partir, et c'est son commandant qui m'a capturée. Et elle est venue me libérer à nouveau. Alors, je me demandais s'il était possible que ce soit elle qui ait dit de ne pas attaquer notre armée…

\- Ecoute, Emma… Si c'est son commandant, il a forcément dû exécuter ses imagines des…

\- JE NE SUIS PAS FOLLE ! s'énerva la princesse. Je sais ce que j'ai vécu, Ruby !

Emma, exaspérée par la mauvaise foi de son amie, lui tourna le dos et s'accouda à la barrière délimitant le terrain d'entraînement. Quelques instants plus tard, un jeune garçon brun à l'air malicieux se rapprocha des deux femmes. Il portait une grosse épée, qui semblait aussi grande que lui.

\- Mes hommages, Princesse. Salut Ruby !

\- Salut gamin, le salua Emma.

\- Je suis désolé d'interrompre votre conversation comme ça mais…

\- C'est rien, on avait fini, de toute façon, répliqua Emma en jetant un œil mauvais à son amie.

\- Pardon, votre Altesse, mais ce que je vais dire a un rapport avec votre conversation. Il se peut que j'aie entendu ce dont vous parliez, il y a quelques instants.

\- C'est pas grave, de quoi veux-tu parler ?…

\- Princesse, vous vous demandez pourquoi les chevaliers noirs n'attaquaient pas… Je crois que je sais pourquoi.

\- Dis-moi ! répondit-elle, impatiente.

\- J'étais en train de nettoyer les armes de mon chevalier, juste avant que la bataille ne commence et j'ai entendu l'un des leurs crier aux autres : « Pas d'attaque ! Uniquement des parades ! Ordre de la Reine ! » ou quelque chose comme ça…

A ces mots, Emma se retourna aussitôt vers le jeune garçon et le prit par les épaules. Elle se força à ignorer son cœur qui se mettait bizarrement à battre plus vite.

\- Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ? Il a bien dit « Ordre de la Reine » ?

\- Heu, oui, je crois… ou bien… « _Sur_ ordre de la Reine », ça change quelque chose ?

\- Non, c'est parfait ! Merci, gamin ! Alors, tu vois ? Je ne rêve pas, Rub' ! dit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres, en se tournant à nouveau vers son amie.

\- La Reine noire qui choisit délibérément de préserver le Royaume Blanc ? Excuse, Emma, mais moi j'y crois vraiment pas… maugréa-t-elle.

 **oOo**

Depuis la discussion avec le petit écuyer, Emma se sentait de mieux en mieux. Elle avait enfin la preuve que Regina avait encore du bon en elle. Elle n'avait pas voulu la bataille, elle n'avait pas voulu massacrer l'armée blanche. Rien qu'à cette pensée, le cœur d'Emma était plus léger. Elle avait eu raison de lui faire confiance.

Regina avait bien changé. Elle avait libéré Emma, et elle en était maintenant sûre, elle avait sciemment décidé d'épargner la vie de ses ennemis de toujours. La jeune femme prit soudainement conscience de la situation dans laquelle s'était mise la reine noire. Elle avait volontairement pris le risque de perdre la face, sa réputation, son prestige… pour elle, Emma.

Quand elle pensait à cette reine blessée, et qui avait voulu la sauver, tout son être devenait plus joyeux. Personne dans son entourage ne comprit ce miracle, mais tout observèrent avec joie le sourire peu à peu lui revenir et réapparaître sa joie de vivre.

Puisqu'elle ne pouvait aborder le sujet avec Ruby, elle décida d'en parler avec ses parents, un soir :

\- Maman, Papa, j'aimerais parler de quelque chose avec vous… dit-elle timidement.

Ses parents levèrent des yeux surpris et réjouis. Ils se félicitaient que leur fille aille mieux, au point de recommencer à vouloir se confier à eux, comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

\- On t'écoute, chérie, répondit doucement Snow.

\- Je voulais parler de la bataille des deux armées et de ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là…

La mine réjouie de la reine s'effaça en un instant. Elle pensait qu'Emma aurait voulu parler d'autre chose, mais non. Elle revenait toujours à ces durs événements. Sans doute en avait-elle besoin pour aller mieux, alors elle décida de l'écouter avec attention. David ne disait rien mais son visage reflétait les mêmes tourments que celui de sa femme.

\- Voilà. J'ai parlé avec un écuyer, et il m'a dit que l'ordre de ne pas attaquer venait de la reine elle-même. Vous qui avez des connaissances militaires un peu plus développées que ce gamin, vous pensez que c'est possible ? Je veux dire… Serait-ce possible qu'elle ait donné l'ordre de ne pas attaquer notre armée ? J'ai besoin d'en être sûre.

\- Emma, répondit David d'un ton grave. Tout est possible quand on commande une armée. Mais quand on est l'Evil Queen, reine du Royaume Noir et ennemie jurée de ta mère et donc de toute ta famille, c'est tout simplement impossible. Jamais elle n'aurait décidé de nous préserver…

\- Mais alors comment tu expliques le fait que les soldats n'aient pas attaqué ?

\- Il y a beaucoup de raisons, Emma, continua sa mère. Peut-être qu'elle attendait qu'on soit moins attentifs ou plus fatigués pour nous attaquer, peut-être qu'elle gagnait du temps pour préparer un sort… Il y a beaucoup de raisons qui pourraient expliquer cela…

\- Et comment vous expliquez qu'elle m'a libérée alors ? rétorqua Emma, qui n'en démordait pas.

\- Emma… s'il-te-plaît, ne reviens pas là-dessus. Ton cerveau te joue des tours. L'Evil Queen t'a enlevée, elle t'a fait du mal. Elle ne t'a pas libérée, ou elle n'a pas sauvé notre armée, Emma. L'Evil Queen ne fait pas ça… Je sais que ça fait du mal de l'entendre mais il faut que tu comprennes qu'elle est notre ennemie. Mais je te promets que cet acte affreux qu'elle t'a fait ne sera pas impuni. Emma, je te jure qu'elle paiera.

\- Maman… écoute-moi. C'est peut-être bizarre pour vous, mais cette personne dont tu parles, je ne la connais pas. Oui, elle m'a fait du mal, oui elle m'a enlevée, mais au bout d'un certain temps, j'ai vu une personne différente… Apeurée, affaiblie… détruite de l'intérieur…

Les yeux dans le vague, Emma décrivait une femme que peu connaissaient. Et surtout pas les Charming.

\- Emma, la coupa son père d'un ton qu'il ne voulut pas trop ferme, l'Evil Queen t'a sûrement jeté un sort. Un jour, tu nous reviendras, tu seras complètement guérie et tu comprendras que tu as fait fausse route depuis le début. Mais pour le moment, essaye juste de te reposer, arrête de penser à tout ça…

\- Et laisse-nous nous occuper de l'Evil Queen, acheva Snow avec un regard de braise.

 **oOo**

Un matin, Emma en eut assez de ses interrogations incessantes. Elle devait en être sûre. Le plus profond de son cœur était déjà certain que Regina l'avait sauvée, mais elle avait besoin de l'entendre lui dire. Elle se précipita vers l'écurie, chevaucha son destrier et partit au triple galop.

L'air matinal fouettait son visage et sa fraîcheur lui échauffait les joues. Les paysages défilèrent pendant des heures sans que l'ennui ne la surprenne. Les landes verdoyantes du Royaume Blanc précédèrent les paysages rocheux des confins du royaume. Le paysage commença alors à changer. Le cheval prit de l'altitude, l'air se rafraîchit et les montagnes boisées du Royaume Noir apparurent enfin devant ses yeux. Emma semblait connaître le chemin par cœur. Elle ne s'était jamais aventurée seule aussi loin de son royaume, mais elle savait où elle se dirigeait. Le cœur battant avec allégresse, Emma se persuadait que son entrain n'était dû qu'à la joie d'avoir enfin les réponses à ses questions. Mais était-ce seulement le cas ?

Au bout de quelques heures, ses yeux ébahis distinguèrent enfin la forme si reconnaissable du château noir dans le lointain. Emma savait qu'il ne lui serait pas prudent de se présenter à l'entrée ainsi vêtue. Elle mit donc pied à terre, enfila une cape grise grossièrement découpée dans un tissu élimé et en rabattit la capuche sur ses cheveux dorés.

\- Que veux-tu, paysanne ? brailla le garde qui se tenait à l'entrée du pont-levis.

\- J'apporte le cens du mois pour notre reine, monseigneur, répondit-elle, le regard rivé vers le sol.

Sans ajouter un mot, il entrouvrit la porte de la herse, laissant passer Emma et sa monture. Une foule dense se massait dans la basse-cour du château. Hommes en armes, paysans, poules, chiens et animaux en tous genres se mêlaient dans un vacarme assourdissant.

La princesse laissa son cheval aux écuries et, profitant de la foule, se dirigea discrètement et d'un pas hâtif vers le donjon.

« Que suis-je en train de faire ? Je me jette dans la gueule du loup… » pensa-t-elle, en comprenant enfin la folie qu'elle venait d'entreprendre.

Mais il était trop tard pour reculer, alors elle s'enfonça dans les couloirs sombres du logis royal.

 **oOo**

Le château noir était plus grand que celui des Charming, mais une architecture militaire en valait une autre, alors elle se repéra facilement dans les couloirs. Fort heureusement, peu de chevaliers s'y trouvaient. Seules quelques femmes de chambre déambulaient, mais elles étaient bien trop occupées pour apercevoir l'intruse. Et même si parfois, un regard étonné se posait sur elle, la princesse n'avait aucun mal à inventer un mensonge suffisamment crédible pour justifier sa présence dans ces couloirs. Quelques minutes de marche, et elle trouva le couloir qu'elle cherchait. Elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille : la porte au fond de ce couloir était celle de la chambre de la Reine.

Le souffle court, Emma posa la main sur la poignée et entrouvrit la porte.

\- Qui donc se permet d'entrer sans en demander l'autorisation ? l'accueillit une voix froide et autoritaire.

Aussitôt, un frisson glissa le long de son dos. Cette voix… Cette voix grave qui l'avait tant fait frémir émanait d'elle ne savait où. Emma ne distinguait personne dans la chambre : le lit, immense, trônait au centre de la pièce, entouré d'une coiffeuse envahie par les bijoux et un paravent qui jouxtait la porte-fenêtre. Sur le mur en face était accroché, tel une œuvre d'art d'un peintre réputé, le grand miroir magique. L'atmosphère de la pièce était étrangement chaleureuse, réchauffée par les rideaux rouge bordeaux qui étaient encore tendus, malgré l'heure avancée de la matinée.

Emma en était encore à se demander où était la Reine, quand cette dernière sortit de derrière le paravent. Elle fulminait. Jamais personne n'avait jamais osé s'introduire dans la chambre royale de cette manière et Regina n'allait sûrement pas commencer à l'accepter aujourd'hui. Tout son être était tendu, prêt à anéantir l'importun. Mais Regina n'eut besoin d'aucune boule de feu, Emma était déjà foudroyée sur place.

Ce qui la frappa le plus fut la tenue de la Reine noire. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça. Ou elle l'avait oublié. Ou elle était à chaque fois de plus en plus bouche bée devant chacune de ses tenues. Regina avait revêtu une robe d'un noir si profond qu'il se confondait avec le noir de ses cheveux remontés en un chignon volumineux. Son splendide visage était encadré d'une large collerette en plumes de corbeau. Comme à son habitude, sa robe moulait son corps à la perfection, mais sur celle-ci, un fin liseré argenté soulignait ses formes et en sublimait le galbe. Un charisme d'une puissance folle émanait de la moindre parcelle de son être. La bouche d'Emma commença soudainement à s'assécher.

\- Em… Emma ?

Découverte, l'intéressée abaissa sa capuche, laissant la chevelure d'or dévaler sur ses épaules. Toute la colère de Regina disparut aussitôt et ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'incompréhension. A la vue de son sourire de joie, le cœur d'Emma fit un petit bond dans sa cage thoracique. Regina fit un pas en avant, avant de se ressaisir et d'arrêter son mouvement.

\- Salut… lui répondit la princesse avec un petit sourire gêné.

Ce simple salut n'était pas ce qu'Emma avait dit de plus profond dans sa vie, mais elle n'avait pas pu trouver plus intelligent, étant encore sous le choc de l'apparition devant ses yeux. Aucune des deux ne savait quelle attitude adopter. Il leur semblait que le temps s'était figé. Regina réagit la première et combla la distance entre elles en lui prenant les mains :

\- Emma ! Mais… comment as-tu fait ? Pourquoi es-tu revenue ? Que veux-tu… Et… Oh… je suis tellement …

\- Je voulais seulement savoir quelque chose, la coupa Emma, en retirant brusquement ses mains, comme brûlée par ce contact.

« Surtout, ne pas se laisser distraire. Je suis venue ici pour avoir des réponses à mes questions, c'est seulement pour cela », essayait-elle de se convaincre.

\- Tu… as fait tout ce chemin… pour « savoir quelque chose » ? répéta Regina, circonspecte. Quelle chose ?

\- Est-il vrai que vous avez délibérément empêché votre armée d'attaquer la nôtre ? Est-il vrai que vous nous avez tous sauvés ?... après m'avoir libérée… ?

Regina observa la jeune femme en s'interrogeant. Elle avait fui son royaume, parcouru le pays pendant des heures à cheval, s'était introduite dans son donjon… uniquement pour _ça_ ? Elle ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles. Son rire se mit à fuser. Bien qu'un peu moqueur, c'était surtout un rire libérateur, un rire de joie : Emma était revenue. Emma avait trouvé un prétexte pitoyable pour revenir. Mais Emma était là.

Elle ne comprenait pas le rire de la reine. S'était-elle trompée ? Elle releva les yeux dans lesquels brillait une lueur de défi. Non, l'Evil Queen ne se moquerait plus d'elle. Elle ne l'acceptait plus. Elle lui hurla de s'arrêter mais rien n'y fit. Il fallait la faire taire à tout prix, elle ne supportait plus le mépris, elle ne voulait plus d'humiliation.

Alors, d'un bref mouvement, Emma fit la première chose qui lui traversa l'esprit. Elle se jeta sur le visage de la Reine et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Un silence assourdissant remplit la chambre. Les bouches en contact, les deux femmes se figèrent. Aucune ne voulait bouger, sans doute par peur de briser l'étrangeté du moment.

Les questionnements reprirent de plus belle dans la tête d'Emma. Comme cette bouche était douce… Une envie de poser les mains sur les joues la submergea. Mais, avec un effort de volonté, elle recula.

\- Non… Je ne peux pas faire ça, dit-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour être entendue.

\- Faire quoi ? demanda Regina innocemment.

\- Je ne peux PAS ! cria Emma. Vous êtes l'Evil Queen, je suis la princesse du Royaume Blanc ! Je ne peux pas avoir envie de vous ! Je n'en ai pas le droit ! Pourquoi je ressens ça ?

Regina la regarda avec tendresse. Elle comprenait parfaitement ses tourments.

\- Je me suis posé les mêmes questions, Emma… Parfois, je crois juste qu'on n'a pas besoin de tout comprendre.

\- Vous m'avez enlevée, torturée, humiliée… Vous m'avez même violée ! Oui, Regina, je le dis car je n'ai plus peur de vous. Vous m'avez _violée_ ! Vous allez comprendre ce qu'il en coûte de vous prendre à moi… Maintenant, vous allez payer.

Tant pis, si elle ne devait pas avoir les réponses à ses questions, au moins elle aurait sa vengeance. Sans laisser le temps à Regina de réagir, Emma se jeta sur elle avec force. Ses mains enserrèrent la taille fine et sa bouche dévora avidement celle de la reine. Sans la moindre sommation, elle profita d'un moment de faiblesse de Regina et introduisit sa langue dans sa bouche. Regina semblait ne pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et quand Emma la poussa jusqu'à sa coiffeuse, elle se mit à gémir bruyamment.

La princesse semblait possédée, submergée par le besoin de vengeance. Regina allait comprendre ce que ça fait ! Elle allait le regretter. Alors, elle avança encore, coinçant Regina entre elle et son meuble. Elle prit un bref moment pour l'observer avec des yeux prédateurs et inséra une de ses jambes entre les cuisses de la reine. Regina n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Emma la désirait-elle autant qu'elle désirait Emma ? La sensation du genou de la princesse sur son entrejambe commença à la faire haleter. Son cœur battant anarchiquement, elle approcha les mains de la taille d'Emma. Elle devait la sentir plus fort contre elle, cela en devenait une nécessité. Mais Emma n'était pas du même avis. Elle prit les poignets de la reine et les leva au-dessus de sa tête. Incapable du moindre mouvement, Regina ne pouvait que subir les assauts de la jambe d'Emma qui appuyait de plus en plus fort sur son point sensible.

Regina n'avait jamais connu de telles attaques. D'ordinaire, elle s'occupait de son propre plaisir et n'acceptait qu'on la touche que si elle le demandait. Enfin elle trouvait une adversaire à sa hauteur. Cette inversion des rôles ne lui était pas pour lui déplaire, bien au contraire. L'humidité de son entrejambe pouvait le prouver.

En maintenant toujours les poignets de la brune en hauteur, Emma fondit à nouveau sur ses lèvres et les dévora avidement. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait. Elle ne comprenait pas non plus qu'elle puisse se venger de cette manière. Cela ne lui ressemblait tellement pas… Après avoir subi un viol, allait-elle violer elle-même ? Elle se dégoûtait. Mais le corps de la blonde semblait agir de lui-même, répondant aux gémissements de la reine par des assauts encore plus fougueux. Sa main libre s'occupa de caresser le profond décolleté en remontant jusqu'aux joues. Comme la peau sous ses doigts était douce…

N'en tenant plus, elle bloqua Regina contre sa coiffeuse. Le petit gémissement de douleur qu'elle poussa l'excita aussitôt. Alors, elle poussa rageusement tous les onguents, flacons et boîtes à bijoux qui tombèrent au sol dans un bruit assourdissant. Regina se retrouva assise sur la coiffeuse, les doigts d'Emma enserrant son cou sans délicatesse. Elle recula sa bouche de quelques centimètres afin de murmurer :

\- Emma, attends, que…

Mais elle n'eut aucune réponse car la bouche d'Emma retrouva la sienne violemment. Elle n'aurait pas d'explication pour le moment alors elle décida de se laisser aller dans les bras tant désirés. La violence dont faisait preuve Emma la surprenait un peu mais elle appréciait trop le moment pour se poser des questions.

A bout de souffle, les deux bouches se séparèrent, et Emma plongea la tête dans le cou de la reine, tandis que ses mains s'essayaient maintenant à dénouer le corset de sa robe. La tâche était difficile pour Emma qui grognait entre deux coups de langue dans son cou. Regina voulait sentir les mains de la princesse sur sa peau nue, le plus vite possible. Elle se mit alors à défaire elle-même les nœuds du corset qui tomba bien vite au sol. Elle n'en pouvait plus, Emma devait la toucher, cela en devenait vital. Regina lui prit une main et l'amena sur son sexe. Mais Emma retira sa main et dit d'une voix grave :

\- Non. C'est moi qui décide. Je te ferai ce que je veux.

La voix grave et les yeux assombris par le désir si inhabituels d'Emma firent fondre Regina. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, et son intimité s'humidifiait de plus en plus. Ne pouvant plus rien faire, elle ferma les yeux et s'abandonna contre le corps d'Emma.

\- Emmaaa… gémit-elle.

Avec n petit sourire fier, l'intéressée délaissa le cou à présent rougi par ses dents et sa langue et observa la reine. Elle était époustouflante de beauté. La vision de Regina, offerte, les yeux fermés, ne devait pas être donnée à tout le monde, et Emma apprécia la faveur qu'elle s'était offerte en s'immisçant dans la chambre royale. Ce petit jeu de domination lui plaisait de plus en plus. Et, bien qu'elle ne veuille se l'avouer, voir que Regina prenait autant de plaisir qu'elle la rendait très fière et elle aimait ça. Les gémissements royaux eurent finalement raison de sa volonté et elle arracha la collerette d'un geste brusque.

\- Miss Charming ! dit la reine, outrée. Une collerette toute neuve en plumes de corbeaux sauvages !

\- Tais-toi ! répondit-elle en collant sa main sur sa bouche.

Son cœur s'emballait complètement. Se savoir maîtresse de la situation sur une Regina soumise lui provoquait des sensations inédites et incroyablement puissantes. Comme pour exorciser son propre viol, diriger la situation la rassurait…, mais surtout l'excitait. Et la façon dont elle venait de l'appeler avait soudainement et durablement enflammé son entrejambe. Mais elle ne devait pas craquer, pas maintenant.

Le cou à présent entièrement découvert était un appel indécent aux baisers. Emma ne se fit pas prier et fondit sur le décolleté qu'elle mordilla et lécha consciencieusement. Quant à ses mains, curieuses, elles se posèrent sur ses seins. Emma savourait enfin sa vengeance. Elle la savourait même si bien qu'elle sentit son intimité s'humidifier de plus en plus rapidement. Emma se força à oublier la sensation plus qu'agréable et fit redescendre la reine de la coiffeuse. Tout en la poussant vers le lit, elle entreprit à la déshabiller. Sa robe finit au sol en un rien de temps.

La vision qui s'offrait devant ses yeux subjugua Emma. Regina, entièrement nue, la regardait avec aplomb, comme lui lançant un défi.

\- Es-tu sûre que tu te venges de moi ? J'ai l'impression que tu apprécies beaucoup ce que tu vois…

Y avait-il une réponse à cette question ? Emma pouvait-elle-même se l'avouer ? Elle ne prit pas le temps de répondre et fondit sur ses seins dressés. Tout en ôtant son pourpoint et sa chemise, elle léchait avidement les tétons érigés. Leur goût l'envoûta. Sans plus aucune volonté, elle se mit à les suçoter, encouragée par les soupirs de Regina. Ces seins étaient si doux, si tendres, qu'Emma ferma les yeux de plaisir.

Quand elles arrivèrent au bord du lit, la princesse poussa les épaules de Regina, qui tomba en arrière sur le matelas avec un petit rire surpris. En un instant elle abaissa ses chausses et se retrouva également nue.

\- Tourne-toi, et approche ta tête du bord du lit, ordonna Emma.

La reine ne se fit pas prier et se tourna, la tête penchant dans le vide devant le lit. D'une démarche féline qui mouilla encore plus le sexe de la brune, Emma s'approcha de sa victime. Regina voyait le sexe blond s'approcher de son visage, de plus en plus près. Quand les effluves intimes de la princesse arrivèrent à ses narines, elle se mit à haleter de désir. Enfin, Emma passa une jambe de chaque côté de la tête et s'assit sur le visage de Regina, qui lui attrapa ses cuisses et les caressa.

De toute sa vie Regina n'avait jamais connu une telle volupté. Sa bouche entra aussitôt en contact avec le sexe d'Emma et sa langue s'immisça dans les moindres replis. Si Emma n'avait pas été aussi mouillée, Regina aurait compris son excitation aux forts gémissements qu'elle laissait échapper. Aucune des femmes avec lesquelles Emma était sortie ne lui avait fait autant d'effet. Au bout de longues minutes de pression sur la bouche de la reine, elle sentit que ses jambes allaient bientôt la lâcher, alors elle se positionna à quatre pattes au-dessus du corps de Regina, en prenant bien soin de ne pas rompre le contact avec la bouche qui lui faisait tant de bien.

Regina n'avait jamais autant attendu avant d'être satisfaite et cette torture la rendait folle. Le parfum du sexe blond mêlé au goût si plaisant ne pouvaient réfréner ses ardeurs. Emma devait la toucher, ou elle en deviendrait démente.

\- Emma, touche-moi ! supplia Regina entre deux coups de langue.

Mais Emma était bien décidée à ne pas céder aux envies de la reine. Alors, elle ne répondit rien et souffla de plus en plus fort sous les intrusions de la langue de Regina qui se faisait de plus en plus ferme et qui s'introduisait de plus en plus loin en elle.

Comprenant qu'Emma ne la soulagerait pas, Regina amena sa main vers son propre sexe et, aidée par l'abondance de la cyprine, commença à se pénétrer. Mais Emma était toujours bien décidée à ne pas lui offrir la moindre satisfaction. Alors elle enleva la main de Regina et l'amena à sa bouche. En léchant les doigts, elle dit :

\- Tu jouiras quand je le voudrai. Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui décide.

Ce jeu allait la rendre folle. Combien de temps allait-elle devoir attendre ? Regina n'en pouvait plus. Mais cette Emma qui lui était inconnue l'excitait comme jamais. Et étrangement elle aimait cela. Emma attrapa un foulard de soie, et elle attacha les mains de Regina ensemble, lui empêchant le moindre contact. Malgré sa frustration, Regina n'avait pas abandonné le sexe au-dessus d'elle et elle s'affairait maintenant à la pénétrer profondément de sa langue durcie. La cyprine lui coulait dans la gorge et trahissait la jouissance de la princesse. Soudain, le cœur d'Emma s'emballa, ses pulsations cardiaques frappèrent son sexe et elle sentit la jouissance arriver. Elle se retira aussitôt en disant :

\- Je ne veux pas jouir tout de suite. Je veux profiter de toi encore et encore, comme tu as profité de moi.

Emma tira alors Regina par les jambes, l'amena au centre du lit, et se jeta sur elle aussitôt. Sans aucune douceur, elle écarta les jambes de Regina et la vue du sexe brillant d'humidité l'excita encore plus.

\- Emma, touche-moi ! répéta la reine.

Même si Emma en rêvait et savait qu'elle ne résisterait pas plus longtemps, elle continua son jeu.

\- Alors, tu vas devoir me supplier, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Que cette femme était belle… Comme elle aimait la faire languir…

\- La Reine Noir ne supplie personne, répondit-elle, avec sa prestance de reine, qui, dans cette situation, pouvait sembler complètement décalée mais qui fit battre le cœur d'Emma un peu plus fort.

\- Bon, et bien tant pis, rétorqua Emma en commençant à s'éloigner.

\- Bon, très bien, très bien ! _S'il-te-plaît…_

\- S'il-te-plaît qui ?

Ce petit jeu commençait vraiment à lui plaire. Avoir la reine à sa merci était non seulement parfait pour une vengeance, mais le spectacle de cette femme magnifique lui plaisait vraiment. Emma savait qu'elle avait réussi : elle saurait la faire jouir comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait jouir, et elle s'en délectait. Un court instant, Emma se surprit de cette pensée. Ne voulait-elle que sa vengeance ? Pourquoi se souciait-elle tant de faire plaisir à la reine ? Après tout, après tout le mal qu'elle lui avait fait, elle ne méritait pas d'être satisfaite… Mais les beaux yeux suppliants de Regina convainquirent Emma de mettre un terme à sa torture.

\- S'il-te-plaît, Em-ma ! cria-t-elle. Touche-moi !

Emma posa alors délicatement un doigt sur la fente mouillée et la caressa de haut en bas, tandis que son autre main s'appliquait à pincer délicatement les seins érigés.

\- Plus fort ! Emma…

Elle appuya un peu plus fort mais sans accélérer la cadence. Elle allait la rendre folle. Regina soulevait et abaissait son bassin. Il lui en fallait plus… Ce petit jeu continua quelques minutes, excitant les deux femmes en cadence. N'en tenant plus, la princesse s'assit sur l'entrejambe de la reine. Elles furent comme électrifiées par le contact entre leurs deux sexes. Emma, assise, serrait contre sa poitrine la jambe tendue de Regina et effectuait des mouvements de bassin afin d'intensifier leurs sensations. D'abord lentes, les pressions se firent plus fortes et de plus en plus rapides.

La pièce fut envahie de gémissements de plus en plus forts, bientôt transformés en râles, puis en cris quand la blonde introduisit sans sommation deux doigts entre leurs sexes trempés. La respiration haletante, les cœurs battant à tout rompre, Emma et Regina s'écroulèrent l'une sur l'autre dans un dernier cri de plaisir. La princesse et la reine se blottirent tendrement l'une contre l'autre et fermèrent les yeux, épuisées.

Le sourire sur le visage de Regina n'était pas le sourire de l'Evil Queen.

 **oOo**

Emma se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard, paniquée. L'horreur de sa vengeance lui sauta au visage. Elle avait fait subir à la reine ce qu'elle-même avait mis des jours à s'en remettre. Son comportement était honteux. Elle avait agi comme une bête sauvage, qui ne savait résister à ses pulsions. Elle ne pouvait plus affronter son regard…

Alors, sans bruit, elle rassembla ses vêtements et un bref instant, ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage de la reine endormie. Sa beauté impressionnante lui sauta au visage. Mais, au-delà de la perfection des traits, Emma vit sur son visage assoupi une sorte de fragilité. Une douce fragilité qui la rendait humaine. Emma contempla la reine, sereine. Combien de personnes avaient ce privilège ? Combien pouvaient déambuler dans la chambre de la reine ainsi endormie et l'observer si vulnérable ?

Peu à peu, un tendre sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Emma et une petite voix s'insinua dans son esprit. Non, elle n'avait pas agi uniquement par vengeance. Elle avait voulu ce moment. Et Regina autant qu'elle l'avait apprécié.

« Mon Dieu, dans quel pétrin je me suis fourrée… ? »

 **oOo**

\- Emma, attends…

La princesse avait presque passé la porte de la chambre quand elle entendit la petite voix qui l'appelait. Elle se rapprocha de Regina qui tenait un livre en main.

\- Prends-le, lui dit-elle en lui tenant l'objet.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un livre, miss Charming. Il y a des pages et des mots écrit dessus. On peut lire ces mots et ça raconte des choses. Tu vas voir, ça peut être très intéressant…

Regina faisait de l'humour ! Son petit sourire et ses yeux rieurs serrèrent le cœur d'Emma. Décidément, en sa présence, l'Evil Queen était toujours bien loin…

\- Quand tu te sentiras seule, il te sera utile, ajouta-t-elle avec un sérieux retrouvé.

\- Heu… merci… Je… Je vais y aller, maintenant, dit Emma.

\- Oui, je comprends.

Faudrait-il parler de ce qui s'était passé ? Devraient-elles un jour aborder le sujet ? Il semblait pour le moment qu'aucune d'elles deux n'en était capable. Emma se faufila rapidement vers la porte et l'entrouvrit, prête à partir.

\- Oui, dit doucement Regina.

Emma leva la tête, interrogative.

\- Que veux-tu dire, par ce « oui » ?

\- Je répondais à ta question. Oui, je vous ai épargnés. Délibérément.

Les yeux de Regina brillaient d'une intensité nouvelle. Le cœur d'Emma s'emballa. Les deux femmes firent un pas vers l'autre. Personne ne savait quoi faire mais une tension étrange émanait de leurs corps côte à côte. Inconsciemment, elles fixèrent les lèvres de l'autre puis relevèrent les yeux et croisèrent leurs regards avec intensité.

\- Emma, je t' …

\- Stop. Ne dis pas quelque chose qui attendrait une réponse qui ne viendra pas. Je te n'aime pas.

Les mots s'étaient échappés de la bouche d'Emma sans qu'elle n'ait eu le moindre contrôle sur eux. Un peu trop rapidement pour que ce soit totalement sincère.

\- … Je sais, répondit-elle, enfin, tristement.

Sans ajouter un mot, Emma tourna les talons et passa la lourde porte de la chambre.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà... Dites-moi tout... Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? ça vous a plu ? Fait chaud, hein ? ;)**

 **Des bisous et j'espère à dimanche, bonne semaine !**


	12. Le livre magique

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

 **Tout d'abord, pardon de vous avoir fait attendre la semaine dernière. Je pensais vraiment avoir le temps de vous poster la suite dimanche mais j'ai été super prise (le boulot, la vie, tout ça, tout ça...) Bref, voici donc aujourd'hui le nouveau chapitre !**

 **Au programme : un protecteur pour Emma, un royaume blanc qui s'interroge et des discussions intéressantes... Enjoy !**

 **Pour celles qui regardent encore, cette nuit c'est la reprise de Ouat ! Je n'ai plus trop d'espoir pour notre happy ending mais la double dose de Lana promet d'être réjouissante !**

 **Merci encore pour les reviews, les fav... Et bienvenue aux nouveaux venus ! Réponse aux anonymes :**

 **\- guest : non, Emma ne va pas se venger de Regina. Elle considère que c'est déjà fait et est prête à passer à autre chose.**

 **\- guest : bien sûr qu'Emma aime Regina, quoiqu'elle en dise. Mais elle n'est pas encore prête à se l'avouer.**

 **\- Raphi5930 : merci ... et voici la suite !**

 **Très bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le livre magique

Emma avait à peine quitté la chambre royale que Regina convoqua son chasseur, le cœur encore battant des souvenirs du moment partagé avec la princesse. Quelques petites minutes plus tard, Graham accourut, prêt à entendre les ordres de sa reine.

\- Graham, je te confie une mission. A partir de maintenant, tu vas devenir l'ombre d'Emma Charming. Je veux que tu la suives. De loin, mais en toutes circonstances. Est-ce bien compris ?

\- Oui, ma reine. Je vous informerai de tous ses faits et gestes. Aucun détail de sa vie ne vous échappera.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je te demande, rétorqua-t-elle, incertaine. Je ne tiens pas à l'espionner…

Regina hésita à continuer. Mais, devant le regard humblement baissé du chasseur, elle poursuivit. Elle savait que son cœur en boîte était un gage de sa fidélité. Jamais il ne le trahirait. Elle pouvait lui confier cette mission, elle savait que personne d'autre qu'eux ne serait au courant.

\- Non, pas d'espionnage… j'aimerais plutôt que tu la protèges, dit-elle alors à voix basse.

\- Bien, votre Majesté. En ma présence, aucun mal ne lui sera fait. J'en fais le serment.

Si Graham fut surpris par cette étrange et inhabituelle demande, il ne laissa absolument rien paraître et acquiesça quand sa reine ordonna :

\- Tu peux disposer, maintenant…

Mais il avait à peine ouvert la porte que Regina l'interpella :

\- Et surtout… qu'elle ne s'en rende jamais compte et qu'elle ne te voie jamais !

\- Bien, votre Majesté.

Dès qu'il eut franchi la porte de sa chambre, Regina, soulagée, s'écroula sur son lit. Enfin seule, sans le regard de ses militaires, de ses sujets ou de ses suivantes, elle put enfin se laisser aller. Il n'y avait que dans sa chambre qu'elle pouvait laisser parler ses émotions. Enfin libérée de sa posture de reine, qui lui pesait de plus en plus et qu'elle avait parfois envie d'enlever comme on ôte un déguisement, elle put laisser s'exprimer son être véritable. Seule, elle n'avait pas besoin de cacher sa vraie personnalité, ni les sentiments pour Emma qui se faisaient de moins en moins discrets.

Le regard perdu vers les poutres apparentes du plafond, elle songeait à Emma. Emma et ses boucles blondes, Emma et ses douces caresses, les yeux d'Emma, les doigts d'Emma, le goût d'Emma… Le sourire sur ses lèvres s'effaça brusquement quand elle repensa à ce qu'elle lui avait dit avant de la quitter. « Je ne t'aime pas ». Cinq petits mots mais infiniment douloureux… Les larmes aux yeux, elle se ressaisit : bien évidemment que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés. Comment aurait-elle-même pu l'envisager ? Dans sa folie vengeresse, elle n'avait pensé qu'à faire payer son idiote de mère. Jamais elle n'avait un instant pensé à l'horreur qu'elle faisait subir à une innocente. La culpabilité de son acte la rendait malade. Les sentiments qu'elle ressentait maintenant étaient sûrement là pour la punir d'avoir commis cet acte atroce. Et tant pis, pensait-elle, elle le méritait. Elle méritait de souffrir.

 **oOo**

Emma était heureuse, elle souriait aux enfants, plaisantait avec ses amis, discutait avec ses sujets. Il arrivait même parfois que Ruby la trouve souriante sans raison, le regard perdu dans le vague. Son état réjouissait ses parents, heureux de retrouver leur petite fille insouciante. Seule son amie s'inquiétait de la voir si changée, si rapidement. Si bien qu'un jour, elle lui dit :

\- Emma, 'va falloir que tu m'expliques ce qui se passe, là… Je te jure, tu es tellement béate qu'on dirait ta mère. Et ça me fait vraiment peur…

La princesse leva les yeux vers son amie, interrogative. Mince, cela se voyait-il donc à ce point ? Elle fit mine de ne pas comprendre.

\- Arrête. Tu es radieuse comme jamais. Je crois que la dernière fois que je t'ai vue comme ça, c'est … eh bien…

Ruby réfléchit un court instant, avant de poursuivre :

-… eh bien, quand on était ensemble. Alors, est-ce que …

Elle s'arrêta, stupéfaite par la logique de son propre raisonnement.

\- … Est-ce que tu as rencontré une fille ? acheva-t-elle rapidement. Je la connais ? Elle est comment ? Dis-moi, dis-moi ! Tu me la présentes ?

L'excitation de son amie aurait fait rire Emma si elle n'avait justement pas mis le doigt sur l'indicible vérité. Emma devait bien se l'avouer, son état était entièrement dû à Regina. Mais jamais elle ne lui avouerait, elle ne comprendrait pas. Alors, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle mentit à sa meilleure amie.

\- Pff, tu n'y es pas du tout… Je suis guérie, je vais mieux et je suis heureuse de vous avoir retrouvés, c'est tout.

\- Je trouve que tu t'es remise vraiment vite, répondit-elle, plus calmement. Je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas une bonne chose, mais je trouve ça étrange. Il y a quelques jours encore, tu te torturais l'esprit à propos de ta libération, et aujourd'hui on dirait que tu n'en as plus rien à faire, comme si tu avais tout effacé de ton esprit et que cela ne te touchait plus. Et maintenant, sans raison apparente, te voici encore plus insouciante qu'avant. Comprends que je m'interroge…

\- Ruby, dit-elle gentiment, je t'assure que ça va. Je ne veux plus vous embêter avec mes problèmes, c'est tout. J'ai décidé d'aller de l'avant.

Malgré l'œil demeuré suspicieux de son amie, elle n'en démordit pas et arbora un grand sourire rassurant. Dorénavant, elle allait devoir faire vraiment attention. Même si cela ne se reproduirait jamais, personne ne devait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé avec Regina.

 **oOo**

Depuis de jours et des jours, Regina se morfondait. Rien n'arrivait à lui enlever Emma de la tête. D'ordinaire, c'était elle qui envoûtait et faisait tourner les têtes. Mais depuis le tout premier regard partagé avec l'héritière du Royaume Blanc, elle se sentait possédée, comme ensorcelée. Aucun conseil des ministres, aucun essayage de robes plus somptueuses les unes que les autres, aucune discussion avec son miroir… rien ne lui enlevait Emma de l'esprit.

Cette souffrance et ce manque étaient la pire des tortures. Pourtant, elle se refusait à attendre la moindre chose d'Emma. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui imposer ses sentiments. Alors elle les subissait, indigne pour toujours de les partager. Elle s'était même interdit de l'observer dans son miroir. Cela eût été si facile, pourtant. Mais elle était décidée à ne pas trahir la confiance tacite qui s'était instaurée entre elle. L'espionner aurait trahi cette loyauté et elle s'y refusait.

Un soir, pourtant, Regina ne tint plus. Le manque lui était trop difficile. Malgré sa décision, elle courut vers son miroir. Telle une droguée réclamant sa dose, elle craqua et réclama à son miroir de lui montrer, juste un instant, rien qu'un petit moment, l'image de la princesse.

Presque instantanément, Emma lui apparut, attablée avec ses parents et quelques-uns de leurs proches conseillers. La princesse avait le regard perdu, et la tête appuyée sur un coude, elle semblait s'ennuyer ferme. Elle lançait parfois de rares regards en direction de ses parents, accompagnés de quelques mots. Regina se perdit dans la contemplation de la princesse. Son surcot masculin bleu nuit tranchait avec l'écru de sa chemise, et lui donnait un air royal. Un jour, elle fera une reine magnifique.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne sentit pas les larmes perler au coin de ses yeux. Un sourire triste se dessina sur son visage quand elle approcha sa main du visage de sa princesse et l'apposa sur la surface lisse, froide et sans vie du miroir.

\- Emma… chuchota-t-elle doucement, en fermant les yeux.

Au même instant, la princesse releva la tête brusquement. Un drôle d'appel avait résonné dans sa tête : son prénom chuchoté par une voix douce, mais qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Elle secoua la tête et se concentra à nouveau sur la discussion inintéressante de ses parents.

\- Emma…, reprit la souveraine, un peu plus fermement.

Cette fois, elle n'avait pas rêvé. Que lui arrivait-il ? Devenait-elle folle ? Pourquoi cette voix résonnait-elle en elle ? Les frissons qui lui parcouraient l'échine ne mentaient pas : cette voix était celle de Regina. Prise de panique et doutant de sa santé mentale, la jeune femme se leva de son siège d'un bond, et courut en direction de sa chambre, après un rapide mot d'excuse à destination de la tablée incompréhensive.

Le cœur battant, Emma sentait sa peau frissonner et la sueur perler. Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peur. Allait-elle vraiment sombrer dans la démence ? Serait-ce le prix à payer pour avoir succombé à ses désirs avec la reine noire ? Comme elle le faisait après ses cauchemars d'enfant, elle s'assit au bord de son lit et essaya de se calmer, en respirant profondément. « Ce n'est qu'une hallucination, se rassurait-elle. Je me suis peut-être endormie à table et j'aurais rêvé. Voilà, c'est ça, j'ai rêvé… »

Mais elle n'était pas dupe, et n'ignorait pas que la voix de la reine n'avait rien d'un rêve. Elle l'avait entendue aussi nettement qu'elle entendait ses parents au même instant. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Tout ceci devait sûrement être de la magie noire. Et qui mieux que Regina s'y connaissait en magie noire ? Si seulement elle pouvait lui parler maintenant. Mais les connaissances d'Emma en matière de magie étaient assez limitées et ne lui permettraient jamais d'entrer en contact avec une personne aussi lointaine. Elle avait terriblement besoin de parler à quelqu'un… Ruby ? Impossible. Ses parents ? Encore moins… Elle se retrouvait seule…

Seule ? A cette pensée, les derniers mots de Regina lui revinrent en mémoire : « Quand tu te sentiras seule, il te sera utile »… Le livre ! Où l'avait-elle mis ? Elle ne savait pourquoi mais une intuition lui soufflait que le livre détenait la clé du mystère. Elle fouilla sans grande précaution sa garde-robe et le retrouva, enfoui au fond de sa penderie.

Elle ne prit pas même le temps de s'assoir et ouvrit brusquement la couverture. Le livre était vide. Blanc. Immaculé. Rien, aucun mot, aucune lettre ne venait noircir les pages. Elle tourna rageusement les pages les unes après les autres mais elles étaient toutes parfaitement vierges. La déception l'envahit et elle se laissa tomber au sol. Assise en tailleur, elle l'observa avec plus d'attention. A vrai dire, elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment détaillé. A peine rentrée de son escapade chez Regina, elle l'avait caché et ne l'avait plus jamais ressorti. Elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué mais la couverture était elle aussi exempte de tout mot. Seule une délicate ornementation à la feuille d'or égayait le brun profond du cuir tanné.

« A quoi vas-tu me servir, hein ? Je me demande ce que Regina avait derrière la tête… » pensa-t-elle, la tête perdue dans ses souvenirs la ramenant aux côtés de la reine. Regina et son rire, Regina et son corps fabuleux, la voix de Regina, les yeux de Regina, Regina et sa façon si particulière de l'appeler « Miss Charming »…

Brusquement, le livre s'illumina d'une violente lueur. On eût dit qu'il se consumait sans feu. Surprise, Emma le lâcha et il tomba au sol, ouvert. Quelques instants plus tard, remise de sa stupéfaction, elle s'en approcha pour le ramasser et là, sous ses yeux ébahis, elle vit avec incrédulité des mots noircir une page. Des mots s'écrivaient seuls dans le livre ! Emma le ramassa et commença à lire :

 _Vous sentiriez-vous un peu seule, Miss Charming ?_

Ainsi donc, Regina avait enchanté le livre pour leur permettre de se parler ? Elle s'en voulut de ne pas l'avoir ouvert plus tôt. Elle avait tellement de choses à lui dire, en commençant par la voix dans sa tête… Mais, comment faire ? Elle se précipita vers son bureau et trempa sa plume dans l'encrier.

« Qu'as-tu fait à ce livre ?

 _Je l'ai enchanté, tout simplement… Magie élémentaire… J'ai son jumeau entre mes mains en ce moment : tous les deux réagissent quand ils sentent que leurs propriétaires ont besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Ils ressentent la solitude, en quelque sorte._

Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit quand tu me l'as donné ?

 _Je ne pouvais pas, tu devais ressentir une véritable solitude par toi-même et…_

« avoir autant besoin de moi que j'ai besoin de toi », voulut-elle ajouter, mais elle releva sa plume juste avant.

Et ?

 _Rien. Je suis simplement heureuse de voir que tu as compris son fonctionnement._

Regina, votre voix tout à l'heure, l'ai-je rêvée, ou… ?

 _Non, Emma. J'étais bien là. Je vois que tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre en terme de magie. C'est ce qu'on appelle de la télépathie._ »

Les lignes de mots s'inscrivaient à une vitesse folle, avec la vivacité d'une vraie discussion. Emma pouvait aisément imaginer Regina, le regard perçant et rieur. Elles parlèrent de tout et de rien : du retour d'Emma dans sa famille, des problèmes administratifs du Royaume Noir, d'Henry, des Charming, de leur vie depuis qu'elles s'étaient quittées…

Etrangement, jamais Emma ne s'était sentie aussi sereine. Les mots s'enchaînaient et lui provoquaient des sourires ou des petits battements de cœur. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se sentait si bien, mais elle décida d'arrêter de se poser des questions pour le moment. Il lui semblait que Regina était devant elle, et elle appréciait vraiment pouvoir lui parler si librement. Un seul petit détail lui manquait pour que la vision de Regina soit complète.

« Regina, je peux te poser une question…?

 _Bien sûr… De toute façon, si elle me dérange, je ne répondrai pas, et je rangerai ce livre sans un au revoir. »_

Un sourire attendri naquit sur le visage d'Emma. Elle imaginait parfaitement l'air faussement hautain de Regina. Elle se lança.

« Quelle tenue portes-tu en ce moment ? »

Le cœur de Regina battit tellement fort à la lecture de ces mots qu'il lui sembla qu'il eût pu s'envoler hors de sa prison corporelle sans difficulté. Elle voulait jouer à cela ? Très bien, Regina ne se ferait pas prier pour entrer dans son jeu... Demain, elle en souffrirait, elle le savait, mais elle ne pouvait résister. L'absence physique d'Emma lui permettait des audaces qu'elle ne se serait pas permises en face d'elle. Mais là, chacune derrière son livre, à des kilomètres de distance, l'éloignement physique rapprochait les cœurs et elle se sentait plus proche d'elle que jamais.

Les yeux rivés sur le livre, Emma attendait avec impatience la réponse de la reine. La réponse lui importait peu, se forçait-elle à penser. « C'est uniquement pour pouvoir l'imaginer sans erreur ». Mais son cœur ne semblait vraiment pas d'accord avec son cerveau et il battait à tout rompre, pendant les interminables minutes d'attente qui s'écoulèrent.

Après une éternité, l'encre noire apparut sur le livre et elle lut :

 _« C'est le soir, je m'apprêtais à me coucher… alors veux-tu savoir ce que je porte pour dormir, Emma ?_

La bouche de la princesse s'assécha et elle dut déglutir plusieurs fois pour retrouver son humidité, qui semblait étrangement avoir migré instantanément beaucoup, beaucoup plus bas. Elle se força à rédiger une réponse qu'elle voulut la plus neutre possible.

« J'aimerais bien, oui. Juste pour pouvoir t'imaginer vraiment.

 _Bien sûr… Donc je porte…_

Oui ? » écrivit-elle, sans attendre.

Que ce jeu lui plaisait… Et bien qu'elle ne se l'avouait pas, elle savait qu'Emma l'appréciait beaucoup également. Elle décida donc de la faire languir. Ce soir, c'est elle qui contrôlerait la situation. Elle avait une revanche à prendre.

 _« Impatiente, hein ? Eh bien, tu vas devoir deviner. Alors ?_

Comment veux-tu que je sache ?

 _Imagine quelque chose qui m'irait bien…_

Une robe de nuit noir corbeau avec un corset de cuir. » lâcha-t-elle sans avoir pris le temps de réfléchir, ses pensées s'étant instantanément affolées.

 _« Inconfortable. Essaie encore._

Une chemise et une jupe blanches. Le tout en dentelle transparente.

 _Cela m'irait bien, mais non »._

L'imagination d'Emma s'emballait à une allure folle : des tenues toutes plus extraordinaires les unes que les autres enflammaient son esprit. De toute façon, tout lui allait : toutes les formes, toutes les couleurs, toutes les coupes… Le corps de Regina était sublimé à chaque fois. Et même nue, elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

 _« Alors ? J'attends…_

Et si je te disais »

Puis plus rien.

 **oOo**

Le léger frappement à sa porte fit sursauter la princesse, qui cacha aussitôt le livre dans un tiroir. Snow entrouvrit la porte et passa une tête.

\- Toc, toc ! Je peux entrer ma chérie ?

Les joues encore rougies de l'échange avec Regina, la princesse acquiesça et toutes deux s'assirent sur le grand lit à baldaquin.

\- Tu vas bien ? Tu sais que tu nous as fait peur, en partant comme ça… Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Rien, je vais bien… J'avais juste un peu mal à la tête, mentit-elle.

\- C'est vrai que tu es un peu rouge. Tu penses que tu as de la fièvre ? demanda sa mère en apposant sa main sur son front.

La gentillesse légendaire de sa mère la touchait. Elle était là car elle s'inquiétait pour elle et Emma appréciait cela… mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment ! Elle se voulut la plus rassurante possible et dit alors, un peu brusquement :

\- Je vais bien, maman. Je vais aller me coucher et demain tout ira mieux. Tu veux bien ?

Et elle accompagna ses paroles d'un geste vers la porte. Snow comprit l'implicite demande de quitter sa chambre et obéit. Mais avant de passer la porte, elle se tourna et dit :

\- J'espère que tu ne me caches rien… Tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance en moi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr, maman. A demain, rétorqua-t-elle en refermant la porte.

Elle se précipita vers son bureau, tira le tiroir, en sortit le livre, et l'ouvrit. Une nouvelle ligne de mots était apparue :

 _Puisque tu sembles avoir déserté la conversation au moment le plus intéressant, je vais te laisser réfléchir. Mais comme je suis joueuse, je vais te donner un indice :_ _toutes_ _les étoffes me gênent pour dormir._

L'imagination d'Emma n'eut pas beaucoup d'efforts à faire pour l'imaginer nue dans son lit, le corps glissant avec volupté sur les draps de satin. La question qu'elle pensait innocente au début avait finalement tourné en un jeu plus que plaisant. Et voir que Regina en acceptait les règles tacites, et qu'elle en menait même la partie, excitait Emma comme rarement. Elle se saisit de sa plume et écrivit :

« Regina ? Regina, tu es là ? »

Mais plus aucun mot n'apparut. Déçue, frustrée, elle rangea le livre, et maudit sa mère d'avoir gâché ce moment magique –littéralement – avec la reine noire. Après une rapide toilette, elle se coucha, les pensées toujours tournées vers Regina. Elle n'arrivait pas à ôter de son esprit l'image de la reine noire nue. Ses seins ronds, ses jambes interminables, ses hanches si douces… Tel un fantôme, l'image du corps royal hantait son esprit, et lui interdisait de penser à des choses plus innocentes.

En vérité, Emma ne _voulait_ pas penser à autre chose. Ce corps était bien trop parfait, ce visage bien trop magnifique pour pouvoir les oublier. Elle laissa alors son esprit vagabonder sur le corps de la reine. Ses mains caressèrent les épaules, puis cheminèrent le long des bras. Ils frôlèrent le ventre, et remontèrent entre les seins. Sa bouche s'approcha des seins parfaits et sa langue joua avec les tétons. Elle pouvait presque les sentir durcir contre sa langue. Le cœur battant, elle posa ses mains sur ses propres seins et les et les massa doucement. Son esprit toujours occupé à toucher la reine, ses mains se chargeaient de son propre corps. Une de ses mains quitta sa poitrine et se dirigea vers son sexe, déjà très humide, où elle s'appliqua à frôler son clitoris. La décharge qu'elle ressentit aussitôt la fit gémir.

\- Regina…

Les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte, entre rêve et réalité, Emma léchait le corps de Regina et Regina caressait le sexe d'Emma. Quand la tension devint trop forte, Emma délaissa son clitoris et introduisit deux doigts en elle sans cérémonie. Le mouvement de va-et-vient qu'elle s'infligea lui fit battre le cœur encore plus fort. Une fine couche de transpiration recouvrit sa peau et ses gémissements se firent de plus en plus forts. Elle accéléra la cadence, les doigts entrant et sortant de son sexe dans un bruit de succion à peine recouvert par ses gémissements et le prénom de la reine susurré. Sa deuxième main quitta son sein et se précipita vers son clitoris qu'elle frotta sans ménagement. Son orgasme fut accompagné par le regard fier de Regina, souriant fièrement à la princesse.

Emma s'endormit aussitôt, un sourire béat collé sur les lèvres.

 **oOo**

Pendant des jours, les deux femmes s'écrivirent par livre interposé. Elles n'avaient jamais convenu d'une heure ou d'un moment particulier, mais chacune sentait quand l'autre avait besoin de parler. Si Emma avait ignoré la puissance de la magie, leur coordination parfaite en aurait été une preuve évidente. Etait-ce seulement dû à la puissance du livre ? Ou bien était-ce autre chose ? Toujours est-il que les deux femmes sentaient en elles quand elles devaient s'isoler avec leur livre. Et à chaque fois, l'autre était également devant le sien.

Les époux royaux ne s'étonnaient plus de voir souvent leur fille prétexter un mal de ventre, une migraine ou tout autre étrange mal qui lui imposait de devoir s'isoler. Combien de fois avait-elle déserté l'entraînement, ou quitté un repas familial ? Les souverains savaient que leur fille leur cachait quelque chose, mais avaient décidé de ne pas la questionner. Ils s'en firent la promesse, un jour, ils découvriraient ce qui se passait…

Quant à Regina, elle ne connaissait de meilleur moment dans sa journée que celui où elle s'isolait pour discuter avec la princesse. Il lui arrivait même de quitter un conseil des ministres, ou une séance de doléances pour aller retrouver Emma. Même si elle connaissait évidemment la vie de sa mère sur le bout des doigts, elle ne connaissait rien de la vie d'Emma. Son chemin s'était séparé de celui de Snow le jour de son mariage, et elle n'avait jamais rien su d'autre sur sa fille que les bribes d'information qu'elle avait apprises grâce à ses espions. Aussi était-elle heureuse de découvrir son enfance : son amitié avec Ruby et August, ses leçons assénées par des tuteurs ennuyeux, son premier moment de liberté quand elle fut autorisée à partir à cheval seule pour la première fois… Regina se sentait heureuse, mais surtout flattée. Ce qu'Emma lui révélait n'était pas des secrets d'état, mais elle se sentait chanceuse de partager ces moments intimes de la vie de la princesse.

Emma n'eut jamais la réponse à sa question sur la tenue de nuit de la reine, mais tous les autres sujets trouvaient leur place. Emma découvrit que Regina était une fervente lectrice et s'y connaissait parfaitement en poésie courtoise. La sorcière lui enseigna même quelques rudiments de magie élémentaire : des sorts pour ouvrir des portes ou faire s'envoler les chiens, des potions pour faire pousser des légumes ou rendre invisible… Regina reçut en échange quelques leçons de chasse d'Emma et toutes les techniques pour attraper le gibier ne lui furent plus étrangères.

Elle rit de bon cœur quand la reine lui raconta un épisode de sa vie particulièrement drôle, ou se révolta quand elle apprit ce que lui avait fait sa mère. En totale empathie avec elle, Emma pleura même quand Regina lui parla de son enfance. Toutes les difficultés qu'elle avait connues lui brisèrent le cœur.

A chacune de leurs discussions, un lien semblait se tisser entre les deux femmes, un étrange lien qui devenait de plus en plus fort chaque jour. Tout en apprenant à se connaître, elles apprenaient à s'apprécier… Sincèrement. Durablement.

Un jour, Emma et Regina tournèrent la dernière page de leurs livres. Elles étaient dans une grande discussion sur la meilleure façon de monter à cheval : à cru, en selle ou en amazone. Chacune y allait de son argument : « à cru, cela fait mal aux fesses », « en amazone ? Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? On se casse la figure toutes les cinq minutes… », « la selle, c'est pour les feignants », quand Emma s'inquiéta :

« Pause ! Regina, j'arrive à la dernière page de mon livre ! Toi aussi ?

 _Oui, aussi… Je te rappelle que nous avons des livres jumeaux, et qu'ils se remplissent donc de la même façon !_

Stop ! Arrête d'écrire ! Pas gâcher la place ! COMMENT NOUS FAIRE POUR PARLER ? »

Regina sourit tendrement. La panique d'Emma l'émut. Quoiqu'elle en pense, elle était attachée à elle. Rien que la peur de ne plus pouvoir lui parler le prouvait. A cette pensée, le cœur de Regina se gonfla de bonheur. Il était temps de lui annoncer.

 _« Calme-toi, Emma !_

JE SUIS CALME ! Mais plus de place ! Bientôt plus pouvoir te parler ! »

Emma fit un effort pour se calmer, et respira. De toute façon, si elle ne pouvait plus utiliser le livre, elle irait au Royaume Noir. Elle ne pouvait envisager de se passer de ces conversations qui lui faisaient tant de bien.

 _« Je ne t'ai pas tout dit à propos de ce livre. Lis bien et fais ce que je vais t'expliquer. Je crois que tu es prête._

Mais de quoi tu parles ?

 _Pose les deux mains à plat sur deux pages du livre ouvert, ferme les yeux et pense à moi._

Mais si je fais ça, que va-t-il se passer ?

 _Tu me fais confiance ?_

Oui, écrivit-elle sans hésiter.

 _Alors vas-y. Pose les mains, concentre-toi et pense à moi. »_

Emma sentait au fond d'elle que Regina était sincère et qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Alors, confiante, elle obéit. Elle posa ses mains sur le livre, ferma les yeux et pensa à Regina.

En un instant, elle ressentit une étrange sensation : comme tiré par la tête, son corps tout entier décolla de son siège. Incapable du moindre mouvement, elle ne pouvait que voir avec stupéfaction sa chambre, son château, son royaume tout entier disparaître sous ses pieds. Et un instant plus tard, son corps retomba avec lourdeur sur un tapis moelleux qui, heureusement, absorba le choc de sa chute.

\- Evidemment, au début, l'atterrissage n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus agréable…

Encore étourdie, Emma leva les yeux. Regina, souriante, lui tendait la main, un magnifique sourire sur le visage.

\- Bienvenue, Miss Charming…

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Vous aurez sans doute compris que je suis fan d'Harry Potter, aussi ;)**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire tout ce que vous avez sur le coeur ! Par ici les reviews ;)**

 **Bisous, à très bientôt ! Et bon épisode (on en parle la semaine pro ?)**


	13. Retrouvailles

**Bien le bonjour !**

 **Whaou, il est 15h30 ! J'ai fait fort cette semaine... C'est pour vous ménager car je ne sais pas si je pourrai poster le week-end prochain. Donc par avance, si vous ne me voyez pas dimanche prochain, c'est que ce sera reporté. Désolée...**

 **Bon, alors dans ce nouveau chapitre : de la guimauuuuuuve ! J'avoue, j'adore ça ! Et puis aussi, un passage un peu plus croustillant ;) Bref, un chapitre quasiment uniquement SQ. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Merci traditionnel pour les reviews et tout et tout... Je suis super touchée par toutes vos reviews. Même quand vous pensez que ce n'est pas intéressant, ça me touche de voir que vous avez pris 2 minutes pour écrire qqch, en réponse aux heures d'écriture que je passe sur les chapitres. Donc merci encore !**

 **Réponse aux guests :**

 **\- TsubakiM : merci ! T'inquiète pas, je continue ! Et bienvenue dans l'aventure !**

 **\- Raphi 5930 : je trouve que les univers HP et ouat vont très bien ensemble... Vous le verrez dans une autre fic, d'ailleurs. Mais j'en ai trop dit !**

 **\- guest inconnue et pressante : merci pour ton enthousiasme, mais tu sais, mettre la pression comme tu le fais ne me fera malheureusement pas aller plus vite ! Je ne veux pas bâcler pour poster plus souvent. Donc patience et zen ! De toute façon, je vous promets que vous aurez la fin !**

 **Dernière petite chose : alors, ce début de saison 6 ? Pas mal, hein ? C'est prometteur, espérons qu'ils maintiennent la qualité pour le reste de la saison... Je n'en dis pas plus pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore vu ! Et bon épisode 2 aux autres :)**

 **Ah oui, dernière chose (vraiment lol), et après je vous laisse lire : j'ai depuis quelques semaines, créé un compte instagram, sans grande ambition, sur lequel je poste des photos de ma collection d'objets ouat et SQ. Si ça vous tente, je suis innaswen.**

 **Voilà, cette fois, je vous ai tout dit ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Retrouvailles

Encore étourdie par son voyage, Emma dut se concentrer un bref instant avant de reprendre ses esprits. Sa tête lui tournait si fort que la désagréable vision du château dansant devant ses yeux lui donnait la nausée. Une vision familière naquit devant ses yeux tournoyants : ces murs noirs, ces rideaux, ce tapis… Ce lit… Quand elle comprit où elle était arrivée, elle se releva brutalement, déclenchant une nouvelle ruade dans son crâne. Avant même d'avoir pu dire un mot, la douleur lui fit fermer les yeux et elle tituba. Si Regina ne s'était pas soudainement approchée, si elle ne l'avait pas serrée contre elle, elle se serait retrouvée à nouveau à terre.

Le temps sembla alors se figer. La douceur des bras de la brune enserrant ses épaules lui fit complètement oublier le monde. Ses vertiges se dissipèrent alors, et un étourdissement bien plus agréable les remplaça bientôt. La tête enfouie dans le cou de la reine, son parfum lui chatouillait les narines, et son cœur commença à s'affoler.

Regina, les yeux fermés, humait le délicat parfum des boucles blondes. Elle aurait pu rester des heures ainsi, serrant la princesse contre elle et revenant à la vie dans ses bras. Après une éternité, elle se pencha et apposa un chaste baiser sur son front. La princesse, comme réveillée par ce baiser, sembla enfin reprendre ses esprits et s'extirpa des bras accueillants. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, aucun mot n'aurait pu décrire ce qu'elles lisaient dans les yeux de l'autre.

Enfin face à face, les deux femmes se redécouvraient. Après des jours de discussion pendant lesquels elles avaient appris à se connaître, elles se voyaient dorénavant avec des yeux différents. Emma avait maintenant devant elle une reine brisée, dont la cruauté n'était que le résultat de sa vie de malheur. Elle aurait tant voulu la prendre dans ses bras à nouveau. Mais une étrange force l'en empêchait. Etait-ce de la peur ? De la pudeur ?... Toujours est-il que revoir Regina aujourd'hui, après tant de confessions partagées et des secrets échangés, l'impressionnait à tel point qu'elle resta figée, les yeux perdus dans ceux de la reine.

Quand Regina avait décidé d'offrir le livre magique à Emma, elle était consciente de leur offrir une possibilité de se revoir. Mais le fait que celui-ci ait si parfaitement et si rapidement fonctionné lui fit battre le cœur. S'il avait si bien fonctionné, c'est, comme elle s'en doutait, qu'Emma autant qu'elle le désirait. Et cette simple pensée fit naître un sourire sincère sur son visage. Les océans émeraude qui la dévisageaient tremblaient, hésitants. Sans plus attendre, Regina se rapprocha à nouveau d'Emma et caressa tendrement son visage confus. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle l'embrassa alors partout sur le visage très affectueusement. Tout en souriant de bonheur, elle multiplia les baisers, qui se faisaient de plus en plus conquérants.

\- Comme… tu… m'as… manqué…, réussit-elle à prononcer.

Emma avait fermé les yeux sous les caresses. Elle aurait tant voulu se perdre et s'oublier dans ces baisers… Mais elle avait tellement de choses à lui dire... Alors elle se dégagea tant bien que mal de l'étreinte. Regina ne cacha pas sa frustration, et rattrapa la princesse en la serrant contre elle, l'empêchant de s'enfuir à nouveau.

\- Je suis tellement contente de te revoir, Emma, souffla-t-elle contre son oreille. Ne me fuis pas…

Le souffle chaud fit se hérisser tous ses poils. Elle ne pouvait reculer, mais elles devaient discuter…

\- Attends, il faut qu'on parle, Regina…

\- Parler de quoi ? répondit-elle en reprenant ses baisers, qui commençaient maintenant à migrer dans son cou.

La sensation était si agréable qu'Emma rejeta la tête en arrière, incapable de résister aux assauts. Regina l'embrassait maintenant à pleine bouche, sa langue se délectant du goût légèrement sucré de la peau d'Emma. Entre deux soupirs d'extase, elle réussit quand même à répondre :

\- On ne peut pas faire ça, Regina…

\- Il me semble que ton corps a un avis bien différent, princesse…, plaisanta-t-elle, en sentant maintenant les mains de la blonde se refermer sur sa taille et la rapprocher d'elle.

\- Attends…aah… Re… Regina, il faut _vraiment_ qu'on parle…

\- Oh mais, on peut parler en même temps. Je t'écoute, pose tes questions…, répondit-elle, en la couvrant de baisers amoureux, de plus en plus bas dans le décolleté de sa chemise.

\- Je… Comment as-tu fait pour me faire venir jusqu'ici ?

\- _Je_ ne t'ai pas fait venir…, répondit-elle, sibylline. _On_ l'a fait ensemble.

\- Co… comment ça ? Je ne voulais pas revenir…

Regina souffla de frustration, agacée par le manque de discernement de la princesse. Elle délaissa le décolleté et se recula d'un pas. Elle reprit son sérieux avant d'ajouter :

\- Mes livres, en plus de ressentir la solitude de leurs propriétaires, comprennent leurs désirs les plus profonds. Rien n'aurait été capable si on n'avait pas ressenti les mêmes choses au même moment.

\- Tu veux dire que… ?

\- Je veux dire qu'on n'aurait jamais pu s'écrire, et surtout que tu n'aurais jamais pu venir jusqu'ici si nos désirs les plus profonds ne l'avaient pas souhaité. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que, quoi que tu penses, tu le voulais autant que moi…

Et à ces mots, elle se jeta à nouveau sur le cou d'Emma qu'elle s'appliqua à recouvrir de baisers et de coups de langue appliqués.

\- Vas-tu le nier ? souffla-t-elle d'une voix étonnamment grave.

Emma sembla réfléchir un instant. Un très court instant. Elle savait que la reine avait raison. En réalité, elle n'aurait même pas eu besoin de lui dire. Emma sentait au fond d'elle qu'elle avait souhaité la revoir au moment-même où elle l'avait quittée. Leur relation avait étrangement commencé, mais elle sentait maintenant qu'elles étaient quittes, prêtes à prendre un nouveau départ.

Emma avait compris : les blessures qu'elles s'étaient infligées avaient eu le temps de cicatriser. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux, et observa Regina un court instant. Avec elle, Regina ne serait plus jamais l'Evil Queen. Dans ses bras, Regina serait pour toujours cette femme blessée. Cette femme qu'elle voulait protéger. Les yeux noirs la dévisagèrent, et Emma y lut tant d'émotions que son cœur chavira. Non, elle ne pouvait pas le nier, bien évidemment que non… Elle se jeta alors à son tour sur les lèvres rouges sang et les embrassa avec passion.

 **oOo**

\- Emma… S'il-te-plaît, ouvre-moi… C'est moi.

Ruby frappait à la porte de son amie depuis de longues minutes, sans recevoir aucune réponse. Elle savait que le sommeil de son amie était lourd, mais il était encore tôt et elle doutait qu'elle fût déjà couchée. Tout doucement, elle retrouva les gestes de son enfance, quand elles se retrouvaient tard le soir et qu'elles faisaient tant de bêtises que la reine elle-même devait se relever pour ramener la louve dans sa petite mansarde. Elle poussa la lourde porte de la chambre de la princesse.

\- Em', tu dors ? Je peux te parler d'un truc ? chuchota-t-elle, au cas où son amie se serait réellement endormie.

Tout en l'appelant, elle se rapprocha du lit princier. Aucune trace d'Emma. Les draps n'étaient même pas défaits. Son regard parcourut la chambre, mais la princesse n'était manifestement pas présente. Ruby poussa un petit soupir.

\- Pff… j'en étais sûre. Mademoiselle découche, et elle n'en informe même pas sa meilleure amie… Tu verras, demain. Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça !

L'agacement de Ruby n'était pas réellement sincère. Elle aurait aimé que son amie se confie à elle, si ses soupçons de nouvelle petite amie se confirmaient. Mais elle comprenait qu'elle ait eu besoin de temps et elle se sentait simplement heureuse qu'elle se sente suffisamment mieux pour s'aventurer dans une nouvelle aventure amoureuse.

Elle s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre le cœur léger quand son regard tomba sur un livre ouvert posé sur son bureau. Mue par la curiosité, elle s'en approcha doucement. Elle tourna les pages et ce qu'elle y vit lui fit tourner la tête. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux : Emma entretenait une correspondance avec l'Evil Queen ! Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Comment son amie avait-elle pu lui cacher un si lourd secret ? L'Evil Queen ! Leur ennemie, celle qui l'avait enlevée, celle qui l'avait torturée et qui aurait sans doute fait bien pire s'ils ne l'avaient pas extraite de ses griffes !

Ruby sentait sa colère bouillonner. Que cherchait-elle à faire avec cette sorcière ? Fomentait-elle une vengeance ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'en avait-elle pas parlé à sa meilleure amie ? Ou bien cachait-elle autre chose, bien plus grave, bien plus inavouable… ?

Décidée à avoir les réponses à ses questions, elle se plongea dans la lecture des échanges entre la reine et la princesse. Les discussions étaient cordiales et plaisantes aucune rancœur ne se lisait dans les propos des deux femmes et Ruby s'en étonna. Finalement, sa rogne s'apaisa peu à peu. Et quand la sensation de s'immiscer dans la vie privée de son amie se fit trop forte, elle referma le livre.

Cependant, Emma ne couperait pas à une petite discussion. Elle devrait lui expliquer ce que tout cela signifiait. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre, elle eut un pressentiment. Elle sentait que personne d'autre ne devait être au courant, et surtout pas Snow. Alors, avant de quitter la chambre, elle cacha le livre dans un des tiroirs du bureau.

 **oOo**

Son cœur battait anormalement vite mais elle décida de l'ignorer. Elle préférait se concentrer sur la douceur de la peau royale. Ses mains devenues brûlantes s'appliquaient à caresser les joues avec dévotion. Elle avait délaissé pour un court instant la bouche de Regina et préférait pour le moment observer le visage parfait. Emma semblait la découvrir. Le visage qui l'admirait avec des yeux gourmands lui était inconnu. Bien sûr, elle l'avait déjà dévisagé, admiré même… Elle connaissait par cœur ce beau visage qui hantait ses nuits les plus agitées. Mais jamais elle ne s'y était plongée aussi profondément. Et jamais elle n'y avait lu autant d'amour en retour. Et son cœur était sur le point d'exploser.

Ses doigts longeaient la mâchoire, frôlaient l'arête du nez… Ses yeux tremblants détaillaient le magnifique visage. Là un grain de beauté, ici une petit cicatrice… Tous les détails s'imprimaient aussitôt dans la mémoire d'Emma. Telle une invitation, les yeux fermés, maquillés d'un noir profond, l'incitaient à continuer ses légères caresses. Quand son index effleura la bouche dont le rouge avait quasiment disparu, Regina y apposa un baiser, si doux qu'Emma sentit son cœur s'affoler.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il nous arrive, Regina ? murmura-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne me plus ce genre de questions...

« Je t'aime, c'est tout… », faillit-elle ajouter, mais la bouche d'Emma qui était venue se coller à la sienne l'empêcha d'articuler. Et c'était sans doute mieux ainsi.

Les ébats violents et rageurs qu'elles avaient partagés la dernière fois n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Après des jours et des nuits d'échange manuscrits, elles avaient la drôle impression de se rencontrer enfin. Comme si tout avait été effacé.

Les deux langues trouvèrent facilement le chemin vers l'autre. Leur ballet endiablé, accompagné des corps qui s'enlaçaient, firent crépiter un feu d'artifice dans leurs ventres. Leurs gémissements s'amplifiant, les deux femmes auraient pu rester des heures ainsi. Mais le souffle court, elles furent contraintes de se séparer un bref instant. Devant les yeux inhabituellement noirs de désir d'Emma, Regina ne put résister davantage. Elle la poussa vers le bord de son lit et s'assit sur ses genoux. Elle allait à nouveau se jeter sur sa bouche quand Emma l'arrêta d'une main douce mais ferme :

\- Regina, attends…

\- J'ai déjà trop attendu, grogna-t-elle en embrassant la nuque d'Emma, les mains massant ses seins.

\- Regarde-moi, ordonna-t-elle en lui prenant le visage entre les mains.

\- Je suis la Reine. La seule qui donne des ordres, ici, c'est moi, la taquina-t-elle, les yeux pétillants.

\- Je suis sérieuse, Regina.

Interrogative, la reine obéit, et Emma poursuivit en baissant la voix :

\- J'… J'aimerais qu'on se dise que c'est notre première fois ensemble, ce soir…

La voix basse, le regard baissé et la demande si singulière firent fondre le cœur de Regina. Elle s'étonna encore du pouvoir d'Emma, capable de faire fondre un cœur que l'on disait de pierre. Elle releva son visage, un doigt sous le menton et s'attendrit de la vision du visage timide et rougissant, quasi-enfantin qu'elle avait en face d'elle.

Si elle avait particulièrement apprécié le moment où Emma avait pris les rênes de leurs ébats, elle aimait aussi – et peut-être même plus – quand la princesse se montrait effarouchée et gênée.

Mais surtout, les papillons dans le ventre de Regina s'envolèrent de bonheur quand elle comprit ce que cela signifiait pour elles. Emma ne pouvait pas encore l'avouer, mais elle lui faisait comprendre qu'elle tenait à elle bien plus que ce qu'elle voulait montrer. Toutes leurs erreurs étaient pardonnées. Tacitement, sans pouvoir le formuler, Emma ouvrait son cœur à Regina et leur donnait une nouvelle chance.

Enfin, quelqu'un lui faisait confiance. Enfin, quelqu'un ne la craignait pas. A cette pensée, des larmes de joie naquirent au coin des yeux de la reine.

\- C'est notre première fois ce soir, Emma. Et je te promets qu'elle sera inoubliable…

Confiante, Emma s'abandonna alors et plongea la tête dans le décolleté outrageusement plongeant de Regina. Tout en embrassant les deux seins confortables, ses mains trouvèrent rapidement le chemin vers les boutons de la robe. Tout doucement, elle les défit un par un. Le regard noir de Regina trahissait son envie d'aller plus vite, mais elle laissa la blonde aller à son rythme. Quand finalement elle lui dit d'une voix grave : « Pose tes mains sur moi, Regina… », cette dernière ne se fit pas prier et elle glissa délicatement ses mains sous la chemise de la princesse.

Emma ne put s'empêcher de gémir quand elle sentit les doigts sur son ventre musclé. Involontairement, elle rapprocha le corps de Regina du sien. Finalement, tous les boutons de la robe furent ouverts. Regina n'eut qu'un mouvement à faire pour enlever les manches et se retrouver torse nu devant Emma, qui se mordit la lèvre d'envie.

\- Ils te plaisent ? la taquina Regina.

Pour toute réponse, la princesse apposa timidement ses paumes sur la poitrine. Le soupir que poussa Regina lui provoqua un petit sourire. Tout doucement, Emma massa les seins tout en caressant les tétons qui commençaient à s'ériger sous ses pouces. Leurs souffles se faisaient de plus en plus courts, et Emma sentit son intimité s'humidifier très rapidement. La douceur de leurs gestes tranchait avec la violence de la dernière fois. Voyant que la reine se forçait à ralentir la cadence pour ne pas la brusquer, son cœur se mit à battre encore plus frénétiquement.

\- _Tu_ me plais, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Oh Emma…

Regina n'y tint plus. L'aveu presque formulé lui avait provoqué une vague de chaleur dans tout le corps, et elle ne put résister plus longtemps. Elle plongea une dernière fois ses yeux dans ceux d'Emma. Oui, elle était prête et le voulait aussi. Alors, tout en faisant passer la chemise d'Emma par-dessus sa tête, elle l'allongea sous elle.

Elle fut stupéfiée par la beauté de la femme qu'elle surplombait. Le ventre musclé, les petits seins, les bras puissants… Comment avait-elle pu les malmener comme elle l'avait fait ? Comment pourrait-elle un jour se pardonner ? Et surtout, quel type de femme parfaite était à ce point Emma pour accepter de faire confiance à un monstre comme elle ?

Emma sembla lire le doute dans les yeux de Regina car elle lui sourit, d'un sourire tendre et rassurant. Elle enserra affectueusement ses bras autour du torse de la reine et la serra contre elle.

\- De quoi as-tu peur ? lui demanda-t-elle gentiment, entre deux baisers.

Regina ne dit rien avant de répondre finalement :

\- … De moi… J'ai peur de moi.

\- Moi, je n'ai pas peur de toi.

\- Tu devrais. Je ne sais pas faire autre chose que le mal. Emma, tu ne devrais pas me faire confiance…

\- Chut, la fit-elle taire d'un baiser. Je suis assez grande pour savoir à qui faire confiance ou pas. Et tu m'as suffisamment ouvert ton cœur pour que je voie que tu n'es pas celle que tout le monde croit connaître, et que tu es une femme à qui on peut faire confiance. A qui _je_ peux faire confiance…

Et à ces mots, Emma encercla la taille de Regina de ses jambes. Le cœur de Regina ne savait plus où donner de la tête. A chacun des mots de la princesse, il s'emballait de plus belle, réveillant un amour plus fort à chaque instant. Puisqu'elle n'avait pas le droit de lui dire, elle allait lui prouver son amour. Et elle le ferait comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Pas même avec Daniel…

\- Ferme les yeux, ma douce…

Le plus délicatement possible, elle défit le lacet du haut-de-chausse de la princesse et le fit glisser à ses chevilles. Sous ses yeux, Emma était une vision divine : les longues jambes fines sublimaient encore plus le torse parfait. La brune embrassa les pieds, les chevilles, puis remonta doucement le long des mollets et des cuisses interminables. Les caresses d'une tendresse folle surprirent Emma. Elle en était déjà consciente mais elle avait une nouvelle fois la preuve de la douceur de la reine. Rendue folle par les tendres attentions, elle la remercia de ne pas lui avoir enlevé son dernier sous-vêtement, son humidité atteignant maintenant un stade particulièrement critique. Finalement, Regina posa sa main sur le sexe encore recouvert par le simple tissu blanc. Ses yeux s'obscurcirent un peu plus quand elle sentit le tissu trempé. Son propre sous-vêtement devait se trouver dans le même état, pensa-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

Encouragée par les soupirs d'Emma, elle embrassa son ventre tout en appuyant doucement à l'emplacement de son clitoris. La culotte se détrempa encore plus et Regina comprit qu'il était temps de l'enlever. Emma comprit tout de suite les intentions de la reine, et, sans pouvoir y résister plus longtemps, elle aida Regina à faire glisser le sous-vêtement au sol.

\- Aime-moi, Regina… S'il-te-plaît, la supplia Emma, quand elle vit Regina attendre un peu trop longtemps.

\- Je t'aimerai, ma princesse, je te le promets…

Le futur est souvent la pudeur du présent. Regina ne s'autorisait qu'un simple « Je t'aimerai » il était encore trop tôt pour le « Je t'aime ».

Jamais dans ses rêves les plus fous, faire l'amour à Emma Charming n'était aussi doux. Même ses soupirs étaient plus beaux et excitants. Taquine, sa langue jouait avec le petit bouton de chair mouillé. Regina s'appliquait à s'attarder quand elle sentait le plaisir de la princesse. Comme connectées, Emma n'avait qu'à peine besoin de dire « oui, ici », ou « plus vite, Regina », pour que la reine sache quel rythme adopter. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti une telle osmose avec une de ses conquêtes, et jamais plus elle ne voudrait avoir d'autres conquêtes qu'Emma Charming.

La tête rejetée en arrière, la princesse haletait, gémissait et soufflait le prénom de son amante au rythme des coups de langue si maîtrisés. Elle se concentra pour ne pas se laisser envahir par le plaisir trop tôt, mais la vision de la tête de la reine du Royaume Noir entre ses jambes était tellement érotique qu'elle sentit qu'elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps.

\- Entre… en moi, 'Gina… , susurra Emma, à bout de souffle.

La reine ne se fit pas prier et inséra deux doigts dans le sexe blond. Ses va-et-vient se firent d'abord timides, pour habituer la blonde à la présence de ces doigts étrangers en elle. Voyant que sa respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée et erratique, elle accéléra peu à peu. La cyprine coulait abondamment sur ses doigts, et son odeur l'excita encore davantage. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que le corps tout entier d'Emma tremble dans un dernier râle. Regina remonta à sa hauteur, s'allongea à ses côtés, et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, les yeux de la reine la dévisageaient avec amour. Son corps était encore trop sensible pour pouvoir bouger, mais sa main se faufila entre leurs deux corps et trouva rapidement le sexe de la reine.

\- Je peux ? demanda-t-elle, plus par respect que par peur que cela ne lui convienne pas.

\- Oh oui, tu peux…, dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Emma ne se fit pas prier et, la reine maintenant allongée sur elle, elle inséra deux doigts dans la fente mouillée. Sans attendre elle entra dans son vagin et entreprit un rapide mouvement. Sa paume frappait à chaque va-et-vient sur son clitoris et faisait perdre pied Regina. Dévorée par le besoin de la sentir encore plus profondément, elle s'assit sur sa main, tout en appuyant ses mains sur les seins de la princesse. La sensation des tétons durcis sous ses paumes, et des doigts en elle la faisaient tourner la tête. Les halètements et les gémissements qu'elle laissait échapper plaisaient énormément à Emma, qui sentait son envie renaître.

De sa main libre, Emma prit alors une des mains de Regina et l'amena vers son sexe. Au même rythme, les deux amantes se pénétrèrent alors. Haletantes, le corps humide de transpiration, elles plongèrent dans les yeux l'une de l'autre. A chaque fois elles semblaient plus proches encore.

Regina sentit l'orgasme arriver quand elle plongea sa langue dans la bouche d'Emma. Quand les parois du vagin emprisonnèrent ses doigts, Emma ne put résister plus longtemps, et son corps se tordit à nouveau sous un nouvel orgasme.

Leurs prénoms criés s'achevèrent en des cris presque bestiaux quand Regina s'écroula sur le corps d'Emma.

 **oOo**

Les premières lueurs de l'aube pointaient doucement à l'horizon quand Emma ouvrit les yeux dans les draps de satin. Le soleil filtrait à travers les épais rideaux rouges, et baignait la chambre d'une ambiance rougeoyante. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi heureuse. Le chant matinal des oiseaux ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi beau. Regina était dans ses bras. Leur nuit avait été fabuleuse, et ce lever l'était tout autant.

Le corps encore endormi de la souveraine blottie contre le torse d'Emma était une magnifique vision au réveil. Emma, encore un peu engourdie, s'étira doucement. Son mouvement fit bouger Regina : à tâtons, yeux fermés, elle semblait chercher le corps chaud et accueillant de la princesse qui s'était un peu éloignée. Quand elle retrouva le contact, elle s'y blottit à nouveau en entoura ses bras autour de la taille. Emma sourit de découvrir la reine endormie si adorable.

Pourtant, Emma sentit une petite pointe obscurcir ce beau tableau : elle allait devoir rentrer au Royaume Blanc. Il lui faudrait partir. Oh, bien sûr, elle reviendrait mais la moindre seconde loin du Royaume Noir allait être une déchirure. Comme si elle avait tout entendu, la reine lui chuchota d'une voix grave :

\- Reste…

\- Si seulement je pouvais, lui répondit Emma en dégageant le visage des quelques mèches brunes qui le cachaient.

Regina commençait doucement à se réveiller. Emma joua avec ses pieds et les caressa avec les siens. La reine frémit au contact. Seulement alors, elle ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le visage souriant d'Emma, appuyée sur un coude. La lumière du soleil sublimait son teint et faisait briller ses yeux. Qu'elle était belle…

\- Je voudrais avoir cette vision à mon réveil, tous les matins…

Emma sourit tendrement. Ses doigts glissaient sur le corps dénudé, longeant les épaules, effleurant les bras… Parfois, sa bouche entrait dans le jeu et déposait de légers baisers sur les épaules nues. La beauté parfait de la reine la surprenait toujours autant.

\- Tu es si belle…

Regina sourit, attendrie. Les doigts d'Emma caressant son corps réchauffaient aussi son cœur. Elle ferma les yeux, tel un chat ronronnant.

\- Une telle beauté ne peut pas être humaine, plaisanta Emma. Je suis sûre que tu as un secret…

Bien sûr qu'elle avait un secret. Mais il était tellement honteux qu'elle ne pourrait l'avouer. Et Emma ne pourrait en supporter les horreurs. Alors, elle répondit, mystérieuse :

\- Je pense que tu n'es pas prête pour entendre ça…

Emma ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais elle n'était pas prête à briser la magie du moment en insistant, alors elle se tut, ses doigts continuant leurs caresses amoureuses.

Soudain, sans préparation, d'un coup, comme si elle s'était retenue trop longtemps, Regina lança :

\- Je t'aime.

Avant qu'Emma ait pu répondre la moindre chose, elle enchaîna devant son regard gêné :

\- Je n'attends rien de toi, Emma. Mais je veux que tu le saches. Je t'aime. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne.

Savoir quelque chose et l'entendre être prononcé sont deux choses très différentes. Le cœur d'Emma connaissait déjà l'amour de la reine elle lui avait déjà dit, et il le sentait, de toute évidence. Mais elle n'était toujours pas prête à lui répondre, et à mettre des mots sur ses propres sentiments. Avait-elle-même le droit de tomber amoureuse de l'Evil Queen ?

Regina remarqua que sa réflexion l'avait mise mal à l'aise, alors, pour changer de conversation, elle bondit du lit et dit d'un ton léger :

\- Il fait vraiment beau, ce matin. Que dirais-tu d'une petite promenade dans mon parc ?

 **oOo**

Comme tous les mardis matin, le conseil des ministres réunissait autour du couple royal tous les hauts dignitaires du Royaume Blanc. Comme tous les mardis matin, ils débattaient autour d'une grande table, politique extérieure, impôts, état des futures récoltes et faisaient un bilan de la semaine passée. Comme tous les mardis matin, la séance durait des heures.

Mais ce mardi matin, il manquait quelqu'un à la table royale. La princesse, qui d'ordinaire ne cachait pas son enthousiasme à participer à ces débats, n'était représentée que par une chaise vide. Les quelques minutes de retard s'étaient transformées en longues demi-heures, faisant naître l'inquiétude chez Snow.

Profitant d'une discussion particulièrement animée sur les taxes imposées aux paysans, elle appela un de ses gardes d'un geste discret. Elle lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et ce dernier s'éclipsa aussitôt. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, et seule la reine comprit son hochement négatif de la tête.

Snow ne parvint plus à dissimuler son trouble. Les souvenirs de l'enlèvement de sa fille lui revinrent en mémoire et la douleur de ces jours sans nouvelle l'assaillit. Elle se pencha à l'oreille de son mari et lui chuchota discrètement, en se voulant rassurante :

\- Je vais chercher Emma. Elle a sans doute oublié le conseil de ce matin. Continuez sans moi.

Ses pas la conduisirent rapidement dans la chambre de sa fille. Son absence lui serra le cœur. Ruby saurait sans doute où était Emma. Elle reprit sa course et arriva devant la porte de la petite chambre mansardée de la louve.

\- Ruby ! Tu es là ? demanda-t-elle, d'une voix légèrement angoissée.

L'intéressée ouvrit la porte à sa reine, surprise.

\- Majesté… , la salua-t-elle respectueusement.

\- Sais-tu où Emma ? Elle n'est ni dans sa chambre, ni au conseil des ministres. Cela ne lui ressemble pas…

Le cerveau de Ruby tourna à mille à l'heure. Ainsi donc, elle n'était toujours pas rentrée ? Devait-elle lui dire ce qu'elle avait découvert, quitte à trahir son amie ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps car la reine la pressa :

\- Je t'en conjure, si tu es au courant de quelque chose, dis-le moi… Hier soir, elle ne semblait pas vraiment dans son assiette, alors je me demande si…

\- Maintenant que tu le dis…, la coupa Ruby, de peur que la reine n'achève sa phrase par : « elle me cache quelque chose », à laquelle elle n'aurait su quoi répondre. Je crois qu'elle m'a dit hier vouloir profiter du beau temps matinal pour sortir son étalon.

Emma lui devra bien plus qu'une simple discussion, se jura son amie. Elle était délibérément en train de mentir à sa souveraine pour la couvrir. Ruby n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais elle sentait qu'elle ne devait pas dire à Snow ce qu'elle avait découvert la veille.

\- Tu dis qu'on est mardi ? Mais oui, c'est vrai…, dit-elle, faussement gênée, en se tapotant le front, comme si la mémoire lui revenait. Je pense qu'elle a dû oublier…

La reine sembla soulagée. Emma n'était pas du genre à oublier un conseil des ministres, mais cela pouvait bien arriver. Surtout après les épreuves qu'elle venait de subir. Elle sourit à Ruby et continua :

\- Je me doutais bien que ce n'était rien… Mais je suis une mère, je m'inquiète sans doute trop ! En tous cas, si tu la vois avant moi, dis-lui de venir me voir, s'il-te-plaît…

\- Je n'y manquerai pas, conclut Ruby, en espérant justement pouvoir l'intercepter avant sa mère.

 **oOo**

Loin, très loin du Royaume Blanc, Emma avait effectivement oublié le conseil des ministres. Elle profitait effectivement de la douceur matinale. Mais elle n'était vraiment pas en compagnie de son cheval…

Les deux femmes marchaient côte à côte, se réjouissant de la beauté du ciel et de la douceur du vent. De temps en temps, l'une d'elles se rapprochait de l'autre et leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson. Elles qui connaissaient par cœur leurs corps nus, tremblaient étrangement au moindre contact avec un bout d'étoffe poussé par la brise.

Arrivées au bord d'un lac, elles s'assirent sur un banc. Sans le savoir, elles souhaitaient au même instant que la douceur du moment ne s'arrête jamais. Sans quitter le lac bleuté des yeux, Regina posa sa main sur celle de la princesse. Elle sembla hésiter un court instant, mais finit par entremêler leurs doigts. Sans dire un mot, Emma ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Regina. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté.

Entre les lèvres d'Emma, la douce mélodie qu'aimait tellement Regina se fit entendre. Emma semblait n'en être qu'à peine consciente, mais les notes finirent d'apaiser le cœur de la reine, qui se blottit encore plus près d'Emma. Les yeux fermés, les deux femmes se laisser bercer par la petite musique. Quand elle arriva à son terme, la princesse chuchota, comme angoissée de mettre des mots sur ce qui était en train de leur arriver :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire, Regina ?

\- … une bêtise, je pense. Mais je n'ai jamais été une reine très raisonnable, tu le sais bien, répondit-elle en souriant.

Emma n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, car Regina avait apposé ses lèvres sur sa bouche. Emma n'en revenait toujours pas : plus elle embrassait cette femme, plus elle en avait envie. Cela ne s'arrêtera-t-il donc jamais ? Elle maudit son corps de lui provoquer un tel frisson quand Regina lui mordilla la lèvre. Non, elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer… ! Qu'en dirait sa famille ? Qu'en dirait le Royaume Blanc tout entier ? Mais après tout, personne n'était au courant, personne ne les voyait… Et ces lèvres étaient si douces… A leur contact, Emma cessa de se demander si c'était bien ou mal. Elle rangea ses questions dans un coin de sa tête et entrouvrit la bouche. Regina n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour y glisser sa langue qui vint caresser la sienne tendrement. C'était si bon qu'elle s'abandonna et plongea les mains dans la chevelure soyeuse, la rapprochant encore plus près.

Quand le souffle vint à leur manquer, elles se séparèrent et se regardèrent. C'était presque encore plus intense que de s'embrasser. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Tous les mots auraient été vains. Elles s'aimaient.

Serrées l'une contre l'autre, elles auraient pu rester assises sur ce banc pendant des heures, si un cygne un peu trop curieux ou un peu trop territorial ne s'était pas approché d'elles. L'animal sortit de l'eau et marcha en claudiquant d'un pas décidé vers les deux femmes. D'abord intriguées, elles le regardèrent s'approcher avec curiosité. Mais le cygne, qui semblait avoir trouvé en Emma une ennemie de sa taille, lui pinça les mollets avec acharnement.

\- Aïe ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Ça fait super mal, grogna Emma en agitant les pieds pour le faire fuir.

Regina rit doucement de la mésaventure de sa compagne.

\- Il semblerait que tu te sois fait un nouvel ami, Emma !

Son rire reprit de plus belle quand la princesse fut contrainte de se lever du banc et de partir en courant, poursuivie par le volatile.

\- Ahaha ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais il t'aime bien !

Regina s'avança doucement du cygne et de sa victime apeurée qui courait en essayant d'éviter les coups de bec. D'un bref coup de la main, elle jeta un sort qui remit à l'eau l'animal qui ne semblait pas très bien avoir compris ce qui lui arrivait. Arrivée à la hauteur de la princesse, elle la prit dans ses bras.

\- En même temps, je le comprends… Je ne sais pas non plus ce que tu m'as fait, Swan…

\- Comment m'as-tu appelée ?

\- Swan… ça te va bien, non ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu m'as fait, mais moi, contrairement à lui, je ne veux plus jamais te faire du mal…

Les paroles de Regina étaient le meilleur baume du monde. Les blessures du cygne ne lui faisaient plus mal, puisqu'elle était dans ses bras. L'ouragan qui tourbillonnait dans son cœur ferait sûrement des ravages. Mais il était trop puissant pour qu'elle essaye de s'y opposer. Elle ne pouvait plus lutter.

\- Je… je t'…

\- Chut, la fit taire Regina d'un baiser. Tu n'es pas encore prête. Tu me le diras quand tu le voudras. En attendant, je serai là.

Emue plus qu'elle ne voulait le montrer, Emma ne pouvait répondre à cela. La confiance et l'amour que lui vouait la reine étaient si bouleversants qu'elle ne sut quoi ajouter. Ce ne fut qu'après un long moment qu'elle dit, les yeux baissés :

\- Je ferais mieux de rentrer… Mes parents vont s'inquiéter.

\- Bien sûr… Et je ne voudrais pas qu'ils me soupçonnent encore, plaisanta Regina.

Mais Emma ne sembla pas goûter à la plaisanterie. Son regard triste trahissait son envie de rester dans les bras aimés. Mais elle secoua la tête, faisant comprendre à la reine qu'elle était prête.

Nul besoin d' « au revoir ». Les yeux se comprenaient tout aussi bien. Quand la princesse vit les premières volutes de fumée violette envelopper son corps, elle se jeta sur les lèvres de Regina. Un instant plus tard, elle avait disparu, laissant la reine le cœur battant, et la main sur ses lèvres qui dessinait maintenant un léger sourire.

\- A bientôt, Swan…

* * *

 **Alors, alors ... ? Verdict ? Emma devient de plus en plus sûre de ses sentiments, c'est chou, non ?**

 **Au prochain chapitre : une grande discussion avec Ruby, une grande décision de Regina, une grande colère de Snow...**

 **A bientôt, les amies !**


	14. Le secret dévoilé

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Eh oui, je poste tôt pour me faire pardonner de la semaine dernière ;) Je n'aime vraiment pas ça, ne pas avoir de chapitre d'avance...**

 **Merci infiniment pour toutes les reviews ! Vous vous êtes lâchées sur le dernier chapitre et ça me touche vraiment, vraiment ! Et vous avez dépassé les 200 reviews, c'est fou... Encore une fois, merci !**

 **Et bienvenue aux nouvelles venues \o/**

 **\- Raphi 5930 : tu trouveras ici la discussion (houleuse) entre Emma et Ruby, la décision de Regina, mais j'ai dû remettre la colère de Snow à la semaine pro ! Oui, ma prochaine fic sera un cross-over... Et là, promis, j'aurai des chapitres d'avance lol ! En tous cas, merci de ta fidélité !**

 **\- guest : je sais bien que j'avais dit que je posterai tous les dimanches... mais tu sais, parfois, on a des imprévus. En tous cas, je ne vous ferai jamais attendre plus que 15 jours. Oui, c'est dommage qu'Emma et Regina ne soient pas en couple dans la série. Mais heureusement, on a les fanfics :) ! Merci pour ton enthousiasme !**

 **Petit aparté sur la série, justement... Je sais pas si vous avez vu mais l'épisode 2 était wow ! Lana est vraiment bonne (actrice lol... Pardon, je sors) ! Bon, le 3 était naze. Je m'étais déjà endormie pdt l'épisode sur Cendrillon de la saison 1, et j'ai failli refaire pareil ici lol**

 **Concernant le prochain chapitre, je vais sûrement pouvoir le poster (vu que je suis en vacances mercredi), mais je vais au Comic con de Paris le week-end prochain donc si c'est lundi et pas dimanche, vous ne m'en voudrez pas... ? ^^**

 **Allez j'arrête de papoter, et je vous laisse lire ! Dernier chapitre de calme avant la tempête... Au programme : Ruby/Emma, Regina décide de choisir la vie, et qqun apprend leur secret...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le secret dévoilé

Un instant après avoir quitté les bras de la reine, Emma était déjà revenue au Royaume Blanc. La puissante magie violette se dispersa presque aussitôt et laissa apparaître une princesse perdue dans ses pensées et le cœur encore battant. Sa bouche dessinant un léger sourire, elle mit un petit temps à comprendre qu'elle était revenue dans sa chambre, au même endroit que la veille. Si quelques dernières brumes magiques ne flottaient pas encore dans l'air, Emma aurait pu croire qu'elle avait rêvé les doux instants de la nuit.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle se força à se convaincre qu'il s'était emballé à cause de son voyage magique. Mais elle savait au fond d'elle que Regina n'était pas étrangère à son état. Encore étourdie, elle se laissa alors tomber sur son lit.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle la vit. Assise sagement dans un fauteuil près de la porte, et qui semblait l'attendre. Son visage était fermé et les bras croisés dans une position de défi. Emma sursauta de surprise et se redressa immédiatement.

\- Ruby ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu m'as fait peur !

Son amie ne lui répondit pas. Elle se contentait de garder les bras fermement serrés en détaillant Emma des pieds à la tête avec des yeux tremblant d'une colère contenue. Avait-elle surpris l'apparition d'Emma ? Avait-elle compris à qui appartenait cette magie ? Emma pria en son for intérieur pour qu'elle n'ait rien vu, mais l'attitude de son amie prouvait le contraire.

La princesse s'approcha d'elle mais quand elle voulut la prendre dans ses bras, elle fut violemment repoussée.

\- Mais… qu'est-ce qui te prend, Rub, ? Ça va pas ?

\- Tu me demandes ce qui _me_ prend ? C'est bien ça, Emma ? J'ai bien entendu ? dit enfin Ruby, d'un ton qu'Emma ne lui connaissait pas.

Emma fut si surprise de la réaction de son amie qu'elle ne sut quoi répondre, et fronça les sourcils. Se pourrait-il qu'elle soit au courant de tout ? Mais comment aurait-elle su ?

\- Tu pensais vraiment me le cacher encore combien de temps, Emma ? continua-t-elle, en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

\- Mais… de quoi tu parles… ?

« Je dois à tout prix gagner du temps », pensait Emma. « Peut-être ne parle-t-elle pas de Regina. Surtout, ne pas lui avouer quelque chose qu'elle ignore… »

\- NE ME PRENDS PAS POUR UNE IDIOTE ! hurla Ruby, en laissant sa colère se déverser. QUAND COMPTAIS-TU ME DIRE QUE TU COMMUNIQUES AVEC L'EVIL QUEEN ?

A ces mots, elle se précipita sur le bureau et en sortit le livre magique. Le cœur d'Emma rata un battement quand elle comprit ce qu'elle avait en main. Comment avait-elle découvert son livre ? Aurait-elle fouillé dans ses affaires ? Emma ne savait ce qui la mettait le plus en colère : que Ruby ait découvert son secret, ou qu'elle se soit volontairement introduite dans cette part si inavouable de sa vie privée.

Les larmes aux yeux, Ruby continua avec de grands gestes, agitant dangereusement le livre sous le visage de la princesse :

\- Tu sais quoi ? Ce qui me peine le plus, c'est que tu n'aies même pas jugé bon de m'en parler, et que tu n'aies pas suffisamment confiance en notre amitié pour partager ce secret avec moi, Emma…

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, Emma baissa les yeux. Oui, elle aurait dû lui en parler, mais comment aurait-elle pu, elle qui ne savait pas elle-même ce qu'elle faisait ?

Mais il était toujours temps de se rattraper. Elle leva les yeux, prête à faire face à son amie et à tout lui avouer.

\- Viens là, lui ordonna-t-elle doucement en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Ruby sembla méfiante mais elle était décidée à tout savoir, alors elle obéit.

\- Avant tout, Ruby, sache que je n'apprécie que moyennement que l'on fouille dans mes affaires. Ce livre est privé et si j'avais voulu te le montrer, je l'aurais fait.

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? Il s'agit de l'Evil Queen, quand même… On ne parle pas de n'importe qui, là…

\- Justement pour éviter ce genre de scène, Ruby !

\- Mais…

\- Mais passons, l'interrompit Emma en agitant les mains. Ce qui est fait est fait, et après tout, c'est peut-être aussi bien comme ça. Alors oui, je parle avec Reg… l'Evil Queen.

Elle grimaça en prononçant ce surnom. A ses yeux, l'Evil Queen avait disparu depuis longtemps, et ce surnom ne lui convenait vraiment plus. Mais étrangement, elle se sentait bien mieux, en partageant ce secret avec une oreille amie.

\- Oui, c'est elle qui m'a donné ce livre, continua-t-elle. Oui, on se parle grâce à lui… Et…

\- Mais Emma ! la coupa Ruby, choquée. Tu n'as jamais pensé un seul instant qu'elle pouvait peut-être nous espionner ? Se jouer de toi pour mieux nous faire tomber ? Tu as vu tout ce que tu lui dis ? Tous ces détails de ta vie…

\- Non, je sais qu'elle ne fait pas ça, répondit Emma, confiante. Je sais qu'elle ne parle pas avec moi pour me trahir par la suite…

\- Mais comment peux-tu en être sûre, Emma… ? On parle de l'Evil Queen, là !

\- Eh bien justement, non, on ne parle _pas_ de l'Evil Queen ! reprit-elle plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. On parle de _Regina_ !

\- Oh mon Dieu… Je vois…

Ruby plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche. Ses yeux écarquillés tremblaient. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- Tu vois quoi ? demanda Emma, qui commençait à se douter avec angoisse de ce qui pouvait mettre Ruby dans cet état.

\- Ne me dis pas ça, Emma, je t'en prie… Ne me dis pas que tu t'es entichée de … de cette… sorcière !

Le dégoût se lisait sur le visage de Ruby. C'est à peine si elle avait pu cacher sa répugnance devant les images qui venaient de se former dans son esprit.

\- Elle n'est PAS une sorcière ! s'emporta Emma.

Ce fut la phrase de trop. Ruby sortit de ses gonds et laissa explosa toute la haine qu'elle ressentait pour la reine du Royaume noir.

\- Tu te rends compte qu'on a risqué nos _vies_ pour te sortir de ses griffes ? cria-t-elle. On a tous mis nos vies en danger pour _te_ sauver !

\- En fait, non… Elle vous a épargnés…, précisa Emma, en baissant la voix.

\- Arrête ! Arrête avec ce délire ! L'Evil Queen n'épargne personne et tu le sais ! Mais bon, après tout, on a été bien bêtes… On aurait sans doute mieux fait de te laisser avec elle, tu devais sûrement être dans son lit, non ? Tu lui faisais quoi ? C'était elle dessus ou c'était toi ? Huum, laisse-moi réfléchir… ça devait être elle ! Elle ne doit prendre son pied qu'en dominant les autres, non ? Tu avais le droit de la toucher, au moins ? Ça devait être vraiment dommage, sinon…

\- Tais-toi !

A l'entente de ces mots, la respiration d'Emma s'était mise à s'accélérer, et la colère déforma son visage. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser dire ces horreurs ! Mais la haine semblait avoir pris possession de Ruby et elle poursuivit, attaquant Emma de sa logorrhée.

\- Dire qu'on a tous risqué nos vies… Alors que tu prenais du bon temps… Je ne savais pas que tu étais du genre à aimer qu'on te prenne de force, Emma… Tu as bien dû t'ennuyer, avec moi…

\- ARRETE, RUBY ! ARRETE ! cria Emma en la saisissant par les épaules.

\- Ecoute-moi Emma…, reprit-elle, menaçante.

\- ARRETE ! TOI, ECOUTE-MOI ! l'interrompit-elle dans un cri désespéré. Ça suffit ! Stop !

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et la força à la regarder droit dans les yeux. Ruby ne résista pas. Comme apaisée par la violence de ses propres mots, elle se calma et la regarda. Elle regretta de s'être emportée si fort, mais Emma semblait ne pas lui en vouloir. Elle la fixait, les larmes aux yeux, et les lèvres tremblantes.

\- Je suis consciente que vous avez risqué ma vie pour me sauver et je ne vous en remercierai jamais assez. Je vous serai redevable à vie. Pas la peine de me faire culpabiliser, je l'ai déjà fait pour vous tous.

Devant les yeux baissés de Ruby, elle continua :

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, voilà… T'es contente de l'entendre ?

\- Putain, mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de faire ? Tu mets tout notre royaume en danger pour une histoire de cul !

\- CE N'EST PAS UNE HISTOIRE DE CUL !

Aussitôt, Emma comprit ce qu'elle venait de dire. Bien sûr que non, ce n'était pas que cela. Depuis le début, Emma savait que son attirance pour Regina n'était pas qu'un simple attrait sexuel. Et, malheureusement, Ruby comprit également.

\- C'est quoi alors, Emma ?... lui demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante, inquiète de la réponse à venir.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je crois que…

\- Que… ? Dis-le, Emma !, la pressa Ruby, en la forçant à la regarder.

\- JE NE PEUX PAS, RUBY… Je ne peux pas…

\- Tu l'aimes.

Ce n'était pas une question. Ruby avait tout compris. Emma n'était pas encore capable de se l'avouer, mais l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour la reine noire crevait les yeux. Ruby se demanda même comment elle avait fait pour ne pas le comprendre plus tôt.

Elle ne savait si elle devait lui en vouloir ou la plaindre. Mais voir Emma si faible, les larmes aux yeux et le dos voûté lui serra le cœur.

\- Oui, voilà. Tu es contente ? Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir aller me dénoncer à mes parents et affoler tout le royaume ! « Oyez, oyez, la princesse Charming s'envoie en l'air avec la reine noire, et menace le royaume tout entier » !

Ruby observa Emma, et ne put réprimer un sanglot qui mourut dans sa gorge.

\- Tu penses que c'est ce que je veux faire ?... C'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi ?

Emma baissa les yeux, elle savait qu'elle était allée trop loin mais ne voulait pas retirer ses paroles. Dans sa colère, elle avait laissé les mots dépasser sa pensée. Mais les paroles de Ruby tournaient dans sa tête et elle ne pouvait s'en défaire. Elle aussi était allée trop loin.

Bien sûr que Ruby ne serait pas capable de la dénoncer. Mais, à vrai dire, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que Ruby serait capable de faire.

\- J'ai menti à ta mère pour te protéger, Emma…

Devant le regard incrédule d'Emma, elle lui expliqua calmement l'inquiétude de Snow devant l'absence d'Emma au dernier conseil des ministres. Le cœur d'Emma se réchauffa et elle la remercia d'un sourire.

Un bref instant, les deux femmes se regardèrent. Elles se connaissaient par cœur, aussi n'eurent-elles aucun mal à lire le regret sur leurs visages. Toutes deux étaient allées trop loin et en étaient conscientes. Et toutes deux le regrettaient.

\- Pardon Ruby d'avoir douté de toi. Tu es une vraie amie… Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour te remercier…

\- Pour commencer, tu vas tout reprendre depuis le début, lentement, calmement. Et après, peut-être que je pourrai essayer de te comprendre. Je dis bien « essayer » !

Emma raconta alors à Ruby tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Et le poids qu'elle supportait seule depuis si longtemps sembla peu à peu s'alléger. A la fin de son récit, Emma avait les yeux humides, et elle serrait les mains de son amie entre les siennes.

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire, Rub'… Je suis perdue.

Ruby avait le cœur gros. Elle ressentait l'amour d'Emma pour Regina tellement fort qu'elle la savait sincère. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi. Jamais elle ne lui avait parue aussi amoureuse. Et puis, les amies sont là pour se soutenir, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais que se passerait-il si elle avait tort ? Que se passerait-il si l'Evil Queen avait vraiment décidé de se jouer d'elle et d'envahir le royaume blanc ?

\- T'es consciente que tes parents sont en train d'essayer de monter une action de représailles contre le Royaume Noir, en ce moment-même ?

Complètement détachée des affaires du Royaume depuis qu'elle voyait Regina, Emma n'était absolument pas au courant de ce que préparaient ses parents. Elle secoua la tête, accablée par le poids de ses décisions.

\- Je ne savais pas… S'il-te-plaît, essaye de les raisonner…

\- J'essaierai…, soupira-t-elle.

Puis elle ajouta, incapable de croire ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire :

\- Je ne comprends pas comment je réussis à te dire ça, mais écoute-moi bien. Fais ce que tu veux avec cette sorci… reine. Mais je te préviens, si elle te trahit, non seulement, je lui dévore le cœur, mais je te tue aussi !

La plaisanterie fit sourire Emma, mais Ruby, très sérieuse, continua :

\- En attendant, je te couvrirai auprès de tes parents.

Sans ajouter un mot, Emma se jeta dans les bras de son amie et la serra contre elle, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

\- Je sens que je vais le regretter… marmonna Ruby entre ses dents.

 **oOo**

De mémoire d'homme, jamais le Royaume Noir n'avait connu de si longs jours de paix. Depuis des semaines, les paysans vivaient sans craindre de perdre la vie ou leur récolte. Jamais ils n'avaient vécu si longtemps sans qu'un des leurs ne disparaisse ou que leur village ne soit brûlé par les troupes de la reine. Des rumeurs couraient. Certains affirmaient que la reine était morte, d'autres qu'elle était devenue folle et se retranchait dans son château… Toujours est-il que son peuple ne l'avait plus vue depuis plusieurs semaines et les habitants du royaume noir commençaient doucement à espérer pouvoir vivre aussi sereinement pour le restant de leurs jours.

A vrai dire, la reine n'avait plus le cœur à combattre. Semer la terreur est utile quand on doit prouver sa puissance. Tuer est nécessaire quand on doit affirmer son pouvoir. Mais la puissance, le pouvoir… Regina avait déjà tout cela. A quoi bon massacrer encore et encore ? Autrefois, Regina ne se serait pas posé tant de questions. Sur un coup de tête ou pour tuer l'ennui, elle aurait regroupé ses troupes et aurait attaqué un village. C'était violent mais simple. Sa joie durait le temps du massacre puis son intérêt se portait ailleurs.

Aujourd'hui, tout avait changé chez Regina. La mort de son père lui avait fait prendre conscience de la vulnérabilité de la vie. La confiance qu'il lui avait toujours témoigné et qu'elle retrouvait maintenant chez Emma l'avait profondément et durablement transformée. Emma… A cette pensée, son cœur s'emballa.

A quoi bon massacrer pour se faire respecter, quand elle lisait le plus grand des respects dans ses grands yeux émeraude ? A quoi bon piller quand elle ne se sentait jamais aussi riche qu'entre ses bras ?

Bien sûr, ses conseillers lui rappelaient souvent qu'un peuple effrayé est un peuple asservi et qu'il serait bon de rappeler au Royaume qu'elle était toujours leur souveraine, mais Regina ne les écoutait que d'une oreille. Elle ne voulait plus de cette partie d'elle-même. Elle ne voulait plus être cette reine malfaisante torturant ses sujets. Et tant pis si pour cela, elle risquait une révolution. De toute façon, quand elle était avec Emma, elle n'était plus une reine, une souveraine, ou l'Evil Queen. Elle n'était que Regina.

Comme tous les matins, les yeux perdus dans le vague, les pensées dirigées vers Emma, elle s'assit machinalement à sa coiffeuse. Elle détacha délicatement ses cheveux qui glissèrent en une longue cascade soyeuse noire.

« Tu es si belle… » La voix d'Emma résonnait dans son esprit et l'obsédait. Bien sûr qu'elle était belle, elle s'en était donné les moyens, depuis des années. Assise face à son miroir, elle s'observait, se scrutait. Etait-elle vraiment si belle ? L'image d'Emma s'imprima devant ses yeux et Regina ne put cacher un sourire. Pourquoi son cœur lui disait-il qu'Emma était bien plus belle qu'elle ? Elle se détailla : ce front large, ces lèvres charnues, ces yeux d'un noir si profond, cette petite cicatrice, ces pommettes hautes… Oui, elle était belle, objectivement. Mais sa beauté était lisse, glacée. Emma, au contraire, avait un petit je-ne-sais-quoi en plus : des yeux pétillants de vie, un sourire malicieux…

Regina comprit : Emma vivait. La beauté de la princesse reflétait la vie, la joie, la tristesse… Tout se lisait sur le visage d'Emma et c'est ce qui la rendait magnifique. Sa propre beauté, au contraire, était figée pour l'éternité. Son désir de perfection la transformait en œuvre d'art, mais elle ne vivait pas. Depuis des années, elle était figée dans cette jeunesse glacée et s'y plaisait.

Un très court instant, son regard se porta sur une petite ridule, un minuscule petit sillon au coin des yeux. Regina ne se reconnaissait plus. En temps normal, elle aurait commandé une de ces paysannes et l'aurait vidée de son sang bien utile pour faire disparaître les traces du temps. Mais aujourd'hui, son dégoût habituel fit place à un léger sourire attendri. Elle la regarda, la toucha… Cette petite ridule n'était pas une vulgaire trace de décrépitude. Elle était une trace de vie.

Aujourd'hui, Regina décida que dorénavant, elle respecterait la vie. A commencer par celle de ses pauvres paysannes.

Aujourd'hui, elle voulait vivre. Elle voulait vivre comme Emma, pour Emma et avec Emma. Et au Diable les imperfections. De toute façon, dans son regard, elles n'existaient pas.

Emma avait réussi le plus incroyable des défis : elle lui avait redonné goût à la vie.

 **oOo**

Aidées par la fidèle Ruby, Emma et Regina ne passaient pas un seul jour sans se voir. Que ce soit pour une demi-heure, plusieurs heures ou une nuit entière, elles ne pouvaient passer une journée sans sentir la présence de l'autre à ses côtés.

Emma, qui, dans sa confiance aveugle, ne cachait rien à Regina, lui avait avoué que Ruby avait découvert leur secret. Bien qu'elle ne lui ait pas dit que son amie n'avait pas entièrement confiance en elle, elle était heureuse de savoir que la reine n'ignorait rien de son amitié avec Ruby. Regina, de son côté, était soulagée de savoir que les idiots du Royaume Blanc ne risquaient pas de découvrir où leur fille passait la plupart de ses nuits.

Quelquefois, Emma prétextait un mal de tête, d'autres fois, une soirée avec Ruby, et parfois même elle demandait simplement à ce qu'elle ne soit pas dérangée. Chaque fois, son amie prenait place dans sa chambre afin de parer à toute éventuelle intrusion parentale. Quand Emma ne revenait pas de la nuit, elle avait même le droit de dormir dans le lit princier. Elles étaient devenues tellement inséparables que ses parents en virent à penser qu'elles s'étaient sûrement remises en couple. Et à vrai dire, même si c'était faux, cela les arrangeait, et leur évitait de répondre aux questions indiscrètes.

Le cœur d'Emma se gonflait de bonheur à chaque fois que son amie l'accompagnait et assistait à son départ magique vers le Royaume Noir. Mais il battait encore plus fort quand, un instant plus tard, elle atterrissait dans un nuage violet dans la chambre noire.

Ce soir-là, la nuit était particulièrement fraîche. L'hiver serait rude, pensait Regina, accoudée à sa cheminée, les yeux dans le vague. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas le léger bruissement magique trahissant l'arrivée d'Emma. Mais son cœur s'affola quand elle sentit une main fraîche sur sa nuque, et un souffle chaud murmurer à son oreille.

\- Bonsoir, ma reine…

La fraîcheur de la nuit semblait avoir instantanément disparu. Une douce chaleur avait réchauffé son corps tout entier dès que la voix de la princesse avait atteint ses oreilles. Sans se retourner, elle se recula légèrement afin de sentir le corps d'Emma contre le sien, et pencha la tête en arrière en la posant sur l'épaule de la princesse.

\- Bonsoir, Swan…

\- J'ai un prénom, tu sais, dit Emma en lui embrassant le cou.

\- Bonsoir, Emma, ma douce princesse…

Tel un chat, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par la douceur des mains d'Emma qui avaient quitté sa nuque et s'aventuraient maintenant sur ses hanches et ses flancs. Elles ne vivaient pas leurs journées, elles y survivaient. Et tous les soirs, après une journée sans joie, elles revenaient à la vie dans les bras aimés.

Le parfum de Regina embaumait la chambre et Emma, la bouche dans le cou de la reine, se laissait posséder par les effluves sucrées. Les soupirs de Regina avaient le don de la rendre folle. Ses mains quittèrent alors les hanches et remontèrent vers les seins qu'elle massa délicatement.

\- Tu me rends folle, Regina, chuchota-t-elle contre son oreille. Je veux passer…

Mais Emma ne put poursuivre sa phrase, soudainement figée par ce qu'elle allait dire.

\- Tu veux passer quoi ? l'encouragea Regina, curieuse.

Emma posa ses mains sur les hanches de la reine et la fit se retourner. Les plus grandes décisions sont souvent prises sur un coup de tête ; parfois il faut savoir ne pas regarder en arrière. Elle était prête.

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi sérieuse quand elle lui avoua, les yeux dans les yeux :

\- Je veux passer ma vie à tes côtés. Je veux t'aimer et vivre avec toi. Je ne veux plus de ces secrets, je ne veux plus avoir à le cacher à mes parents. Je veux qu'on s'aime et qu'on vieillisse ensemble, aux yeux de tous. Jusqu'à la fin…

Alors qu'elle pensait que son amour ne pourrait jamais être plus fort, Regina sentit sa poitrine exploser de bonheur. Un feu d'artifice crépita dans son cœur, et enflamma tout son corps. Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues sans même qu'elle ne les remarque. Elle prit les mains de sa princesse et les posa sur sa poitrine affolée.

Ce n'était pas un « Je t'aime », c'était encore plus beau…

\- Oh, mon amour… C'est ce que je veux aussi.

Elle se jeta sur la bouche d'Emma et leur baiser n'avait jamais été aussi amoureux. Elle se recula et reprit :

\- Mais avant, je dois te montrer quelque chose.

 **oOo**

La reine blanche était loin d'être idiote, contrairement à ce que pouvait penser Regina. L'esprit occupé à parfaire sa vengeance envers Regina, elle n'avait pas vu tout de suite le changement de comportement chez Emma. Mais depuis quelques jours, elle se rendait compte qu'elle la voyait beaucoup moins, et que, quand elle était là, elle semblait ailleurs.

Elle savait que sa fille n'était pas du genre à se laisser terrasser par un mal de tête foudroyant. Elle savait aussi que son aventure avec Ruby n'avait été qu'une expérience, et que rien ne pouvait laisser présager qu'elles se remettraient ensemble. Mais surtout, rien ni personne n'avait jamais réussi à détourner Emma des affaires du Royaume. Bien qu'elle soit physiquement présente aux nombreux conseils et audiences, son esprit n'était pas là, et Snow l'avait bien remarqué.

Pourtant rien ne semblait suspect, les deux amies ayant pris le maximum de précautions pour que ses escapades passent inaperçues. Mais elle ne savait pas l'expliquer, elle avait un affreux pressentiment, l'étrange sensation que sa fille lui cachait quelque chose de particulièrement indicible.

Ce soir-là, Snow était décidée à savoir ce qui se passait, alors elle prit la décision d'aller frapper à la porte de sa fille. Et tant pis si des images traumatisantes d'elle et Ruby nues risquaient de la hanter pour toujours. Mais elle devait être sûre.

Elle frappa à sa porte. Personne ne répondit. Elle se décida à entrer. Ses yeux mirent un petit moment à s'habituer à l'obscurité de la chambre. Quand elle parvint à voir correctement, elle s'avança vers le lit. Son cœur se mit à s'emballer quand elle ne vit qu'une tête dépassant des draps. Une tête brune.

\- Où est Emma ? cria-t-elle en secouant Ruby, qu'elle réveilla en sursaut.

\- Quoi ? Qu'y-a-t-il ? marmonna la jeune femme d'une voix encore endormie.

\- OÙ EST MA FILLE ? Où est Emma ?

Snow semblait avoir perdu la tête. Elle hurlait en secouant la pauvre Ruby dans tous les sens. Fort heureusement, cette dernière avait le sens de la répartie, et elle dit, maintenant complètement réveillée :

\- Elle n'est pas là ? Oh, elle doit sûrement être allée aux latrines… Elle ne va plus tarder…

\- NE ME MENS PAS, RUBY ! Emma n'est pas là, je le sais, je le sens !

Le cerveau de Ruby tournait à cent à l'heure, mais elle n'arrivait plus à trouver une excuse correcte. Et la minuscule hésitation qu'elle laissa paraître n'échappa pas à Snow.

\- Je sais que vous me cachez quelque chose, toutes les deux. Je t'en prie, Ruby, je dois savoir ce qu'elle a…

Ruby ne pouvait plus lutter. Elle ne pouvait plus mentir.

\- Je ne peux pas, Snow.

\- Est-ce qu'elle va bien, au moins ? Ce n'est pas grave ?

\- Non, je te le promets, elle va bien.

La reine se calma instantanément et s'assit sur le lit aux côtés de Ruby.

\- S'il-te-plaît, Ruby, je dois savoir ce qu'elle me cache.

\- Sauf votre respect, Majesté, votre fille a maintenant vingt-huit ans. Elle est assez grande pour faire ce qu'elle veut, avec qui elle veut, sans avoir à vous rendre de comptes.

Snow ne sembla pas vexée. Mais ce que venait de dire Ruby semblait confirmer des doutes qu'elle avait depuis quelques jours. Des doutes qu'elle ne voulait pas s'avouer mais qui prenaient une place de plus en plus grande dans son esprit. Elle leva alors des yeux noirs vers la jeune femme et répondit, d'un ton ferme :

\- Je ne te poserai la question qu'une seule fois, Ruby. Est-ce que ma fille entretient une quelconque relation avec… la reine noire ?

Elle l'avait dit. Elle avait mis de mots sur ce qui la hantait depuis des jours. Elle fixait Ruby, priant pour que celle-ci démente avec force, qu'elle conteste, qu'elle fasse n'importe quoi, mais qui nierait toute réalité à cette folie. Mais Ruby hésita, et les quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne dise : « Oh non, Snow, ce n'est pas ce que… », la reine avait tout compris.

Elle fixa la pauvre Ruby d'un regard noir, et sans ajouter un mot, se leva et quitta la chambre d'un pas ferme. Ruby ne s'était jamais sentie aussi coupable.

Ni elle, ni Ruby n'avaient remarqué la présence de l'homme dissimulé dans un recoin entre deux colonnes du couloir, à qui rien n'avait échappé.

 **oOo**

\- Un jour, tu m'as demandé si ma beauté était magique. Tu te souviens ?

Emma acquiesça, sans trop savoir où voulait en venir Regina.

\- J'ai un secret, et je veux que tu le connaisses. Et tu décideras ensuite si tu veux vraiment vieillir à mes côtés. Je veux que tu saches toutes les horreurs que j'ai faites avant de te décider à rester avec moi.

Les sourcils d'Emma se froncèrent d'incompréhension. Elle savait que la reine avait commis des atrocités, elle est était consciente. Mais elle ne comprenait pas le rapport avec sa beauté. Regina s'approcha alors d'une porte dérobée qu'Emma n'avait jamais remarquée. Elle posa la main sur la poignée mais ne l'ouvrit pas immédiatement. Elle pouvait encore reculer, cacher cette part d'ombre noire, si noire… Emma, sentant son hésitation, posa sa main dans son dos et dit :

\- J'ai confiance en toi, Regina…

\- Regarde, dit-elle simplement, en ouvrant la porte.

Emma mit un moment à comprendre ce qu'elle voyait. La machinerie diabolique qu'elle découvrait était si complexe qu'elle ne comprenait pas vraiment à quoi elle pouvait servir. Elle toucha la cage, suivit le tuyau, observa la baignoire…Ses yeux ébahis se posèrent sur les différents instruments disposés côte à côte sur la table : couteaux, tenailles, hachettes, et autres lames étaient propres et bien rangés. Elle venait d'entrer dans l'antre de l'Evil Queen…

Quand elle posa les yeux sur Regina, elle remarqua que celle-ci avait baissé les yeux, comme incapable de faire face à ses propres crimes.

\- Tant de vies se sont achevées, ici… dit-elle tout bas.

Emma se rapprocha et prit le visage de Regina entre ses mains.

\- Regina, que s'est-il passé, ici ?

\- Tout magie a un prix, Emma… Et ma beauté coûte très cher. Elle coûté la vie à des centaines d'innocentes.

Elle lui expliqua le fonctionnement de sa torture sans omettre le moindre détail. Elle devait libérer sa conscience et elle voulait qu'Emma, si elle l'accepte, l'accepte toute entière. Peu à peu, la princesse comprit et l'horreur des crimes de la reine l'assaillit. Une telle ingéniosité mise au service d'une telle abomination… Emma eut une soudaine envie de vomir.

\- Pourquoi tu me montres ça ? demanda-t-elle, en évitant le regard de Regina.

Elle ne pouvait pas la regarder, c'était trop dur. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver face à l'Evil Queen et ses propres souvenirs de souffrance remontèrent aussitôt à la surface. Regina avait changé, elle le savait, mais avoir la preuve concrète de ses crimes, à quelques centimètres d'elle, rappelait avec horreur celle qu'elle avait été.

\- Je veux que tu saches tout de moi, pour que tu sois sûre de ce que tu veux faire. Je ne veux plus rien te cacher. Si tu m'acceptes, tu dois aussi accepter cette part de moi, qui sera toujours en moi…

Devant l'absence de réaction d'Emma, Regina sentit les larmes monter. Elle allait partir, elle ne pourrait pas accepter cela… Emma semblait toujours prostrée, hypnotisée par l'instrument de torture et Regina, dans son dos, l'observait, immobile. Elle aurait pu s'avancer, poser sa main sur son épaule, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, redoutant que le moindre geste ne précipite la fuite de la princesse.

\- Grâce à ça, je ne vieillissais pas. Le sang des jeunes filles maintenait ma jeunesse éternelle.

Emma lui tournait toujours le dos. Alors Regina s'enhardit, encouragée par le fait qu'elle ne la regarde pas dans les yeux.

\- Avant de te rencontrer, j'avais peur de tout. J'avais peur de moi, peur de mes sentiments, de la mort, de la vieillesse… Je cachais cette peur par la violence et la force. Mais en fait, j'avais peur de _vivre_ , Emma…

Elle soupira avant de continuer :

\- Mais je ne suis plus cette personne, Emma. Je te le promets. Si tu acceptes, je veux vieillir à tes côtés, sans magie ni meurtres. Je veux laisser le temps marquer ma peau et que tu aimes mes rides comme j'aimerai les tiennes… A tes côtés, le passage du temps ne me fait plus peur…

Elle voyait les épaules d'Emma se lever et s'abaisser irrégulièrement. Pleurait-elle ? Regina ne lutta plus, et ses larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues :

\- J'ai tellement honte de moi. Le pire n'est pas seulement le nombre de crimes qui ont eu lieu ici. Non… Le pire, c'est que j'ai fait énormément de mal et que … que j'ai aimé ça…

Elle essuya ses larmes sans cesser de fixer Emma.

\- Souvent je pense à me mettre moi-même dans cette cage et de laisser couler mon propre sang pour venger toutes les pauvres âmes qui ont perdu la vie ici… Si tu savais comme c'est dur de vivre avec ça… Je m'en veux tellement…

Regina s'écroula au sol, rongée par la culpabilité, et sa voix se perdit entre ses sanglots.

\- Je comprendrais que tu ne puisses pas accepter cette part de moi, Emma. Alors si tu veux partir, pars… Je comprendrais.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'Emma se retourna enfin. Elle avait pleuré, elle aussi. Pleuré pour ces filles, pleuré de voir la volonté de Regina à faire face à ses démons. Et surtout pleuré pour elle, et le choix qu'elle allait faire et qui allait changer sa vie à tout jamais. Comment pouvait-elle aimer à ce point ? Ce n'était pas humain. Comment pouvait-elle aimer une telle tortionnaire ?

Emma ne le savait pas, mais elle n'aimait pas seulement Regina elle aimait aussi sa force et sa volonté désespérée d'en finir avec sa vie d'avant. Le courage qu'elle venait de lui démontrer lui serra le cœur. Sa décision était prise. Son désir n'avait pas changé. La découverte de ce secret, au lieu de la faire fuir, la conforta dans son choix. Si l'Evil Queen était encore là, jamais elle n'aurait fait confiance au point de divulguer un tel secret.

Paradoxalement, c'est la découverte du secret le plus honteux de l'Evil Queen qui renforça son amour pour Regina.

Elle s'approcha de la reine, la fit se relever et l'entoura de ses bras. Elle ne dit pas un mot tout de suite, se contentant de sentir son corps contre le sien, ses mains dans ses cheveux, et son souffle lui réchauffer le cœur. Après ce court moment qui les réconforta toutes les deux, elle lui prit le visage entre les mains et la fixa droit dans les yeux. Elles ne s'étaient jamais regardées avec une telle intensité.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, Regina. Je veux vieillir avec toi, et je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de moi. Je veux te voir avec des rides et je les embrasserai une par une. Qu'importe le physique, tu verras tous les jours que tu es la plus belle dans mes yeux, et je t'aimerai chaque jour plus fort.

Regina ne put rien répondre, et éclata en sanglots. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter une telle deuxième chance ? Emma était vraiment sa sauveuse.

Toujours enlacées, les deux femmes eurent à peine le temps de lever les yeux sur l'homme qui venait de pénétrer dans la chambre qu'il leur lança :

\- Snow White est au courant ! Elle arrive !

* * *

 **Alors ? Dites-moi tout ! Avez-vous aimé ? Craignez-vous la vengeance de Snow White ?**

 **Plein de bisous à vous et à la semaine pro... promis ^^**


	15. La vengeance de Snow

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Bon, encore une fois désolée pour le retard, mais le Comic Con m'a empêchée de penser et d'écrire tout le week-end ! C'était génial et j'ai vu Carice Von Houten hiiii ! Bref...**

 **En plus, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire la scène finale. Je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise avec les scènes d'action... Donc j'ai bloqué assez longtemps sur des petits trucs. Mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !**

 **Merci pour les reviews, fav et tout et tout...**

 **Mauvaise nouvelle : cette fic arrive bientôt à sa fin... Mais je pense poster encore un ou deux chapitres... Alors profitez bien ;-)**

 **Au programme : maman est en colère ;-) (clin d'oeil à Jurassic Park lol)**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

La vengeance de Snow

\- Snow White est au courant ! Elle arrive !

Epuisé, Graham essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle, appuyé au chambranle de la porte. Le chasseur avait toujours été dénué de la moindre magie qui lui aurait permis de se matérialiser immédiatement dans la chambre de sa souveraine. Le retour au Royaume Noir avait donc été aussi éreintant pour son cheval que pour lui. Sans s'accorder de repos, il avait lancé sa monture au grand galop et avait avalé les miles séparant les deux royaumes, sans cesser de penser à ce qu'il venait de voir au Royaume Blanc.

Emma fut surprise de la réactivité immédiate de la reine. Alors que la jeune femme n'avait qu'à peine entendu ce qu'il avait dit, Regina s'était déjà approchée de son chasseur, bouillonnante d'une colère qu'elle essayait de contenir comme elle le pouvait.

\- Que dis-tu ? Répète.

\- Ma reine, reprit-il, plus respectueusement, Snow White a tout compris. Cela l'a mise dans une colère effroyable et elle est partie du Royaume Blanc juste après mon propre départ. Elle ne doit plus être très loin, maintenant…

\- Elle a compris ? demanda Emma, en soutenant le regard du chasseur. Elle a compris quoi, exactement… ?

L'angoisse commença à naître en Emma. L'instant qu'elle redoutait tant venait d'arriver : elle allait devoir se confronter à sa mère plus tôt que prévu.

\- Tout, princesse…, avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux. Votre amie ne vous a pas trahie, mais votre mère n'est pas bête. Elle a tout deviné et elle sait maintenant que vous entretenez une liaison avec ma reine. Et elle…

\- Mais comment est-ce possible ? Nous avons pris énormément de précautions, Ruby était même là pour me cacher…

Emma n'avait jamais vu cet homme de sa vie, et elle ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu savoir tout cela. Elle se promit de l'interroger sur sa présence au château blanc, un peu plus tard.

\- Eh bien, justement, princesse. Surprise de ne trouver que Ruby dans votre lit, votre mère l'a interrogée et elle n'a pu cacher votre-

A ces mots, Regina l'interrompit, son regard ne sachant sur qui se poser. Ses yeux tremblants sautaient entre Graham et Emma, priant pour que l'un précise ses propos et espérant que l'autre nierait ce qui venait d'être prononcé.

\- Ruby… la louve ? Dans ton lit ?

Regina était perdue. La vengeance imminente de Snow n'était plus si importante. Elle se fichait bien de savoir que sa pire ennemie était en route. La seule chose à laquelle son cerveau pouvait penser était l'image obsédante de Ruby dans le lit d'Emma.

L'absence de réponse d'Emma l'angoissa encore davantage, et elle se tourna vers elle, implorant un mot. Son regard fendit le cœur de la princesse, quand elle lui dit d'une voix feutrée :

\- ... Emma ?

Emma comprit alors les inquiétudes de Regina, et sa jalousie fit s'emballer son cœur. Si elles avaient eu plus de temps, elle aurait ri de la possessivité de la reine. Mais elles ne pouvaient perdre un temps précieux, alors elle lui expliqua rapidement la situation:

\- Oui, elle était dans mon lit pour éviter que ma mère ait des soupçons. C'était censé lui faire croire que nous nous étions remises ensemble et –

La réponse qui se voulait rassurante enflamma un peu plus encore la jalousie de Regina. Non seulement cette louve dormait dans son lit… mais elle était une ancienne amante ? Sa tête ne pouvait plus réfléchir correctement, et son cœur battait avec anarchie. Rassemblant ses esprits, elle cria plus qu'elle ne dit :

\- …que vous vous étiez _remises_ ensemble … ? Attends, Emma, qu'essayes-tu de me dire, là ? Tu as eu une aventure avec elle ? Et elle dort dans ton lit ?

\- On n'a vraiment pas le temps pour ça, Regina ! Oui, elle dort dans mon lit parce qu'on est _amies_ ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de nous disputer pour ça ?

\- Majesté… Je crains d'être du même avis que la princesse. Même si j'avais un peu d'avance, Snow White ne va vraiment plus tarder et –

\- Dehors, Graham ! Sors.

Impuissant, le chasseur obéit et ferma la porte derrière lui. Regina n'avait pas quitté Emma des yeux, une drôle de lueur brillant dans ses iris. Une lueur qu'Emma ne lui connaissait pas mais qui lui plaisait énormément. D'un pas félin, elle s'approcha de la princesse, et la fit reculer.

\- Si je décide que c'est le moment de discuter de cela, alors c'est le moment, dit-elle d'une voix grave et menaçante.

\- Regina, je te promets. Elle ne dormait dans mon lit que quand moi-même je dormais avec toi. Il n'y a plus rien entre nous.

Emma n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle voyait. Regina était-elle réellement en colère contre elle ? Ou bien jouait-elle un jeu qui commençait à l'exciter dangereusement ? Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour cela, elles le savaient bien toutes les deux…

Quand son dos buta contre le mur, et qu'Emma ne put plus reculer, Regina posa deux mains possessives sur sa taille et souffla à son oreille :

\- Que les choses soient claires, princesse. Tu viens de me promettre ta vie entière à mes côtés. Sache que je n'accepterai aucune dérogation. Tu es à moi, et à personne d'autre. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

\- Comme de l'eau de roche, Majesté, souffla Emma qui ferma les yeux de bonheur, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

\- Personne d'autre que moi ne te touchera. Est-ce que c'est clair, princesse ?

\- Oui, ma reine…, répondit-elle avec un petit gémissement quand elle sentit les mains remonter le long de ses flancs.

\- Personne d'autre que moi ne t'embrassera. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

\- Parfaitement...

\- Personne d'autre que moi ne te fera jouir. Est-ce que c'est compris ?

\- Oui, Regina ! s'entendit-elle répondre sans retenue, sans même l'avoir décidé.

Emma n'avait jamais été excitée aussi rapidement, et elle serra Regina contre son corps en feu. Les deux femmes avaient complètement oublié la menace extérieure. Tout ce qu'elles souhaitaient à ce moment-là était de sentir l'autre frémir sous leurs doigts.

Mais, à leur grand désespoir, leurs ébats furent rapidement interrompus, quand un martèlement fit trembler la porte de la chambre.

\- MAJESTÉ ! SNOW WHITE EST AUX PORTES DU PALAIS !

Regina poussa un soupir rageur et se détacha du corps fébrile de son amante.

\- Ah celle-là, toujours là quand il faut pas…

Se dirigeant vers la porte, elle tourna la tête vers Emma et lui lança un petit clin d'œil complice avant de lancer :

\- Cette discussion ne sera que partie remise, princesse…

 **oOo**

L'humeur joueuse de Regina avait disparu aussitôt qu'elle avait aperçu la reine blanche derrière les remparts. Son masque glacial de reine noire habillait à présent son visage, et Emma aurait pu jurer y lire une légère inquiétude derrière les traits sévères.

\- Je vais te renvoyer chez toi, dit-elle en levant les mains afin de lancer le sort.

Mais Emma interrompit son geste en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Elle la força à la regarder dans les yeux avant de dire, le plus sérieusement du monde :

\- Non.

\- Mais Emma, elle n'a pas encore de preuves. Te voir ici lui en apporterait une sur un plateau d'argent.

Mais Emma n'avait jamais été aussi sûre d'elle et de son désir, alors elle continua :

\- Je reste. J'ai promis de rester avec toi ce n'est pas pour te fuir dès la première petite contrariété de ma mère. Je reste.

\- Je ne peux pas te forcer à affronter ta mère, renchérit Regina. Elle a beau être … _elle_ , elle n'en reste pas moins ta mère.

\- Ce n'est pas avec ma mère que je veux faire ma vie, Regina…

Sans le vouloir, le visage de Regina s'illumina d'un sourire radieux. Elle s'étonna de constater que les mots d'Emma trouvaient toujours le chemin le plus court vers son cœur.

Bien qu'elle soit réjouie de la volonté de la princesse, elle devait être sûre qu'elle n'aurait pas de regrets.

\- Emma… sais-tu vraiment dans quoi tu t'embarques ? Si tu fais ça, il n'y aura pour toi comme pour moi plus de retour en arrière…

\- Je sais. Regina, écoute-moi, continua-t-elle en prenant son visage entre ses mains. J'aurais toutes les raisons de partir. Mais j'en ai surtout une meilleure de rester…

Regina sourit et se perdit dans les yeux verts, bien incapable de prononcer la moindre parole cohérente. Emma continua :

\- Tiens… si tu as besoin d'une preuve que je veux, et que je _vais_ rester avec toi…

Et à ces mots, Emma embrassa Regina. Avec fougue, comme si c'était la dernière fois, la passion qu'elles échangeaient n'en était pas moins dénuée d'une tendresse folle… Mais les langues eurent à peine le temps de se goûter qu'Emma se recula brusquement, de peur de ne plus pouvoir se contrôler si elle prolongeait leur baiser. Regina avait les yeux encore fermés quand la princesse dit :

\- Alors, maintenant… Allons affronter ma mère… ensemble !

 **oOo**

La cour du château vibrait d'une vie foisonnante. Les écuyers aiguisaient les lames, les palefreniers nourrissaient les chevaux, les forgerons et les tailleurs de pierre, les marchands et les paysans… Tout ce petit monde travaillait, commerçait, courait, criait… Personne n'avait encore remarqué la cavalière, seule, de l'autre côté des douves.

Pourtant, peu à peu, une rumeur se mit à enfler parmi la foule. Qui était donc cet étrange chevalier dans son armure blanche ? Etait-il fou de se présenter ainsi au Château Noir ? Les yeux étaient rivés sur le soldat et son cheval, immobiles, qui semblaient attendre patiemment.

Snow savait qu'elle avait été vue. Et, plus important, elle savait surtout que Regina l'avait remarquée. Elle avait même remarqué ses traits se tirer quand elle l'avait vue ainsi, fièrement dressée devant son pont-levis. Elle n'allait plus tarder, et elle pourrait alors mettre au point la vengeance qu'elle mûrissait depuis des semaines.

Un instant plus tard, un nuage de fumée violette accompagné d'un étrange bruit feutré se fit remarquer en haut des marches conduisant au logis royal. Soudain, un homme, puis deux, puis dix, et enfin tous les badauds se retournèrent et leurs regards se posèrent sur les deux silhouettes qui venaient d'apparaître. Côte à côte, la reine et la princesse du Royaume Blanc se tenaient debout, le regard fier et le port altier. Du haut des marches, elles dominaient la foule et elles dégageaient une telle aura de puissance que, dans la foule, on entendit grandir peu à peu un faible « La reine, c'est la reine… » impressionné.

D'un geste royal, Regina ordonna aux chevaliers de lever la herse, et d'abaisser le pont-levis. D'un petit coup de talon, Snow fit alors avancer son cheval et entra au pas dans la cour du château.

En observant sa mère, vêtue de son armure immaculée, Emma dut reconnaître qu'elle avait indéniablement une certaine prestance. Mais la prestance ne suffirait pas pour combattre Regina. La jeune femme s'inquiéta alors pour sa mère. Que lui était-il passé par la tête pour qu'elle vienne ainsi, seule, au château de Regina ? Pourquoi se jetait-elle ainsi dans la gueule du loup ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil en coin à Regina, le visage fermé, qui n'avait pas quitté son ennemie du regard.

Devant la reine blanche, les badauds s'écartaient en formant un couloir dans lequel s'engouffrait le cheval. Enfin, elle les vit. Toutes les deux, côte à côte. Elle se rendit compte avec horreur que ce qu'elle redoutait venait de se réaliser : Emma était du côté de Regina.

\- Regina ! cria-t-elle, pour couvrir les bruits de la foule.

L'intéressée ne répondit pas, mais le regard noir porté sur elle prouvait qu'elle l'écoutait. Elle continua :

\- Relâche ma fille ! C'est un ordre de la reine blanche !

Un léger sourire méprisant se peignit sur le visage de Regina. Elle ne répondit toujours pas, mais, avec calme et noblesse, elle descendit les marches. Elle s'approcha de Snow, la foule s'écartant sur son passage.

\- Et qui te dit que je la garde contre son gré ? susurra Regina, dont la voix commençait à se faire menaçante.

Et en effet, comme pour prouver ses paroles, Emma suivit Regina et se posta à ses côtés à nouveau.

\- Emma, viens, tenta sa mère, on rentre.

\- Non, je ne viens pas avec toi, répondit-elle simplement.

Snow sembla perdre toutes les couleurs de son visage en un instant. Comment Emma pouvait-elle vouloir rester ? Elle ne pouvait pas accepter cela…

\- Emma, défends-toi, tu es sous l'emprise d'un sort ! Ce n'est pas toi qui parles, reviens-moi !

Si la situation n'était pas aussi délicate, Emma aurait ri de la bêtise de sa mère.

\- Oh non, maman, je ne suis pas envoûtée. Je n'ai même jamais été aussi moi-même. Je reste ici, que cela te plaise ou non.

Le regard de Snow se fit plus noir que jamais et elle dit, d'un ton monocorde :

\- Très bien, puisque c'est ainsi, Regina va payer pour tous ses crimes et tu seras alors bien obligée de me suivre.

\- Hahahaha, se moqua Regina, parce que tu penses réellement me faire peur ?

Cependant, sans rien ajouter de plus, Snow sauta de son cheval et fit face à Regina. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle tendit les bras et de puissants éclairs argentés sortirent de ses mains. La reine noire, surprise, eut à peine le temps de se pencher sur le côté afin d'éviter la magie blanche lancée contre elle.

Emma écarquilla les yeux. D'où venait cette magie ? Elle ne croyait pas ce qu'elle voyait : sa mère, qui l'avait toujours élevée dans le dégoût de la violence et de la magie, usait de cette dernière pour attaquer Regina. Comment était-ce possible ?

La foule, qui avait jusque-là observé la confrontation sans réaction, fut prise de panique devant le déferlement magique. Tout le monde se mit à hurler et courir en tous sens, redoutant la réponse de leur reine, qui n'allait sans doute pas tarder, et qui se ferait violente. Emma, quant à elle, commençait doucement à comprendre. Sa mère avait tout prévu. Elle avait passé ces quelques semaines à travailler sa vengeance et avait pensé à tout. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait combattre Regina sans magie, et avait réussi à en obtenir par elle-ne-savait quel moyen. Si seulement elle l'avait compris avant… Cela aurait peut-être pu éviter ce face-à-face qu'elle redoutait tant.

Quand Regina leva les mains dans lesquelles brûlaient deux boules de feu, tous ceux qui ne s'étaient pas encore enfuis du château par le pont-levis se ruèrent dans le logis ou dans les écuries. Les deux reines, Emma, Graham et quelques chevaliers noirs se retrouvèrent seuls au milieu de la cour. Regina lança un rapide coup d'œil à Emma, qui semblait ne pas savoir quoi faire. Cette dernière la rassura avec un sourire tendre, un sourire signifiant : « J'ai confiance en toi ». Alors, c'est le cœur gonflé d'amour qu'elle lança :

\- Ne m'oblige pas à cela, Snow… Tu peux encore éviter un drame…

\- Je ne suis pas responsable, Regina ! Tout est de ta faute ! Mon enfance, mon empoisonnement… et maintenant Emma ! Tu vas payer, comme tu aurais dû le faire il y a bien longtemps !

Et sans laisser le temps à Regina de répliquer, elle envoya deux éclairs lumineux dans sa direction, rapidement parés par un bouclier magique qu'elle créa juste à temps. La reine noire sembla surprise et sourit avec un air mauvais. Elle n'était pas en colère, mais commençait à se sentir un peu agacée.

\- Tu me surprends, Snow. Qui aurait cru que tu posséderais de la magie, un jour ?

\- Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais venir t'affronter sans avoir tout réfléchi avant ? répondit-elle, les mains levées devant elle, prêtre à dégainer sa magie. Tu croyais vraiment que ce serait aussi facile ? Je ne suis plus la petite fille effrayée à qui tu as donné la pomme, Regina…

\- Et toi, tu pensais vraiment pouvoir affronter la plus grande magicienne des deux royaumes ? Tu le pensais sincèrement ? Ta naïveté me fera toujours rire, Snow…

Mais la reine blanche n'avait rien perdu de sa combattivité et elle attaqua à nouveau Regina. Cette fois, la colère prit le pas sur l'agacement, et dit d'une voix caverneuse :

\- Très bien… si tu veux le faire comme ça, alors faisons-le comme ça…

Puis, se tournant vers ses hommes, elle leur dit avec autorité :

\- Ceci est mon combat, quoiqu'il se passe, n'intervenez pas.

Puis tout alla très vite. Sans crier gare, elle lança les boules de feu vers Snow qui créa un bouclier tout autour d'elle. Une bulle argentée entoura alors son corps entier et elle progressa en direction de Regina, dont les boules de feu venaient s'écraser sur la défense magique. Bien que l'avantage ait été à Snow, Regina ne pouvait plus cacher sa joie.

\- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'ai attendu ce combat. J'étais prête à l'oublier, pour Emma… mais puisque c'est toi qui viens m'attaquer dans mon château, je vais me faire un plaisir de te répondre.

Et elle accompagna ses paroles d'une violente déflagration qui envoya la reine blanche s'écraser contre un mur de pierres.

\- Nooon ! cria Emma malgré elle.

Depuis le début du combat, elle ne savait comment réagir. Devait-elle intervenir ? Après tout, ce combat n'était pas le sien, il avait commencé bien avant sa naissance. Mais pouvait-elle laisser Regina tuer sa mère ? Et pouvait-elle laisser Snow tuer la femme qu'elle aimait ? Elle observait, totalement impuissante, le duel se dérouler sous ses yeux. Mais voir sa mère à terre, sûrement blessée par la violence du choc, sembla la réveiller et elle se précipita sur le corps inanimé.

\- Maman…

Snow ouvrit les yeux, massa doucement sa tempe et grimaça sous la douleur. Mais elle était déterminée à terminer ce qu'elle avait commencé. Elle repoussa alors Emma et se releva :

\- Reste à l'écart, ma chérie. Je te promets que tu vas bientôt redevenir toi-même, dès que j'en aurai terminé avec cette sorcière.

\- Arrête, maman ! Arrête ! Regina n'y est pour rien ! Je suis revenue ici de mon plein gré !

\- Ce n'est plus la question, Emma…

A ces mots, elle se précipita à nouveau vers Regina, en l'attaquant de nombreux éclairs brillants. Les répliques de Regina se faisaient aussi violentes que les attaques, remplissant la cour du château d'intenses explosions lumineuses.

Snow envoyait des éclairs brûlant tout sur leur passage. Regina ne restait pas en reste, et envoyait des boules de feu, et d'autres sorts tout aussi destructeurs. Mais les deux ennemies semblaient de force égale. L'angoisse tordait les entrailles de la princesse. Elle ne pouvait pas rester de côté sans rien faire. Elle devait tenter quelque chose.

Elle avança discrètement vers sa mère, et une fois proche, elle se jeta sur elle. Snow cria de surprise et les éclairs cessèrent aussitôt. Tout en lui maintenant les mains dans le dos pour l'empêcher d'utiliser sa magie, elle essayait d'éviter tant bien que mal les coups de coude que sa mère lui donnait en se débattant.

\- Arrête, maman ! Je t'en conjure ! Arrête ça tout de suite !

Mais Snow ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle avait enfin l'Evil Queen à sa portée, elle allait enfin pouvoir se venger. A cet instant précis, il ne s'agissait plus de simplement venger Emma pour son enlèvement. Non, ce combat remontait bien avant, il y a bien longtemps. Snow avait enfin tout préparé pour se venger de son ennemie de toujours. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser cette vengeance lui échapper, pas après tout ce le temps qu'elle avait attendu.

Alors elle se débattit, tout en essayant de lancer de nouveaux éclairs magiques.

\- Recule-toi, Emma ! Ce combat est entre elle et moi ! Lâche-moi !

\- Non ! Je ne te le permettrai pas ! Arrête !

Emma desserra son étreinte une seconde, une très courte seconde mais qui fut suffisante à Snow pour s'extraire des bras de sa fille. Elle se précipita sur Regina en lui lançant un sort, sans sentir qu'Emma venait de lui attraper le bras au même moment. L'éclair magique fut dévié de sa route initiale et se dirigea droit vers Emma.

La princesse n'eut pas le temps de voir la magie arriver sur elle car elle se sentit tirée en arrière, et elle tomba mollement sur le chasseur. En voyant l'éclair de magie arriver sur Emma, le cœur de Regina semblait s'être arrêté net. Mais il s'était remis à battre avec vigueur dès qu'elle avait vu qu'elle était sauvée.

\- Graham ? prononça-t-elle, encore sous le choc de la mort qu'elle venait d'éviter. Merci…

\- De rien, j'ai des ordres, princesses… J'y obéis.

\- Des ordres ? Des ordres de qui ?

\- A votre avis, princesse ? Et à votre avis, pourquoi étais-je au Royaume Banc ? Qui m'a demandé de vous y protéger ?

Graham accompagna ses paroles d'un petit sourire complice. Regina. Bien évidemment que c'était Regina. Regina l'avait protégée, sans qu'elle en soit au courant. L'amour grandit dans les yeux de la princesse, et elle aurait donné son âme pour que le combat s'arrête instantanément et qu'elle puisse se jeter dans les bras de sa reine.

Elle était décidée. Le combat entre les deux reines devait cesser. Alors, elle se releva et courut vers un des chevaliers noirs, sous le regard impuissant du chasseur.

\- ARRETEZ MAINTENANT ! hurla Emma avec la force du désespoir. NE M'OBLIGEZ PAS A FAIRE CELA !

Snow se retourna vers Emma et ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang. Sa fille avait arraché une épée à un des gardes, et la maintenait contre son ventre, prête à l'enfoncer dans son corps. Le regard décidé, elle tenait tête à sa mère. Si elle devait perdre sa mère ou son amante, elle préférait encore mourir.

Regina n'avait pas vu la menace d'Emma, et elle profita de ce court moment d'inattention de Snow. Elle se matérialisa juste devant elle et, profitant de sa surprise, lui attrapa la gorge et se mit à serrer. Ses yeux semblaient prêts à sortir de leurs orbites, et ses mâchoires serrées trahissaient son envie de meurtre.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir m'attaquer, Snow… J'étais prête à faire une croix sur le passé… Pour Emma…

A ces mots, la reine blanche se débattit un peu plus vigoureusement. Elle semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais sa gorge serrée l'empêchait d'articuler le moindre mot. Regina rit de la faiblesse de son adversaire et tendit l'oreille, faisant mine de l'écouter.

\- Que dis-tu ? Ah, sans doute as-tu réagi au nom de ta fille bien-aimée… Emma… Savais-tu qu'elle venait de m'avouer son désir de passer sa vie à mes côtés ? Et toi, comme à ton habitude, tu as encore tout gâché… ça va finir par être énervant, cette petite habitude, Snow.

Regina jubilait. Sentir son ennemie de toujours impuissante au bout de son bras, et lui avouer qu'elle filait le parfait amour avec sa fille représentaient à ses yeux plus que ce qu'elle n'avait jamais osé espérer.

Snow n'avait jamais si mal porté son nom. Son visage n'était plus du tout blanc comme neige, il commençait même à devenir bleu et le manque d'air le fit tourner la tête. Prise de panique, Emma lâcha l'épée et courut vers elle, lui hurlant l'ordre d'arrêter.

\- Regina ! Arrête !

Doucement, la princesse posa sa main sur le bras de Regina au bout duquel pendait toujours Snow. La supplication muette que la reine lut dans ses yeux la fit relâcher son étreinte. Snow s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit mat, tandis qu'Emma prononçait un « merci » silencieux qui bouleversa Regina. Un court instant, elle avait ressenti le plaisir d'être à nouveau d'Evil Queen, et elle savait que si Emma ne l'avait pas stoppée à temps, la reine blanche ne serait plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Elle tendit la main pour prendre celle d'Emma dans la sienne, comme un remerciement tacite d'avoir encore une fois fait disparaître la Méchante Reine.

Perdues dans les yeux de l'autre, les deux femmes ne virent pas que Snow s'était redressée. Sans un mot, en une seconde, elle lança un sort d'immobilisation sur Graham et les chevaliers noirs. Presque aussitôt, elle se retourna vers Regina, et, sans que cette dernière n'ait eu le temps de réagir, elle sortit une minuscule fiole et l'arrosa de son contenu.

\- Première règle dans un duel : ne jamais perdre de vue son adversaire. Tu vas enfin comprendre que tu n'aurais jamais dû poser les yeux sur ma fille, Regina !

Regina ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui s'était passé. Mais quand elle releva les mains afin de lancer un sort, sa magie ne lui répondit plus. Avec horreur, elle comprit ce que venait de faire son ennemie. Elle venait de la priver de la plus grande de ses richesses. Elle se tourna vers Emma et lui dit avec angoisse :

\- Emma, ma magie… Elle a disparu…

Ce fut la dernière chose que la princesse entendit avant de se retrouver enveloppée par un nuage de fumée blanche.

* * *

 **Alors, elle fait peur, Snow, hein ? Qui a dit lol ? ;-)**

 **ça vous a plu ? Dites-moi tout !**

 **A très vite pour la suite... Dimanche ? On y croit... Bisous !**


	16. Enfermée

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Pardon pour les 2 jours de retard... Je vais finir par arrêter de vous promettre des jours de publication, comme ça vous n'aurez plus de mauvaise surprise ;-)**

 **Merci énormément pour l'accueil que vous avez réservé au dernier chapitre. Vous m'avez bien fait rire ! Je crois que Snow a réussi à se faire détester de tout le monde lol**

 **Beaucoup d'entre vous ont aussi été frustrées et attristées par la fin du chapitre. Comme je l'ai dit à certaines, rassurez-vous, ça va finir par s'arranger... Je vous le promets ! Mais en attendant, il va y avoir encore quelques péripéties lol**

 **L'happy end n'en sera que plus beau, vous ne croyez pas ?**

 **Réponse aux guests :**

 **\- guest 1 : hihi, j'avoue que je me suis bien amusée à écrire Regina jalouse... Sexy, hein ?**

 **\- merci aussi aux autres guests... Mais mettez un prénom, que je sache à qui je réponds, ce serait plus facile... :-)**

 **Bon, sinon, bonne nouvelle... Vu que mes chapitres sont plus longs que prévu, la fin n'est pas encore pour tout de suite !**

 **Bref, allez, je vous laisse lire... Je pense que la fin va vous plaire ;)**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Enfermée

Elle ne s'était doutée de rien. Elle n'avait rien vu venir, rien ne lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Comment avait-elle pu ignorer à ce point ce qu'avait préparé sa mère ? Le voyage magique ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'Emma ne sente à nouveau le sol dur sous ses pieds, mais elle avait eu le temps de s'en vouloir profondément pour son aveuglément. Si elle avait un peu plus fait attention à sa famille, si elle n'avait pas passé le plus clair de son temps dans les bras de Regina, peut-être qu'elle aurait compris la manœuvre de Snow, peut-être qu'elles n'en seraient pas là…

Devant ses yeux s'imposait la dernière image de Regina, et cette vision lui brisait le cœur. Regina, démunie, sans magie, impuissante pour la première fois de sa vie… Regina, les yeux brillants et affolés, ne sachant quoi faire, et jetant un regard désespéré vers Emma… Regina, si touchante et si fragile… Et Emma qui sentait son corps s'enfuir, qui ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider… Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux mais elle les effaça d'un geste rageur.

Dès qu'elle reprit contact avec le sol, son corps se tendit, les sens en alerte. Elle devait comprendre le plus vite possible où elle était afin de réagir et ne pas laisser sa mère reprendre le dessus. La fumée blanche se dissipa peu à peu et Emma arriva enfin à distinguer ce qui l'entourait. Elle comprit rapidement qu'elle avait atterri dans la salle du trône de son royaume, où une dizaine de gardes armés semblaient les attendre. Non loin d'elle, elle vit sa mère, droite et fière et derrière cette dernière…

\- Regina ?

Emma se précipita vers la reine, mais sa mère l'arrêta d'un simple mouvement de la main. Comme deux aimants qui se repoussent, la princesse ne pouvait plus faire le moindre pas en avant. Elle avait beau pousser de toutes ses forces, la main tendue de Snow l'empêchait de se rapprocher de Regina.

\- Pardonne-moi, ma chérie… Tu comprendras un jour que je fais ça pour ton bien… dit la reine blanche avec un sourire triste.

Emma ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et elle appela à nouveau, plus fort :

\- Regina ! Regina !

A ces mots, la reine noire se retourna et son regard plongea dans celui d'Emma. Les yeux noirs semblaient noyés dans une tempête de désespoir. Sans sa magie, Regina se savait perdue. Elle savait que Snow ne perdait pas cette occasion rêvée de se venger d'elle. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait peur.

Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre, elle le savait, alors elle se mit à courir en direction d'Emma. Mais Snow leva sa deuxième main et elle retint Regina de la même manière qu'elle retenait Emma. Quelle étrange vision que celle de Snow, les bras tendus, repoussant aux deux extrémités de la salle du trône sa fille et la reine noire qui luttaient pour se rejoindre…

\- Emmenez-la, dit-elle simplement, sans oser les regarder.

Les chevaliers qui étaient jusque-là restés simples spectateurs de l'étrange combat, s'avancèrent vers Regina et la maîtrisèrent rapidement. Le cœur d'Emma s'affola, et elle se mit à hurler.

\- ARRETEZ ! Laissez-la !

Voyant que personne n'obéissait à son ordre, elle cria plus fort :

\- C'est un ordre de la princesse !

Snow s'avança doucement vers elle et lui sourit gentiment.

\- L'ordre vient de la reine, ma chérie. Et les gardes obéissent en premier lieu à la reine, tu le sais…

\- Arrête, maman ! Arrête ! Dis-leur de la relâcher, je t'en supplie !

\- Pour qu'elle continue de tous nous faire souffrir ?

\- Mais… elle n'a plus de magie ! Comment veux-tu qu'elle nous fasse du mal ? Maman, je t'en prie…

\- C'est inutile, Emma… Elle va payer pour ses crimes… Il est plus que temps.

Emma cria. Elle avait beau avancer tous les arguments possibles, sa mère était aveuglée par la haine. Toujours incapable du moindre mouvement, elle ne pouvait qu'assister, impuissante, à l'arrestation de Regina. Les mains et les pieds maintenant liés par une lourde chaîne, la reine noire jeta un dernier regard, déchirant, vers Emma, avant d'être emmenée par les chevaliers blancs.

\- Noooooon ! Reginaaaaa ! cria Emma.

Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi impuissante et inutile. Le désespoir envahissant son cœur, elle n'avait pas cessé de lutter contre la magie de sa mère, mais était pitoyablement restée au même endroit, sans avoir réussi à bouger d'un pouce. Les lourdes portes claquèrent derrière les gardes, emportant son amour loin de la salle du trône.

Son ennemie ainsi disparue, Snow abaissa la main, libérant sa fille. L'usage de ses jambes ainsi retrouvé, cette dernière se précipita vers les portes. Snow comprit en un instant qu'Emma voulait rejoindre Regina et leva la main. La jeune femme se retrouva entravée à nouveau.

\- Emma… dit-elle en s'approchant d'elle à pas lents. Je ne veux pas te faire ça. Je vais te libérer, mais promets-moi que tu n'iras pas la rejoindre…

\- JE NE TE PROMETS RIEN DU TOUT ! cracha Emma. Relâche-moi !

Les pupilles vertes étaient devenues noires de colère, et son teint rougi de fureur. Snow n'avait jamais vu sa fille dans une telle colère, encore moins dirigée contre elle, sa propre mère. Elle mit un petit moment à encaisser la violence de la réplique, avant de poursuivre :

-Ecoute-moi. Je sais que tu es sous l'emprise d'un sort qui te fait croire que la sorcière est de ton côté, mais c'est faux –

\- ARRETE DE DIRE N'IMPORTE QUOI ! la coupa-t-elle. Je ne suis sous l'emprise de rien du tout !

\- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, continua la reine, comme sourde aux protestations d'Emma, tu vas bientôt nous revenir…

Elle devait se calmer si elle voulait prouver à sa mère sa bonne foi. Elle n'arriverait à rien si son état de rage ne diminuait pas, alors elle ferma les yeux et respira profondément.

\- Maman, relâche-moi et regarde-moi, dit Emma, un peu radoucie.

Snow plongea son regard dans celui de sa fille, mais maintint le sort d'immobilisation.

\- Est-ce tu vois vraiment quelqu'un de différent, dans mes yeux ? Sois sincère, maman…

Personne ne connaît mieux une fille que sa propre mère. Le lien du sang ne trompe pas. Qui d'autre qu'elle aurait pu voir qu'elle était la même, qu'elle était toujours la princesse Emma Charming qu'elle connaissait ?

Pendant de longues secondes, elle sonda le regard de sa fille, interrogeant les pupilles émeraude. Sa fille était là. Sa petite fille qu'elle avait élevée et aimée pendant vingt-huit ans. Elle était là, et aucun sort ne la possédait. Un très court instant, la reine parut troublée, ses propres iris se mirent à trembler, comme si elle se demandait elle-même ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Mais l'hésitation se dispersa en un éclair, et elle dit d'une voix ferme, à l'attention des quelques chevaliers qui étaient restés à leurs côtés :

\- Mettez-la dans sa chambre. Et assurez-vous qu'elle y reste.

Emma frappa, hurla, griffa, cria… Telle une bête sauvage, la princesse se débattit de toutes ses forces, mais elle ne pouvait rien contre la force de dix hommes.

Dans un dernier hurlement, ils la jetèrent dans sa chambre, et les portes se refermèrent violemment, scellées par une épaisse chaîne.

 **oOo**

Snow White n'avait jamais possédé de pouvoirs magiques. Toute sa vie, elle avait appris que la magie était sorcellerie et qu'elle n'apportait que malheur et détresse. Mais aujourd'hui, sentir ce pouvoir nouveau dans ses mains était jouissif. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi puissante, jamais elle ne s'était sentie autant crainte.

Et surtout, grâce à cette magie, elle avait accompli son rêve le plus fou : elle avait réussi à capturer l'Evil Queen.

Elle allait enfin pouvoir se venger, enfin cette sorcière allait payer ! Non seulement elle aurait à répondre de son empoisonnement, mais elle devrait aussi s'acquitter du viol de sa chère Emma… Emma… A cette pensée, les yeux de Snow s'humidifièrent. Elle s'en voulait tellement d'avoir dû la maîtriser de la sorte. Elle aurait préféré que cela se passe autrement, mais sa fille ne lui en avait pas laissé le choix. Elle devait agir pour elle, pour son bien. Même si Emma n'en était pas encore consciente, elle la remercierait plus tard, elle en était certaine…

Elle repensa à sa fille et à Regina. L'horreur de la situation lui donna la nausée. Comment cette sorcière avait-elle réussi à attirer sa fille innocente dans ses filets malfaisants ?

Les dernières paroles de sa fille lui revinrent en mémoire : « Je ne suis sous l'emprise se rien du tout ! ». Serait-ce vrai ? Mais il était impossible qu'Emma agisse de son propre chef… L'idée-même d'Emma volontaire pour être du côté de sa pire ennemie lui était inenvisageable… Elle était forcément sous l'emprise du sort… Forcément… Mais alors, pourquoi, quand elle s'était perdue dans les pupilles vertes, elle y avait instantanément reconnu sa fille ? Pourquoi ne décelait-elle aucune trace d'envoûtement ? Si Emma avait reçu un sort, pourquoi celui-ci n'avait-il pas disparu dès que Regina avait perdu ses pouvoirs ?

Se pourrait-il qu'Emma soit réellement … ? Non, c'était impossible. Snow balaya cette hypothèse incongrue d'un revers de main et se força à penser à autre chose. L'organisation du procès. Oui, il faudrait lui faire un procès… Il faudrait…

\- Snow ?

La reine sursauta de surprise et se retourna vers la voix.

\- Ah, c'est toi, David, tu m'as fait peur…

\- Snow, qu'est-ce que j'apprends ? Tu as enfermé Emma dans sa chambre ?

Le roi avait le visage fermé, et ses mains s'agitaient, signe d'une inhabituelle agitation.

\- Oui, David, avoua-t-elle en s'approchant de son époux. Crois bien que je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais…

\- Mais il y a toujours un autre moyen que d'enfermer sa propre fille, non ? Snow, regarde-moi…

David prit le visage de sa femme entre ses mains, et la fit lever la tête.

\- Quand tu t'es mis en tête de te venger de Regina, je n'y croyais pas mais je t'ai suivi. Quand tu es allée chercher ce… sorcier, je suis venu avec toi. Je ne croyais pas en la réussite de ton projet –

\- Mais il a fonctionné, David ! le coupa-t-elle. Tu n'y croyais pas mais j'ai réussi ! On a enfermé l'Evil Queen, elle aura bientôt un procès et…

\- Mais à quel prix, Snow, à quel prix ?

Le roi se recula, et observa sa femme avec tristesse. Il l'aimait, il l'avait toujours aimée, mais son entêtement avait souvent le don de l'énerver. Snow baissa les yeux, consciente du reproche à venir et acceptant le regard déçu de son mari.

\- Si c'est pour te faire haïr de ta fille unique, crois-tu vraiment que ce soit la chose à faire ? reprit-il d'un voix douce où effleurait la tristesse.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, David… Je veux seulement son bonheur, et tu le sais !

\- Alors, réfléchis-y… conclut-il avec un regard insistant, avant de tourner les talons et de laisser sa femme dans la salle du trône, seule avec sa conscience.

 **oOo**

La nuit tomba. Emma avait le visage strié par les larmes. Elle était recroquevillée dans un coin de sa chambre et attendait. Quoi ? Elle ne savait pas. Mais elle attendait. Il finirait bien par se passer quelque chose. Ses parents n'allaient quand même pas la laisser mourir de faim…

A bout de forces d'avoir crié, pleuré et lutté contre la porte close pendant des heures, son corps n'aurait souhaité que s'endormir afin de reposer ses membres meurtris. Mais elle luttait, refusant de tomber dans le sommeil tant qu'elle ne saurait pas où se trouvait Regina et si elle allait bien. Elle pensa à sa mère et a sa stupide vengeance. Qu'allait-il se passer si elle décidait de la mettre en œuvre avant qu'Emma n'ait réussi à s'échapper d'ici ? Que deviendrait-elle si, en sortant de cette chambre, on lui apprenait que Regina était morte ? A cette pensée, une vague d'angoisse l'envahit et elle se leva, incapable de rester inactive plus longtemps.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte à nouveau et y asséna une nouvelle volée de coups de poing. Elle savait que cela ne servirait à rien, pas plus que toutes les autres fois. Mais elle ne pouvait rester inoccupée, pendant que Regina risquait sa vie à l'extérieur.

Avec la force du désespoir, elle frappa le bois de ses mains, ses pieds, ses épaules… Son corps tout entier se jetait contre le panneau, encore et encore, à chaque fois plus fort, ignorant la douleur qui la submergeait à chaque coup. Seule comptait Regina. Mais la porte restait toujours hermétiquement close. Découragée, elle s'agenouilla derrière sa porte, et explosa en sanglots. Et ces sanglots se transformèrent bientôt en de puissants cris de détresse et de rage.

Quand tout à coup, trois petit coups. Emma se tut aussitôt et les trois petits coups reprirent.

\- Emma ? chuchota une voix à l'extérieur.

\- Ruby !

La princesse se remit sur pieds à la vitesse de l'éclair, l'espoir renaissant dans son cœur.

\- Ruby, sors-moi de là, s'il-te-plaît !

\- Je vais finir par croire que je ne suis là que pour te sortir des situations périlleuses, dit-elle.

Même si Emma ne la voyait pas, elle pouvait sentir le sarcasme dans les propos de son amie, et quand elle entendit le déclic du cadenas et qu'elle vit la porte s'ouvrir, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sauter au cou.

\- C'est peut-être moi, ton chevalier servant, qui vient sauver sa princesse, enchaîna-t-elle, un sourire ironique collé sur les lèvres.

\- T'es trop bête… mais t'es trop forte ! Mais comment tu as fait… ? Attends, tu as la clé ?

\- J'ai des relations… se contenta-t-elle d'ajouter.

\- Franchement, je ne sais pas quoi te dire pour te remercier. Encore…

\- J'ai bien une idée, moi… J'exige d'être ton témoin à votre mariage, voilà.

\- Quoi ? demanda Emma, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

\- Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous deux, ce serait quand même la moindre des choses pour me remercier, tu ne crois pas ?

Emma ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre. La répartie de son amie lui avait ôté la parole. Leur mariage ? La princesse blanche mariée à la reine noire ?

\- Oh, je plaisante, hein !

Bien sûr qu'elle plaisantait. Mais Emma n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher son cœur de s'emballer aussi vite, et un sourire béat de se coller sur son visage.

Un bruit dans le couloir et la voix de Ruby la ramenèrent à la réalité.

\- Vite, Emma, sors ! Quelqu'un arrive !

Prenant leurs jambes à leur cou, Ruby et Emma détalèrent sans demander leur reste, dans le couloir sombre du château.

 **oOo**

Bien que les moindres recoins de son château lui fussent familiers, Emma ne s'était que rarement aventurée dans les cachots. Elle y avait bien sûr quelque fois joué, enfant, avec Ruby. Mais ils étaient si sombres et si froids que leur soif d'aventure n'y résistait pas longtemps. Aussi, quand les deux amies se trouvèrent devant le long couloir d'entrée, leurs peurs enfantines se réveillèrent et de courts frissons d'effroi se promenèrent le long de leur échine. Emma se força à ignorer la désagréable sensation et reporta son attention sur l'entrée du corridor sombre.

Deux hommes armés étaient postés de chaque côté de l'entrée et Emma ne doutait pas que d'autres se trouvaient sûrement jusqu'à la cellule de Regina. Snow devait avoir pris le maximum de précautions, afin de surveiller sa prisonnière exceptionnelle.

\- Je vais les distraire, chuchota Ruby à son amie. Pendant ce temps, faufile-toi dans le couloir.

Emma acquiesça en silence, le regard toujours tourné vers les gardes. Elle semblait évaluer la meilleure stratégie pour entrer sans le moindre risque, et celle de Ruby lui paraissait la seule convaincante.

\- Tiens, prends-ça. J'espère que tu n'en auras pas besoin, mais on ne sait jamais, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant une épée et son fourreau.

Emma la remercia et accrocha le fourreau à sa ceinture. Discrètement, Ruby sortit de leur cachette, et s'approcha des hommes, l'air le plus innocent possible.

\- Bonsoir chevaliers, je me promenais dans le château et j'ai vu quelque chose de bizarre dans le couloir. Je pense que vous devriez venir jeter un coup d'œil.

\- On n'a pas le droit de quitter notre poste, Mademoiselle. Qu'avez-vous vu, exactement ?

Elle devait absolument réussir à les faire sortir, afin de laisser le passage libre pour Emma. Alors elle cacha son inquiétude, et insista :

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment… J'ai cru voir quelqu'un qui courait. Mais ça m'a semblé anormal alors, je me disais, si près des cachots, que c'était peut-être dangereux.

Les hommes ne quittèrent pas leur poste, mais penchèrent la tête dans la direction indiquée par Ruby. La jeune femme en profita pour faire un petit signe à Emma, qui sortit de sa cachette et s'engouffra dans le couloir. Malheureusement, la princesse ne passa pas complètement inaperçue et l'un des gardes vit sa silhouette passer dans son dos.

\- Qui va là ? hurla-t-il.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent et tombèrent nez à nez avec Emma.

\- Princesse ? Je suis désolée, mais nous avons ordre de ne laisser passer personne, même pas vous, princesse.

Et à ces mots, ils sortirent leurs épées et les brandirent devant Emma, contrainte de rester immobile devant les armes. Elle essayait de trouver la meilleure solution pour pouvoir s'infiltrer dans le couloir des cachots, quand elle entendit son amie crier :

\- Cours, Emma, je vais les retenir !

Et aussitôt, Ruby se transforma en une magnifique louve au pelage soyeux. Les crocs sortis et les muscles bandés, elle se rapprochait des hommes, qui avaient laissé tomber leurs épées et qui reculaient à présent contre le mur, effrayés.

Emma en profita pour s'engouffrer dans le long couloir obscur.

 **oOo**

Décidément, tous les cachots se ressemblaient. Les Charming avaient beau diriger le Royaume Blanc, les cachots n'avaient rien à envier à ceux du Royaume Noir. Ils étaient aussi sombres, sales et malodorants. Emma laissa ses yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité ambiante, et avança prudemment.

Elle s'étonna de ne croiser personne. Aucun prisonnier dans les cellules, aucun garde pour freiner sa route… Elle se surprit que cela soit aussi simple. Si les deux gardes n'avaient pas été postés à l'entrée, elle aurait douté de la présence de la reine à cet endroit. Mais après tout, à quel autre endroit aurait-elle pu se trouver ?

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche dans le couloir froid et humide, elle commença à distinguer une lumière vacillante à quelques mètres d'elle. Plus elle avançait et plus cela devint clair : des torches étaient disposées en haut d'une grille. Et deux hommes encadraient une petite porte, seule ouverture dans cette grille. Même si elle ne la voyait pas, Emma savait que Regina était là. Elle le sentait au fond de son cœur.

Elle continua sa progression le long du couloir, se cachant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, frôlant les murs afin de rester dans l'ombre au maximum. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait tenter le bluff les gardes avaient sûrement eu des consignes. Elle devrait donc les prendre par surprise. Alors, à quelques petits mètres de la cellule, elle tira son épée et bondit devant eux. Malheureusement, l'entraînement de pointe qu'il suivait tous les jours les avaient préparés aux attaques surprise et leurs réflexes étaient excellents. Le garde sur lequel Emma s'était jeté para son attaque en un instant et elle se retrouva à devoir se battre contre les deux soldats.

Emma attaquait, contre-attaquait, parait, frappait. Ils étaient deux contre elle, mais, vêtus de leur armure, ils étaient plus lents, et Emma arrivait à déjouer leurs attaques avec habileté. Elle Au bout de longues minutes de combat acharné, avec l'énergie du désespoir, elle se jeta sur l'un deux, qui tomba au sol. Elle accompagna sa chute avec une roulade et frappa l'homme à la tête avec la garde de son épée. L'homme tomba dans l'inconscience aussitôt. Puis, sans laisser au second le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, elle se releva et lui asséna un coup entre les omoplates. Il alla rejoindre son collègue au sol dans un bruit sourd.

La princesse ne prit pas un instant pour retrouver son souffle. Elle se précipita sur la grille de la cellule, et frappa le cadenas avec son épée, aussi fort que lui permettait son corps fatigué. Au bout de quelques coups, il se rompit et Emma, le cœur battant à tout rompre, pénétra dans la cellule.

 **oOo**

La cellule était exceptionnellement grande, et l'obscurité l'empêchait d'en distinguer le fond. Emma arracha une des torches de la grille et pénétra dans la prison.

\- Regina ? appela-t-elle doucement. Regina, tu es là ?

Personne ne lui répondit mais un grognement se fit entendre. Emma continua sa progression, et c'est à cet instant qu'elle la vit. La vision qui s'offrit à ses yeux lui provoqua un frisson d'horreur. Regina debout, se trouvait au milieu de la cellule, à moitié inconsciente. Suspendue par les bras qui étaient maintenus au-dessus de sa tête par une chaîne, sa tête était pendante et horriblement tuméfiée. Elle ne se tenait pas debout par elle-même, mais était _maintenue_ debout dans une position affreusement douloureuse. Ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol, et ne pouvaient ainsi pas soulager le poids de son corps qui pesait sur ses poignets ensanglantés (1).

Depuis combien de temps était-elle attachée ainsi ? Emma laissa tomber sa torche au sol et se précipita vers la reine, qu'elle souleva légèrement dans ses bras, afin de soulager la pression sur ses poignets.

Regina laissa échapper un soupir en sentant les bras de sa princesse autour de sa taille. Un soupir de douleur, de soulagement, de bonheur… Elle releva la tête et la posa sur l'épaule de son amante.

\- Emma, souffla-t-elle. Tu es là…

\- Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait, Regina ?

\- Drôle retournement de situation, tu ne trouves pas ? dit-elle dans un sourire.

Même enchaînée, violentée, et affaiblie, Regina n'avait rien perdu de sa superbe répartie. Le cœur d'Emma se serra de honte. Elle avait honte de sa famille, honte de ce qu'elle avait fait à Regina, honte de sa mère.

\- Oh, Regina, je suis affreusement désolée pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait. Je ne pouvais rien faire, je…

\- Chut Emma, je sais… Tu n'y es pour rien, je sais…

Regina reposa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Emma et se laissa serrer contre le corps chaud et rassurant. Tout en berçant le corps meurtri, les yeux d'Emma scrutaient les alentours, décidée à libérer Regina de ses chaînes. Quand elle vit la poulie et la manivelle permettant d'abaisser la chaîne, elle se recula et dit :

\- Je vais te lâcher. Ça va sans doute te faire mal à nouveau mais je te promets que dans cinq minutes, tout sera fini. Je vais te détacher de là.

Regina ne répondit rien mais ses yeux remplis d'amour étaient le plus beau des remerciements. Elle hocha la tête, prête à supporter à nouveau la douleur sur ses poignets. Dès qu'elle l'eut lâchée, Emma fonça vers la manivelle, la tourna et la chaîne put enfin glisser le long de la poulie, laissant retomber le corps de Regina. Incapable de se maintenir sur ses jambes, elle s'écroula au sol.

La princesse revint vers Regina et s'assit par terre à ses côtés.

\- Ça va ? Je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal ? demanda-t-elle, en prenant doucement la tête de sa reine sur ses genoux.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as fait mal, Emma…

C'en fut trop pour Emma. Toutes les émotions de la journée la submergèrent et elle explosa en sanglots. Regina leva une main et l'apposa sur sa joue.

\- Chut, mon amour… Ne pleure pas.

Emma s'en voulait. C'était Regina qui était enfermée et blessée, mais c'était elle qui pleurait. C'était Regina qui méritait d'être consolée, mais c'était elle qui réconfortait Emma. Elle cessa ses larmes et pencha la tête. Leurs yeux n'eurent pas le temps d'y lire leur désir, car ses lèvres avaient déjà retrouvé celles de Regina. Comme ce goût lui avait manqué… Les bouches gourmandes se dévoraient avec passion, et les langues dansaient un ballet enfiévré, accompagné de soupirs et de gémissements. Regina se redressa peu à peu et leurs deux corps se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre.

Un baiser n'était pas de la magie, mais le corps de Regina commença étrangement à se faire moins douloureux. Plus elle embrassait sa princesse, moins les douleurs se faisaient ressentir. La brûlure des lèvres d'Emma soulageait les blessures de son corps. Bizarrement, malgré la disparition de ses pouvoirs, Regina ressentait une impression bien connue et pouvait presque sentir couler sa magie dans ses veines. Mais, grisée par les baisers, elle décida de ne pas se poser de questions, et elle s'abandonna encore plus dans les bras tant aimés.

Quand le souffle vint à leur manquer, les deux femmes se séparèrent de quelques millimètres. Seulement quelques millimètres. Elles ne pourraient supporter d'être séparées plus longtemps. Leurs fronts se touchèrent, et leurs yeux se perdirent dans l'immensité de l'autre.

\- Je ne pourrai vivre loin de toi, Regina. Ces heures loin de toi ont été une torture… Qu'est-ce que je serais devenue si tu n'avais pas survécu ?

\- Snow n'est pas bête. Elle sait que j'ai de la valeur, elle ne va pas me faire assassiner dans un cachot miteux… Je ne risquais rien, tu sais…

Emma ne répondit rien. Son cœur battait, plus vivant que jamais. C'était le moment, elle le savait. Elle était prête, enfin.

\- Et puis, je pense que sa vengeance sera quelque chose de plus spectaculaire…

Emma n'écoutait plus rien. Elle observait, les yeux plein d'amour, sa reine essayer de détendre l'atmosphère… Regina en était à expliquer comment elle imaginait la vengeance de Snow, pleine de petits oiseaux et d'animaux de la forêt, quand Emma la coupa :

\- Je t'aime.

Regina arrêta aussitôt son discours et plongea son regard dans celui d'Emma. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Les battements de son cœur accélérèrent et sa bouche s'entrouvrit de surprise.

\- Je t'aime.

Cette fois-ci, elle ne pouvait avoir rêvé. Emma venait de lui avouer ce qu'elle avait tant de mal à accepter. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Une simple larme, une larme de bonheur.

\- Tu es sérieuse, Emma ? Je ne mérite pas d'être aimée… Je suis l'Evil Queen, après tout…

\- Je t'aime, Regina. Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieuse et sûre de moi. Je t'aime et je te promets que tu vas t'en sortir. J'en fais le serment.

S'en sortir ? Echapper à la vengeance de Snow ? Regina n'était pas sûre qu'Emma puisse lui offrir cette liberté. Mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle venait de lui offrir le plus beau des cadeaux, et même si demain elle devait mourir, elle mourrait heureuse. Elle se jeta sur les lèvres de sa princesse et lui offrit un baiser à la hauteur de sa déclaration, plein d'amour et de promesses.

 **oOo**

Le temps passa. Des minutes ? Des heures ? Les deux femmes auraient été bien incapables de le dire. Tout ce qu'elles savaient, c'est qu'elles étaient assises à même le sol, serrées dans les bras de l'autre, et la douce voix d'Emma fredonnant le chant qu'elles aimaient tant. Ce chant, qui les avait tant de fois réconfortées, tant de fois rassurées…

\- Tu devrais rentrer dans ta chambre… Si tes parents remarquent ta disparition, ils vont s'inquiéter.

\- C'est bien le dernier de mes soucis. Je t'avais dit que je restais avec toi, je reste avec toi. Si ce n'est pas dans ton royaume, ce sera dans ta prison. Et au Diable, mes parents.

Un simple sourire ému. C'est la seule réponse dont fut capable Regina, avant que les deux femmes ne s'endorment à même le sol glacé.

* * *

 **(1) Connaissez-vous l'artiste Thakan sur deviantart ? Il a fait un merveilleux fanart appelé The Cellar, dont je me suis un peu inspirée pour l'enfermement de Regina.**

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Snow est-elle remontée dans votre estime ? Non ? Surprenant lol**

 **Et nos deux amoureuses ? Contentes de voir qu'Emma a enfin ouvert son coeur ?**

 **A très bientôt, plein de bisous !**


	17. Une aide bienvenue

**Bonjour à toutes !**

 **Tout d'abord, je vous dois des excuses pour mon horrible retard… Pour tout vous dire, j'ai eu beaucoup de travail ces dernières semaines et je n'ai malheureusement pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Et pour parfaire le tout, j'ai des problèmes de connexion internet depuis 3 jours. C'est pas la joie lol**

 **Mais pour me faire pardonner, voici un chapitre plus long que d'habitude !**

 **En tous cas, merci encore infiniment pour toutes vos reviews ! Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreuses à chaque chapitre et c'est un vrai plaisir pour moi ! Et merci pour les 300 reviews que vous avez atteintes avec le chapitre 16 !**

 **Réponse aux guests :**

 **\- Pingouine : mdr ! Oui, ça pourrait être une bonne idée que Snow s'étouffe avec une pomme !... Mais non…**

 **\- Danielle Powell : ne t'inquiète pas, ça finira par arriver. Je vous promets un happy end… Mais avant, il y aura quelques péripéties )**

 **\- Lunolia : merci et bienvenue :)** **J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !**

 **\- Clara SQ : me voici, me voici !**

 **\- Guest : oui, j'arriiiiive lol**

 **Bon, sinon, pour celles qui suivent ouat en direct… J'imagine que vous avez aimé l'épisode 8, non ? J'avais le sourire aux lèvres pendant tout l'épisode ! J'ai même cru qu'elles allaient se prendre la main à plusieurs reprises. Mais bon, après, ça reste ouat, donc je pense qu'il faudra se satisfaire de ça…**

 **Allez, j'arrête de parler ! Dans ce chapitre, du fluuuuff ! Je vous ai déjà dit que j'aimais ça ? )**

 **Et puis les filles se trouvent un nouvel allié… Ce chapitre ne fait pas beaucoup avancer l'action, mais il est nécessaire pour introduire un nouveau personnage, apprendre 2-3 trucs sur Snow et mettre en place les bases pour le chapitre suivant qui sera bien plus mouvementé !**

 **J'espère que tout ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Une aide bienvenue

Seul dans sa chambre, le souverain du Royaume Blanc était perdu dans ses pensées. Accoudé sur son bureau d'ébène aux fines marqueteries, il ne pouvait se concentrer sur les documents d'intendance qui jonchaient le cuir du plateau. Il s'était pourtant levé tôt, ce matin, décidé à occuper son esprit en réglant les affaires urgentes du royaume, mais rien n'y faisait, il n'arrivait pas à ôter de son esprit l'image de sa fille malheureuse.

Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Qu'était devenue sa tendre et innocente Snow ? David ne comprenait pas le désir de vengeance qui la rongeait à ce point. Il avait toujours su que sa femme ruminait une rancœur tenace pour la reine noire, mais jamais il n'aurait cru possible qu'elle se perde à ce point dans la revanche. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Et surtout, qui aurait cru possible qu'elle soit à ce point aveuglée par la haine, quitte à en blesser leur fille adorée… ?

Serait-il possible que tout ceci ait un lien avec cet étrange magicien… ?

Après de longues minutes d'intense réflexion, David n'était pas plus avancé, mais il savait qu'il devait en parler avec sa fille. Si cela ne leur permettrait peut-être pas de comprendre, au moins Emma saurait qu'elle n'était pas seule. Il se leva précipitamment de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la chambre princière.

Le pas allant, David récitait intérieurement les excuses et les explications qu'il allait fournir à sa fille. Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre qu'il remarqua qu'elle était légèrement entrouverte. Passant une tête à travers l'entrebâillement, le vide de la pièce lui sauta aux yeux. Etrangement, il n'en fut pas surpris. Après tout, qui pouvait arrêter sa fille quand elle avait une idée en tête ? David sourit légèrement, fier de la force de caractère de la princesse. Il reprit sa marche. Il savait exactement où se diriger.

 **oOo**

Quand il arriva à l'entrée du couloir des cachots, une étrange scène se dessinait sous ses yeux : une louve tenait en respect deux gardes armés, assis contre le mur. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils empêchés de la sorte ? Les armes étaient posées au sol, et les deux gardiens avaient les traits tirés par la fatigue. Craignant une attaque soudaine de ce loup gigantesque, ils n'avaient pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, recroquevillés dans un coin du mur, et guettant le moindre de ses mouvements. La scène aurait pu le faire sourire, si la situation n'était pas aussi sérieuse pour sa fille. Mais au fond de son cœur, il apprécia le dévouement de Ruby pour son amie.

Dès que les chevaliers remarquèrent la silhouette royale s'approcher d'eux, ils ne purent s'empêcher de hurler avec enthousiasme :

\- Votre Altesse ! Par ici !

David pressa le pas et, arrivé aux côtés de la louve, il lui flatta l'encolure, sous les yeux ébahis des soldats.

\- Attention, Majesté, c'est un lycanthrope ! cria l'un des deux, effrayé et néanmoins admiratif du courage de son souverain.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, c'est une amie, répondit le monarque en souriant. Relevez-vous, chevaliers.

Ces derniers s'exécutèrent avec une certaine appréhension. Puis, se tournant vers la louve, il reprit :

\- Tu peux te métamorphoser à nouveau, Ruby, ils ne sont plus une menace.

Aussitôt, Ruby reprit sa forme humaine et détendit ses membres douloureux d'avoir été trop longtemps immobiles. Cependant, les chevaliers demeuraient tapis contre le mur, s'attendant sans doute à ce qu'elle leur saute dessus malgré la disparition de ses griffes et de ses crocs impressionnants.

\- Whaaa, merci Majesté, j'avais peur de rester coincée ici pendant des jours !

\- Rompez soldats, je me porte garant d'elle. Prenez votre journée, vous l'avez méritée.

Les deux militaires ne se firent pas prier et décampèrent aussitôt, trop heureux de s'éloigner de cette étrange créature menaçante. David demanda alors à Ruby où était Emma. La jeune femme s'inquiéta. Pouvait-elle avouer, même s'il semblait évident que le roi avait déjà tout deviné ? David sembla remarquer les questionnements intérieurs de la jeune femme car il lui dit avec douceur :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Ruby… ça me fait mal de l'avouer mais je… je désapprouve ce qu'a fait ma femme. Et je voulais juste en parler à ma fille. Est-elle…, sembla-t-il hésiter. Est-elle avec Regina ?

Ruby ne répondit que par un léger hochement de tête, et tous deux s'enfoncèrent dans le couloir sombre, en direction du cachot de la reine noire.

 **oOo**

Sans un regard pour les deux chevaliers toujours inconscients qu'ils enjambèrent distraitement, David et Ruby pénétrèrent dans la cellule, dont la porte était toujours ouverte. Un bref instant, ils ne comprirent pas ce qu'ils voyaient : une masse informe, assombrie par l'absence de lumière, gisait à même le sol. De loin, on aurait cru voir un tas de vêtements ou un gros animal ventru. Mais plus ils se rapprochaient, plus leur vision se précisa. Le tas informe était en réalité constitué de deux corps, si fortement enlacés qu'ils paraissaient n'en former qu'un. Les jambesétaient mêlées, les bras s'étreignaient. La reine avait posé sa tête sur le torse de la princesse. Le même rythme soulevant leurs poitrines, elles semblaient sereines. Malgré le visage tuméfié de la reine, et les traits tirés de la princesse, les deux femmes n'avaient jamais été aussi belles.

Bien qu'allongées à même le sol froid, un fin sourire se dessinait sur les visages d'Emma et Regina.

Comme l'EvilQueen était loin, à cet instant… David ne voyait pas la méchante reine, tortionnaire de sa femme et de sa fille, ennemie de leur peuple. Non, tout ce que voyait David à cet instant, c'était l'amour de deux femmes qui voulaient le vivre contre le reste du monde.

Sa gorge se serra. Comment avait-il être aussi idiot ? Pourquoi avait-il laissé sa femme prendre le contrôle de la vie de sa fille à ce point ? Les larmes lui virent aux yeux quand il comprit que rien, et surtout pas Snow, ne pourrait jamais les séparer. Il s'approcha de sa fille, et, reproduisant le geste qu'il avait tant de fois fait sur le visage de sa petite fille, il repoussa tendrement une mèche de cheveux qui lui cachait le visage.

\- Je lui en ai voulu, vous savez… chuchota Ruby, sans regarder le roi.

Les yeux rivés sur le couple encore endormi, elle continua sa tirade. Elle avait besoin de parler, besoin de remercier le roi d'être enfin devenu leur allié.

\- Ouais, je lui en ai voulu. Je ne comprenais pas. En fait, comme tout le monde, je ne comprenais pas comment elle pouvait nous trahir ainsi. Je pensais que la reine la manipulait, je pensais qu'elle déraisonnait, qu'elle devenait folle… Et puis, elle m'a tout raconté. Et j'ai bien vu la petite étincelle dans ses yeux, j'ai bien vu son sourire dès qu'elle revenait, chaque matin… Alors j'ai compris. Je sais que Snow ne comprendra jamais ça, mais, je sais pas, moi… Juste... Regardez-les…

Le roi se contenta d'acquiescer, silencieux. Il n'y avait rien à rajouter. Elles s'aimaient, cela crevait les yeux. Il savait que l'attendait maintenant une tâche difficile : il allait falloir en convaincre Snow.

 **oOo**

\- Ecoute, David, je sais ce que je fais. Peut-être que tu n'en vois pas tout de suite l'importance, mais je t'assure que je fais ça pour son bien…

\- Pour _son_ bien, réellement, Snow ? Ou pour le _tien_ ? commença-t-il à s'emporter. Je ne te comprends pas, Snow, je ne te reconnais plus ! Où est la jeune femme gentille et tendre que j'ai épousée ?

Snow, touchée par les paroles de son mari, s'approcha de lui doucement. Quand elle lui prit les mains, elle plongea son regard dans celui de son mari. Un très court instant, ses yeux bruns semblèrent briller d'une étrange lueur, avant qu'ils ne retrouvent leur éclat habituel. David s'interrogeait encore sur ce qu'il venait de voir, quand elle lui dit doucement :

\- Je suis toujours là, David…

\- Alors, écoute-moi, supplia-t-il. C'est dur à comprendre, et je ne suis pas bien certain moi-même de tout comprendre mais Emma est heureuse avec Re –

\- Stop, David, ne commence pas avec ces inepties ! Je ne veux pas entendre ces horreurs ! Regina n'est qu'une horrible tortionnaire. Je refuse la possibilité d'envisager cette chose immonde !

Une fureur terrible prit possession aussitôt de la reine blanche. La douceur dont elle faisait preuve il y avait encore quelques secondes avait disparu, immédiatement remplacée par une rage irrationnelle. Ses bras s'agitaient et battaient l'air, tandis qu'elle faisait les cent pas. David se mit à paniquer. Il ne l'avait jamais vue comme cela et cela lui fit peur. Effrayé, il tenta néanmoins de calmer sa femme en la prenant dans ses bras et la forçant à le regarder.

\- Mais écoute-moi au lieu de te braquer dès qu'on parle de Regina ! dit-il fermement. Je peux t'assurer que la Regina qui est enfermée dans tes cachots n'est plus que l'ombre de celle qui t'a fait souffrir autrefois et…

\- Tais-toi ! répondit-elle vivement. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle m'a fait vivre !

On aurait dit une démente prise d'une crise de folie. Tout en se débattant, elle essayait de se boucher les oreilles et son agitation prit un tour angoissant quand elle se calma en un instant, droite comme un I et qu'elle dit, le regard froid et perçant :

\- …mais maintenant que je l'ai sous la main, elle va payer !

\- Mais que veux-tu lui faire de plus ? Elle n'a plus de magie, elle a été torturée, enfermée… Que veux-tu de plus, Snow ?

Lui qui connaissait si bien sa femme n'arrivait plus à anticiper ses réactions. Il ne la reconnaissait plus, son regard était si peu naturel…

\- Que t'arrive-t-il, Snow ? reprit-il alors, d'une voix basse trahissant sa triste incompréhension.

\- David, comprends-moi… Ce n'est pas que pour moi. Elle a fait souffrir notre petite fille, elle doit payer pour ses crimes…

\- Mais Emma lui a pardonné ! Et de la plus belle des façons… Elle est heureuse avec Regina, essaye de le comprendre. Tu ne peux pas faire le bonheur de notre fille contre son gré. Il s'agit d'amour, Snow ! _D'amour_ ! Tu devrais pourtant être la première à comprendre ça…

\- NON ! Je refuse d'entendre encore ça ! Cette abomination n'est pas de l'amour ! Emma me comprendra, elle saura que j'ai eu raison…

\- Arrête de prendre Emma comme excuse de ta propre vengeance, s'emporta-t-il. Tu détruis le bonheur de notre fille pour une vengeance vieille de trente ans, Snow !

La brusque attaque verbale de son mari rendit Snow muette un très court instant, et il en profita pour ajouter, d'un ton décidé :

\- Ta vengeance n'est que folie. Tu dis vouloir faire le bien, protéger les innocents, mais tu n'es pas mieux que l'EvilQueen. De toute façon, Emma l'a choisie, et tu ne pourras rien faire pour les séparer. Sache donc que si l'envie te prend de faire quelque chose qui irait contre le bonheur de ma fille, je ne te laisserai pas faire. Je refuse que tu détruises notre fille. Sois en bien consciente.

Sans ajouter un mot, il tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce, le cœur battant et les mains tremblantes. Jamais, de toute sa vie, il n'avait osé affronter si violemment sa femme adorée. Mais ses étranges réactions, cet étrange regard le rendait perplexe. Etait-elle vraiment elle-même ?

 **oOo**

La mémoire a ceci de merveilleux qu'elle peut se souvenir d'une bribe de souvenir heureux pendant des années, tout comme elle peut oublier en un instant toute pensée déplaisante. Emma avait ainsi très rapidement rayé de sa mémoire la très désagréable sensation de l'humidité qui s'insinue dans chacun des pores, le froid qui engourdit les membres, et la brûlure de sa propre respiration quand l'air froid s'introduit dans les poumons… Elle n'avait été enfermée ici qu'une nuit mais les sensations de son propre enfermement d'il y a plusieurs semaines lui revinrent en mémoireavec violence.

Pourtant, quelque chose de différent réchauffait son cœur et son corps. Un poids lourd reposait sur sa poitrine. Quand Emma ouvrit les yeux et qu'elle vit la tête de Regina encore endormie, un léger sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Elle se pencha vers elle, et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

\- Bonjour, Majesté…

Emma se pencha encore un peu plus et apposa un léger baiser sur sa joue froide et légèrement tuméfiée. Le contact réveilla Regina qui cligna des yeux. Quand elle réussit enfin à les ouvrir, sa première vision fut le visage de sa princesse lui souriant tendrement.

\- Bonjour Emma…

Elle s'assit à ses côtés et posa sa main sur la joue d'Emma, qui frissonna à la fraîcheur du contact.

\- Tu es glacée…, s'inquiéta cette dernière.

\- Ça va…, répondit-elle d'une voix faible.

Mais ni Regina ni la princesse n'en furent convaincues.

\- Non, ça ne va pas, Regina, tu es pâle comme la mort et gelée comme un cadavre, constata-t-elle, inquiète, en apposant ses mains sur ses joues et ses bras.

\- Ça va aller, je t'assure, Emma…

L'expérience militaire d'Emma lui avait apporté de précises connaissances en médecine et elle savait, pour avoir fait de nombreuses campagnes en plein hiver, qu'un corps affaibli était moins apte à se défendre contre le froid. Et une fois que le froid avait envahi un corps tout entier, il était rare que la mort ne soit pas au bout du chemin… Et Emma constatait avec horreur que Regina comportait tous les signes d'une faiblesse inquiétante. Malgré les protestations de la reine, elle porta alors ses mains à sa bouche et souffla son air chaud ; et elle frictionna son corps affaibli. Peu à peu le rose revint aux joues de la reine, et elle sentit à nouveau la chaleur de son sang se diffusant dans ses veines. Mais Emma, jugeant qu'elle devait encore la réchauffer, ou bien désireuse seulement sentir son corps contre elle, ouvrit les boutons de sa chemise. En un instant, elle se retrouva torse nu devant la reine, qui ouvrit des yeux étonnés.

-… heu… ici ? Maintenant ? dit-elle, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

Emma rit de la crédulité de sa reine, de soulagement de la voir reprendre des forces, ou du simple bonheur d'être à ses côtés. Et ce sonsi pur redonna le sourire à Regina.

\- Mais non… ! protesta-t-elle en gloussant. Crois bien que ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque mais c'est juste pour pouvoir te réchauffer contre ma peau.

\- Oh, tu sais, il y a un moyen bien plus radical pour réchauffer quelqu'un…, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix suave et en se rapprochant doucement du corps terriblement attirant d'Emma.

\- Je sais, mais…, répondit-elle en relevant la simple blouse de prisonnièrede Regina et la faisant passer au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Mais… ? demanda Regina, ne comprenant pas le refus d'Emma.

\- Je ne veux pas faire ça dans un cachot, comme quand…, ne put-elle achever.

Regina comprit aussitôt et s'en voulut aussi rapidement. Comment avait-elle pu penser qu'elles pourraient faire l'amour dans un décor identique à celui dans lequel elle l'avait violée ? Elle regretta immédiatement sa maladresse. Mais Emma semblait avoir déjà pardonné car elle ouvrit les bras dans lesquels Regina se réfugia aussitôt. Le simple contact de leurs peaux affola leurs cœurs et réchauffa leurs torses accolés.

Bien qu'Emma ait déjà eu plus chaud, dans sa vie, la légère tiédeur de son torse nu se dissipa dans tout le corps de Regina. Tout en lui frottant le dos, elle lui chuchota des mots doux à l'oreille, et elles auraient presque pu s'endormir à nouveau l'une contre l'autre si une voix ne s'était pas fait entendre dans le couloir.

 **oOo**

\- Ah, ça y est, les marmottes sont réveillées ? L'auberge est confortable ? Les voisins sont calmes ? Vous appréciez l'environnement ?

\- Ruby ? sursauta Emma qui se mit aussitôt debout, etreferma rapidement sa chemise, le tout en essayant de cacher le torse nu de Regina.

\- A votre service, gentes dames… Comme d'habitude… ajouta-t-elle en plaisantant.

Ruby avait toujours eu un don pour détendre les atmosphères pesantes, et les situations tendues, et Emma l'adorait pour ça. Elle avait toujours réussi à lui redonner le sourire, et aujourd'hui ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Et qu'elle les ait surprises dans une telle situation ne dérangeait pas Emma, contrairement à Regina qui essayait tant bien que mal de se rhabiller, tout en jetant des regards en coin suspicieux à cette Ruby qu'elle rencontrait enfin.

Emma demanda la raison de la présence de son amie, ignorant tout de la venue de son père dans la nuit. La jeune femme lui raconta alors tout, de l'arrivée de son père, jusqu'à son engagement à leurs côtés, en passant par son intrusion dans les cachots.

\- Attends, tu veux dire qu'il est venu jusqu'ici ? la coupa Emma, qui commença à paniquer. Il nous as vues ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle simplement. Et je peux t'assurer qu'il est de notre côté. Quand il vous a vues dormir dans les bras l'une de l'autre, je pense qu'il a compris que vous étiez sincères… et réellement amoureuses.

A ces mots, Regina se rapprocha d'Emma et prit sa main dans la sienne. Elle la serra tout doucement, juste assez fort pour signifier : « Ruby a raison, je suis amoureuse de toi ». Emma la serra à son tour, émue.

La présence de son père à leurs côtés lui réchauffa le cœur. Elle avait enfin des alliés. Ruby, Graham, et maintenant son père… Tous ensemble, il serait sans doute moins difficile de faire entendre raison à sa mère. Le cœur d'Emma commençait à se regonfler d'espoir, et la présence rassurante de la femme qu'elle aimait à ses côtés la confortait dans sa sérénité.

\- Ton père m'a demandé de rester à proximité, continua Ruby, pour que je te dise d'aller le voir dans son bureau dès ton réveil. Il a des choses importantes à te dire.

Le regard interrogatif d'Emma n'eut aucun pouvoir sur Ruby, qui n'en savait malheureusement pas plus, et qui ne put donc lui donner plus de renseignements.

\- Très bien, allons-y alors, dit-elle, résolue, en regardant Regina.

Puis, en se tournant vers son amie, elle lui demanda d'aller chercher la clé des menottes qui devait sûrement se trouver sur un des deux gardes encore inconscients. Mais Ruby ne bougea pas, malgré l'air incrédule de la princesse. Elle expliqua, un peu gênée :

\- Heu… je ne pense pas que ce soit la chose à faire. Je ne pense pas que Regina puisse sortir de…

\- Ecoute Ruby, c'est très simple, dit Emma calmement. Je ne la laisse pas ici. Si elle ne sort pas, je ne sors pas. Tout simplement…

\- Emma. Ecoute-moi. Snow ne doit pas savoir que tu as dormi ici, elle ne doit pas savoir que je vous ai –encore- aidées. Et surtout, elle doit encore moins savoir que ton père est de votre côté. Donc je te jure que le mieux, c'est que Regina reste ici encore un peu de temps.

\- Mais…

\- Mais je te promets que ça ne durera pas, la coupa-t-elle, les yeux dans les yeux. Je te l'assure, Emma… Va voir ton père, et pendant ce temps, je prendrai soin d'elle. Fais-nous confiance…

A contrecœur, Emma comprit que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Elle se retourna alors vers Regina et la prit dans ses bras. Elle la serra comme si c'était la dernière fois, et quand elle se recula, la reine lui dit :

\- Vas-y. Je suis sûre que ce que doit te dire ton père est important pour nous.

Emma ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose, et elle embrassa ses lèvres avec passion. Le sourire qu'elle sentit sous sa bouche enflamma son ventre et une nuée de papillons s'envolèrent dans son estomac. Le baiser se fit de plus en plus audacieux, tandis que les mains des deux femmes caressaient les formes du corps de l'autre.

Etait-ce l'effet de ce baiser ou du peau à peau avec Emma dont la brûlure marquait encore son buste ? Toujours est-il que la froideur mortelle que Regina ressentait il y a quelques instants avait maintenant complètement disparu. Et, chose encore plus étrange, tout comme lors de leur baiser de la veille, Regina sentit les forces lui revenir peu à peu. Ses bras enserrèrent le torse d'Emma, comme s'ils voulaient faire fusionner leurs deux corps. Après une éternité, les deux bouches se décollèrent. Regina prit le visage de son amante dans ses mains, et lui dit :

\- Je t'attendrai ici en attendant… ajouta-t-elle, ironique.

Puis, elle apposa un léger baiser sur le bout du nez d'Emma. Un doux baiser frais comme la pluie du printemps et empli d'une intimité folle.

La princesse ne put cacher sa surprise et son émotion. C'était la première fois que la reine lui adressait un geste si tendre, presque enfantin. L'émotion gagna son cœur et elle fut prise d'une envie irrésistible de la sentir encore contre elle.

\- Hum hum… toussota Ruby. Je ne voudrais pas casser l'ambiance, mais faudrait penser à y aller, maintenant…

Sans détourner son regard de celui de Regina, Emma soupira un « Je reviens vite », avant de déposer un baiser délicat sur ses lèvres.

 **oOo**

L'ambiance était étrange, dans ce cachot. Face à face pour la première fois de leur vie, Ruby et Regina se dévisageaient, pensives. Aucune des deux ne savaient quoi dire, ni même si elles devaient dire quelque chose. Finalement, ce fut Ruby qui rompit le silence la première.

\- Ça va, vos poignets ?

La simplicité apparente de la question masquait en réalité le désir de Ruby de s'ouvrir plus. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir dire à Regina tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur mais ne s'en sentait pas capable. Avoir devant elle celle qui fut une si grande magicienne, si crainte et si puissante, l'intimidait. Pourtant, Ruby n'était pas du genre à être intimidée. Mais la voir si faible, et déchue de la sorte lui provoqua comme une sorte de compassion triste.

Regina n'en était pas dupe. Elle savait ce que ressentait Ruby, et elle remercia intérieurement sa question apparemment détachée, mais qui cachait bien plus. Alors elle lui répondit sur le même ton.

\- Ça va, je vais mieux… A vrai dire, ajouta-t-elle en réfléchissant, je vais de mieux en mieux… C'est étrange.

\- C'est peut-être votre magie…, répondit Ruby, détachée.

\- Je n'ai plus de magie, merci de me le rappeler, Mademoiselle…

\- Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas complètement disparu de vous, tenta-t-elle de la rassurer.

\- Ma magie a toujours fait partie de moi. Je sens bien qu'elle a disparu. Complètement.

\- Pourtant, vous allez mieux. Et vos bleus disparaissent vite, je trouve… C'est bizarre, oui…

Mais comme aucune explication ne pouvait être donnée pour expliquer ce que ressentait Regina, les deux femmes replongèrent dans un silence pensant, se regardant en chien de faïence. Comme Ruby savait qu'elle n'aurait sans doute jamais l'occasion de se retrouver à nouveau en tête-à-tête avec Regina, elle se lança. Elle devait lui ouvrir son cœur.

\- Je vois ce qu'elle aime en vous, dit-elle en rompant la lourdeur du silence.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je comprends pourquoi elle vous aime tant…

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Vous savez, je connais Emma depuis notre enfance. Elle a toujours aimé les forts caractères, qui ne se laissaient pas abattre. Elle a pensé le trouver en moi, mais nous étions trop amies pour que ça marche alors –

\- Je vous en prie, épargnez-moi vos conseils d'ex-compagne. Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça, rétorqua Regina avec un air dégoûté.

\- Vous voyez, c'est ce que je vous disais : les forts caractères. Mais là, celle que je vois devant moi n'est pas seulement une femme puissante –

\- « était », rectifia Regina. Je ne suis plus du tout puissante, vous le voyez bien…

\- Justement. C'est cela aussi qui plaît à Emma : vous êtes non seulement une femme puissante, mais elle aime vos fêlures. Emma a toujours eu un côté chevalier servant, à vouloir protéger la veuve et l'orphelin. Là, elle protège la reine, mais c'est pareil… Et puis, c'est beau, non ? La reine et la princesse… ?

Regina observait Ruby, amusée. Elle ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir. Pourquoi déblatérait-elle ainsi ? L'explication lui fut donnée un instant plus tard quand Ruby dit :

\- Vous savez, si je vous dis tout ça, c'est pour vous dire que j'accepte. Oh, je ne vous le cache pas, j'ai eu du mal au début, mais quand je vous vois, je comprends. C'est tout bête mais je comprends. Je vois que vous avez changé. Vous n'êtes plus cette reine noire qui terrifiait son peuple et le nôtre. Vous n'êtes plus que Regina, et c'est elle qu'Emma aime.

Le masque de reine noire qui avait un très court instant rhabillé le visage de la reine s'effaça, et cette dernière sourit sincèrement. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, une étrangère qui aurait eu toutes les raisons du monde de la haïr venait de lui avouer sa confiance et son soutien. Elle cela l'émut aux larmes. Pendant de longues minutes, aucune des deux ne sur quoi ajouter. Le silence qui était pesant se mua en intimité. Les larmes de Regina étaient un remerciement. Un simple remerciement.

\- Il faudra que vous preniez soin d'Emma, finit-elle par dire dans un soupir.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Ruby, qui redoutait où voulait en venir Regina.

\- Nous ne sommes pas idiotes, toutes les deux. Snow m'a sous la main et plein de bonnes raisons de me faire payer mes crimes passés. Même si j'ai changé, à ses yeux, je serai toujours l'EvilQueen qui a brisé ses rêves d'enfant…

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Vous avez très bien compris, Ruby. Je vous confie Emma, promettez-moi de veiller sur elle… quand je ne serai plus là.

 **oOo**

Emma connaissait les couloirs de son château comme sa poche, mais le chemin pour arriver au bureau de son père lui paraissait durer une éternité. A chaque pas qu'elle mettait entre elle et Regina, son cœur se serrait un peu plus et son avancée lui semblait plus pénible.

Elle se força à ne pas penser à elle, en se disant que Ruby était là-bas et qu'elle ne risquait rien et elle continua sa progression. Arrivée à une intersection, Emma s'arrêta. Que lui avait dit Ruby ? Où son père l'attendait-il : dans le bureau privé ou le bureau d'apparat ? Elle avait beau creuser sa mémoire, elle n'arrivait plus à se rappeler… Après un court instant de réflexion, elle prit la décision de se diriger vers le bureau privé, qui lui semblait plus approprié pour une discussion qui se devait d'être à l'abri des oreilles curieuses.

Elle tourna donc à droite et arriva rapidement devant la porte du bureau privé royal. Délicatement, elle poussa la porte et pénétra dans la pièce. Etrangement, des voix indistinctes lui parvinrent. Comment se faisait-il que quelqu'un se trouve déjà là ? S'agissait-il de son père, qui l'attendrait avec un autre allié ? Non, ce n'était pas lui. En tendant l'oreille, Emma ne reconnut pas la voix masculine qui parlait sans interruption. C'était une voix chantante, un peu aigue, un peu rieuse mais d'où ne perçait aucune joie. Au contraire, elle dégageait une désagréable sensation, l'impression malsaine que le personnage jouissait de son pouvoir sur son interlocuteur.

Elle avança un peu plus dans la salle, et comprit d'où venait cette voix. Au fond du bureau s'ouvrait une petite porte dérobée qu'elle connaissait bien pour l'avoir souvent empruntée étant enfant. Derrière cette porte se trouvait une toute petite salle, parfaite pour voir ce qui se passait dans le bureau sans être vu. Combien de fois s'était-elle réfugiée ici, à l'abri des regards, admirant ses parents travailler et rêvant de se trouver à leur place, un jour ?

Mais aujourd'hui, il semblait que cette petite pièce n'ait pas été choisie pour observer, mais pour se cacher. A en croire les chuchotements, les deux interlocuteurs ne souhaitaient pas être remarqués. Emma s'approcha, le cœur battant. L'étrange voix continuait son monologue et la princesse la comprenait maintenant distinctement.

\- … et je vous assure que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Et croyez-moi, le plus tôt sera le mieux, car à en croire mon expérience, il se peut que la reine ne soit pas du genre à se laisser enfermer bien longtemps…

\- C'est-à-dire ? répondit une petite voix inquiète, qu'Emma n'arriva pas à reconnaître.

\- Je ne peux trop en dire, votre Majesté, hihihi…

Le rire froid glaça le sang d'Emma. Quel étrange personnage… Elle aurait tant aimé s'approcher encore un peu pour réussir à le voir, mais elle préféra rester dans l'ombre afin de continuer à écouter cette discussion qui commençait à se révéler très intéressante.

\- Mais pourquoi tenez-vous absolument à ce procès, après tout ?

Cette voix… Emma connaissait cette voix… Mais l'atmosphère feutrée de la pièce et ses chuchotements la rendait méconnaissable.

\- Ça, ça me regarde, Majesté…

« Majesté » ? C'était donc sa mère, qui conversait avec ce drôle de personnage ! Que faisait-elle donc cachée ainsi avec cet homme ? Que manigançaient-ils ? Emma tendit l'oreille encore plus attentivement.

\- Et rappelez-vous, reprit-il, vous connaissez l'adage : « tout magie a un prix ». Ces pouvoirs vous ont été donnés sous une condition. Et l'heure est arrivée de mettre à exécution cette condition. « Mettre à exécution », hihihihi, l'expression n'a jamais été aussi adéquate, vous ne trouvez pas ? Hihihihi !

\- Vous pouvez compter sur moi, répondit Snow qu'Emma reconnaissait parfaitement, maintenant.

Mais, et elle n'aurait su dire quoi, le ton qu'elle employait, ou peut-être son assurance… quelque chose lui soufflait que la Snow qu'elle connaissait n'aurait pas répondu ainsi. Mais sans doute était-ce dû aux chuchotements…

\- Et, encore une fois… ne tardez plus, votre Majesté. Le True Love Kiss a déjà commencé à faire ses effets…

\- Le quoi ? De quoi parlez-vous, encore ?

\- Le True Love Kiss, vous savez bien… Celui qui vous a réveillée du sommeil éternel…

\- Et alors, quel rapport avec ma prisonnière ?

\- Vous verrez, votre Altesse, vous verrez…, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Puis plus rien. Emma se demanda un bref instant ce qu'il se passait quand le bruit caractéristique d'une disparition magique se fit entendre, signe que le magicien s'était littéralement envolé. Si elle ne voulait pas être découverte par sa mère, il n'était plus question de traîner ici plus longtemps. Elle sortit précipitamment du bureau en prenant soin de refermer la porte le plus doucement possible derrière elle.

La tête remplie de doutes, elle reprit son chemin vers le bureau d'apparat.

* * *

 **Alors, à votre avis, qui est cet étrange personnage ? Facile, non ? Et pourquoi tient-il absolument à juger Regina ? Et qu'arrive-t-il à Snow ? Lancez vos hypothèses !**

 **Contentes que David se soit rallié de leur côté ? Et le fluff vous a plu ?**

 **A bientôt... Je fais tout mon possible pour que ce soit la semaine pro mais si je ne suis pas là, ne m'en veuillez pas !**

 **Plein de bisous à vous ^^**


	18. Le procès

**Toc toc toc...il y a (encore) quelqu'un ? Vous êtes là ?**

 **Je suis affreusement confuse de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps. Une fois n'est pas coutume, je vais vous raconter ma vie : j'ai eu énormément de travail à l'approche des vacances (préparer Noël avec mes élèves et tout et tout...), j'ai eu la grippe et j'ai été clouée au lit 4 jours, et ce week-end, je suis partie à Londres. Donc pardon, mais... me revoici !**

 **De toute façon, si ça peut vous rassurer, je vous certifie que cette histoire aura une fin, et même un happy end ! Alors, je suis pardonnée ? ;)**

 **En tous cas, merci à toutes celles qui ont pris de mes nouvelles, en review ou par mp. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'y répondre, aussi. Je le fais juste après avoir posté !**

 **Réponse aux guests :**

 **\- Clara SQ : bravo, en effet, c'est Rumple... Tu en auras la confirmation dans ce chapitre. Et si la 2e review est de toi aussi... merci et me voici !**

 **\- Danielle Powell : heu... je ne comprends pas trop le rapport avec mon histoire, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il n'interviendra pas dans ma fic, si ça peut te rassurer lol**

 **\- guest : merci pour tes reviews, et oui, ça va mieux ! C'est drôle parce que tu m'as demandé si j'allais mieux juste quand j'étais au fond de mon lit, avec 39 de fièvre ! ça m'a un peu aidée à aller mieux :)**

 **Dans ce chapitre : l'apparition de Rumple (vous aviez toutes deviné que c'était lui, c'était trop facile, en effet lol), une Snow que vous allez encore plus détester, je pense, et Emma qui se bat contre du vent...**

 **J'espère que toute votre attente sera récompensée et que cela vous plaira !**

* * *

Le procès

A perte de vue, les brouillards matinaux s'étiraient sur les landes du Royaume, tels de larges fantômes errants et diaphanes. La fine couche de givre déposée sur les feuilles rougeoyantes brillait sous les faibles rayons du soleil automnal. Des quatre coins de la forêt, les oiseaux emplissaient l'atmosphère de leurs chants harmonieux. La journée serait belle.

Dans la cour du château, les soldats finalisaient les derniers préparatifs. Aucun imprévu ne viendrait gripper l'organisation parfaite de la journée.

Snow se réveilla le sourire aux lèvres. Jamais elle n'avait aussi bien dormi. Le jour qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps venait de se lever, et rien n'aurait pu la rendre plus heureuse.

Oui, c'était une belle journée pour une exécution.

 **oOo**

Une semaine plus tôt

\- Faites entrer l'accusée !

Du haut de son trône d'or, Snow dominait la salle qui, pour l'occasion, était remplie à craquer. Quand le peuple avait appris la nouvelle du procès de la reine noire, une foule dense avait envahi la salle du trône. Victimes de l'Evil Queen, ou simples curieux, tous s'étaient pressés aux grilles du château et avaient attendu des heures, voire depuis la veille, avec la ferme intention d'assister à ce jugement que tous considéraient comme historique.

Quand les portes avaient ouvert, nombreux avaient vu leur entrée refusée, faute de place dans la grande salle du trône. Snow se réjouissait de l'affluence exceptionnelle. Comme elle, tous étaient là pour assister à la déchéance d'un tyran, et elle se promit de ne pas les décevoir.

Rares étaient ceux, dans le château, à ne pas se réjouir de ce procès, qui s'annonçait déjà comme une mascarade. Depuis des jours, Emma, David et Ruby avaient abattu toutes leurs cartes. Ils avaient essayé de discuter avec Snow, avaient tenté de retrouver l'étrange magicien, ils avaient même risqué de libérer Regina… rien n'y faisait. Toutes leurs tentatives étaient restées infructueuses, et l'organisation du procès avançait à grands pas, sans que rien ne puisse l'éviter.

La princesse n'arrivait plus à se contenir. Plus les jours les séparant du procès se réduisaient, plus elle s'enfermait dans le silence, refusant d'accorder la moindre attention à sa mère, et passant la plupart de son temps enfermée dans les cachots aux côtés de Regina.

David et Ruby, de leur côté, n'avaient pas perdu espoir, et continuait d'insister auprès de la reine afin qu'elle oublie ou ne serait-ce que reporte le procès. Leur volonté ne faiblissait jamais, et chaque instant passé aux côtés de Snow était employé à la faire reculer.

Mais Snow était décidée. Aucun argument, aucune discussion… rien ne la faisait reculer. On eût dit un chien qui venait de refermer sa gueule sur un os, et malgré tous les efforts du monde, rien ne pouvait le faire relâcher la pression. Snow tenait le destin de Regina dans ses mains et rien ne l'aurait fait reculer. Emma ne lui parlait plus, David se disputait avec elle, mais rien ne semblait la toucher. Et plus elle s'enfermait dans cette posture, plus le père et la fille trouvait cela étrange.

David avait fait part à Emma de ses doutes au sujet de l'étrange sorcier qu'elle avait elle-même entendu dans le petit bureau. Ils avaient bien évidemment essayé de comprendre le rôle qu'il pouvait jouer dans tout cela. Ils avaient aussi essayé de le retrouver, mais ils n'avaient abouti à rien. Pourtant, ils le sentaient, l'étrange comportement de la reine blanche avait forcément un rapport avec lui.

Et plus le jour du procès se rapprochait, plus leur volonté se délitait. David avait abandonné l'idée de convaincre sa femme de stopper le procès, et se consacrait maintenant à étudier toutes les possibilités juridiques que le royaume offrait pour défendre un accusé lors de son procès.

Quant à Emma, elle passait le plus clair de son temps avec Regina, et toutes deux essayaient de se remonter le moral, n'ignorant pourtant pas la menace qui planait au-dessus de leurs têtes.

 **oOo**

Ce matin, comme à leur habitude, Emma et Regina étaient assises au fond de la cellule quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Elles tendirent l'oreille, attentives. Ce bruit n'était pas le même que d'habitude : les soldats semblaient plus nombreux, plus décidés. Ceci n'annonçait sûrement pas l'arrivée du déjeuner. Inconsciemment, les deux femmes sentirent au fond d'elle que quelque chose de grave se passait.

Elles se relevèrent et se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre.

\- Ça y est, ça commence, chuchota Regina. Ils viennent me chercher.

Emma ne répondit rien, mais se déplaça devant la reine, faisant barrage de son corps, juste avant l'arrivée des soldats.

\- Mes hommages, Princesse, lança un des chevaliers d'un ton neutre et officiel. Nous avons ordre de ramener l'Evil Queen dans la salle du trône, afin qu'elle assiste à son procès.

\- Dans ce cas, je viens aussi, répondit-elle, décidée.

\- Non, princesse. Les ordres de la reine sont clairs. Vous êtes interdite d'accès à la salle du trône.

\- Comment ? hurla-t-elle, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Elle n'a pas à m'interdire quoi que ce soit dans mon propre château !

Sans attendre qu'Emma se calme, les chevaliers se rapprochèrent de Regina, mais la princesse resserra sa prise autour d'elle.

\- Vous ne la toucherez pas ! Reculez !

\- Princesse Charming, au nom de Sa Majesté, je vous demande de vous écarter.

\- Je suis en effet la Princesse Charming, première du nom, héritière de la couronne blanche, répondit-t-elle, fière et avec une voix assurée. Vous me devez obéissance et respect. Et je vous ordonne d'abandonner votre mission.

\- Princesse, reprit le chevalier d'un ton radouci, comme gêné, nous ne prenons nos ordres que de la reine Snow. Aussi, je vous prierais une dernière fois de vous reculer, ou nous serons dans l'obligation d'user de la force.

Emma fit un pas timide vers le chevalier, et sourit timidement. Puisque la force ne semblait pas fonctionner, il fallait tenter autre chose…

\- Vous me blesseriez, moi ? répondit-elle, doucement. Moi… que vous connaissez depuis ma naissance, et à qui vous avez tout appris ?

Le chevalier baissa le regard. La honte suintait de tous ses pores. Emma posa sa main sur la garde de son épée et reprit :

\- Lancelot, regardez-nous. Nous sommes désarmées et inoffensives, allez-vous vraiment…

\- Ne rendez pas la chose plus difficile, Emma, la coupa-t-il. Ecartez-vous, maintenant.

Et il accompagna ses mots d'un mouvement d'épée qui fit reculer la princesse dos au mur. Quand elle sentit la pointe de l'arme effleurer son abdomen, elle comprit qu'il ne reculerait pas. Il avait beau avoir été son maître d'armes pendant des années, sa fidélité envers sa reine passait avant tout le reste.

\- Une telle loyauté vous honore, Lancelot… murmura-t-elle, résignée.

\- Emparez-vous de la sorcière, lança-t-il à ses chevaliers, sans oser regarder Emma dans les yeux.

Ces derniers s'employèrent alors à enchaîner Regina, pieds et poings liés, si fortement serré qu'elle ne pouvait lever les bras ni faire de grands pas. Ils s'apprêtaient à la faire avancer, quand Emma demanda :

\- Attendez, j'aimerais lui parler.

Lancelot leva la main et les chevaliers stoppèrent aussitôt tout mouvement.

\- Vous avez deux minutes, dit-il en abaissant son épée.

Emma se précipita vers son amante et lui prit les mains.

\- Sois forte, Regina. Ne la laisse pas voir ta faiblesse. Montre-lui qui tu es. Tu n'es pas encore jugée, tu as toutes tes chances…

La confiance d'Emma réchauffa le cœur de Regina. Pourtant, elle savait que rien ne ferait plier Snow, et que l'issue de ce procès était sans doute déjà décidée depuis longtemps. Mais elle décida un bref instant de croire en Emma et d'avoir de l'espoir. Elle se serra contre elle, aussitôt enserrée par les bras protecteurs.

\- Je te promets que tout finira bien, Regina. Je te le promets…

Qui essayait-elle de convaincre ? Regina ou bien elle-même ? Aucune des deux n'aurait su le dire.

\- Je t'aime, Emma…, chuchota la reine à l'oreille d'Emma, si bas qu'aucun des soldats ne l'entendit.

Les larmes aux yeux, la princesse resserra son étreinte, en murmurant un « Moi aussi » ému.

\- Il est l'heure, princesse…

La mort dans l'âme, Emma recula, laissant les chevaliers emmener Regina, enchaînée, vers son destin.

 **oOo**

\- Nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui afin de juger les crimes divers et variés de la reine Regina du Royaume Noir, clama Snow du haut de son trône. Je demande l'entrée du premier témoin.

Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent et deux chevaliers blancs entrèrent dans la salle, encadrant un pauvre paysan dont la démarche claudicante était aidée d'une canne de fortune, taillée dans une épaisse branche de chêne.

\- Présentez-vous, ordonna la reine, une fois le paysan installé à la barre.

\- Jack, votre Majesté, j'suis Jack, répondit-il, d'une voix à la fois impressionnée et respectueuse. J'suis forgeron à vot' service, Altesse.

\- Depuis combien de temps ?

\- D'puis dix ans, votre Majesté. Quand j'm'ai enfui du Royaume Noir…

\- Que faisiez-vous au Royaume Noir ? Et pourquoi l'avez-vous fui ?

\- J'tais forgeron au château Noir. J'travaillais pour la reine. Elle, là…

Et à ses mots, il brandit un doigt méprisant en direction de Regina, qui était assise sur une simple chaise, entourée de deux chevaliers. Elle dévisagea le personnage et les souvenirs lui revinrent. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de lui : un honnête artisan qui, un jour, avait essayé de monter une rébellion contre son armée.

\- Elle m'a torturé pendant des jours, dans les geôles d'son château d'malheur. J'ai pu m'enfuir, mais d'puis, j'marche pas sans ma canne…

Regina bouillonnait de rage. Sans doute la torture était-elle un châtiment démesuré, mais cet homme était un prisonnier de guerre, un traître… ! Il ne disait pas tout, elle devait rétablir la vérité. Alors qu'il semblait jubiler sa vengeance en l'accusant encore et encore, Regina bondit de sa chaise et le pointa du doigt :

\- Dites-lui pourquoi vous le méritiez, traître ! cria-t-elle.

\- Silence, accusée ! lui répondit presque aussitôt la reine blanche. Vous parlerez quand vous aurez la parole !

Regina se renfrogna et se rassit, en jetant un œil noir à Snow et à son ex-forgeron. Une fois que ce dernier eut craché toute sa haine envers l'ancienne Evil Queen, la reine blanche le remercia et appela un deuxième témoin à la barre. Les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau, dévoilant cette fois une jeune femme blonde. Son regard circulaire trahissait sa gêne d'être ainsi observée par des centaines d'yeux. Quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Regina, elle détourna rapidement le regard, effrayée.

\- Présentez-vous, ordonna à nouveau Snow.

\- Je m'appelle Elinor, je suis fille de paysan au Royaume Noir, dit-elle d'une voix douce d'où pointait la peur.

\- Qu'avez-vous subi de la part de l'accusée, ici présente ? demanda Snow en désignant Regina d'un geste de la main.

\- Je… Elle m'a…, hésita-t-elle, en n'osant pas regarder Regina dans les yeux.

\- Vous ne risquez rien, Mademoiselle. Je sais que c'est dur mais votre témoignage nous sera à tous très utile. Courage…

\- Elle… elle m'a violée, lança-t-elle.

De la foule compacte surgit alors un gémissement d'horreur, et tout le monde commença à s'agiter et à chuchoter. Seule Snow semblait apprécier le spectacle, un fin sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres.

\- Silence !, cria la reine. Pouvez-vous préciser, Mademoiselle ?

\- Elle m'a enlevée, je me suis retrouvée dans sa chambre et elle a abusé de moi. Je criais, je me débattais, mais plus je le faisais, plus elle riait. Son rire m'a hantée pendant des semaines…

Regina avait beau détailler le visage de la jeune femme, elle ne se souvenait plus d'elle. C'était comme si les souvenirs affreux de cette ancienne vie avaient disparu avec cette part d'elle-même qu'elle haïssait tant. Mais son récit était plus que plausible. Elle avait enlevé tant de jeunes femmes... Si ce n'était pas elle, une autre aurait pu porter la même accusation. Elle ne niait pas ces crimes, elle ne l'aurait même pas essayé… Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus cette femme-là. Comment réussirait-elle à le prouver ?

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Snow lui donna justement la parole à ce moment-là :

\- Accusée, qu'avez-vous à dire pour vous défendre ?

Regina savait qu'elle n'aurait pas beaucoup d'occasions de se défendre, alors elle se concentra, bien décidée à ne pas gâcher ses chances. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme et dit avec solennité :

\- Je ne nierai pas ce crime. Ce serait un mensonge et ce serait vous déshonorer une seconde fois. Oui, j'ai abusé de vous. Mais aujourd'hui, je le regrette. Je le regrette affreusement et –

\- L'accusée a avoué ! la coupa Snow, jubilante. L'Evil Queen a avoué un de ses horribles viols. Allez-vous également avouer le viol de la Princesse Charming ?

\- Je… mais…, dit-elle, prise au dépourvu. Nous parlions de cette jeune femme, pourquoi changez-vous de sujet ainsi ?

\- Le sujet est le même, Regina ! Avouez votre penchant pour les jeunes femmes non-consentantes ! Avouez !

Snow semblait possédée. Mais Regina était décidée à ne pas se laisser piéger. Elle ne parlerait d'Emma qu'en sa présence, et pas ainsi, sortie de nulle part. Regina essaya de reprendre la parole, bien décidée à se défendre et expliquer qu'elle n'était plus cette femme-là. Mais Snow lui interdit de parler et les chevaliers la forcèrent à se rassoir. Regina commença à paniquer. Comment pourrait-elle se défendre si chacune de ses tentatives était avortée avant même qu'elle ne puisse formuler plus de quelques mots ? Ce procès commençait à prendre vraiment une tournure inquiétante…

Voyant qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de réponse pour le moment au sujet d'Emma, Snow décida de congédier la jeune femme et appela un nouveau témoin. Et ainsi, toute la matinée, les témoins à charge se succédèrent. Orphelins de guerre, veuves éplorées, parents désespérés ayant perdu leurs jeunes filles, seuls survivants de familles décimées… Tous firent la description d'une femme froide, cruelle, et sans pitié. Les récits, tous plus violents les uns que les autres, faisaient intervenir cœurs arrachés, femmes violées, hommes torturés et autres atrocités. Des frissons d'horreur parcouraient la salle, et les chuchotements se faisaient encore plus répugnés quand le témoin insistait avec force sur les détails les plus sanguinolents.

A l'écoute de ces récits, les souvenirs de son ancienne vie revinrent en mémoire de Regina avec dégoût. Oui, elle avait été cette personne. Oui, elle avait torturé, elle avait tué, elle avait violé. Et oui, elle avait aimé cela. Mais cette vie était définitivement terminée. Elle n'était plus l'Evil Queen. Pourtant, chaque témoin, chaque récit l'enfonçait un peu plus et apposait une ligne supplémentaire à son arrêt de mort.

Après plusieurs heures d'écoute de témoins, l'audience était largement acquise à la cause de Snow. Si la sentence avait dû être décidée sur le moment, tous l'auraient condamnée à mort sans plus de cérémonie. Et Regina en était bien consciente. Non seulement la reine ne lui laissait pas la parole, mais les rares fois où elle lui permettait de se défendre, elle lui coupait la parole ou ne la laissait pas s'expliquer. Elle savait que rien de ce qu'elle ne dirait ne pourrait la sauver, alors quand Snow lui demanda si elle souhaitait ajouter quelque chose avant de faire une pause dans le procès, elle tenta le tout pour le tout :

\- Je souhaite avoir un défenseur.

Si elle se doutait bien que personne ne souhaiterait la défendre, au moins pourrait-elle gagner du temps. Snow soupira d'agacement, mais énonça quand même pour la forme :

\- Quelqu'un ici présent désire-t-il prendre la défense de la Reine Noire ?

Un court instant plus tard, à la plus grande surprise de tous, les portes s'ouvrirent et une voix retentit dans la grande salle :

\- Moi ! J'accepte de prendre la défense de la reine Regina !

 **oOo**

\- David ?

Comme un seul homme, la salle entière se retourna vers l'apparition. Le roi David se tenait en effet à l'entrée de la salle du trône, droit et fier, le regard déterminé.

\- J'accepte de défendre Regina contre les accusations portées contre elle, dès maintenant et jusqu'à la fin de ce procès.

\- Mais… David… Comment peux-tu… ?

Le teint de Snow commençait à virer dangereusement vers le rouge écarlate, son humeur hésitant entre la colère et l'incompréhension.

\- J'ai relu nos textes de loi toute la nuit. Il est bien précisé que chaque accusé a droit à un défenseur, quel que soit la gravité de ses accusations, et que rien ne saurait justifier une condamnation sans défense digne de ce nom. Je me porte donc volontaire pour défendre l'accusée… si celle-ci accepte ma proposition.

David et Regina se regardèrent enfin, et le roi lut dans son regard un mélange de reconnaissance et de profond respect. Les lèvres de la reine déchue murmurèrent un « Merci » inaudible, avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole :

\- J'accepte la défense offerte par Sa Majesté.

Snow grimaça de colère et reprit la parole, essayant de couvrir le brouhaha de la foule :

\- La séance est reportée à cet après-midi. Vous avez deux heures de pause.

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, elle se leva et disparut de la salle, en faisant claquer la petite porte dérobée qu'elle venait d'emprunter.

 **oOo**

\- Comment peut-il me faire ça ? Comment ose-t-il se mettre en travers de mon chemin ?

Snow fulminait. Elle faisait les cent pas, essayant tant bien que mal de digérer l'affront qu'elle venait de subir devant tout son peuple. Non seulement son propre époux venait de s'opposer à elle devant tous ses sujets, mais en plus il défendait sa pire ennemie. La reine ne comprenait pas sa trahison, et elle bouillonnait de rage.

Adossé à un coin du mur, un étrange magicien l'observait s'agiter. Tel des vases communicants, son humeur était inversement proportionnelle à celle de la reine. Plus elle s'énervait, plus il semblait serein plus elle piaffait, plus il souriait.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, Majesté… Ce n'est qu'un incident mineur sur notre parcours. Je vous promets que vous aurez gain de cause, au final…

\- Mais comment pouvez-vous me l'assurer ? David a sûrement dû étudier toutes les lois de notre royaume, je le connais, quand il est décidé, rien ne peut l'arrêter…

\- Je m'en porte garant, faites-moi confiance…

\- Mais… comment ?

\- Avez-vous oublié que je possède le plus puissant de tous les dons ? Et dois-je vous rappeler que vous détenez également un extrait de ma puissance ? Je vous le redis, concentrez-vous sur les accusations, et uniquement les accusations. Laissez-le s'empêtrer dans sa défense. Vous devez mettre la foule de votre côté et votre vengeance sera accomplie, je vous l'assure.

Les paroles du magicien semblèrent apaiser l'humeur de la reine. Un peu calmée, elle retrouva confiance, et décida de tuer le temps en grignotant quelques fruits avant la reprise du procès.

 **oOo**

De son côté, David avait bien remarqué l'agacement de sa femme et il jubilait. Sa défense ne serait sans doute pas parfaite, mais s'il pouvait redonner un peu d'espoir à Regina, tout en ralentissant les plans de Snow, il en serait ravi. Après avoir éclairci quelques points de défense avec Regina, il alla retrouver sa fille et l'informa de sa volonté de défendre la reine noire.

Emma fut agréablement surprise d'apprendre que son père s'était porté volontaire pour défendre Regina, contre sa mère. Elle se réjouit de voir que son amante ne serait pas seule à affronter Snow dans la salle du trône.

\- J'aimerais tellement pouvoir y assister…

\- Ne fais pas ça, Emma. J'ai repris les choses en main, mais il ne faut pas que ta mère ait encore une seule contrariété. Ne lui donnons pas l'occasion de se venger une fois de plus. Tu viendras quand je t'appellerai comme témoin, et là… eh bien, j'espère que ta sincérité touchera ta mère. C'est tout ce qu'on peut espérer.

Emma plongea son regard dans celui de son père. Elle semblait le redécouvrir. Toute sa vie, il avait été un roi présent, mais toujours dans l'ombre de sa femme il avait été un père aimant mais distant… Mais aujourd'hui, tout avait changé. Emma le regarda avec des yeux nouveaux et admiratifs.

\- Merci, Papa… dit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

\- De rien, ma fille. Quand les causes sont justes, il faut se battre pour elles. Et ton amour pour Regina m'a ouvert les yeux. Je sais que vous êtes sincères, et je ferai tout pour le prouver…

Emma ne put rien ajouter de plus. Elle fondit seulement en larmes dans les bras de son père, comme quand elle avait dix ans.

 **oOo**

\- Je déclare la deuxième séance du procès de la reine Regina ouverte ! dit Snow, en frappant son petit marteau contre le bois de l'accoudoir de son trône.

La foule dense avait repris place depuis quelques minutes, encore plus avide d'assister à la fin du règne de l'Evil Queen. Regina, toujours assise entre deux chevaliers, se trouvait maintenant à côté de son défenseur, le roi Charming. Quelle étrange vision le couple royal offrait à cet instant ! La reine blanche, accusatrice, faisant face à sa pire ennemie, elle-même assise aux côtés de son époux… Le tableau aurait été comique, s'il n'était pas aussi dramatique.

Pendant de longues minutes, de nouveaux témoins à charge accusèrent la reine noire. David prenait régulièrement la parole, mais, comme elle le faisait depuis le début, Snow ne le laissait pas parler, l'interrompait, voire ne lui donnait pas du tout la parole… Le duo commençait à bouillir de rage. Mais David se calmait quand il pensait qu'il pourrait bientôt faire témoigner le plus important des témoins, celle qui pourrait peut-être faire basculer l'opinion de la foule sur Regina : sa propre fille.

Aussi, quand tous les témoins de Snow eurent fini de défiler, David prit la parole :

\- Majesté, nous avons écouté tous vos témoins avec respect. J'aimerais maintenant faire venir le seul témoin que je souhaiterais interroger ici.

Satisfait de son petit effet de surprise, David savoura le regard interrogatif de la reine. Elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cela. Après quelques secondes de silence, il lança :

\- Chevaliers, faites entrer la princesse Emma Charming !

\- QUOI ?

Avant que Snow ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, les lourdes portes s'ouvrirent. Droite, fière et toute de blanc vêtue, Emma avait la posture d'une reine. Sa beauté solaire impressionnait tellement que la foule entière se tut devant l'apparition. Après quelques secondes de sidération, le peuple sembla reprendre ses esprits et se rappela la conduite à tenir devant l'arrivée d'un membre de la famille royale. Alors, comme un seul homme, tous s'inclinèrent au passage d'Emma devant eux.

Ses longs cheveux blonds détachés irradiaient une lumière surnaturelle, reflétée par la tenue immaculée. Le pas allant, sans la moindre hésitation, Emma avança, royale, vers la barre. Son regard était profondément rivé à celui de sa mère, comme signe annonciateur du combat qu'elle allait mener.

Regina n'avait pas perdu une seconde du spectacle, depuis l'entrée de sa princesse dans la salle du trône. Devant la vision si parfaite d'Emma, ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler et son cœur à battre avec anarchie. Elle se força à respirer calmement, afin de calmer les soubresauts de son corps, mais ne put détacher ses yeux de l'apparition quasi-divine. Emma était là… Elle allait être sauvée…

Quand Emma fut arrivée à la barre, David prit la parole :

\- Témoin, présentez-vous.

\- Je m'appelle Emma Charming, première du nom, princesse royale, fille des souverains David et Snow Charming, comtesse de la forêt enchantée, dauphine du Royaume Blanc et héritière de la couronne, répondit-elle sans avoir un seul instant rompu le contact visuel avec sa mère, qui semblait rendue muette par la colère.

\- Que pouvez-vous nous apprendre sur la personnalité de l'accusée ici présente ?

Emma sembla réfléchir un instant, puis elle inspira profondément avant de lancer :

\- La reine Regina n'est plus l'Evil Queen, je vous le certifie sur mon honneur. Sans doute dans son passé a-t-elle commis des atrocités mais cette personnalité n'existe plus. Elle a changé. En bien. Et durablement.

\- Mais ce qui est fait est fait ! hurla Snow du haut de son trône. Dis ce qu'elle t'a fait subir, dis-le, ma fille !

\- Oh mais je le dirai bien volontiers dit-elle avec un sourire narquois. Elle m'a touchée, oui. Et de nombreuses fois… Et j'ai aimé ça ! Et dès que cette parodie de procès sera terminée, elle le refera, parce que _je_ lui demanderai !

\- ARRETE EMMA ! Arrête de dire ces horreurs ! Regina a abusé de toi, comme elle l'a fait avec des centaines d'autres jeunes femmes, elle a tué, elle a torturé, elle a massacré des populations entières ! Tout ça ne signifie rien pour toi ?

\- ELLE A CHANGÉ, maman ! Elle n'est plus l'Evil Queen ! Elle m'a ouvert son cœur, j'ai vu en elle ce qu'elle est au plus profond : une femme douce, aimante, mais brisée. Sa violence n'était qu'un rempart pour se protéger de ce monde qui l'a tant fait souffrir. Mais je sais qui elle est. Aujourd'hui, elle est une femme repentie. Et surtout… elle est la femme que j'aime.

Snow détourna le regard, comme pour éviter de devoir écouter les paroles de sa fille. Elle grimaça avant de répondre :

\- Et moi, je pense qu'elle t'a envoûtée. Et si tu ne peux pas te défaire de son influence maléfique, je le ferai pour toi.

\- Maman, regarde-moi… Comment puis-je te prouver que tu te trompes ?

\- C'est bien le problème, Emma, c'est bien le problème… Peut-on prouver quelque chose qui n'existe pas ?

Un bref instant, un silence de mort s'abattit sur la salle. Emma semblait abattue, tous ses arguments les plus sincères venaient d'être énoncés mais Snow n'avait rien voulu entendre. Que pouvait-elle faire de plus ? Soudain, Regina se pencha à l'oreille de David et lui chuchota quelque chose qui le fit sourire.

\- Je demande la divulgation d'une pièce à conviction ! dit-il soudainement, après avoir acquiescé à la demande de Regina. Emma Charming, je vous ordonne d'aller chercher votre livre magique et d'en faire la lecture à la salle !

Le livre magique… ! Mais bien sûr ! Emma l'avait complètement oublié ! Si quelque chose pouvait bien prouver la bonne foi de Regina, c'était le livre ! L'espoir grandit dans son cœur quand elle vit la reine qui lui souriait avec confiance. Tant pis si la lecture du livre divulguait leurs discussions intimes. Au moins pourrait-il sans doute sauver Regina.

Elle s'éclipsa alors de la salle du trône, courut à en perdre haleine jusqu'à sa chambre, s'empara du livre, et fut de retour dans la salle en un rien de temps. Arrivée à la barre, elle brandit le livre secret au-dessus de sa tête d'un geste théâtral.

\- Ceci vous prouvera la bonne foi de la reine !

Et elle commença sa lecture, dans un silence religieux. Un peu gênée, un peu émue, elle lut et lut encore, des passages les plus innocents aux plus intimes. Toute la salle était captivée par le dialogue, et tous semblaient redécouvrir une nouvelle Regina.

Tous… sauf un. Retranché dans une pièce attenante à la salle du trône, le magicien n'avait rien perdu du cours des événements. Il avait suivi tout le procès sur son grand miroir magique, et la tournure qu'il prenait ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Il était temps d'intervenir.

 **oOo**

Emma lisait un moment émouvant, dans lequel Regina lui racontait son enfance douloureuse. La foule avait les larmes aux yeux et l'atmosphère était lourde. On pouvait sentir une tension triste émaner de ce petit monde. Ce fut le moment qu'il choisit pour s'introduire dans la salle du trône.

Le nuage de fumée rouge surprit tout le monde. La foule poussa un « Oooh » dubitatif. Décidément, ce procès n'était pas avare de surprises !

Puis, tout alla très vite. Le magicien se matérialisa devant Emma, s'empara de son livre, et se téléporta aux côtés de Snow en un éclair. Regina cligna des yeux incrédules devant l'apparition. La foule entière était médusée.

\- Rumple ? lancèrent d'une même voix les deux reines.

\- Vous le connaissez ? demanda Emma qui ne savait où donner de la tête, entre sa mère, son amante et l'étrange apparition. Et puis c'est qui d'abord ?

\- Emma, je te présente Rumplestitskin, dit enfin Regina, qui semblait avoir enfin tout compris. J'aurais dû me douter que tu étais derrière tout ça, chien !

\- Tututututtt… reste polie, ma chère, répondit-il en s'approchant d'elle d'une démarche féline et menaçante.

\- Mais qui est-ce ? Maman ? Tu as quelque chose à voir avec lui ? C'est lui que j'ai entendu avec toi, l'autre jour ?

\- Emma, je t'en prie, je vais t'expliquer. Sache qu'on a fait ça pour toi !

Emma ne savait qui regarder, qui écouter… Elle se tourna vers son père et l'implora du regard :

\- « On » ? Papa ? Tu es au courant de quelque chose ?

\- Oui, ma fille, et je vais te raconter ce que je sais, dit-il en ignorant le magicien qui s'approchait dangereusement de lui. Quand ta mère a appris ton enlèvement, elle a été dévastée. Elle ne vivait plus, ne mangeait plus. Un jour, la voyant de plus en plus faible, je lui ai proposé d'aller chercher un magicien pour la guérir. Ce magicien était Rumplestitskin. Il l'a soignée grâce à la magie. Elle allait bien mieux, mais quand elle a compris le pouvoir de cette magie, il lui en a fallu encore plus. Elle est retournée le voir en cachette, sans me le dire. Je ne l'ai compris que bien plus tard, quand le mal était fait. Pardon Emma, je ne me doutais pas que les conséquences seraient si terribles…

\- Toute magie a un prix, je vous l'ai dit, hihihi, minauda le sorcier.

\- C'est donc vous qui avez donné sa magie à ma mère ? Mais pourquoi ? Et que nous voulez-vous ? demanda Emma en s'approchant de lui.

\- Ah mais de vous, Princesse, rien du tout. Ce que je veux, seule Snow pourra me l'offrir sur un plateau.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ce que j'ai toujours voulu, depuis que Regina m'a trahi ! cria-t-il en se désignant la reine déchue d'un doigt crochu.

\- Je ne t'ai pas trahi ! se défendit Regina. Je n'ai rien fait du tout !

-C'est justement le problème : tu n'as _rien_ fait ! Rappelle-toi, Regina, rappelle-toi quand tu étais petite fille…

Emma n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Regina connaissait donc ce sorcier depuis si longtemps ?

\- Qui t'a appris tout ce que tu sais ?

\- Toi, répondit-elle résignée.

\- Qui t'a donné la compréhension de tous ces pouvoirs qui ton rongeaient ? Grâce à qui contrôles-tu ta magie aussi parfaitement ? Qui t'a permis d'être une reine si puissante ?

Rumplestitskin était maintenant à un pas de Regina, et son regard vert glacial et perçant la fixait, menaçant.

\- TOI ! Oui, c'est toi ! Et alors ?

\- Ttt-ttt-ttt Regina, ma petite Regina… Combien de fois t'ai-je dit que toute magie a un prix ? Crois-tu que je t'ai appris tout cela sans avoir une idée derrière la tête ?

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- MA MALEDICTION, REGINA ! hurla-t-il, soudainement. As-tu oublié que tu devais jeter la malédiction ?

\- Mais quelle malédiction ?

\- Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas te souvenir ! Je t'apprenais tout cela, et en échange, tu devais jeter le sort noir ! Ça ne te dit rien, peut-être ?

Le sort noir… La malédiction… Bien sûr… Tout revint en mémoire de Regina. Tous ses souvenirs d'enfance, tels des rêves. Elle avait toujours imaginé que ce sort n'était que le fruit de son imagination, et avec les années, elle l'avait oublié.

\- Quand tu es devenue cette reine si puissante, continua le magicien, le pouvoir t'est monté à la tête. Tu m'as oublié, tu m'as renié, et tous mes espoirs sont partis en fumée…

En un instant, le sorcier avait changé de posture. Lui qui était si menaçant il y a quelques secondes, se tenait maintenant voûté, et presque affaibli. La voix basse et brisée, il reprit :

\- Je devais retrouver mon fils… Mais maintenant, tu vas payer.

\- Mais… et Snow alors ? Qu'a-t-elle à voir dans tout cela ?

\- Snow n'est qu'un pion dans mon jeu. Elle m'a servi à t'attraper et à te juger. Sa petite vengeance personnelle servait bien mes intérêts et elle servait surtout la plus grande vengeance que JE devais mener contre toi ! Et pour commencer…

Aussitôt, en un geste élégant, Rumplestitskin brandit le bras, lança le livre d'Emma et l'objet se mit à tournoyer. Un instant plus tard, il était consumé dans les airs. Des confettis de cendre retombèrent au sol quelques secondes après.

\- Nooooon, cria Emma qui se jeta sur le magicien.

\- Occupons-nous de ceux-là, maintenant.

Et à ces mots, il leva la main, rendant Emma muette, et incapable du moindre mouvement. Devant ce spectacle, David se précipita sur lui en criant :

\- Relâche-la, sorcier de malheur ! Relâche ma fille !

De son autre main, il maintint le roi aussi immobile et impuissant que sa fille.

\- C'est une parodie de procès ! Je ne me laisserai pas traiter de la sorte ! Je…

Mais un sort rendit muet le roi, tout comme sa fille. Quelques secondes plus tard, un autre sort les fit disparaître tous les deux dans un nuage de fumée rouge foncé.

La foule médusée avait assisté à ce spectacle sans bouger, comme fascinée. Rumple leva les bras et clama d'une voix forte :

\- La reine Regina est jugée coupable de crimes, meurtres, torture et viols sur son peuple et sur ses ennemis. La condamnation est la mort !

Et, après un dernier sourire mauvais en direction de Regina, il se volatilisa dans un nuage couleur sang.

* * *

 **Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Toujours aussi manipulateur, ce Rumple, n'est-ce pas ? ;)**

 **Je ne sais pas si je peux vous donner un délai pour le prochain chapitre (qui sera sûrement le dernier ou l'avant-dernier), mais je vais tout faire pour vous l'offrir avant 2017 ! Ce sera le dernier défi de l'année lol**

 **En attendant, je vous souhaite à toutes (et tous ?) un joyeux Noël ! Abusez des chocolats lol**

 **Bisous ! A très bientôt !**


	19. Un baiser d'amour véritable

**Helloooo les amies !**

 **Un immense pardon (encore une fois) pour le retard de publication. J'ai eu énormément de boulot et n'ai absolument pas eu le temps d'écrire de tout le mois. Vous me pardonnez ?**

 **Du coup, il me reste seulement deux jours pour vous le dire mais ... je vous souhaite une bonne année !**

 **Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour les reviews et les mp demandant de mes nouvelles. Votre enthousiasme me touche à chaque fois...**

 **Parlons maintenant de l'histoire... je vous l'avais annoncé il y a quelques chapitres, mais voilà, après quasiment un an d'écriture, ça y est, nous arrivons au terme de cette histoire. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. En tous cas, j'ai adoré l'écrire et j'avoue que je suis assez contente de moi. Je vous promets du sang et des larmes, mais au bout, la victoire lol**

 **Et pour vous remercier, c'est le plus long chapitre de toute ma fic :)**

 **Bon, sinon, j'ai une bonne nouvelle : je sais ce que je vais écrire si vous me demandez un épilogue. Alors, dites-moi si vous le voulez :)**

 **Allez, assez de blabla, je pense que vous avez suffisamment attendu comme ça lol**

 **Alors bonne lecture !**

* * *

Un baiser d'amour véritable

 _Quelques secondes plus tard, un autre sort les fit disparaître tous les deux dans un nuage de fumée rouge foncé._

 _La foule médusée avait assisté à ce spectacle sans bouger, comme fascinée. Rumple leva les bras et clama d'une voix forte :_

 _\- La reine Regina est jugée coupable de crimes, meurtres, torture et viols sur son peuple et sur ses ennemis. La condamnation est la mort !_

 _Et, après un dernier sourire mauvais en direction de Regina, il se volatilisa dans un nuage couleur sang._

Emma eut à peine le temps le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait que le nuage magique se dissipait déjà autour d'elle. L'obscurité ambiante ne lui permettaient pas de voir où elle avait été emmenée mais elle le savait déjà. Cette odeur, cette humidité… Elle les connaissait par cœur. Les jours passés aux côtés de Regina dans les cachots ne pouvaient la tromper.

\- Décidément, je vais finir par me faire une dépendance officielle dans ces prisons, murmura-t-elle, en espérant que l'humour pourrait soulager son angoisse.

Quelques instants plus tard, dès que ses yeux se furent habitués à l'obscurité, elle put détailler plus précisément l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait. Alors qu'il aurait pu l'envoyer dans n'importe laquelle des dizaines de cellules que comptait le château, comme un pied de nez ou une énième provocation, le magicien l'avait envoyée dans la cellule _voisine_ de celle de Regina. Seule une grille au maillage très serré séparait les deux prisons. Deux murs suintant d'humidité faisaient un angle, et les deux autres côtés de ce tout petit espace carré étaient constitués de deux grilles : celle la séparant de la cellule de Regina, et l'autre, seule issue donnant sur le corridor, la séparant de sa liberté.

Quand elle comprit où elle se trouvait, Emma se jeta sur la grille et appela Regina. Peut-être avait-elle, elle aussi, été renvoyée en cellule par le sorcier. Mais personne ne lui répondit et elle n'arrivait à distinguer aucune forme humaine. Rassurée que Regina ne soit pas retournée en prison, elle s'inquiéta quand même de ne pas savoir où elle était et ce que ses ennemis lui faisaient en ce moment-même. Mais elle se força à penser à autre chose. La priorité pour le moment était de s'évader, afin de la retrouver au plus vite.

\- Sale sorcier, attends voir que je sorte… maugréa-elle. Tu m'as peut-être enfermée mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre…

Comme encouragée par ses propres paroles, Emma sentit l'espoir lui revenir. Un minuscule espoir mais qui était suffisant pour le moment ou en tous cas, suffisant pour essayer de se libérer. Heureusement pour elle, le magicien ne l'avait pas enchaînée. Elle pouvait donc facilement se déplacer le long des deux murs et des deux grilles. Alors, méthodiquement, Emma fit le tour de sa cellule. Consciencieusement, elle gratta entre les pierres pour essayer de les déloger. Elle gratta si fort que le sang jaillit de plusieurs de ses ongles. Mais l'adrénaline lui faisait oublier sa douleur. Elle devait sortir de là à tout prix, ses doigts sanglants n'étaient qu'un problème secondaire. Mais quand elle comprit que le roc serait plus fort que ses ongles, elle décida de s'attaquer aux deux grilles. Elle poussa, tira, secoua de toutes ses forces… Rien n'y fit, elles étaient puissamment scellées et ne bougeaient pas de leurs gonds.

Au bout de longues minutes d'effort, voyant que cela n'aboutissait à rien, elle s'assit, les poings serrés, essayant de contenir le sang qui affluait de ses doigts écorchés. A peine son souffle retrouvé, elle se releva et reprit ses assauts. Pendant plusieurs heures, Emma s'acharna. Parfois elle reprenait espoir quand elle semblait sentir un imperceptible mouvement de la grille. Mais le métal résistait toujours, et elle finit par s'écrouler au sol, éreintée et les mains en sang.

 **oOo**

S'était-elle endormie ? Et si c'était le cas, combien de temps avait-elle perdu dans les bras de Morphée, au lieu de se démener pour sauver Regina ?

Emma s'injuria intérieurement de s'être laissée happer par le sommeil. Elle ignorait combien de temps elle avait somnolé, mais la fraîcheur de ses membres engourdis semblait indiquer que cela avait sans doute duré bien plus que quelques minutes.

Elle bondit presque aussitôt sur ses pieds et se remit courageusement à la tâche. Elle n'eut qu'à peine le temps de secouer la grille une fois ou deux qu'elle entendit quelqu'un arriver au bout du couloir. Les pas se firent de plus en plus proches et de plus en plus forts. Elle tendit l'oreille. Ce n'était pas une personne seule. Non, à en croire les pas décalés et bruyants, plusieurs hommes en armes se dirigeaient vers elle. Quelques secondes plus tard, le cortège passait devant elle : quatre chevaliers, Lancelot en tête, encerclaient Regina, enchaînée. Elle semblait plus affaiblie que jamais…

\- Regina, cria Emma, en tendant les bras à travers la grille du couloir.

Regina sembla alors seulement la remarquer. Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction et lui adressa un faible sourire. Ses yeux avaient perdu toute vie, et son sourire était le plus triste qu'elle eût contemplé. Emma comprit aussitôt ce que cela signifiait. Snow avait énoncé son verdict. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Alors, pendant que les chevaliers faisaient entrer la reine dans sa cellule, Emma utilisa des dernières forces contre la grille, hurlant, secouant les barreaux, les tirant de toutes ses forces. Les cheveux défaits, les vêtements déchirés, et les mains sanguinolentes, on aurait dit une démente cherchant à s'échapper de son asile. Quand les chevaliers comprirent ce qu'elle essayait de faire, ils la regardèrent en secouant la tête, comme attristés de voir ce que leur belle et fière princesse était devenue.

Lancelot s'approcha doucement de la grille.

\- Princesse, je vous implore d'arrêter. Ces grilles sont résistantes. Vous n'allez réussir qu'à vous blesser encore plus… Regardez déjà l'état de vos mains…

Lancelot fit un pas de plus vers elle, et la regarda tendrement. Les larmes d'effort de la princesse se mêlaient à ses gouttes de sueur, creusant des sillons plus clairs sur le visage sale et couvert de poussière. Le chevalier plongea son regard dans le sien, essayant de retrouver la petite princesse qu'il avait éduquée, il y a bien longtemps.

\- Emma, s'il-vous-plaît… Je ne voudrais pas avoir à vous pleurer…. Calmez-vous…

\- Cela ne tient qu'à vous. Libérerez-moi et je serai douce comme un agneau.

\- Je ne peux pas, j'en suis navré, répondit-il en faisant un pas vers elle, s'approchant encore plus près de la grille et du visage d'Emma.

\- Tant pis, dans ce cas, je vais essayer autre chose…

\- Que voulez-vous…

Lancelot n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. A peine eut-il même le temps de voir la petite étincelle de malice dans les yeux verts qu'il sentit une main puissante se refermer sur son cou, et le serrer contre la grille.

\- Plus un geste ! hurla la princesse aux autres chevaliers, qui avaient déjà dégainé leurs épées. Reculez ou il meurt ! Lancez-moi les clés des cellules !

Les cris d'Emma étaient accompagnés des râles de douleur de Lancelot, et les ordres des autres hommes s'ajoutaient au vacarme. Nul ne savait quoi faire pour désamorcer la situation, les chevaliers craignant pour la vie de leur capitaine, face à une Emma prête à serrer encore plus fort, si cela pouvait la libérer.

\- Les clés ! MAINTENANT !

Le visage de Lancelot commençait à virer dangereusement au bleu-gris. Il se débattait tant bien que mal mais ne pouvait rien faire contre la poigne d'Emma. Voyant que les soldats ne réagissaient toujours pas, Emma serra encore plus fort. Il aurait suffi de quelques petites secondes de plus pour lui ôter la vie, mais…

\- Emma, arrête…, intima une voix douce.

La princesse tourna la tête. Regina la dévisageait avec le plus grand sérieux, ses yeux noirs dardant de ses rayons obscurs le cœur de la princesse. Son obstination allait coûter la vie d'un homme innocent… Elle devait à tout prix la convaincre de le relâcher.

\- Tu n'es pas comme ça, Emma. Si tu tues cet homme, tu ne pourras pas revenir en arrière. Crois-moi, je ne le sais que trop bien.

Emma ne répondit pas, mais commença doucement à desserrer sa main sur la gorge de Lancelot. Regina ne la lâcha pas des yeux et continua à l'encourager :

\- Emma, tu es meilleure que cela…

Les paroles de Regina semblèrent enfin la ramener à la réalité. Elle lâcha le pauvre chevalier qui s'écroula au sol, immédiatement secouru par ses hommes. Le souffle court, il pouvait à peine marcher, mais tous les quatre s'enfuirent presque aussitôt, sans un regard vers les deux femmes bouleversées.

 **oOo**

\- Comment cela va-t-il finir ? demanda enfin Emma en brisant le silence douillet qui les entourait depuis de longues minutes.

Adossées à la grille cloisonnant leurs cellules, aucune n'avait osé parler. Que pouvaient-elle dire, après tout… ? Regina ne connaissait que trop bien l'issue de son procès et Emma n'avait plus la force de chercher un quelconque espoir. Elles s'étaient alors assises côte à côte, se rassurant de la présence de l'autre, et ne se faisant plus aucune illusion.

\- Lancelot était mon maître d'armes, reprit-elle. Il m'a tout appris, tout. Si je suis encore vivante aujourd'hui, c'est à lui que je le dois. Toutes mes techniques de combat, je lui dois, toutes les stratégies, tout… Et j'étais prête à le tuer. Oh Regina…

Elle ne put achever sa phrase, car ses larmes coulèrent et ses sanglots parlèrent avec plus d'éloquence que ses mots. Regina se retourna et posa ses deux mains à plat sur la grille, aussitôt imitée par Emma. Ce simple contact les réconforta malgré le froid de la grille entre leurs paumes.

\- Emma, regarde-moi, et écoute-moi bien, demanda Regina d'un ton décidé. On sait toutes les deux comment cela va finir. Alors, s'il-te-plaît… Promets-moi quelque chose.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras…

\- Emma… Promets-moi de ne pas te venger, lança-t-elle sous le regard médusé de la princesse.

\- Je ne promettrai jamais une chose pareille, jamais ! rétorqua-t-elle, les yeux noirs. Si ma mère et l'autre fou te font du mal, ils en subiront le triple. Ça, je te le promets !

\- Non. Promets-moi que tu ne feras pas ça. Jure-le-moi, Emma ! Je ne connais malheureusement que trop bien ce sorcier, j'y ai bien réfléchi et je pense que ta mère n'est plus elle-même. Il la contrôle, comme il me contrôlait, autrefois…

\- Très bien, je ne me vengerai pas sur elle… Mais lui, cette ordure, il paiera !

\- Emma, soupira Regina, ceci est _mon_ combat. Laisse-moi le perdre… seule. Regarde où ma soif de vengeance m'a menée. Je suis devenue la pire sorcière des deux Royaumes, j'ai tué par milliers, j'ai torturé, j'ai fait tant de mal… Je regrette tellement d'avoir cédé à la faiblesse de la vengeance.

\- Eh bien moi, je ne regrette pas, répondit-elle aussitôt.

Regina leva un œil interrogatif sur la princesse, qui continua :

\- Non, je ne regrette pas, parce que si tu n'avais pas fait tout ça, je n'aurais jamais pu tomber amoureuse de toi.

\- Oh, Emma…, répondit-elle, sentant son cœur battre la chamade comme rarement.

Quelle ironie qu'il batte si vite, pensa-t-elle, alors qu'il était condamné à bientôt s'arrêter…

\- Je t'aime aussi, Emma, si tu savais à quel point… Tu seras la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée. Et demain, quand je monterai sur l'échafaud, ce sera ton visage qui sera devant mes yeux.

\- Ne dis pas ça, Regina ! cria Emma qui commençait à paniquer. Je te l'interdis !

\- Dire quoi ?

\- Ça !, répondit-elle uniquement, incapable de mettre des mots sur la mort de Regina. Ne le dis pas !

\- Quoi ? Que je vais mourir ? Mais c'est la réalité, Emma ! Je vais mourir, alors tant qu'il est temps, je veux te dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur.

\- Ne fais pas ça, c'est trop dur…, rétorqua Emma en détournant le regard.

\- Je veux que tu saches à quel point je t'aimais, reprit-elle sans tenir compte des protestations sanglotantes d'Emma. Je veux que tu comprennes à quel point tu m'as sauvée et tout ce que j'aurais pu faire pour toi…Tu étais mon espoir, mon bonheur. Avec toi, je reprenais goût à la vie, j'avais envie de vivre pour toi, avec toi, et je pensais que rien ne pouvait nous arriver…

\- Ne parle pas de toi au passé, Regina, s'il-te-plaît… S'il-te-plaît…

\- Chut, laisse-moi parler, je t'en supplie…, chuchota-t-elle entre deux sanglots ravalés. Toi seule m'as sauvée, tu es la seule à ne pas avoir eu peur de moi et cela m'a sauvée. Ton amour pur et sincère est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée. Je me suis longtemps demandé pourquoi je vivais ça, que je ne le méritais pas… Et c'était donc vrai. Je ne le méritais pas, et je vais maintenant devoir le payer. Mais sache que ces quelques mois avec toi ont été les plus beaux de ma vie. Pour la première fois, je me suis sentie vivante… et aimée.

\- Tellement aimée, Regina, tellement…

Les fronts avaient rejoint les mains, essayant par tous les moyens de sentir le corps de l'autre. Mais l'implacable métal de la grille demeurait froid. Quand Regina explosa en sanglots, Emma ne put résister et l'accompagna dans ses pleurs. Au Diable la fierté ! Au moins, les larmes soulageaient leurs cœurs et apaisaient un peu leur peine.

\- Si tu pars, je te suivrai, reprit Emma, en relevant la tête et plongeant son regard triste dans celui de Regina. Tu pourras m'attendre, de l'autre côté ?

\- Emma, ne dis pas ça. Tu es jeune, tu t'en remettras… Retourne avec Ruby, tu seras heureuse…

\- Ne me dis pas que je serai heureuse sans toi ! s'emporta-t-elle. Car je ne le serai pas, je le sais ! Je ne suis heureuse qu'avec toi, Regina…

\- Non, Emma… tu t'en remettras. Tu te souviendras de moi, oui. Beaucoup au début, puis de moins en moins souvent et un jour, on te parlera de moi et dans ton cœur, tu te souviendras de cette reine qui t'avait donné son cœur et sa vie…

\- Non, non…, répondit-elle en secouant la tête, refusant l'idée-même de vivre sans elle.

\- Et un jour, quand tu seras vieille, tu me retrouveras. Mais pas maintenant… Promets-moi, Emma. Promets !

\- Je ne peux pas… sanglota-t-elle, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues.

\- Il le faudra bien, Emma. Regarde-moi, maintenant. Garde toujours dans ton cœur le souvenir de notre amour, et promets-moi de vivre heureuse, avec de beaux petits princes. Sois une reine juste et loyale, comme la princesse que tu es déjà. Promets-le, Emma !

\- Je… je te le promets, avoua-t-elle enfin, la mort dans l'âme.

\- Merci, ma princesse…

 **oOo**

A perte de vue, de spectraux brouillards s'étiraient sur les landes du Royaume. Les feuilles rougeoyantes semblaient saigner sous les faibles rayons du soleil froid et automnal. Des quatre coins de la forêt, les oiseaux emplissaient l'atmosphère de leurs chants mornes. La pire journée de sa vie venait de commencer.

Dans la cour du château, les soldats finalisaient les derniers préparatifs. Aucun imprévu ne viendrait malheureusement gripper l'organisation de cette funeste journée.

Emma se réveilla tendue. Pour ainsi dire, elle n'avait qu'à peine somnolé, refusant de manquer la moindre seconde avec sa reine. Le jour qu'elle redoutait depuis si longtemps venait de se lever, et rien n'aurait pu la rendre plus malheureuse.

Oui, aujourd'hui était le jour de l'exécution de la Reine Noire.

\- Regina ?

\- Je suis là…

Emma leva les yeux et la vit, sur la pointe des pieds, essayant de regarder par la meurtrière.

\- C'est beau…, dit-elle tristement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est beau ?

\- Un lever de soleil… On ne prend jamais le temps de les regarder, mais c'est vraiment beau. Est-ce qu'il est objectivement beau ou bien est-ce que je le trouve beau parce que c'est le dernier que je verrai ?

\- Regina…, appela Emma doucement. Reviens vers moi…

\- C'est aujourd'hui… C'est aujourd'hui, sembla-t-elle réaliser, en se dirigeant vers la grille.

Mais elle ne vint pas s'assoir aux côtés d'Emma, et elle arpenta nerveusement les quatre côtés de sa cellule. Emma ne la quitta pas des yeux. Le bruit des préparatifs montait à leurs oreilles mais aucune des deux n'eut le courage de le faire remarquer.

\- C'est étrange de savoir que l'on va mourir, tu ne trouves pas ? J'aurais pu mourir à la guerre, empoisonnée par un ennemi, tuée au combat… Le matin, je me serais levée en faisant des projets, en pensant au lendemain. Mais non, ça ne se passera pas comme ça. Je vais mourir tristement, sans combat, d'une simple flèche… ici…

Et Regina accompagna ses paroles par un geste vers sa poitrine. Parler l'apaisait et calmait sa peur.

\- Et voilà, dans une heure, tout sera terminé…

Elle s'approcha enfin d'Emma, et comme la veille, posa ses paumes et son front sur le grillage. Sa respiration était forte et ses mains tremblaient.

\- J'ai si peur…

Que pouvait donc Emma répondre à cela… ? Aucune réponse n'aurait pu calmer la peur de Regina ni sa propre frayeur qui lui tordait les boyaux. Alors, elle ferma les yeux et essaya de calmer le tremblement de sa voix.

De ses lèvres entrouvertes, le chant d'Emma, ce chant si apaisant, s'éleva et se fraya un chemin droit vers leurs cœurs.

Des bruits de pas, des armures s'entrechoquant... Ça commençait… Emma chanta un peu plus fort, refusant le destin funeste qui s'annonçait. Les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent. Emma ouvrit les yeux, et accentua la puissance de sa mélodie. Regina se laissa envahir par les prunelles émeraude et la voix mélodieuse, une dernière fois. Une toute dernière fois…

\- Condamnée Regina Mills, le jour de votre condamnation est arrivé. Veuillez enfiler cette tunique et nous suivre sans histoires…

\- Ne me quitte pas des yeux, Regina… chuchota Emma tandis que les gardes s'agitaient autour d'elle, s'affairant à lui passer une grossière tunique en toile de jute.

Combien étaient-ils ? Qui étaient-ils ? Peu leur importait. Elles ne leur avaient pas jeté un seul regard. Regina se laissait faire, telle un pantin désarticulé, perdue dans les yeux d'Emma.

Ainsi vêtue, les chevaliers la prirent par les bras et l'enchaînèrent consciencieusement. Puis ils la tirèrent du cachot sans qu'elle n'offre la moindre résistance. Les larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Emma, mais elle ne les arrêta pas. Pour ainsi dire, elle n'en avait cure. Ou elle ne les sentait même pas. Tout ce qui importait à ce moment-là était Regina. Et seulement Regina.

Finalement, les chevaliers la conduisirent dans le couloir et la firent avancer. Un instant plus tard, elle avait disparu.

Regina n'avait pas quitté Emma des yeux un instant.

\- REGINAAAAAAAA !

Le hurlement de désespoir s'entendit jusque dans la cour du château. Quelques-uns levèrent un sourcil interrogatif, mais tous se remirent au travail. Il ne fallait pas se disperser, l'exécution aurait lieu dans quelques instants.

 **oOo**

La scène aurait pu se passer sous ses yeux, Emma ne l'aurait aussi bien vue. Les bruits lui parvenaient et elle entendait tout ce qui se passait dans la cour du château. Elle savait maintenant pourquoi Rumple l'avait enfermée ici. Il voulait qu'elle souffre. La mort de Regina ne lui suffisait pas, le magicien sadique voulait qu'Emma la vive en direct et qu'elle en souffre.

\- Regina Mills, reine déchue du Royaume Noir, entonna le bourreau d'une voix d'outre-tombe, vous êtes condamnée à mort. La sentence sera exécutée par trois archers. Avez-vous un dernier mot ?

Le regard perdu dans le vide, elle ne répondit pas. Elle ne leur ferait pas ce plaisir. Elle ne les voyait même pas. Seule Emma dansait devant son regard et son chant emplissait encore ses oreilles, malgré les cris de la foule et la voix du bourreau.

Allongée au sol de sa cellule, les sanglots secouaient violemment le corps d'Emma. Elle se boucha les oreilles, et se recroquevilla sur le sol. Dans quelques minutes, Regina ne vivrait plus. Et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour la sauver…

Soudain, un rayon de soleil passant par la meurtrière attira son attention sur un petit carré blanc, glissé dans le grillage de sa cellule. Emma se releva brusquement et se précipita dessus.

\- Les crimes de la condamnée ont été jugés et condamnés par le tribunal du Royaume Blanc. Que l'on amène la condamnée à l'échafaud !

Emma attrapa rageusement le petit carré blanc et comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un bout de parchemin plié en quatre. Elle l'ouvrit et y découvrit la jolie écriture qui l'avait tant fait rêver, il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Ce qu'elle y lut lui brisa les rares morceaux de son cœur encore intacts.

Des milliers et des milliers d'années

Ne sauraient suffire  
Pour dire

La petite seconde d'éternité

Où tu m'as embrassée (1)

Où que je sois

Où que tu sois

Je t'aimerai

Ne m'oublie pas…

Où Regina avait-elle trouvé ce petit morceau de parchemin ? Comment avait-elle réussi à écrire et à le déposer sans qu'Emma ne la voie ? Peu importait… Elle ne se posa pas plus de questions. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser Regina mourir en se morfondant dans sa prison. Alors sans plus réfléchir, elle se rua sur la grille du couloir. Elle courait depuis le fond de sa cellule, et se jetait sur la grille. Encore et encore… Des dizaines de fois, des centaines de fois peut-être…

\- Je déclare la sorcière Regina Mills coupable de meurtres, enlèvements, viols, assassinats et crimes de guerre, tonitrua la petite voix haut-perché de Snow White. Ligotez-la et que la sentence soit exécutée !

La voix de sa mère accentua la rage d'Emma. Son épaule meurtrie lui criait d'arrêter, mais rien ne l'arrêterait. Tant que Regina était vivante, l'espoir était encore là. Alors, elle se jeta à nouveau sur la grille, hurlant de désespoir, criant et courant à nouveau…

Quand soudain… un simple craquement. Etait-ce ce qu'elle croyait ? Etait-ce possible ? Ne serait-ce pas plutôt l'os de son épaule ? Emma mit un petit temps pour calmer son souffle et s'approcher. La grille commençait à sortir de son logement maçonné ! Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Elle reprit ses efforts et se jeta sur la grille avec la force du désespoir. Après quelques derniers coups, la grille céda enfin !

Emma hurla de bonheur, et sans plus tarder, se rua hors de sa cellule, puis s'engouffra dans le couloir.

 **oOo**

\- Chevaliers, préparez vos armes…

La voix du bourreau montait aux oreilles d'Emma qui courait à en perdre haleine. Plus que quelques mètres et elle serait dans la cour du château… Elle y était ! Plus que quelques pas, et elle serait devant l'échafaud…

\- En joue…

Les archers se tenaient à quelques pas devant elle, elle ne voyait qu'eux… Ils avaient bandé leurs arcs et n'attendaient plus que l'ordre de lâcher leurs flèches sur une Regina droite et fière. Emma ne sentait plus ses jambes, son souffle ne lui avait jamais autant manqué, mais elle continuait. Deux pas, un pas… Elle se jeta sur l'échafaud.

\- TIREZ !

Les trois flèches semblèrent alors voler au ralenti. Emma se précipita, et sous l'œil rempli d'incompréhension de Snow, elle se jeta devant le corps de Regina.

\- Noooon ! Emmaaaaa ! hurla la reine blanche quand les trois pointes métalliques pénétrèrent sans résistance dans la poitrine de la princesse.

Sans réfléchir, sa course folle l'avait menée sur l'estrade, aux pieds de Regina. Sa respiration haletante soulevait et abaissait sa poitrine et à chaque mouvement, les pointes métalliques meurtrissaient un peu plus ses chairs. Elle jeta un regard étonné vers son torse et la vision étrange de ces trois flèches sortant de son corps lui sauta aux yeux. Et tout ce sang…

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'elle comprit. Si ces flèches étaient en elle, elle avait donc sauvé Regina ! Cette pensée lui fit naître en sourire. A moins que ce ne soit la douleur… Elle ne savait plus. Elle ne voyait plus rien. N'entendait plus rien. Il lui semblait que les gens s'agitaient autour d'elle mais elle ne distinguait plus rien. C'était donc cela, mourir ? Ce n'était pas si terrible, se surprit-elle à penser.

La douleur n'était pas si forte, elle en avait vu d'autres… Non, le pire était ce froid, ce froid étrange émanant de sa poitrine et qui se dissipait rapidement dans tout son corps. Elle ne sentait déjà plus son buste… Un court instant plus tard, c'était au tour de ses cuisses et de ses bras… Ça irait vite… Comme elle avait envie de dormir… ! Sans réfléchir, sans même contrôler ses actions, ses yeux se fermèrent et sa respiration diminua progressivement…

 **oOo**

\- Oh mon Dieu, Emma ! EMMAAA ! hurlait Regina en se débattant de toutes ses forces.

Emma avait couru tellement vite que personne ne l'avait vue arriver. Un très court instant, Regina s'était même demandé qui était cette inconsciente qui venait perturber une condamnation officielle. Puis son cerveau avait tout remis dans l'ordre et quand elle la vit se jeter entre elle et les archers, elle comprit. Malheureusement, ligotée comme elle l'était, elle n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que d'observer avec horreur les flèches transpercer le corps de son amante.

Dans la cour du château régnait un silence de mort. Tout le monde avait vu avec horreur la princesse se jeter désespérément vers la mort, et tous sentaient la triste fin qui s'annonçait. Plus un chuchotement, plus un bruit d'épée ne s'entendait et même les oiseaux semblaient avoir arrêté de chanter.

Assise à la tribune royale, Snow avait assisté, médusée, au suicide de sa petite fille chérie. Le reste de la délégation royale avait à peine eu le temps de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer que la reine s'était déjà précipitée sur l'estrade.

\- Emma, qu'as-tu fait ? Qu'as-tu fait ? Non, non, noooon… Pitié…, sanglota-t-elle en se jetant devant Emma et en serrant sa tête contre sa poitrine.

Regina se débattait toujours, hurlant à Snow de la libérer mais cette dernière ne semblait même pas la voir, et restait prostrée, serrant sa fille contre elle et mouillant son visage de ses larmes.

Dans l'assistance, personne ne bougeait. Tout le monde retenait son souffle.

\- Emma, réponds-moi, ma petite fille…

\- Emma ! Emma, ouvre les yeux, pense à nous ! cria Regina, du haut de son poteau d'exécution.

Soudain, tout doucement, les yeux de la princesse s'entrouvrirent. Le visage souriant de douleur, elle murmura quelque chose d'inaudible. Snow pencha l'oreille vers sa bouche, lui intimant de répéter.

\- Tu savais que j'étais prête à tout pour Regina. Je te l'avais dit, je te l'avais montré…, chuchota-t-elle dans un souffle.

Comme un flash, la princesse vit alors défiler devant ses yeux les souvenirs heureux de sa vie : ses jeux d'enfants, Ruby, August… Ses précepteurs, son maître d'armes, les fous rires avec ses parents… Ses gâteaux d'anniversaire, ses colères d'adolescentes, ses courses à cheval dans la forêt… Son premier amour avec Ruby, et Regina. La beauté de Regina, le sourire de Regina, son rire, la douceur de sa peau…

Le sourire aux lèvres, Emma ferma les yeux. Sa poitrine cessa de se soulever.

 **oOo**

\- Noooooon ! crièrent les deux femmes à l'unisson.

Regina et Snow étaient habituées à s'affronter, mais pour la première fois depuis de longues années, elles furent réunies par l'amour qu'elle portait à une jeune princesse blonde un peu inconsciente. Et la même douleur transperça leurs cœurs quand les yeux d'Emma se fermèrent définitivement.

Incapable de se tenir debout plus longtemps, les jambes de Regina cédèrent et elle s'écroula au sol, uniquement maintenue au poteau par ses mains liées. Quand soudain, une drôle de sensation la saisit. Une sensation qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie depuis longtemps, mais qu'elle connaissait très bien : sa magie ! Sa magie était revenue !

Par quel miracle sa magie était-elle revenue ainsi ? Elle essaierait de comprendre plus tard, l'heure n'était pas à se poser des questions. Alors d'un rapide coup de main, elle détacha ses liens et se précipita vers Emma. Sans même jeter un regard à la reine blanche qui semblait plus perdue que jamais, elle l'écarta de son amante et la serra contre elle, tout comme sa mère venait de le faire quelques instants plus tôt.

\- Oh Emma… Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Pourquoi ? sanglota-t-elle contre son oreille. Tu m'avais promis…

Mais la princesse ne répondit pas. Elle ne répondrait plus jamais. Les larmes ruisselèrent sur les joues de Regina. Des larmes de tristesse et de colère. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas écoutée ? Pourquoi n'en avait-elle fait qu'à sa tête ? Et quand elle comprit que la colère contre Emma ne mènerait à rien, elle éclata en sanglots.

\- Ne me laisse pas, Emma… Ne pars pas…

Après quelques instants, la colère de Regina trouva une nouvelle cible, et elle sentit naître en elle un désir violent de vengeance. Toutes ces belles paroles qu'elle tenait à Emma, elle n'en avait plus rien à faire. Elles n'étaient valables que si Emma pouvait les vivre avec elle. Mais aujourd'hui, elle se retrouvait à nouveau seule, et personne ne pourrait l'arrêter.

Elle se mit sur pied et leva les mains. Sans plus attendre, elle y fit apparaître deux énormes boules de feu qu'elle abattit sur la tribune royale qui fut aussitôt consumée par les flammes. Les occupants s'enfuirent en criant de terreur. L'Evil Queen était revenue ! Puis, d'un pas décidé, elle s'approcha de son ennemie de toujours et son regard noir la pétrifia de terreur. Regina brandit ses mains en l'air.

\- Attends, Regina, arrête ! supplia Snow, encore à terre et complètement à la merci de la terrible reine noire.

Elle avait beau lever les mains et se concentrer, aucune magie n'en sortait plus. Elle n'avait plus que ses vaines paumes ouvertes devant elle pour la protéger.

\- Et pourquoi j'arrêterai ? Tu m'as enlevé ma seule raison d'être bonne. Pourquoi je t'épargnerai, maintenant ?

Regina hurlait de rage, de haine et de tristesse. A quoi bon être bonne puisqu'Emma n'était plus là ? Quitte à mourir, autant que Snow l'accompagne. Sans plus de réflexion, elle lança une boule de feu dans sa direction. Mais Snow roula au sol et réussit à l'éviter.

\- Regina, arrête… Je… je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe…

\- Tu te moques de moi ? Tout ceci est ta faute ! Emma est morte par ta faute !

\- Mais je n'ai jamais voulu cela ! cria-t-elle en évitant une nouvelle boule de feu. Fais-moi confiance !

\- Te faire confiance ? Non, mais tu plaisantes ? Je ne t'ai que trop fait confiance et tu as été ma perte ! A CHAQUE FOIS !

Regina semblait plus en colère que jamais. Malgré sa tenue misérable, loin des robes luxueuses de l'Evil Queen, elle imposait tellement de charisme que tous voyaient la reine noire en personne, et non plus cette pauvre femme condamnée à mort. Snow était maintenant acculée contre un mur, sans aucune fuite possible. Regina fit à nouveau grandir deux énormes boules de feu, leva les mains et…

\- Regina, arrêtez ! lança une voix féminine depuis l'entrée du château.

Regina tourna la tête vers la voix et vit Ruby et David accourir vers elles.

\- David ? Où étiez-vous ?

\- Nous étions retenus par la magie de cet ignoble magicien. Et nous n'avons pas compris comment, mais il y a quelques instants, la magie de nos liens s'est défaite et on a pu se libérer.

\- Je crois que je sais pourquoi…, dit Snow d'une voix timide.

\- Parle ! ordonna Regina. Mais sache que rien ne m'empêchera de te tuer après…

\- Oui, explique-nous…, renchérit son mari qui venait d'arriver à ses côtés, et essayait de la relever.

\- Je me souviens maintenant, avoua-t-elle, honteuse… Quand j'ai passé ce pacte avec Rumple, il m'a offert sa magie pour emprisonner la tienne, Regina. Et je lui ai fait promettre que rien n'arriverait à Emma. Seulement, aucun de nous n'a pensé qu'elle serait si obstinée pour aller d'elle-même vers le danger. Je pense que la mort d'Emma a annulé le pacte de Rumplestitskin. C'est pour ça que tu as retrouvé ta magie, et … que j'ai perdu la mienne.

\- Cela ne t'épargnera pas la mort, Snow White, cracha Regina avec dédain.

Et à ces mots, elle s'approcha de Snow et leva la main en l'air. Snow décolla du sol, comme soulevée par le cou par une main invisible.

\- Regina, écoutez-moi… dit doucement David. Snow n'était plus elle-même, elle était envoûtée.

Pour seule réponse, Regina resserra la prise sur le cou de Snow. Mais David continua, toujours aussi calme.

\- J'en avais eu des doutes quand je ne reconnaissais plus ma femme douce et aimante. Cette Snow avide de vengeance n'était pas celle que je connaissais. Ses yeux étranges, ses réflexions, son désir de vous condamner… Tout cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Maintenant, je comprends tout. Rumple lui a donné de la magie, mais cette magie la mettait également sous sa domination. Rumple a fait d'elle ce qu'il voulait, afin d'obtenir la vengeance que lui seul désirait. Alors, s'il-vous-plaît, Regina, maintenant qu'elle est revenue, ne tuez pas ma femme…

Le regard doux du roi posé sur elle, Regina hésita un court instant, puis, avec un soupir, laissa retomber Snow au sol.

\- Merci, Regina…

Sans un regard pour personne, Regina, perdue, se dirigea vers la seule personne qu'elle voulait voir en ce moment. Elle retourna vers Emma et la prit dans ses bras. Elle essaya d'ignorer le froid effrayant de son corps. Puis, comme si elles étaient seules au monde, elle la berça doucement contre sa poitrine. Tout aussi doucement, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Regina chanta. Elle chanta pour Emma le chant qui les avait réunies.

\- Mais… c'est le chant que j'ai appris à Emma… chuchota Snow à son mari, les yeux remplis de questionnements.

\- Oui, répondit-il seulement.

De mémoire d'homme, personne n'avait vu scène plus émouvante. Sous les yeux du peuple du Royaume Blanc se déroula alors la scène dont tout le monde se souvient encore aujourd'hui avec émotion. Regina assise sur l'estrade, serrant contre elle la princesse aussi blanche que sa poitrine était rouge. Et à leurs côtés, impuissants, le couple royal et la fidèle amie d'enfance, les larmes ruisselant sur leurs joues mais pleurant dans un silence respectueux.

Soudain, David eut une idée qui lui réchauffa le cœur.

\- Regina, vous avez retrouvé votre magie !

Devant le regard interrogatif de la reine, il continua :

\- Alors, faites quelque chose pour sauver Emma ! J'ai déjà vu des magiciens apposer leurs mains comme ça, sur la poitrine et soigner quelqu'un instantanément !

L'enthousiasme du roi n'était pas communicatif. Regina détourna le regard, désintéressée. Elle prit toutefois la peine de lui expliquer :

\- Ce genre de magie ne fonctionne que sur les vivants. Quand on est mort, il n'y a plus rien à faire.

\- Mais essayez, au moins ! dit Snow, qui semblait avoir retrouvé l'espoir. David a raison, essayez, je vous en supplie !

\- Et pourquoi je ferai ça ? interrogea Regina, avec un rictus mauvais destiné à Snow.

\- Parce que nous voulons revoir notre fille, répondit l'autre reine.

\- Parce que vous l'aimez, dit le roi en posant sa main sur le bras de Regina.

\- Et parce qu'elle vous aime, renchérit Ruby avec un sourire timide et encourageant.

Regina soupira. Devait-elle le faire ? Et si cela ne marchait pas ? Elle en serait encore plus détruite… Mais… et si cela fonctionnait ? Elle devait essayer…

Alors, tout doucement, elle ferma les yeux et leva ses mains au-dessus de la poitrine d'Emma. Elle se concentra et quelques instants plus tard, une chaude lumière jaune se diffusa sous ses paumes. Les incantations résonnaient dans sa tête, et la lumière se fit encore plus forte, mais rien ne se passa. Emma ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

\- Vous voyez bien que ça ne sert à rien, sanglota-t-elle.

Puis elle s'écroula, incapable de retenir plus longtemps les larmes qui forçaient la barrière de ses yeux.

David se retourna vers sa femme et Ruby et leur proposa de les laisser seules un instant, leur assurant que Regina ne s'enfuirait pas. Tous trois descendirent de l'estrade, respectant le besoin de recueillement de Regina.

\- Tu ne trouves pas cela bizarre ? interrogea Snow.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ?

\- Que Regina connaisse notre chant…, répondit-elle, les yeux humides, perdus dans le vague.

\- Emma a dû lui apprendre…

\- C'est le chant que je lui chantais quand elle était petite fille. Il signifiait tellement à ses yeux…

Elle n'en était pas encore vraiment sûre, mais une petite voix au fond d'elle se fit entendre. Une toute petite voix que la puissance du magicien qui l'avait prise sous son joug avait longtemps fait taire. Mais cette petite voix lui disait : « Et si elles s'aimaient vraiment… ? »

 **oOo**

Trois heures plus tard, la cour avait été totalement évacuée. Plus aucun paysan, plus aucun badaud n'était resté. Après tout, il ne restait rien à voir. Seule l'ancienne reine noire demeurait, quasi-immobile, serrant contre elle le corps froid de la princesse. Ce n'était pas intéressant. Et de toute façon, elles seraient bientôt évacuées également. Il valait mieux rentrer.

Regina se sentait plus ses jambes, elle aurait voulu les déplier pour soulager ses crampes, mais cela signifiait se décoller d'Emma et elle s'en sentait incapable. Elle aurait voulu rester ainsi jusqu'à ce que la mort vienne la cueillir, elle aussi… Après tout, cela serait facile. Il lui suffirait d'attendre. Cela ne prendrait sans doute pas beaucoup de temps.

Snow tournait en rond dans le château depuis qu'elle, David et Ruby avaient laissé Regina seule avec Emma. Elle mourait d'envie d'aller voir le corps de sa fille, mais elle savait au fond d'elle que Regina avait besoin de ce temps. Tout en marchant, elle repensait aux événements des derniers jours. Tout était allé si vite… Quand elle se revoyait, elle avait l'impression de découvrir une autre Snow. Ce n'était pas elle qui avait capturé Regina, ce n'était pas elle qui avait emprisonné sa fille et condamné l'ancienne Evil Queen… Elle comprenait maintenant la perfidie de Rumplestiskin. Elle se maudit d'avoir été faible au point d'avoir été si facilement manipulée. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu écouter sa fille ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas eu la force de se rendre compte de l'envoûtement ? Elle s'en voulait tellement… Maintenant, à cause de cela, sa fille, sa chère enfant, était morte.

Elle s'écroula au sol et fondit en larmes.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, Snow…

David venait d'entrer dans la pièce et vint poser une main rassurante sur l'épaule de sa femme.

\- Tout est ma faute, David, dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

\- Non, tout est la faute de ce sorcier de malheur. Il te contrôlait.

\- Mais j'aurais dû m'en rendre compte, j'aurais dû l'empêcher de faire ça. Je me revois avec Emma et oh, mon dieu… elle est morte en me détestant, David…

Ses sanglots reprirent de plus belle, accompagnés des larmes silencieuses de David. Après un instant à réconforter sa femme, il dit :

\- Viens, allons chercher son corps. Ses funérailles seront dignes de la princesse qu'elle était, je te le promets.

Snow et David sortirent alors du château accompagnés de Ruby, et se dirigèrent en direction de l'échafaud, sur lequel se tenait toujours Regina serrant contre elle le corps de la princesse.

\- Regina, souffla David en arrivant à ses côtés. Je suis désolé, mais il va falloir déplacer le corps, maintenant…

\- Non…

\- Nous allons la déposer dans la crypte et lui organiser des funérailles grandioses. Mais pour le moment, il va falloir que vous reculiez. Je vous en prie…

\- Non, répondit-elle en resserrant sa prise autour de la poitrine couverte de sang séché.

\- S'il-vous-plaît, Regina… Je vous promets que vous pourrez aller la voir.

Regina leva la tête enfin. Le petit sourire gêné de Snow, et ses yeux rougis de larmes la surprirent. Effectivement, elle était bien redevenue elle-même… La mort dans l'âme, elle recula, avant de se ressaisir.

\- Un instant !

Alors, tout doucement, devant les regards tristes, Regina se pencha sur le visage d'Emma. Ses lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres des lèvres grises de la princesse. Elle pouvait déjà ressentir le froid émanant de son visage. Pouvait-elle faire cela ? Pouvait-elle l'embrasser devant sa famille ? Pouvait-elle embrasser un cadavre ?

Après tout, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Elle devait l'embrasser une dernière fois. Elle devait lui dire adieu. Alors elle décida de faire ce que lui dictait son cœur et elle posa enfin ses lèvres sur celles d'Emma.

 **oOo**

De mémoire d'homme, une telle déflagration n'avait jamais été ressentie au Royaume Blanc. Les paysans, les artisans, les chevaliers, les fermiers, les marchands… tous arrêtèrent leur tâche, surpris par l'explosion iridescente qui se diffusa depuis le château. Puis, ne voyant rien venir d'autre, ils se remirent au travail…

Snow, David et Ruby n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Cela était-il possible ? Eblouis par le choc lumineux, ils clignèrent des yeux plusieurs fois. Comment cela se pouvait-il ? Etaient-ils en train de rêver ? Il leur semblait bien que non… Regina semblait aussi abasourdie que les autres. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se venait de se passer… Ce genre de déflagration lumineuse était une légende, une rareté. Seuls David et Snow l'avaient expérimentée… Pourtant, il lui semblait bien que celle qui venait de se passer à l'instant-même était du même acabit. Serait-ce vraiment ce qu'elle pensait… ?

\- Qu'est-ce que… ? demandèrent Snow et David, déboussolés.

\- Un baiser d'amour véritable…, murmura Ruby, le sourire aux lèvres.

Etrangement, enfouie au fond d'elle, une petite sensation de bonheur se mit à renaître. Son cœur sembla reprendre vie, et elle sentit même son sang réchauffer ses veines. Alors, tout doucement, elle baissa la tête… Tout aussi doucement, elle regarda Emma et…

\- Regina… ? se fit entendre une toute petite voix.

* * *

(1) Poème : Jacques Prévert, _Le jardin_

* * *

 **Et voilà... J'espère que vous avez aimé. Vous avez pleuré lol ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **Contentes du sort de Snow ? Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit vraiment l'ordure qu'elle a été durant toute la fic.**

 **Dites-moi tout... Et alors... vous voulez un épilogue ?**

 **N'oubliez pas la petite review !**

 **Gros bisous ^^**


	20. Epilogue

**Et voilà... Nous y sommes : le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction. C'est avec un petit pincement au coeur que je vais maintenant laisser Emma et Regina vivre leur vie... Et dire que quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire, il y a presque un an, je pensais en faire un OS...**

 **Oui, j'ai mis du temps à poster ce dernier chapitre, pour deux raisons : ce chapitre étant le dernier, je voulais qu'il soit parfait, tel que je l'imaginais. Et surtout... le poster signifiait mettre un terme définitif à cette aventure, et mon petit coeur le refusait... Mais bon, je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre encore plus longtemps.**

 **Je voulais vous remercier encore une fois pour l'accueil magnifique que vous avez fait à cette histoire, vos gentils commentaires, ou vos lectures dans l'ombre. Vous ne savez à quel point ça m'a touchée. Pour vous remercier, celle qui postera la 400e review pourra me demander un OS de son choix, et j'essaierai de vous offrir ça !**

 **J'ai quelques autres projets d'écriture (des OS, et de plus longues histoires). Le problème, c'est que j'ai plus d'idées que de temps... Mais j'aime tellement écrire sur Emma et Regina que je pense qu'on se reverra bientôt ! :)**

 **En attendant, bon retour de OUAT pour celles qui continuent à regarder, et surtout... bonne lecture ! Au programme : du fluff, de la guimauve, du cucu, du mignon... et du sexe ! Sympa, le mélange, non ? ;)**

 **Et on se retrouve en bas pour un dernier au revoir...**

* * *

Cinq ans plus tard

\- Encore, Maman, encore…, réclama le garçonnet, les yeux pétillants malgré la fatigue qui alourdissait ses paupières.

Assis dans son lit, un gros livre à la couverture marron richement ouvragée reposait sur ses genoux. Comme tous les contes de fées, il s'ouvrait par les mots _Once Upon A Time_ qui y avaient été enluminés par le plus fin des artisans. A l'intérieur, on y distinguait de luxueuses enluminures et de magnifiques illustrations qui représentaient l'histoire de deux femmes.

Deux femmes que tout opposait mais qui avaient réussi à s'aimer. Deux femmes que rien ne prédestinait à cela, mais qui vivaient dans le bonheur le plus total. Deux femmes qui étaient aujourd'hui ses mamans…

\- Demain, mon chéri, répondit sa mère en refermant doucement le livre. Pour le moment, il est tard et il est l'heure de dormir…

\- D'accord, mais alors raconte-moi juste le passage quand tu as réveillé Ma… _Si te plaît_ …

Les yeux suppliants de l'enfant eurent raison de la volonté de Regina. Elle n'avait jamais su résister à cette petite bouille adorable qu'elle élevait avec Emma depuis cinq ans. A cette pensée, elle sourit, les yeux dans le vague… Cinq ans, déjà…

Elle se rapprocha de son fils, rouvrit le livre et reprit sa lecture, le sourire aux lèvres :

\- « C'est alors qu'à la plus grande surprise du royaume entier, un éclair de lumière multicolore embrasa le ciel. Incrédules, Regina, Ruby, Snow et David retinrent leur souffle. Aucun n'osait espérer ce qu'ils savaient tous au fond de leur cœur : la princesse Emma était vivante –

\- C'est Ma, c'est Ma, la coupa l'enfant, tout fier.

\- Oui, c'est Ma…, répondit-elle avec un sourire, avant de reprendre : « Alors, tout doucement, sans oser bouger, Regina –

\- Ça, c'est toi, maman ! la coupa-t-il à nouveau.

\- Oui, mon chéri… Mais si tu me coupes tout le temps, je n'aurai pas le temps de finir et tu devras t'endormir sans la fin de l'histoire…

\- Non, non, j'me tais, répondit-il avec une moue adorable, mettant son doigt devant la bouche, mais en ne pouvant cacher un sourire satisfait.

\- Bon…, continua-t-elle avec un sourire tendre, « Alors, tout doucement, sans oser bouger, Regina, la Reine du Royaume Noir, pencha doucement la tête vers Emma, la princesse du Royaume Blanc. Et c'est avec le cœur battant qu'elle entendit une petite, toute petite voix lui chuchoter… « Regina ? ». »

Une larme vint rouler sur la joue de Regina. C'était plus fort qu'elle : dès qu'elle lisait leur histoire à son fils, l'émotion l'assaillait et elle ne pouvait cacher son émotion. L'enfant ne s'en inquiétait plus, il connaissait sa mère et sa fâcheuse tendance à se laisser déborder par les sentiments quand il s'agissait de sa famille.

\- Mais en fait, c'est pas possible, en vrai, hein ? demanda-t-il timidement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas possible ?

\- Bah, de réveiller quelqu'un qui est mort… Ça s'peut pas…

\- Oh si, crois-moi, c'est de famille… répondit-elle, sarcastiquement, avant d'ajouter, les yeux dans le vague et le sourire aux lèvres : Tu sais… quand on s'aime vraiment beaucoup, on peut faire des miracles…

L'enfant sembla se contenter de cette réponse et tendit le livre à sa mère qui le déposa délicatement sur la table de chevet. Elle déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue puis le reborda.

\- Maman… se fit entendre une petite voix alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre.

\- Oui ?

\- Elle rentre quand, Ma ? la questionna le petit d'une voix timide.

\- Demain. Plus qu'une nuit et elle sera avec nous après le lever du soleil…

\- Enfin ! Elle me manquait trop !

\- A moi aussi, elle manquait. Dors bien, maintenant…

\- Bonne nuit, maman !

\- Bonne nuit, Henry…

 **oOo**

Cinq ans… Cinq ans que la magie du baiser d'amour véritable avait à nouveau triomphé. Cinq ans que L'Evil Queen n'existait plus. Cinq ans qu'Emma et Regina filaient le parfait amour, sans aucun nuage.

Dès son réveil, Emma avait fui sa mère aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait, incapable de lui pardonner. Elle avait immédiatement résidé au Château Noir, qu'elle n'avait plus jamais quitté. Regina et David savait qu'elle avait besoin de temps et aucun des deux ne lui força la main pour qu'elle reprenne contact avec Snow. Il lui fallut des semaines pour essayer de comprendre la manipulation qu'avait subie sa mère. Quand elle réussit enfin à lui pardonner, Snow et elle se donnèrent rendez-vous en terrain neutre, en plein milieu d'une plaine du Royaume Blanc. Et quand, après de longues minutes à s'observer en chien de faïence, elles se prirent dans les bras, elles ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots.

Bien sûr, il avait fallu du temps à Snow pour accepter les sentiments de sa fille pour Regina, tout comme il avait fallu du temps au peuple Noir pour comprendre les changements de leur reine, mais aujourd'hui, tout avait changé.

Cela ne fut pas facile, mais les persuasifs David et Emma eurent raison des forts caractères de leurs compagnes. Et au bout de longs mois de négociations, les deux reines tombèrent d'accord pour un traité de paix historique. Pour la première fois depuis des siècles, on assista à la naissance des Deux-Royaumes. Jamais on n'eut connu une telle abondance et une telle prospérité. Les gens étaient heureux…

Dans les deux territoires réunis, on traitait avec autant de respect les deux couples royaux : Snow et David sur la partie est des Deux-Royaumes, ses plaines et sa côte maritime, et Regina et Emma sur la partie occidentale, ses hautes montagnes et ses denses forêts.

L'ancien peuple blanc n'avait pas tout de suite vu d'un bon œil les rapprochements avec leur ancienne ennemie. Mais ils firent confiance à leur princesse et tout se passa pour le mieux.

Mais c'est dans l'ancien peuple noir que les changements furent le plus appréciés. Leur mode de vie avait radicalement changé : ils vivaient dorénavant en paix, ne risquaient plus leur vie et mangeaient à leur faim. L'Evil Queen avait disparu et ils respectaient bien plus leur nouvelle Regina. Mais surtout, ils admiraient leur nouvelle reine aux cheveux d'or, qui avait réussi à faire le bonheur de leur reine, et le leur indirectement. Pour cette raison, ils la surnommèrent affectueusement « la Sauveuse ».

En arpentant les longs couloirs du château menant à la chambre royale, les pensées de la Reine se concentrèrent à nouveau sur Emma. Elle était partie en campagne militaire depuis dix jours et son absence commençait à peser sur Regina et leur fils. Depuis cinq ans, le Royaume ne faisait pourtant plus la guerre à personne. Les chevaliers noirs se contentaient de faire prospérer les terres et de sécuriser les frontières. Ces campagnes étaient rares mais nécessaires, et Emma étant le nouveau capitaine des armées après la démission de Graham – pour épouser une drôle de lycanthrope un peu extravertie –, elle se devait d'être présente afin de vérifier la sécurité à leur frontière ouest, celle les séparant des terres des ogres.

Ce soir-là, Regina s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres. Demain, Emma serait de retour…

 **oOo**

Le coq n'avait pas chanté depuis longtemps quand la reine se leva, se prépara en hâte et alla réveiller son fils. Afin de fêter dignement le retour d'Emma, Henry voulait lui faire une belle surprise : il avait proposé de décorer toute la salle du trône de fleurs et de décorations colorées de sa création. Ainsi, une grande partie de la matinée fut employée à peindre, découper, plier, décorer… Quand tout fut prêt et qu'il observa enfin le fruit de ses efforts dans la grande salle royale, une grande fierté illuminait les yeux du prince.

\- Tu crois qu'elle va aimer la surprise ?

\- J'en suis sûre…, lui répondit Regina en le prenant tendrement dans ses bras. Tu as vraiment bien travaillé, c'est magnifique !

L'heure tourna. Tout aussi impatients l'un que l'autre, Regina et Henry ne pouvaient détacher leurs regards des grandes fenêtres de la salle du trône. Les petits chevaux de bois dispersés sur le tapis avaient moins d'intérêt aux yeux d'Henry que le paysage qui se déroulait à perte de vue devant eux. Toutes les cinq minutes, il se levait, observait, et criait en croyant apercevoir une troupe au loin, puis revenait s'assoir et s'amuser distraitement avec ses jouets.

Regina l'observait du coin de l'œil tout en jetant, elle aussi, des regards fréquents par la fenêtre. Elle n'en pouvait plus… Si seulement Emma pouvait être là, maintenant…

\- Maman !

Le cri la fit sursauter, et elle se retourna vers son fils, le cœur battant.

\- Je les vois, maman ! Elle arrive, elle arrive !

Regina courut à la fenêtre. Effectivement, au loin, près de l'horizon, se déplaçait un nuage de poussière dans lequel de bons yeux pouvaient distinguer une dizaine de cavaliers. Elle devina plus qu'elle ne vit l'armure d'un blanc étincelant de sa reine, en tête de ses chevaliers. Son cœur bondit de joie à cette vision.

\- Emma… souffla-t-elle, en se sentant revivre.

Elle ne voulait pas le laisser paraître, mais elle était au moins aussi excitée que son fils, qui sautait partout dans la salle en chantant de joie.

\- Mama, c'est Mama qui revient !

\- Viens, Henry, on va l'accueillir dans la cour, proposa Regina, en le prenant par la main.

Le pas allant, tous deux se dirigèrent vers la cour, où le pont-levis commençait à s'abaisser. Les chevaliers n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centaines de mètres du château. Henry exultait.

 **oOo**

Le dernier poste-frontière fut inspecté plus que rapidement. Emma n'en pouvait plus. Elle ne souhaitait que rentrer chez elle, afin de retrouver sa femme et son fils au plus vite. Dix jours qu'elle inspectait les frontières des Deux-Royaumes, et, bien qu'elle se passionnât pour les affaires royales, l'absence de sa famille commençait à lui peser.

Aussi, quand la silhouette de son château commença à se détacher sur les montagnes qui l'environnaient, son cœur se mit à battre avec plus de force. Comme si lui-même reprenait vie après une longue apnée. Impatiente de les retrouver, elle lança la troupe au galop. Le pont-levis s'abaissa et des larmes de bonheur naquirent dans ses yeux quand elle distingua Regina et Henry dans la cour du château.

\- Mamaaaaa ! cria Henry.

Sa mère avait à peine mit pied à terre qu'il se jeta dans ses bras, la faisant presque basculer en arrière. Emma ne put retenir un rire de bonheur, en le serrant fort contre elle.

\- Salut mon grand ! Tu as été sage ?

\- Oui, oui, très sage !

Emma lui fit un signe complice et chuchota à son oreille, non sans un regard discret à Regina, qui les observait, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Et est-ce que tu as réussi ta mission ? Tu as bien veillé sur la reine, comme le prince que tu es ?

\- Oh, oui, mama, j'ai été un prince très courageux !, répondit-il, très fier, en gonflant ses petits biceps.

\- Je suis fière de toi, mon fils… Très fière de toi !

Emma sourit alors à Regina et toutes deux se prirent enfin dans les bras. Elles n'avaient été séparées que quelques jours mais elles semblèrent enfin retrouver l'air qui leur manquait. Elles restèrent blotties ainsi de longues minutes, les yeux fermés, se rassurant du parfum de l'autre et de la sensation du corps aimé contre le sien.

Dans la cour, les chevaliers s'employaient à desseller les chevaux, les cuisiniers et les serviteurs préparaient les repas… Tout le monde vaquait à sa tâche, sans que personne ne s'offusque de la présence des deux reines qui s'embrassaient maintenant avec passion.

\- C'est fou comme je t'aime, dit Emma dans un souffle, le front appuyé contre celui de sa femme.

\- Et moi donc…, répondit Regina, les yeux dans ceux d'Emma.

\- Bon… mamans… , s'impatienta leur fils.

Les reines s'écartèrent enfin, prirent leur fils par la main, et tous trois laissèrent échapper un rire joyeux avant de prendre la direction du donjon.

 **oOo**

La journée se passa rapidement pour la famille royale. Il semblait à Emma qu'elle venait à peine de rentrer que le soleil se couchait déjà. Pourtant, la journée fut riche : après la découverte de la surprise d'Henry sous les yeux émus d'Emma, la famille royale avait ensuite dévoré un copieux banquet, puis ils avaient joué toute la journée dans le parc du château.

Quand le soleil commença à décliner et que Henry commença à bailler, Emma et Regina comprirent qu'il était temps pour leur fils d'aller se coucher. Mais cette idée n'était pas vraiment plaisante pour le petit prince, qui refusait d'aller se coucher si tôt alors que sa _mama_ venait juste de rentrer. Il voulait encore jouer, encore rire, et encore courir…

\- Henry, au lit maintenant, se fâchèrent légèrement ses mères.

\- Pourquoi c'est pas les enfants qui décident ? Pourquoi c'est toujours les mamans ?

\- Henry… lui souffla Emma en le prenant dans ses bras. Tu seras un grand roi, je le sais. Un jour, tu seras le roi des Deux-Royaumes. Et là, tu pourras décider de faire tout ce que tu veux. Mais en attendant… c'est les reines qui décident !

Et elle accompagna ses paroles d'une volée de chatouilles, qui firent éclater de rire le petit. Il se calma finalement et ses mamans l'accompagnèrent au lit.

\- Merci pour la belle surprise, Henry. C'était magnifique et tu as vraiment l'âme d'un petit artiste ! lui dit sa mère blonde en le bordant.

Puis, elle ajouta, en regardant Regina qui se trouvait à ses côtés :

\- Et merci à toi, 'Gina…

\- Et tu n'as pas encore tout vu…, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille, assez bas pour que leur fils n'entende pas.

Ses yeux noirs de désir embrassèrent le ventre d'Emma, qui ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser, impatiente de découvrir le reste de la surprise, qui s'annonçait plus qu'intéressante.

Les deux femmes firent un dernier câlin à leur fils avant de souffler la bougie de sa table de chevet et de sortir de sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Une fois dans le couloir, Regina se jeta littéralement sur Emma. La journée était passée très vite, mais pas encore assez pour l'ancienne reine noire qui avait dû se réfréner toute la journée afin de calmer son désir pour Emma. Sa bouche n'eut pas à demander la permission d'entrer dans celle d'Emma bien longtemps, car cette dernière sortit immédiatement la langue, et vint caresser avec douceur et avidité celle de Regina. Leurs mains voyageaient habilement sur le corps de l'autre, impatientes de redécouvrir la douceur de leurs peaux. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient, et leurs soupirs commencèrent à envahir le silence du couloir.

A bout de souffle, elles se séparèrent et plongèrent dans les yeux l'une de l'autre.

\- Tu sais quoi ? minauda Emma.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- J'ai bien envie de découvrir le reste de la surprise…

Pour toute réponse, Regina sourit et posa ses mains délicates sur les yeux d'Emma.

\- Huum, ça me plaît déjà, dit cette dernière en se mordant la lèvre d'excitation.

Elle sentait déjà les battements de son cœur se faire de plus en plus anarchiques. Regina la prit par la main et la guida vers la porte de leur chambre, attenante à celle de leur fils.

\- Tu es prête ? lui demanda-t-elle, en se serrant dans son dos.

\- Plus que jamais…

\- Alors regarde, dit-elle en lui dévoilant les yeux.

Elle ouvrit alors la porte de leur chambre et Emma eut un coup au cœur quand elle découvrit la magnifique décoration qu'avait faite Regina. Le sol était recouvert de pétales de roses rouges, et des centaines de bougies créaient une atmosphère chaleureuse à la lumière tamisée. Sur leur lit était disposé un plateau de fruits rouges : framboises, fraises des bois et autres myrtilles rappelaient la couleur chaude des pétales et contrastaient avec le blanc immaculé des draps. Enfin, deux verres et une bouteille de champagne attendaient patiemment à côté des fruits.

\- Whaaaa, c'est beau…, déclara Emma. C'est encore plus beau que notre mariage, ajouta-t-elle avec émotion.

\- Rien n'est trop beau pour la plus belle des reines, lui répondit Regina en chuchotant à son oreille, avant d'embrasser son cou tendrement.

 **oOo**

Leur mariage avait eu lieu peu de temps après le réveil d'Emma. Il avait été décidé rapidement, mais elles n'avaient pas pour autant négligé le faste de la décoration et du banquet. Malgré la peur de la Reine Noire encore présente dans de nombreux esprits, des centaines d'invités avaient fait le déplacement, qu'ils soient de simples curieux ou de proches amis. Bien évidemment, les époux du Royaumes Blanc avaient été conviés. David avait dû un peu insister, mais Snow ne fut finalement pas difficile à convaincre d'être présente en ce jour si important pour leur fille.

Entourée de ses parents, de ses chers amis et de celle qu'elle aimait, Emma pensait qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de toute sa vie. Mais c'était sans compter sur la naissance d'Henry.

Ce jour-là, son cœur se brisa devant la vision de ce petit être sans défense. Et l'amour qu'elle portait à sa famille, qu'elle pensait alors à son apogée, ne cessa de croître de jour en jour, l'emmenant dans des sphères d'incroyable bonheur. Regina n'aurait pu être plus fière de sa femme, ce jour-là. Elle s'était tenue à ses côtés, l'encourageant et la félicitant, essayant de soulager ses douleurs par la magie. Elle avait souffert avec elle, soufflé avec elle, et pleuré avec elle quand leur fils fut déposé sur son ventre.

Depuis ce jour, elle s'était promis de remercier sa famille chaque jour pour le bonheur qu'elle lui apportait, et qu'elle lui apporterait encore longtemps.

Aussi, quand elle avait préparé la décoration de sa chambre, elle n'avait à cœur que de remercier Emma pour tout le bonheur qu'elles partageaient chaque jour.

\- Merci d'être toujours là, mon amour, dit Regina, en se rapprochant de sa femme. Merci de m'avoir offert le plus beau des princes, merci de faire mon bonheur chaque jour…

\- Oh, je vous en prie, ma Reine, répondit Emma en plaisantant. C'est mon devoir et mon honneur !

Elle accompagna ses paroles en frappant son poing contre sa poitrine, dans un geste chevaleresque qui fit frémir Regina. Comme elle l'aimait… Comme elle avait envie d'elle, là, tout de suite… Mais avant de laisser parler leurs corps, elle devait lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Alors elle continua en se serrant contre elle et en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Sérieusement, Emma… Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie… Sans toi, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue. Sans doute assassinée ou perdue dans les affres de la vengeance.

\- Regina, regarde-moi, répondit Emma qui avait retrouvé son sérieux. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Je … Je ne sais pas… C'est comme si toute ma vie, je n'avais attendu que toi. Et que, maintenant que je t'ai trouvée, et que je t'ai épousée, c'est…

\- Oui ?

\- C'est comme si j'étais enfin complète, et à ma place. Alors s'il y en a une qui doit dire merci, c'est moi, acheva-t-elle en soutenant son regard de braise.

\- Embrasse-moi.

Emma ne se fit pas prier et dévora les lèvres de Regina. Elle ne pensait même pas à respirer, grisée par l'envie de caresser sa langue, d'embrasser ses lèvres, d'avaler son souffle… Pendant que ses mains enserraient le visage de Regina, cette dernière s'employait à la déshabiller. Elle se retrouva rapidement en simples sous-vêtements, face à Regina encore vêtue d'une magnifique robe noire. Emma s'apprêtait à en défaire les boutons quand cette dernière recula.

\- Attends…répondit-elle à son regard interrogatif. Ce soir, c'est moi qui dirige… C'est ton cadeau de retour…

Elle amena alors Emma vers le lit et la fit assoir sur le bord. Elle s'agenouilla devant elle et embrassa tendrement ses genoux. Elle remonta sur les cuisses, qu'elle couvrit de baisers. Elle se forçait à résister à l'envie qui la taraudait. Mais elle voulait prendre son temps, elle voulait profiter au mieux de cette soirée. Alors, malgré son désir sauvage qui lui brûlait son bas-ventre, elle se força à ralentir la cadence. Evitant soigneusement le moindre regard vers l'entrejambe d'Emma qui l'appelait désespérément, elle remonta sur le ventre musclé et termina sa course entre ses seins encore maintenus dans leur carcan de tissu. Elle les prit dans ses mains et les caressa doucement, en s'appliquant à effectuer de fermes pressions sur les tétons qu'elle sentait déjà érigés à travers le fin tissu de coton.

Le cœur d'Emma battait la chamade. Elle appréciait de se laisser faire, et ferma les yeux sous les caresses. Quand Regina arriva enfin à son cou et qu'elle mordilla la peau fine, elle ne put que se laisser tomber en arrière, s'allongeant avec délectation dans les coussins moelleux.

Les mains de Regina semblaient être partout, dévorant son corps, massant ses seins, et caressant sa peau brûlante. Les soupirs d'Emma commencèrent à se raccourcir, devenant de rapides halètements. Les caresses de Regina n'auraient pu être plus douces et plus aimantes, mais elles évitaient soigneusement l'endroit où Emma souhaitait le plus être touchée. Alors, ce fut plus fort qu'elle, la jeune femme inversa leurs positions, et elle se retrouva au-dessus de Regina. Tout en l'embrassant passionnément, elle appuya son entrejambe sur la cuisse de sa compagne, essayant d'en soulager la tension. Ses longs cheveux blonds dénoués caressèrent le visage de sa femme qui ferma les yeux un instant, mais qui se rappela immédiatement sa promesse.

\- Tss tss tss… Je te l'ai dit, ce soir, tu te laisses faire… répliqua-t-elle en la retournant et la surplombant à nouveau.

\- Je te préviens…, chuchota la blonde les yeux fermés entre deux soupirs d'aise, je me laisse faire, mais j'aurai ma revanche…

\- Mais j'y compte bien, ma chère…, lui répondit-elle au creux de l'oreille.

Cette voix grave acheva de l'exciter, et elle commença à sentir son dessous s'humidifier dangereusement. Mais elle avait promis, alors elle se laissa faire, complètement à la merci de Regina, qui avait replongé entre ses seins. D'une main habile, elle dénoua l'étroit corset qui les maintenait encore emprisonnés. Il avait à peine atteint le sol que sa bouche avait déjà trouvé le chemin d'un mamelon dressé tandis que sa main pinçait l'autre sans délicatesse.

Ces douces tortures ne firent qu'amplifier le désir d'Emma d'être touchée bien plus bas, mais elle se concentra sur la sensation de ses seins si agréablement malmenés. Ses halètements s'accompagnèrent de doux gémissements quand la douceur de la langue de Regina apaisait la morsure de ses dents. N'en pouvant plus, elle remonta le bassin, espérant ne serait-ce qu'un contact sur lequel elle pourrait se soulager, mais Regina le lui refusa avec un sourire délicieusement cruel.

Elle ne s'éloigna qu'un court instant, le temps de récupérer le plateau de fruits et le déposer à côté d'Emma. Cette dernière ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait. Mais quand elle vit Regina prendre une framboise et la déposer sur son torse, la blonde commença vraiment à apprécier ce petit jeu.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien de jouer avec la nourriture ? dit-elle avec un sourire coquin, quand Regina disposa une nouvelle framboise, un peu plus bas.

\- Et si ce soir j'avais envie d'oublier les bonnes manières ? J'en ai un peu assez d'être gentille…

Et elle accompagna ses paroles d'un regard qui fit frémir Emma et lui envoya un frisson à travers la colonne vertébrale. Regina n'était plus l'Evil Queen, elles en étaient toutes les deux conscientes, mais elle renaissait parfois dans leurs jeux, et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Emma. Elle avait appris à aimer ce côté noir de Regina. Et elle acceptait sans chercher à le comprendre son propre désir pour celle qui lui avait si longtemps fait peur. La différence était qu'aujourd'hui, elle avait une confiance aveugle en elle. Elle l'aurait suivie en enfer, si elle le lui avait demandé.

Regina continua de disposer les framboises sur le torse d'Emma, depuis le cou jusqu'à l'estomac. Sur le nombril… Plus bas… Encore plus bas… Les halètements saccadés d'Emma semblait donner une vie propre aux fruits rouges, qui bougeaient au rythme de sa respiration. Mais au grand désespoir d'Emma, Regina ne descendit pas plus bas. Au contraire, elle remonta dans son cou et entreprit d'avaler les framboises une à une, en redescendant à nouveau vers son ventre qui se serrait d'envie. Les regards qu'elle lançait à Emma quand elle les prenait en bouche la rendaient folle, ivre d'envie et de désir pour elle. Elle ne savait pas si elle allait pouvoir résister encore bien longtemps à l'appel que ne cessait de lui lancer son sexe maintenant très humide.

\- S'il te plaît, Regina…, supplia-t-elle, en caressant doucement sa tête, tout en la dirigeant vers son entrejambe.

Regina sourit, croquant la dernière framboise, celle qui reposait juste en haut de son pubis, mais au lieu de l'avaler, elle remonta vers la bouche d'Emma et, le fruit toujours coincé entre ses dents, elle l'embrassa avidement sur la bouche, en écrasant la framboise contre ses lèvres. Le jus du fruit coula dans la bouche et sur les lèvres d'Emma. La jeune blonde n'avait jamais rien connu d'aussi excitant. Elle aurait pu jouir à cette simple sensation.

Puis, avec un regard plus noir que jamais, Regina lécha consciencieusement les lèvres d'Emma, recueillant le jus rouge. La jeune femme n'avait jamais vécu cela. Jamais elles n'avaient joué avec de la nourriture de manière aussi érotique et elle se demanda comment elle avait fait pour s'en passer auparavant.

Tandis qu'elles s'embrassaient passionnément, une main de Regina se fraya un chemin vers le bas et ôta enfin le dernier sous-vêtement d'Emma, qui s'empressa d'ouvrir les jambes et de les enrouler autour de la taille de sa femme.

\- Enfin…, se surprit-elle à gémir contre sa bouche. Oh, je t'en prie, touche-moi…

\- A vos ordres, votre Majesté, répondit-elle en se léchant les lèvres de manière plus que suggestive.

Une main sur un sein, la bouche contre la sienne… Tout doucement, le plus délicatement du monde, l'autre main de Regina descendit le long du ventre, puis du pubis, pour enfin arriver sur son clitoris. Aussi délicatement, elle le frôla, le tapota, le frotta… Emma n'en pouvait plus. Son humidité était maintenant plus qu'abondante et elle la sentait couler entre ses jambes. Il fallait qu'elle ait plus. Maintenant.

\- Je t'en supplie, Regina… Prends-moi !

\- Je crois que tu as assez attendu, en effet…, répondit-elle avec un dernier baiser avant de se positionner la tête entre les jambes d'Emma.

Ce fut comme une délivrance. Enfin, elle retrouvait le contact tant aimé de sa langue sur son sexe. Regina connaissait sa femme par cœur. Elle savait ce qu'elle aimait, et ce qui lui fallait pour accéder à l'extase rapidement. Mais aujourd'hui, elle en avait décidé autrement. Elle ne lui donnerait pas son orgasme facilement. Elle devrait attendre, et sa jouissance n'en serait que plus belle. Alors elle se contenta de lécher doucement son sexe de haut en bas, sans s'attarder sur son clitoris, juste assez pour lui procurer de légers frissons.

\- Tu aimes ça, mon amour ?

\- Oh oui, 'Gina, continue comme ça… C'est parfait… Huuum…

La langue de Regina s'insinua dans le moindre de ses replis, taquinant son entrée trempée sans jamais la pénétrer. Elle se contentait de jouer avec son excitation, se délectant de ses soupirs et de ses gémissements. Sa propre excitation commençait à se rappeler à elle dangereusement, et Regina dut se concentrer pour ignorer les battements de son cœur qui résonnaient entre ses jambes. Emma avait maintenant le corps entièrement recouvert d'une fine couche de transpiration, sa respiration devenait complètement anarchique, et Regina sut que si elle n'arrêtait pas maintenant, il ne lui faudrait plus longtemps pour jouir. Or, elle voulait retarder son orgasme au maximum, et elle y arriverait.

\- Crois-moi, tu me remercieras, dit-elle en réponse au regard noir qu'elle reçut quand elle s'écarta d'Emma.

Elle se mit à genoux entre ses jambes, et plongea son regard dans ses pupilles qui avaient maintenant perdu toute couleur verte, et qui brillaient d'une lueur noire d'encre. Tout doucement, avec des gestes d'un incroyable érotisme, elle dénoua les nœuds de son corset. Sa robe glissa lentement le long de son corps, et laissa apparaître le corps nu et magnifique de l'ancienne Evil Queen. Ce corps qu'Emma aimait tant et qui lui appartenait aujourd'hui à elle seule.

\- Whaou… fut la seule chose qu'elle put prononcer devant la vision de ce corps fier aux seins dressés, et qui lui était entièrement offert.

Emma se redressa en un éclair, incapable de résister plus longtemps à cette vision paradisiaque. Elle s'assit et enserra la taille de Regina, tout en léchant avidement ses seins. La brune resserra la tête d'Emma contre elle et son ventre vint à la rencontre des seins d'Emma. Ce premier contact, peau contre peau, les fit frémir toutes deux. Mais Regina trouva la force de repousser la blonde et de la rallonger sur le lit. Elle aurait bien le temps de s'occuper de son propre plaisir. Pour le moment, seule comptait Emma. Elle écarta à nouveau les jambes de sa femme et, sans perdre de vue le sexe luisant de salive et d'excitation, elle tendit un bras juste assez loin pour récupérer la bouteille de champagne et une flûte qu'elle remplit de quelques centimètres.

Mais au lieu de le boire, elle approcha le verre du sexe d'Emma et le pencha tout doucement. Le liquide froid se répandit sur son pubis et coula entre ses lèvres, lui provoquant un frisson qu'elle ne put réfréner.

\- Haaaan, Regina…, dit-elle en basculant la tête en arrière. C'est… c'est trop bon…

\- Oups, quelle maladroite je fais, minauda-t-elle… Il ne faudrait pas gâcher ce précieux liquide, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard bourré de sous-entendus.

Et elle se jeta aussitôt sur le sexe d'Emma qu'elle lécha de tout son long, goûtant avec gourmandise le mélange des saveurs. La jeune femme n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir été aussi excitée de toute sa vie. L'attente, le jeu, les fruits, le contact avec le corps nu de Regina, le chaud de sa langue, le froid de la boisson… Tout l'excitait comme jamais et elle sentait qu'elle pourrait jouir sans que plus rien ne se passe entre ses jambes.

Fort heureusement, Regina ne s'arrêta plus. Cette fois, elle n'évita plus son clitoris. Au contraire, elle le malmena du bout de sa langue durcie. Encouragée par les râles d'Emma, elle approfondit le contact avec la petite boule de chair. Elle tourna, massa, appuya, lécha, mordilla…, rendant folle Emma. Elle ajouta même un doigt à son subtil jeu de langue. Tandis qu'elle la léchait consciencieusement, son majeur entrait et sortait doucement de son antre chaud. Encouragée par les gémissements qui se faisaient de plus en plus sonores, elle ajouta son index et ses deux doigts la pénétrèrent de plus en plus profondément. Emma accompagnait les mouvements en levant et abaissant son bassin au rythme des doigts de Regina. Les battements anarchiques de son cœur semblèrent s'arrêter quand la jouissance naquit dans son bas-ventre et explosa dans son corps entier. Seul un râle rauque criant le nom de Regina put sortir de la bouche de la blonde qui s'écroula de bonheur contre le corps de la brune.

\- Alors… qu'as-tu pensé de ma surprise ? lui demanda la brune, quand elle put enfin ouvrir les yeux.

\- C'était incroyable ! Mais qu'est-ce que ce sera quand je partirai plus longtemps que dix jours ? répondit-elle en plaisantant.

\- Ne t'avise surtout pas de partir plus longtemps, se contenta de lui répondre Regina, les yeux noirs.

Pour toute réponse, Emma entoura ses bras et ses jambes autour de son corps, et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- En attendant, je crois que j'ai le droit à ma revanche, maintenant…, ajouta-t-elle avant de glisser une main entre les jambes de la reine.

 **oOo**

Quelle heure était-il quand Regina se réveilla, seule au milieu de son grand lit ? Ses yeux encore endormis n'arrivaient pas à distinguer la moindre luminosité. Il devait sûrement faire nuit noire. A tâtons dans l'obscurité, elle réussit à craquer une allumette et allumer sa chandelle.

\- Emma ? appela-t-elle doucement, étonnée de ne pas la voir allongée à ses côtés.

Regina se leva, passa rapidement une tenue de chambre et jeta un œil dans le couloir. Personne… Elle commença à s'inquiéter. Soudain, un doute l'assaillit. Et s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Henry ? L'angoisse au ventre, elle se hâta vers la chambre de l'enfant. La porte était entrouverte et un son mélodieux en sortait.

Emma était allongée à ses côtés et essayait de l'endormir, une main dans ses cheveux, en chantant son chant mélodieux. La vision fit battre le cœur de Regina. Tant de douceur et d'amour irradiaient dans cette pièce qu'elle ne put empêcher ses yeux de s'humidifier. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'approcha doucement des deux amours de sa vie.

\- Il a fait un cauchemar, chuchota Emma en lui souriant. Mais je crois qu'il s'est rendormi, maintenant…

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas… Ce chant est magique. Qui sait, après tout, peut-être que tu es un peu magicienne, toi aussi… Après tout, tu as bien réussi à m'envoûter…

Pour toute réponse, Emma lui tendit la main, l'attirant à elle. Elle se serra contre Henry, afin de laisser un peu de place à Regina sur le petit lit. Sans se faire prier, elle s'allongea à leurs côtés, et c'est les mains liés sur le petit ventre de leur fils que les deux femmes se rendormirent paisiblement.

 **oOo**

Ce que personne ne remarqua, c'est qu'au même instant, dans le livre toujours posé sur la table de chevet, un nouveau chapitre s'inscrivit par magie. Une magnifique illustration les représenta tous les trois dans ce lit, sereinement endormis.

Sur la nouvelle page, on pouvait lire : « Et la petite famille se rendormit, entourée d'amour, bercée par le beau chant du cygne, et plus rien ne les séparerait jamais. »

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Henry m'avait manqué... Je suis fan de ce petit bout de chou :)**

 **N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, une dernière fois !  
**

 **De gros bisous, et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !**


End file.
